


Temptations of Temples

by Jetstorm



Series: Union [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Codex Entries, Conflict of Interests, F/F, Infatuation, Loss of self control, Possessed Shepard, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 74
Words: 114,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetstorm/pseuds/Jetstorm
Summary: Shona Shepard and Liara are forced to land on Thedas, where the Chantry gains access, not willingly, to Alliance and Asari technology as well as to the power of Dark Energy and makes the same mistake as the Temple of Athame, but Thedas isn't Thessia and secrets are not so long kept
Relationships: Andruil/Ghilan'nain, Female Hawke/Merrill, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Series: Union [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. The Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the sequel to Crystalisation, it comes after the sequel
> 
> Shona's appearance, although not attitude, is full blown renegade, but with the white's of the eyes now black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Liara land on an unchartered world

The war had been over for 3 years and Shona and Liara, now bonded, were given, among many things, a new top of the line ship for their personal use. It was a third of the size of the Normandy 2, but it was more than enough for the couple and they used it extensively, perhaps too extensively as on the journey back to Thessia an engine stabiliser malfunctioned. It was an easy thing to fix, but it required going outside the ship and thus the need to land on a planet. Liara informed her bondmate of a potential landing spot, "siame, we can land on this planet, it's unchartered, but it's a garden world and very Earth like", Shona replied "well, we'll land there then". They landed on the planet and both put on their armour and armed themselves, which was standard procedure when on an unchartered world. Shona went out to fix the part of the stabiliser that required going outside of the ship and soon heard the unmistakible sounds of battle, "Liara, I am going to investigate what's going on", Liara rather worried replied "are you sure that's wise?" Shona shrugged "no, but it's too close not to investigate"

The planet they landed on was so very much like Eden Prime or Horizon, very rural with little signs of city building, if there is intelligent life on this planet it would probably not be too advanced and certainly would be pre space flight. The normal producure before landing on an unchartered world is to use the ship's sensors to make a detailed scan of the planet, but after checking if the environment was suitable to go outside, Shepard just thought they would only be there for an hour at most, so why bother? A Council or an Alliance survey team could chart the planet more throughly, all that was needed to be done right now was to fix the stabliser. The area they were in seemed to mountainous, but easily walkable with a pine forest nearby, it could be like the rural areas of the northern hempisphere of Earth itself

They approached the battle to noticed a group of what appeared to be humans in medieval armour in battle with what looked like mutated monsters and it wasn't going too well for the humans. "We have to help them, ceart-leth" said Shona as she charged in against the monsters, Shona unleashed her Anihilation Field on a group of the monsters, which were accompanied by a giant horned creature, Liara launched a Warp on the affected creatures, causing a massive biotic explosion that killed them instantly. The knights were astonished when they saw the explosion, but quickly recovered to take the advantage and finish off the remaining creatures. The battle was soon won and Shona turned to the one who appeared to be in charge and asked him, "are you alright?" The knight saw the faces of the pair that had apparently saved his unit and backed off in fear, one of them had blue skin and 6 tentacles on her head and the one speaking to him, although having long black hair, had glowing webbing on both sides of her parloured face and the eyes had pupil-less glowing red irises and black where they should be white and those enlongated fingers, he shouted out in terror, "APOSTATES, KEEP YOUR DISTANCE"

The other knights pointed their swords at the pair and one of them a female said to the leader, "Knight Lieutenant, they look more like a pair of Desire Demons trying to make themselves to be human, Shepard took umbridge at this, "hey, watch how you talk about my wife, you ungrateful little bitch, we just saved your lives". The knight lieutenant heard what the red eyed female said and thought she at least doesn't sound like a demon or an abomination. He then first addressed his subordinate, "I don't believe that they are Desire Demons, but they are clearly apostates or an apostate and some kind of Desire Demon or maybe they are both Desire Demons", the Knight Lieutenant hoped for the best as he then addressed the pair, while reaching out to put his hand on Shepard's wrist, "the order dictates". Shepard grabbed his hand and began crushing it with her enhanced hand, causing the knight to drop to his knees in agony, "I don't care what your order dictates, you put your hands on me or my bondmate like that again and you'll be ordering replacements for them". She let go of the knights hand and along with Liara began to glow blue, she felt a slight tickle on her skin and noticed a panicked look from some of the knights, they had used some of their Dispell abilities on the pair and noted it had no effect on the pair

The knights were using their Dispell, Holy Smite and Cleanse abilities on the pair, hoping to disapate their magic, but to no avail as the pair continued to glow blue, the Knight Lieutenant was growing concerned about his knights inability to get rid of the magical glow around the apostate pair. He sent a pair of his knights to take the pair, but they were met with a Throw cast by Liara that landed them on the softest ground and a warning from Shepard, "approach us again and we will not be so gentle, we mean you no harm, please do not force us to take more drastic measures to defend ourselves". The Knight Lieutenant heeding what Shepard had warned him called back his knights for the moment and considered a new strategy for apprehending the 2 apostates and bringing them back to the circle

They couldn't work out why their Dispell abilities weren't working, even the ones designed to be used on blood mages. Surely their abilities should work on distrupting a mages connection to the fade, after all they were all fully trained Templars not some rookies, one of them cried out, "what kind of magic are they using?" Shepard was astonished when she replied "magic, what kind of retard thinking is that? There's no such thing as magic". The knights looked at the pair aghast, here they were in a world that had magic for millennia being told that it didn't exist, they had heard all sorts from apostates trying to escape them, but never anything approaching what they just heard, not even the most desperate blood mage would say anything like that. Was she insane, did whatever it was that transformed her into what she was now caused her to go mad? This poor creature and her companion need to be in the circle, they needed the circle's guidance before they came a danger to themselves and others. The Knight Lieutentant instructed Shepard, "if you and your wife will accompany us to The Gallows, we can...", Shepard responded sharply, "if you think you're taking us to place with a name like that then you are very much mistaken"

The knight lieutenant readdressed Shepard, "it is our sacred duty to bring all apostate mages back to the circle and by Andraste's blood, you will accompany us", he turned to one of his knights, "you, bring them in. The knight acknowledged his commanding officer, "yes, ser", but he did it cautiously, he had seen what the red eyed one had done to the knight lieutenant's hand and wished not to experience it himself, so he drew out his sword and with his shield in his other hand he gingerly advanced towards the pair. Shepard stopped his advancement by unleashing a Lash that relieved the unfortunated knight of his sword and shield, it would have been comical, if not for the serious nature of the situation that they were in. Shepard gave a sharp stare to the knight lieutenant, "you better call off your goon squad right now, this is your final warning", Shepard in her career had made mincemeat of the types who would have eaten this lot for breakfast, but she didn't want to hurt them, they were deluded people who were frightened by the appearance of Shepard and Liara

The Knight Lieutenant wouldn't give up, "it is my sacred duty to bring all apostate mages back to the circle and I will bring in the pair of you, knights, advance". The knights slowly advanced on the pair and Shepard called out to Liara ,"get ready to run back to the ship", her bondmate replied "ready, siame". Shepard released a controlled Barrier Burst to knock down and incapacitate the advancing knights, she could have used her Tech Armour Burst being a Sentinel, but that would have meant instant death for the pursuing knights and Shepard wanted to avoid unnecessary casualties. The Barrier Burst was more than enough to give them the time to run the short distance back to the ship, they ran towards the ship with Shepard commentating "we'll find somewhere else to fix the stabiliser, it's nothing major". Shepard was regretting not making a more detailed scan of the planet, how did humans get to this planet? Shepard thought to herself. Liara activated the control to open the ramp to the entrance and they were just about to enter when something smashed at their feet releasing a gas that caught them unaware. They soon felt themselves becoming drowsy as the gas began to work on them and soon they were unconscious

One of the knights in the group had not been caught in the blast and had been stalking the pair on their short run back to the ship, she signalled for the other knights, who had now recovered to join her. "Knight Lieutenant, I have managed to apprehend the 2 apostates, they were trying to get into this....thing, here", the knight's looked in awe at what looked like a giant metalic bird. The knight lieutenant burst out with "MAKER'S BREATH" and began to instruct his team to investigate the inside of it, but to touch nothing. They went inside the strange bird and what they saw was beyond what they could ever imagine, one of the astonished knights asked "Knight Liutenant, what kind of magic is this?, the lieutenant was at loss, "I don't know, but we must obtain it", just then they heard a cry coming from one of the rooms. They went into the room and saw what the source of the crying was, "maker, no" sighed the lieutenant, as he looked at what it was, it was a blue skined, blue eyed, tentacle headed baby with the obvious facial features of the black haired apostate. He picked up the infant and turned to his lead subordinate, "sub-lieutenant, you will stay here with most of the knights and guard this thing, make wure on your very lives that no one enters, the rest of us will take the apostates and this child back to the gallows". The knight lieutenant took two of his knights with him on the short journey back to Kirkwall, yes, they managed to apprehend a pair of apostates, who would be out for the duration of the journey, but how was he going to explain the rest of what happened tonight to the Knight Commander? This was going to be a short journey with a long destination

CODEX ENTRY

TEMPLAR ABILITIES

The Templar Order was founded to be a foil against hostile magic by having it's members have abilities to reinforce reality and deny access to the Fade where the source of most magical ability comes from, thus seperating a mage or a demon or a spirit from the source of their magical power. Templar abilities are useless against biotics as the power source for biotics is not a connection to the Fade, but dark energy, the very energy source of reality itself, with the possible exception of Wrath of Heaven, which can potentially stun a biotic for a moment, but still would not negate their abilities, however this ability takes a great amount of power and can potentially affect allies as well. To put it simply a biotics power source is reality itself, the very thing Templar abilities reinforce and also the biotic does not seek to change reality as a mage would do, but to use elements in reality in order to manipulate it. Templars magic cancelling abilities aren't as absolute as Chantry propaganda would have the people believe, for example the Cleanse ability is useless against the abilities of an Arcane Horror or a Blood Mage as well as being useless against some aspects of Entropy and Force magic


	2. You Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2 apostates are brought back to the Gallows and Meridith and Elthina with her representative, Petrice investigate the apostates metallic bird

The Knight Lieutenant arrived back at the Gallows with the still unconscious forms of Shepard and Liara, he told the knight at the entrance, "lock those two in one of the lower cells and post at least 50 guards on the cell while I inform the knight commander", the knight was astonished, "50?", the lieutenant replied "oh, believe me, they'll might be needed, they'll be out for the next few hours though". The lieutenant then left to make his report to the knight commander, "Knight Commander, I have brought in a pair of apostates", the commander replied "I know, and I understand you have posted 50 guards on their cell, why, lieutenant? The lieutenant answered "ma'am, they are not the usual apostates, they were completely immune to all of our dispell abilities, not one of them worked, it was only when one of our team used a gas potion as they tried to enter their keep were we able to subdue them". The commander took a moment and replied "and I also understand that you have left most of your squad there to guard it", the lieutenant replied "it was beyond description, I dare not tell you of it by words alone for fear of censure, I recommend that you and the office of the grand cleric be sent to investigate". The commander gave him a raised eyebrow, he then signalled for one of his subordinates to bring in the child found on the ship. The female knight brought in the child and the commander when seeing it responded with shock "MAKER"

The female knight was carrying in her arms a blue skinned tentacle headed baby girl, "where did you find it?" demanded the commander, the lieutenant replied "in the apostates keep, it shares features with the apostates we brought in". The commander was dumbfounded at what she had heard so far, but for now she kept her calm, "so you brought in a male and a female?", the lieutenant looked at the floor before replying "no, 2 females, one humanish and the other more like this child". The commander was puzzled "humanish?", the lieutenant answered "it is rather hard to explain, ma'am, but is my belief that the humanish one had mated with a male of the other's kind to concieve this child". The commander demanded to see the prisoners as soon as they recovered, but the lieutenant had something else to tell the commander, "we also removed their armour and what we think are weapons when we apprehended them, I must warn you, they are unique, we have turned them over to the armory for inspection, the commander demamded to be shown them

The knight commander and her lieutenant went to the armoury to learn more about the weapons and armour of the apostates, the quarter master greeted her "Knight Commander, we have been examining the armour of the apostates and I have to tell you, it is perhaps the most unique armour we have ever seen". The quarter master brought in the chest plates of the two sets, "as you can see it is custom made for females and for females who match their size requirements, it must have cost some coin to make, but that is not what is most striking". The knight commander was most curious, "then what is?", the quarter master answered "knight commander, these armours make our best Templar armour seem pale in comparison, but we can't replicate it, we can't even identify what it is made out of". That made the knight commander slightly annoyed "what do you mean you can't identity what it is made out of?", the quarter master answered with some fear, "they are made out of some kind of material we can't identify"

They moved on to the weapons, the quarter master began, "we are not sure, but we believe that these are there the apostate's weapons, we cannot figure out how to operate them. As he said that, the lieutenant picked up the Disciple and began looking at it, he noted a part of it that could be easily pressed in and pressed it. It could the weapon to release a blast that tore through some stacked Templar armour as if it were toilet paper, "SWEET BLOOD OF ANDRASTE cried out the lieutenant as everyone in the armoury was stunned by what just happened. The lieutenant then questioned "they could have wiped us out, but they restricted themselves to distraction tactics, why?", the commander answered "maybe because they recognised Templar authority, the lieutenant shook his head and answered "no, they saw us as confused simpletons frighten by our own shadows, they even ridiculed the existance of magic, although they were using it themselves". The commander just gave a glancing look and said "come, let us meet with the Grand Cleric and go see this keep of yours, the knight captain and first enchanter can see to the apostates"

They met with the Grand Cleric at the Chantry, where the knight commander was greeted by the Grand Cleric and her assistant who presented herself as Mother Petrice, "knight commander, I assume, you are here on an important matter?", the knight commander slightly bowed her head, "yes, your grace". She then signalled for a subordinate to present the child to the Grand Cleric, Petrice was in shock when she saw the infant, "MAKER, WHAT IS THAT?" The knight commander informed the cleric "a patrol caught 2 apostates trying to get back to their keep and when the patrol went to investigate they found this child, we have the mother and her companion in our custody", the knight lieutenant then stepped in "your grace, their keep was unlike anything I have ever seen, we thought that we had stepped into one of the Maker's private sanctuaries". The Grand Cleric gave him a curious look, the knight commander then took over "your grace, I believe that the lieutenant might be speaking some truth, although perhaps a little exaggerated, when we examined their armour and weapons we couldn't even identity what they were made out of, your grace, I humbly ask that an investigation team from this office accompanies us to the apostates keep to find their own conclusions. The Grand Cleric considered what was said and the infant brought before her and told them "I will be accompanying you", Petrice was stunned "GRAND CLERIC", the Grand Cleric chided her charge, "calm your self, young mother, you also will be accompanying us"

The retinue soon arrived at the apostates keep where the knight in charge of guarding the keep saluted his approaching superiors, "knight commander, your grace, we've been waiting your arrival, we've kept everything as was", the commander then entered the keep along with the cleric and Petrice. What they saw was beyond their wildest imagination, flashing lights, displays being shown and in end, popped up as they approached a field of stars rotating in a swirl with unknown writting coming up randomly next to some of them. Petrice asked "is this the creation of demons?", the cleric gave a short, but an annoyed laugh, "young mother, you know fine well that creatures from the fade do not create, they only replicate what mortals bring into the fade, whoever these apostates are, it is clear that they are incredibly powerful and we must question them at length". Petrice then asked "where do you think they come from, beyond the eastern sea?", the cleric replied "I think, young mother, even further than that". They looked around at the rest of the keep and came to what appeared to be the master bedroom, in one end was, of course, the bed, which had a thick cover on it, Petrice put her hand on the soft fabric, it was unlike anything she had touched before, it was soft, luxurious and the smell, it was so enticing, Petrice breathed in the cover and began to wrap it around herself when she got a disapproving stare from the grand cleric, she carefully put the cover back on the bed

Elthina, although a woman dedicated to her faith, was no fool, she believed unerringly in her faith, but it was not without question. She knew that the idea of there being only one world as the Chantry proclaimed could not be true, the very existence of the Fade and the creatures that poured out of it contradicted that idea. This very keep as it were, was another contradiction, there was no way that this came from this world, it was far too advanced. She called over Meridith, "Knight-Commander, bring in some senior enchanters to investigate this keep, I believe what could be gained here could advance our people". Meridith had to agree after walking through the keep, it was a wonder, a wonder that must be studied for the good of the faith, they were many treasures here, and things undreamt of by the people of Thedas and they had to be secured

The knight commander came across a curious object siting a centre piece on a table, it appeared to a ball of silver water and it pulsed when the commander went to touch it, she slightly jumped back in surprise, but utterly intrigued by it. They went through the rest of the keep looking, taking notes, but never touching, the grand cleric ordered for circle mages to see if they could gain any information from the keep. Patrice took an interest in the keep for a different reason, perhaps what was here could help her with a concern that she had. It was now time to meet the apostates

CODEX ENTRY

MAGE VS BIOTIC ABILITIES

At first glance to an uninformed observer, the abilities of a mage and a biotic would seem to be one and the same, but this is far from the case. A mage uses their connection to the Fade to change reality, no biotic, no matter how skilled and powerful can conjour up fireballs or call down a lighting strike, conversly a biotics connection to dark energy to manipulate reality gives them control over gravity that no mage can even begin to hope to match. While a mage's abilties may be cancelled by a Templars abilities, while a biotic is immune, a mage has a wider range of abilities


	3. Meeting the Apostates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chantry meet the Apostates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this version Meredith is a demisexual bisexual, a person whose sexuality is only awakened, for lack of a better term, under certain conditions and Shepard is one of them

The First Enchanter met with the retinue when they returned to the Gallows, "knight commander, your grace", he said the words your grace with far more respect, "I have examined the bodies of the apostates while they slept, I have to tell you of some disturbing details". The Grand Cleric asked "what is it, first enchanter?". The elf replied "there bodies both appear to have starlight within them", the momentary silence that followed was thunderous, it was interrupted by Petrice blurting out "MAKER'S BREATH". The grand cleric asked "are you sure?", the first answered "yes, your grace, myself and the other senior enchanters checked time and again, there is no doubt". The retinue wondered for a moment what this could mean when he went on further, "there is more I have to tell you, the human one has metal inside her body". The knight commander asked "how much?" The first replied "nearly half of the inside of her body appears to be infused with metal parts and the blood is saturated by them, and what is more the outside of the body appeared to have a webs of stitching all over it invisible to the naked eye, it is almost as if some one made a woman out of patchwork parts and her fingers are unnaturally long and the constitution of her bones where still natural and the structure of her skin is more elven than human, in other words her natural skeletal structure is more fragile than other humans and her skin far more soft and thin"

Petrice asked "is she some type of Necromancer's creation made parts of different women, the first chuckled "no, in that at least it's not a patchwork of different women, it is all one woman, it's just that, well, let's just say she's no stranger to conflict, she has signs of healing injuries caused by conflict and whatever enemy she faced I don't believe it is one we would like to face ourselves". The first went on to say "everything about her physical being, despite fore menioned frailties, is designed far more for combat than magic", the knight commander then asked "what of the other?", the reply was "she has had some extensive physical training, but it is obvious that she has had a far more luxurious life than her human friend". A knight came in to tell the quartet that apostates were awake, so they went to the holding area to meet them. They got to the holding area and when they first saw the pair Petrice screamed out "DEMONS", even the usually sedate grand cleric was taken aback, slightly, but kept her nerve. They knew by what they saw of the infant what to expect of the blue skin one, although they did not expect her to be so gorgeous. But the human one? That face that terrible, but still stunning face, none of them would ever forget it, those glowing red eyes with the black background, that awful glowing webbing on both sides of her face, a face of obvious stunning beauty marred by such horror. There was no getting away from it, they stirred feeling of revulsion, awe, pity, admiration and desire all in one very confusing package from both the quartet and their templar guards

The knight commander knew a veteran soldier when she saw one and she saw one in the human apostate, that dedication to physical discipline, that look that cried out dedication to the mission that only those of a military background had, but that body, it was something else. The knight commander wasn't exactly a woman who indulged in her passions, in fact she was widely known for being completely repressed, but that scluptured body awoke somehing in her. She had heard the first's assesment of the physical state of the human apostate and in that moment she didn't care, she just wanted to take the human apostate, bend her over her desk and fuck her with her replicant detachable member until the apostate cried out her orgasmic submission, but 2 things stopped her, her dedication to her profession and the knowledge that the human apostate was already married, to the other and she would not in any way asunder that

Shona had, of course, in the past screamed out such submission to Liara when Liara had screwed her senseless using her strap-on, Shona had screamed out her total submission both verbally and through the link. She was in every single conceivable way, Liara's, mind, body, heart, soul and spirit and equally Liara was hers, the link between them both left no doubt, they were each others and nothing would or could ever seperate them. The grand cleric introduced herself first, "greetings, I am Elthina, grand cleric of the Chantry in Kirkwall and I would like to know more about you", Shepard responded "thank you, but is everyone here insane? I hear them go on about magic and demons, but there is no such thing", Petrice yelled out "HERETICS", Elthina gave her a withering stare and continued on, "tell me...?", Shepard answered "Vice Admiral Shona Shepard and this is my bondmate Dr. Liara T'Soni". She knew it, the knight commander was right, the human apostate was of a military background. The knight commander then introduced herself "Knight Commander Meridith, forgive me your grace for interrupting" she said to Elthina before turning back to Shepard "I have to ask, is your navy aware of your abilities?" Shepard almost chuckled "of course, I am a trained Sentinel", "Sentinel?" Meridith then enquired, Shepard answered "it's like a cross between being an engineer and an adept"

The first enchanter asked "adept?", Shepard turned to him, "yes, they are full blown biotics, the name both for our abilities and the people who can use them, they are not magic as there is no such thing as magic". The first enchanter then introduced himself, "my apologies, I am First Enchanter Orsino, I am intrigued as to how these biotics work, could you please give a demonstration, could you demonstrate how you disarmed that knight". Meridith picked up a sword and shield, ready. Shepard said "yes, if you are ready". Meridith gave a nod, she was going to show up this petulant mage by using her own magic cancelling abilities, Shepard cast out a Lash and despite the knight commander's best effort, she was soon disarmed. There was a slight look of fear from the knight commander and confusion from Orsino, "how?" he asked then went on "I detected no connection to the Fade, no use or conversion of Mana". The blue glow from Shepard when she cast out the Lash discounted the possibility of the use of blood magic, so both he and Meridith were at lost to explain it, so Shepard answered "dark energy, biotics use dark energy for their abilities". Orsino was curious "dark energy?", Shepard was going to have some difficulty explaining, "it is the invisible energy that is the main source for the universe, biotics use the eezo in their nervous system to interact with dark energy", Orsino asked "eezo?", Shepard replied "element zero". Orsino was still baffled "element zero?" Shepard not really wanting to answer, but not seeing the use not to answered "it's an element created when an object is affected by a star going supernova or in other words when a star explodes" That statement caused a small ruckus "you use the energy of the heavens in your abilities?" asked a stunned Petrice, Shepard looked at her and answered "not just for that, we use eezo to power our equippment, ships and other things". Elthina tried to bring everything back on track, "are all your people, biotic?" Shepard answered "hardly, but is still in to the tens of millions, but my dear bondmates people are all naturally biotic, for all other people it is more rare". Elthina then turned the conversation to another subject, "I should inform you that when we raided your keep we found your child, vice admiral", Shepard was about to say somehing when Elthina said "don't worry we are taking care of her, I must say despite it's appearance it looks remarkably like you, it's mother", Shepard rather forgetting herself replied "I am actually the father, my bond mate is the mother". The jaws of the quartet just dropped" but you're female" said a surprised Petrice, Liara had to cut in, "my people, the Asari are monogendered, we can conceive by being with any race and any gender, among our own people the terms of male and female have no real meaning, although we are all female as you understand the term"

What the apostates were revealing about themselves was shocking to the quartet and the Templar guards that could hear it, could this be true? They all thought to themselves, it had to be all lies, but no one could possibly makes this stuff up could they? Shepard and Liara were starting to realise that this 'friendly chat' was in fact an interrogation and normally they would have been far more prepared for it, but they were still feeling the effects of the potion that had knocked them out. Although they knew that Elthina was probably a good person, they both knew from the looks that the other 3 had given that this place was a place of oppression, Orsino had the look of someone who knew that he was, for all his position, just a glorified prisoner, Meridith had that cold look that Shepard had seen many times, the look of the eternal persecutor, the type that believed only in one verdict, guilty and as for Petrice, well it was easy to spot the wheels spinning in her head. They both knew that they had to get out of that place, but they both knew it would take planning, but before the meeting was adjourned, Orsino had something to show them, "you don't think magic exists?, well here you are", Orsino had produced a flame in this palm out of nowhere. This caused shock in the pair and for Liara to shout out "BY THE GODDESS"

CODEX

TIMELINE

2191 - 9.34 Dragon - Current Date

2184 - 9.27 Dragon - Events of Unexpectedly

2186 to 2188 - 9.29 to 9.31 Dragon - Events of Crystalisation

The Reaper War lasted between October 2186 and February 2188

2187 to 2188 - 9.30 to 9.31 Dragon - 5th Blight and Darkspawn Civil War on Thedas, confined solely to Ferelden

Comparison of Thedasian and Galactic Human History

943 B.C - 3100 Ancient - Beginning of Thedasian Human History

4500 B.C - 6357 Ancient - Beginning of Summerian Civilisation on Earth

The Thedasian year is exactly 360 days compared to Earth's 365 and one quarter days

Because Thedasians have no Chantry century or age 0 in their calendar the year 9:34 Dragon actually means there has been 834 years since the foundation of the Chantry


	4. Fading out Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although they are not targeted themselves, both Shepard and Liara get a feel for the oppression of the Gallows and Meridith orders Orsino to put Shepard through the Harrowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper War events represented here will be based on my story Crystalisation, an AU version of the war
> 
> Provocateur: Reaperised female human sentinels from Crystalisation, only Reaper creatures to keep a reaperised version of their original faces

The knight commander wanted to speak to Shepard alone, she wanted to find out more about the strange, but beautiful looking admiral, she wanted to know more about her abilities and of course of any weaknesses she might have. Outwardly she had her usual cold, stern, Nordic bitch look about her as Shepard entered her office, she watched as that stunning woman entered the room and she just wanted to grab Shepard and sprawl her on the desk, and then rip off Shepard's clothes and dive her head between those soft firm legs. She greeted Shepard as she walked in "greetings, admiral" she said in her usual aloof voice. Had Shepard had known what was going on in Meridith's head, she would have been shocked then she would have laughed, because after the war she had been the subject of many extrarnet porn productions with different actresses playing her, it wasn't until they started portraying Liara in the productions that she started to become disconcerted and put her foot down.

The post war pornographic productions usually featured a top heavy porn actress who would quite often by dressed in sexualised versions of Shepard's armours and uniforms. The scenes that were played out would often feature the Shepard character trying to negotiate alliances needed to defend the galaxy from some awful threat and of course this would mean the actress playing the Shepard character shedding off all her clothes. The films that were made were, as to be expected, quite ridiculous, like Krogan Krannit, which featured the Shepard character being double penetrated by a pair of Krogan or Sapphire Delights, which featured the Shepard character being the centre of an all girl gangbang by a large group of Asari. They were wildly popular and the real Shepard received many offers to star in a production, she turned them all down

Meridith had first wanted to know about how Shepard got her abilities, Shepard answered "human and all other non Asari biotics can be the product of an unborn or very young child, or in rare cases an older individual being exposed to eezo, but it has only been 1 in 10 in humans that become biotic and after the Asari we are perhaps the most proficient". Meredith then asked "what of the other 9 that are exposed?", Shepard replied with "7 of them nothing happens and the other 2...", Shepard paused before answering "become terminally ill". Meredith was shocked when she heard that, but said nothing. She next asked "do you have anything like a circle for your biotics?. Shepard by this point had seen little, but enough to know that the circle was nothing more than a glorified prison answered with some revulsion, "no, we have institutions where biotics can go and train, but they are free citizens unlike your mages, we do not lock up our gifted, we do not condemn all based on the actions of the few". Meredith hit back "perhaps that's because your powers don't have to depend on a connection to the Fade, you only visit the Fade in your dreams like most people, mages can enter at any time and risk being possessed by demons if they are not careful and some of them resort to blood magic, we cannot lower our guard". Shepard was still dismissive, "so a few have a few nightmares or bad daydreams and you assume that they must be possessed by demons or some resort to the forbidden and you assume blanket guilt, I have just one thing to ask you, when will our Victorana be reunited with us?" Meredith simply answered "soon, but you have no clue on what mages can do, we need to keep a tight reign on them, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do"

A few hours later Shepard was called by Orsino to a chamber on one of the upper floors and asked to stare at what looked like a purple flame and soon after she started to feel drowsy and awoke in a strange, but yet very familiar place, it looked like a dreamworld, but unlike when she was usually asleep she had full control and was fully aware. Orsino came up beside her and she turned to him and said with venom "let me guess, the Fade?" Orsino simply nodded and said "I am so sorry, Meredith ordered that you be brought here, this place is shaped by memory and emotion, in this case yours, can you tell us where we at?" Shepard replied "at my N7 training facility". The corridor had many doors each leading to an aspect of Shepard's personality, they both went through the first and suddenly she was back on Garvug and being grabbed by a Provocateur who was once Miranda, which said to her as it's nail needles started to penetrate her abdomen "soon, sister, you will be one of us and join your sisters". Shepard screamed out as she did then, "OH GOD, PLEASE LET ME DIE, DON'T LET ME BE TURNED INTO ONE OF THOSE THINGS, DON'T TURN ME INTO SOMETHING THAT WOULD HURT LIARA". The creature was distracted by a blast and Shepard was released

Orsino ran up to her as the figures, both friend and foe faded, he was terrified at what he saw, "MAKER, WHAT WAS THAT THING?" he needed to know, Shepard recovering from the memory said "a Provocateur, they were made from human women who were sentinels like myself, they were made by the Reapers, the Reapers created troops from captured troops and civilians, biotic and non biotic and turned them against their own" She took a moment and answered "as you can see I was almost turned into one, I was lucky, countless billions weren't so lucky as they were converted into all sorts of Reaper creatures". Shepard continued "it's needles had started to penetrate my skin, I was lucky that the process was stopped before full penetration or I would have became one of those things, I collapsed and was taken to a special facility, it took me weeks to recover". Orsino head was spinning as thoughts swirled in his head, "Reapers?, "countless billions?", "what kind of place did she come from?"

They went into the next room and were in area full of traumatised people of all sorts, Orsino recognised the human and Asari, but was baffled by the rest, "what is this place?", Shepard answered "the refugee camp on the Citadel". Orsino was still confused, "the Citadel?", Shepard just said, "never mind, all these people you see here had lost everything thanks to the Reapers". Orsino just looked at the sight of desperation that the people portrayed and thought what kind of evil would do this? He watched as Shepard went around helping the various types of displaced people, their looks of desperation and despondancy turn to hope and joy when they saw her. She was their beacon of light in this terrible time, who was this being? Orsino had to know, he had to find out, hopefully the next door they went through would provide answers, but would he be ready?

The door brought them on to a shuttle as it was landing and the door was opening, they were in a fantastical coastal city under attack from mutated creatures. Orsino saw Asari struggling against the creatures, some of who he could tell were former humans. They managed to halt the creatures advance and Orsino watched as Shepard and Liara convinced the dejected Asari commander of the importance of their mission and carried on across a walkway battling more types of creatures. Orsino could tell just by looking at the city, despite the destruction all around him that it was a place of great beauty much like the people who built it, the destruction reminded him of the tales he heard about the destruction of Arlathan as a small boy, but this was very real and he was seeing it first hand. They managed to make it to a courtyard and destroy the creatures there, then suddenly the sound of a door exploding hit and out came a horrifying sight with a scream so loud that it almost deafened Orsino. He heard the other companion call out "Banshee" as the creature screamed again and began to attack using what Orsino recognised as biotics, after it was destroyed he heard Liara lamently say "I can't stand being near those things, my own people" and listened on as the other companion say "they love turning our own against us". Orsino then thought of his own people, the Elves, what would these Reapers do to them?

They made their way their way through a ruined building and out the other side when they heard a loud blare that signalled devastation and then he saw it, the very instrument of death itself. Orsino's jaw dropped when he saw it, it was the size of a small mountain, it looked like a black metalic sea creature, he watch it cause destruction across the city. He called out to Shepard "what is that?", he asked in unbelieving shock, Shepard told him "a Reaper". When he heard a and not the, he had to ask "how many were they?", Shepard looked agonised when she said "thousands, they destroyed my people's home, killed billions, converted billions, cast billions adrift". Orsino could see tears forming in her eyes as she remembered the destruction of the war. He had to guide her out of this nightmare of a memory that she had, he could not bear it anymore, he got himself and Shepard out, but something was not finished with them

CODEX ENTRY

STATE OF AFFAIRS

THEDAS

5th Blight ended

The Architect victorious in Darkspawn Civil War, now working on freeing other Darkspawn as well as working on another type of reproduction

Heather Amell, formerly of the Circle of Magi, now the Hero of Ferelden, still alive, in relationship with Leliana

Elves, Magi, Redcliff Soldiers and Dwarves recruited

Alistair, King of Ferelden

Bhelen, King of Orzammar

Anvil of the Void Destroyed

Werewolf curse cured

Connor Guerrin euthanised by Isolade

Bethany Hawke killed on flight from Lothering

Kayleigh Hawke worked with Athenril

Carver Hawke euthanised by Kayleigh in Deep Roads

Bartrand 'euthanised' by Varric


	5. Fading Out Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More revealations in the Fade, perhaps the most shocking

They got back to the corridor, where they heard a mocking voice, the looked for the source, but they could not see where it was coming from, but it was clear that it was addressing Shepard with what it said

SAVIOUR OF THE GALAXY

BREAKER OF CYCLES

CONQUEROR OF THE COLLECTORS

PROTECTOR OF THE CITADEL

AVENGER OF PERUN'S BOLT

SOLE SURVIVOR OF AKUZE

INCARNATION OF THE GODDESS ATHAME

HEROINE OF THE KROGAN

THE TURIAN SPIRIT OF WAR

THE REDEEMER OF THE QUARIAN PEOPLE

STAR KILLER

DESTROYER OF WORLDS

VOID WALKER

FORMER CORPSE

THE SHEPARD

They heard all those names that the entity had called Shepard and Orsino asked "former corpse, void walker?" The entity revealed itself as it spoke, "oh yes, she is one who was pulled from the side of the Maker", the Pride Demon informed, "observe". It showed a small group picking up a badly damaged body from a frozen wasteland and taking it to a white walled facility, where many worked, under the supervision of a raven haired beauty, on the body. They did all sorts of procedures on the body and put metal things in the body and slowly over time the body was reformed to become what Orsino recognised to be the woman beside him. "HOW?" shouted Orsino in horror as he looked at Shepard, the demon laughed, Orsino knew that it wasn't blood magic or necromancy, it had taken too long and the corpse obviously had a soul, but it was still brought back from the dead. Shepard looked at him and said "I was brought back by human survivalist group called Cerberus, the woman you see in charge was Miranda Lawson, she was eventually turned into the Provocateur you saw attacked me". Shepard went on to tell the reason why, "they believed that I was the only one who could lead the fight against the Reapers, it seemed that they were right, unfortunately their leader the Illusive Man became indoctrinated and most of them became Reapers creatures"

"Ah yes, and what great work you did after being brought back, the people of Arahot would agree, if you hadn't destroyed their star. The demon proceeded to show what happened at Arahot, Orsino was shocked to say the very least, "300000 people, you killed 300000 people in an instant by destroying their sun, what kind of a being are you? She replied "the Reapers were on our doorsteep, I had to close the door, you saw what they did, tell me how far would you go to stop that?" Orsino just sighed and said "to a level even you can't comprehend". Shepard turned to the demon, "I regret what I did there, but it was needed to be done, do I wish it could have different?, your damn right, but in the same circumstances I would do it again and again. This angered the demon who responded with "ah yes, the Reapers, what a pity what happened to Earth despite your efforts. The demon showed them Earth as it was now, a broken ruin of a world with destroyed buildings, piles of corpses and deactivated Reapers, Shepard responded with anger "I took no pride in what happened to my peoples home, but my people endure, scattered to the stars they may be, but they will endure"

The demon was losing control and it knew it, it took another shot by saying, "you could have had the resources to save your world , if you had taken the Catalyst's offer to control the Reapers, you could have had immortality, the ability to rule countless worlds, but your infatuation for that blue ardat kept you from doing that". That was the biggest mistake the demon made and Orsino knew it as Shepard responded "no, taking that power would have been the mistake, power like that corrupts all that possess it, be they organic or synthetic, no one should have that type of power. Orsino readied his staff as Shepard readied her biotics and let loose on the demon, he joined in, in banishing the weakened demon. What neither he or thankfully, the demon knew what that Shepard had support in the Fade through the link she shared wirh Liara, [well done, siame] she heard Liara say through the link

Orsino agreed to keep Shepard's reconstruction to himself, but he would tell what he had seen of the Reapers, but first he wanted a 'friendly chat' with Meridith, "you fool, what was the point of that? Shepard isn't a mage, she should have had to go through that". Meridith cooly replied "I know, I needed to show her what Mages go through and why we need to keep a tight reign on them", Shepard was astonished, "if anyone needs a tight reign on them it's you, anyone who goes through that deserves more than just their freedom, they should be vetted". Merideth gave a cold look as she said "you would never truly understand", Shepard quipped "thank the goddess for that" as she was escorted out of the chamber. Orsinio turned to Meridith with great anger, "would never truly understand?", he asked before going full tilt, "you have no idea what she's been through, I have seen only a snippet of it and if I never see anymore of it I will die a very happy man, she is right you should have tight reign put on you"

Liara had been finding out more about the circle and came across something very disturbing, she contact Shepard through the link, [siame, come quickly, I need to tell you something]. Shepard quickly got to their room to see a very disturbed Liara, "ceart-leth, what's wrong?", Liara replied "meld with me, please, siame". Shepard obliged and soon in the meld she saw the image of a dead eyed girl , one of many she saw in the Gallows, she heard Liara through the link tell her about these dead eyed people, [siame, they're using a poison called Lyrium to sunder the minds of those poor unfortunates, I was able to briefly shadow meld with one, she had the emotional centres cut off and she was kept on a permanent state of semi consciousness, siame, this is being done deliberately], [why?], Shepard asked, Liara replied, [she merely disobeyed a few simple rules and they did that to her, she was a mage and they cut her off from her power source when they cut her off from access from the Fade], Shepard then needed to know, [Liara, could this process affect our abilities?] Liara replied [no, our abilities as you know aren't dependant on the Fade and can't be cut off in that way, but the process could render us drooling simpletons, please siame, tread carefully]

At the same moment Meridith had recieved a report from their 'guests' keep, the mages there had somehow managed to gain limited access to the computer data files, nothing that could bring harm to the ship or to Shepard and Liara, at least physically, but that did not mean that what they did have could not be disastrous in the wrong hands. They found schematics to build firearms, small power sources, the formula for medi-gel and files on galactic history and on Shepard and Liara themselves. It was the file on Shepard herself that Meridith found most interesting and was reading through it throughly, she took great interest in Shepard's military training and how she gained her N7 designation. She thought about applying the same methods to her own knights until she read about the 20 hour days and thought she might cause a rebellion if she tried to impliment them

"All those poor people, slaughtered" bemoaned Orsino to the knight captain, Cullen, "how can the Maker allow such evil to exist?, you may have seen death in the battlefield and with what you saw in the Ferelden Circle, but this, this, I can't even describe", Cullen listened patiently as Orsino continued his lament of what he saw in the Fade, "her people's home is completely destroyed, they were bodies piled so high that it would take a week long inferno to give them the funeral rights that would be required". Cullen responded with horrified shock, "what in Andrastes name could have caused that?, Orsino answered "her people and the Asari as well as many others were attacked by a malevolent force called the Reapers, what these things did was evil beyond all imagination, they destroyed entire cities, slaughtered people by the score and many were subjected to a fate that death would be a merciful blessing and she was almost subjected to it". Cullen wanted to know and Orsino told him "she was attacked and held by one of those Reaper creatures, I watched the terror in her eyes, she begged for death rather than be converted, but the terror wasn't for herself, it was for Liara, what she would do if she was turned into one of those things". Cullen just shook his head and told him, "you know they managed to get some information put of that keep of theirs, Meredith has been pouring over that report of Shepard, the rumour is that she has a thing for her", Orsino just laughed, but inwardly he was terrified

CODEX ENTRY

STATE OF THE GALAXY: GALACTIC HUMANS

Victorious with coalition over the Reapers

Home world no longer able to support life

Half of population dead

Millions euthanised post war

Evacuation of Earth still ongoing

Remainder colony worlds still in development, not one can support a population more 20 million

Still a Citadel Council Member

Custodians of the only remaining Alpha Prothean Beacon, The Mars Archieves, thought destroyed by most of the galaxy


	6. Sheparding Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orsino gets Shepard and Liara out of the Gallows

Some hours passed and Shepard and Liara were in their room when they received a knock at the door, it was Orsino, "ladies, I need you to come with me" he said, they followed him to an area that seemed to have a trapdoor and waiting to greet them there was a bearded man dressed in Templer armour, Liara asked somewhat suspiciously "what's going on?". The knight answered "my name is Ser Thrask and I am here to help you exit from here", Shepard demanded to know why, Orsino answered "the mages managed to obtain information and plans from your ship's library, very limited, but there was a file on you and Meridith was reading it, I don't know how much she has read or what's on it, but if she finds out about certain issues, your life could be in danger, I brought your armour and weapons, please put them on". They put on their armour and Liara asked "what about Victorana?", Thrask answered don't worry "your child is safe with an ally of ours, I have provided a location on this map provide this trinket to those there, now if you are ready you must go". Thrask led the pair through the trap door to the tunnels under the Gallows, "this will lead you to an area called Darktown seek out the clinic there, I have arranged a contact there, now you must go"

They made their way the tunnels when suddenly they heard voices, a young girl being menaced by a man they recognised as Ser Alrik, a nasty piece of work who intimidated the mages imprisoned at the Gallows, they heard him intimidate the girl with the rite of tranquility, joke name for one of the worst abuses that could happen to someones personality. Liara said "we have to help that poor girl", they ran to the source of the sound when they heard a new set of voices , a female voice saying "get your hands off her", accompanied by a deep male voice "you fiends, will never touch another mage again". The Templars and the other group began to battle each another as the pair rushed foward, "Liara cast a Singularity at that group of archers to the side of the bottom of the stairs, I'll Reave these idiots here at the top" Shepard ordered. The archers at the top of the stairs were suddenly covered in a blue and purple swirl that fed back to Shepard draining their lifeforce, while the ones at the bottom found themselves floating helplessly, Shepard took out her Carnifax to finish them off. This allowed the second group to have an easier time with Alrik and the melee fighters, Shepard and Liara ran to the frightened girl as the secondary group finished the remaining Templars. An unnatural sounding voice declared "they will die, I will have every last Templar for these abuses", "we'll kill them all, I promise" the female responded, the male looked at the girl and said "she is theirs" and was about to strike the girl when Shepard brought up her Biotic Sphere. The woman called out "Anders stop, you're here to help her, she's one of us", suddenly the madness in the man disapatted and said in shocked horror "if you weren't here, Hawke" as he ran off ashamed

The woman and her group that consisted of 2 elves, one male and one female turned to the pair with the girl, the woman who was called Hawke said to the girl "don't be afraid, we'll get you out, you'll be safe", she then turned to the pair, "demons, release that girl". The male elf readied his great sword, while the female one powered up her mana, this in turn caused Liara to glow blue as she powered up her biotics. Shepard called out "I don't know if you have noticed, but we pretty much saved this girl from being splattered by that big bird wannae be idiot you called Anders", Hawke responded "only because you want her for yourselves", Liara tried to reason with Hawke, "please, we're not demons, we just want to find our daughter". Hawke gave a short laugh, "yeah, sure", Liara tried again "please I beg you, we're not demons, my name is Liara T'Soni, I am an Asari and this is my bondmate Shona Shepard, she's human just like you", Hawke was incredulous "SHE'S HUMAN???!!!!, SHE LOOKS LIKE THAT AND YOUR TRYING TO CONVINCE ME SHE'S HUMAN?"

Hawke was enraged that the blue Desire Demon could dare to think that they would so easily fooled by her attempt to pass her associate as a human, "you think we are so gullible as to believe that pair of you aren't Desire Demons from the Fade?" Shepard hit back with "well, if you think that we are then you truly are gullible, I might not be human in the same way that you are, but I am most definitely human". She then added "if we were demons then why would my bondmate tell you that she was of a race that you had never heard of?" Hawke replied "demons use all sorts of tricks to fool potential victims and the way that you look with your red glowing eyes, glowing web scars and over long figures, for someone that could disguise themselves as a human that could potentially be the desire of anyone, I have to say you don't look so good

Shepard smiled at Hawke, "oh, little girl, if you've been through what I've been through, you would not look so good, but allow me to win your trust", Shepard signalled for the girl to go to the trio and Hawke took hold of the girl, "are you alright, did they hurt you?", the girl replied "no, the blue one was very kind and the red eyed one saved me from the mad man". Hawke turned to the female elf, "Merrill?", Merrill examined the girl, "she's clean". Hawke then turned back to the pair, "alright, I'm listening, what do you want?", Liara answered "as I said we are trying to find our daughter, we were told by a man called Thrask to go to the clinic in a place called Darktown". Hawke knew Thrask, he was a Templar who was sympathetic to the mages and had a sort of friendship with Hawke. Hawke looked at the pair and said "follow us", the male elf gave a disapproving groan, "great, more mages" to which Shepard responded "we're not mages, we do not possess magic", the male elf gave them a puzzled look

They made their way through the alleys of Darktown keeping Liara in the centre of their closed in pack, luckly Darktown was one of those places were everyone made it there business to keep to themselves as much as possible. They got to Anders clinic where he was sorting through some documents, they heard him saying "trash, trash, wouldn't be needing that anymore, trash" in a very dispondant and disappointed voice as walked in to his clinic. Hawke saw him going through the documents and asked "hey, what you doing?" Anders lifted up his head to greet them and when he saw Shepard, the entity known as Justice came out, it's light fracturing through the man that was known as Anders and soon the soft spoken voice of the man was replaced by the entities deep booming voice. "SHONA SHEPARD" it said to the shock of everyone

Hawke asked stunned "you know her?", Justice replied "yes, she who been one of the few to come back from the Void, from the side of the Creator". They looked at Shepard in wide eyed surprise, the male elf, Shepard and Liara had learned was called Fenris was the first to recover, "WHAT KIND OF CREATURE ARE YOU?", he demanded to know. Justice like the Pride Demon in the Fade gave a list of some of the titles, both positive and negative she is known by, "she is known as the incarnation of the goddess Athame by the Asari, the spirit of war by the turians, the guiding light in the darkness by countless billions, the star killer and the destroyer of worlds. Justice continued "she has killed thousands, but saved billions". Shepard protested "I am just human", Merrill was the next to speak "you're no human, the magic you used was like nothing I've seen before, you had no connection to the Fade and you weren't using blood magic"

Shepard tried to get through to the trio, "that's because I wasn't using magic, I am a biotic and so is my bondmate, Liara, we use dark energy in our abilities powered by eezo nodules in our nervous systems, please we mean you no harm, we just want to get our daughter back". Merrill reached out to feel an energy source in Shepard, "Hawke, they both have starlight in their bodies and Shepard has metal in half her body", Fenris followed up with "and their armour is like nothing I've seen before". Hawke asked more forcibly "what are you, really?", Shepard tried again to answer "human, all we want is to be reunited with our daughter", Hawke responded "alright, so you're like mother and partner?", Shepard answered "no, mother and father". Merrill was in disbelief, "but you're both women, aren't you?", Shepard took pause before answering "I am and my bondmates people are monogendered, they can conceive with anyone, male or female"

Justice interrupted proceedings by informing them, "what she tells you is true, they were taken by the Templers when they were hit by a sleeping potion, when all other attempts failed, trying to enter that strange keep found near Sundermount, their keep, their abilities cannot be undone by the Templars, but they are still prone to physical limitations" Hawke asked anxiously "what about their phylacteries?" Liara pulled out 2 vials, one red, one purple and said "oh, you mean these?", before stomping them with her boot. She then turned to Shepard, "siame, I believe there is one more issue we must discuss regarding their Chantry raid on our property", Shepard replied "we'll have to discuss that later, but you are right, ceart-leth". Merrill asked "these names you call each other, what do they mean?", Liara was first to reply "siame is Attena, it means one who is all, a loved one cherished above all others and Shepard followed with "and ceart-leth is Scots Gaelic for my true half". "Oooohhh, they're so lovely" Merrill replied, Shepard found Merrill's Welsh sounding voice cute and was taking a friendly liking to the elf

Anders by now had reverted to his normal self and went over to some supplies and gave them to Shepard and Liara and told them "Thrask told me to give these to you", Liara thanked him and Shepard pulled out the trinket she was given and asked "would any of you know who this might belong to?", Merrill gasped "that's Dalish, where did you get it from?", "from someone called Orsino" was the reply, "I was told to take it to this location", Shepard pointed to a place on the map she was provided with. Merrill said "thats the Dalish camp". Hawke cut in we'll take you there tomorrow, but for now I'll set you up for the night at my home". Hawke got a good feeling from Shepard and Liara and decided she could trust them, she led them through the cellar located near the clinic that lead to her home, she told the pair "wait her while I explain what's going on to mother

CODEX ENTRY

DESIRE DEMONS

These creatures are the representation of lust and want and are highly seductive and intelligent. They are the twisted form of Spirits of Purpose They are perhaps the most successful demons at not only the possession of living people and dead bodies, but also at the retaining of the essences of the departed within themselves, they are also capable of charming people into their service. They in appearance look quite similar to human women with some very obvious physical exceptions. The problem for Shepard and Liara, despite Shepard actually being human, is that they share traits with Desire Demons, as in looking very much like human women, but also having physical traits that make them look very different and the fact they are both extremely beautiful, despite Shepard's heavy glowing scars, and both having strange abilities is the reason that they are often mistaken for Desire Demons by Thedasians who see them.


	7. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Liara tell Hawke about themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos

Hawke's mother, Leanndra was chatting with some of Hawke's companions as they waited for news on her expedition with Anders, they heard Hawke come in through the cellar entrance, it wasn't exactly the first time she did this, so Leanndra took no notice of it. She called out, "is that you, dear?", "yes, mum" was the reply, Hawke entered the sitting room and Varric asked her "how did it go with you and blondie?" It was then they spotted the pair behind her, they all leapt off their seats, Varric, Aveline and Isabella all drawing out their weapons and yet again their appearance caused a tense situation. Leanndra pleaded with and for her daughter, "Kayleigh, honey, come here away from those things", Hawke replied "it's all right, mum, they're with me". Leanndra face started to contort in anguish as Aveline tried to reason with Hawke, "Hawke, you've got a pair of Desire demons with you" she said in a quiet, but very deliberate voice. Hawke countered by saying "they're not demons, just very different", Varric stepped in to say "Hawke, listen to me, I know everyone is different, but not like this". Liara tried to defuse the situation, "maybe, we should leave", Isabella reacted by saying "you're going nowhere, except back to the Fade"

The situation was becoming tense when they heard Merrill enter from the cellar entrance, Isabella called out "stay back, kitten, Hawke's been enthralled by a pair of demons", "oh, you mean Shona and Liara" was the reply, Aveline was a touch angry "I might have known you'd have something to do with this", Merrill replied rather ditzily "oh, Shona's just human and Liara's an Asari, Shona's come back from the Veil, apparently", "thanks for that" Hawke added sarcastically, "oh, I wasn't meant to say that, was I?" Merrill said discovering her mistake rather late. "ORDER WILL RULE" came the shout from Aveline as she began to charge, and Shepard errected her Biotic Sphere. "STOP" came the cry from Hawke, "let her explain herself, please Shona, if you will". The trio and Leanndra calmed themselves, but remained tense as Shepard went to sit down, Liara asked her "are you sure you want to do this, siame?", Shepard looked at her worriedly, "if they are going to trust us, we need to be truthful with them"

They all sat down to listen to Shepard, "first of all let me explain something about myself, yes, I am human, no, this is not my original facial appearance and no, this is most definitely not the usual human facial appearance, where I come from". The next part was going to be rather difficult, "I take it you have heard of that keep that was found near a place called Sundermount?", they all gave indications that they did, Shepard went on, "the long and short of it is that is ours and it's a ship". Isabella asked "a landship?", "er, no" was the reply, Isabella then asked " then how did you get a sailing ship so far inland?", Shepard answered "it's not that type of ship either". They were puzzled looks from the 6 as Shepard prepared an explanation, "when you look at the night sky, what do you see?", Aveline answered "stars", Shepard then went on "well these stars are suns like the one you see in the sky each day and around these suns are worlds and some of them have life on them, our peoples originate from 2 of these worlds". There was a look of absolute shock from the 6 until Leanndra rushed over to Shepard and gave her a hug, "oh, you poor dear, Kayleigh, prepare a bed, I'll go get a healer", she thought that Shepard was delusional over what had happened to her. Shepard replied "I'm deadly serious", Leanndra replied "I know, dear, I know", Shepard then appealed to Hawke and Merrill, "do you remember some of things that entity was calling me?", they both nodded, "well there's a reason for that"

Shepard first asked Hawke and Merrill "do you remember that entity calling me the incarnation of the goddess, Athame and Turian spirit of war?" They both murmured and nodded that they did with the others listening intently and Shepard continued I am also known as the Heroine of the Krogan and the Redemeer of the Quarian people, now Hawke and Merrill only heard the entity call me the first two, but ask yourself why would it call me them if there was no truth to our claim?" They all remained silent as Shepard continued "also you can see the way that we are dressed and the materials used are unfamilar to you". They were murmurs of discontent coming from the Thedasians, but they had to conceed that they might be some or more likely a lot of truth to what Shepard was saying as the evidence was favouring Shepard, at least in the preliminary

They were slowly coming to the conclusion that Shepard might be telling the truth, Merrill was next to question Shepard, "there's starlight in your bodies and you don't use the Fade for your abilities, how did you get starlight in your bodies?" Shepard answered "it's element zero, an element that is created when an object or a place is affected by a star going supernova or basically dying". All Asari naturally have element zero in their bodies, but other people have to be exposed to it either in the womb or at a young age to have eezo in their bodies, we use the eezo to connect with dark energy to power our abilities, we also use it to power our equippment and ships. Merrill still on the subject of stars asked "Justice called you star killer, how did you get that name", Shepard was dreading this question, "before you judge me you must hear everything and it is not going to be pleasant"

She tried to explain her beyond the stars status further by first unclipping her helmet from her belt buckle and placing it on the table, "try it on and tell me what you think", Aveline was the first to try it on, "MAKER" she cried out as she saw the heads up display and strange writing appearing in the helmet, she also saw 2 sets of colour bars, one at the bottom that remained constant and on at the top that changed with each person she looked at, she asked Shepard about them, "the set at the bottom are yours, the one's at the top are the person's you are looking at, red represent's health, yellow, armour". Aveline noticed that there was a third colour for Shepard and Liara, purple, "what does purple represent" she asked, Shepard replied "barriers, biotics like us can produce a natural energy barrier, non biotics like yourselves would be given devices to produce kinectic shields, they would be represented blue in the helmet". The helmet was passed between the others in the room with Varric asked if he could take it to see if he could get it replicated, he was told a very firm no

They were coming more to the conclusion that Shepard was telling the truth, Merrill had another question to ask Shepard, "how do biotics work?", Shepard explained about element zero and how it is used to react with dark energy to power biotic abilities, she also explained the difference between Asari and non Asari biotics and that element zero is also used to power equipment and ships. Still on the subject of stars Merrill then asked again "why did Justice call you Star killer?", Shepard had dreaded this question and hoped that it had been forgotten, but now she would have to explain. Shepard went on to explain her reconstruction before she went into great detail into her involvement in the events in the Bahak system. The reaction was explosive, "YOU MURDERED 300000 PEOPLE IN AN INSTANT?" cried out Aveline, "YOU'RE A MONSTER, THERE IS NOTHING HUMAN IN YOU, JUST A SOULESS SHELL BROUGHT BACK BY A WHORE UNDER THE ORDERS OF A MAD MAN", she then turned to Liara as her rant continued "AS FOR YOU, ARE YOU SO DESPERATE FOR AFFECTION THAT YOU'D BE WITH THIS THING?, I MEAN LOOK AT HER, SHE'S NOTHING MORE A ROTTING CORPSE HELD TOGETHER BY PIECES OF METAL AND SOMEHOW YOU MANAGED TO CONCEIVE A CHILD WITH IT?" That was it, Shepard had to respond "I regretted what I had to do there, but they merely lost a colony they didn't really care for, I did what I did to delay an enemy so terrible that you can't even imagine it, if I hadn't done what I did then their entire people would be extinct, they kept their home world because of what I did as did so many other people kept their home worlds, my people lost billions of lives and our homeworld and we are now spread out as refugees amongst the stars, only some of our colony worlds remain thanks to those Reapers, her tempo picked up, "SO DON'T SIT THERE AND JUDGE ME, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE"

Varric turned to Aveline and softly said to her "Red, that was too much", Aveline couldn't believe what Varric had said to her, "too much, you heard her confessing to what she is and confessing to committing mass murder and you say that to me?" Varric replied "and you also heard how she said it, look, I have been around souless bastards who boast about the misery they cause and believe she isn't one of them, I can't imagine what this enemy of hers must have been like to cause her to do what she did, but I can tell she hated having to do it". Aveline relented and backed down, in an attempt to cool tensions, Merrill then asked Shepard "what was your home world like?" Shepard composed herself and answered "beautiful, my people came from an ocean world, it's surface was covered 3 quarters in water, the land masses were filled with every environment you can think of, great deserts, lush forests, huge mountain rangess and vast cities that each had millions of people". Isabella then asked "how many people did you have?" Shepard answered "9 billion on the home world and 5 billion on colony worlds", they were audible gasps in the room, Isabella then asked "what was your home world called?" Shepard answered "Earth"

CODEX ENTRY

STATE OF THE GALAXY: ASARI

Victorious with coalition over Reapers

20% of population dead, casualties comparivity low thanks mainly to late arrival of Reapers

Thessia devastated, but salvagable

Colony worlds devastated, to differing degrees

Power and influence decreased

Still Citadel Council member, but censured because of Temple of Athame incident

The Way and their human 'allies' still a major internal threat


	8. Sundermount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Sundermount

The supplies that were provided contained clothing for Shepard and Liara which included tunics to cover their armour and head coverings, which were needed if they were to remain anonymous in Kirkwall. They were accompanied by Hawke, Merrill and Anders on the journey to the Dalish camp, "so, you don't have circles for your mages where you came from?" asked Anders. Liara told him, "we're biotics not mages and for Asari it would be impractical as we all have biotic potential and humans encourage their biotics to join the military, but they are free citizens", Shepard then added "yeah, we don't lock people away with the 'god told me' line". Anders then asked Shepard "so you don't believe in a higher power?", to which she answered "actually I do, it's organised religion I have a problem with, I have seen how they twist the original message for their own ends and your Chantry is no different". "Believe me, I know" was the response from Anders, "Andraste said magic is to serve man not rule over him, but the Chantry has twisted that into justifying the imprisoning of anyone with magical ability and turning them basically into a slave"

Shepard agreed "I noticed that, they were supposed to have the freedom to choose if they wanted to do a task, but often they were punished if they didn't, but that's beside the point, locking someone up in case they might do something is wrong". Anders then stated "I heard they didn't try anything like that with you or your partner", "because they wouldn't dare" Shepard responded, "we're not mages so their draining abilities wouldn't work on us and I'm an elite soldier, trained far beyond any of them". Shepard then carried on "I noticed that they were more Templars than mages in that place, unusual for a prison to have more guards than prisoners". Anders gave the reason for this imbalance, "because one on one their chances dim, think about it, you're going up against an opponent that can summon all sorts, alright, you might have mana draining abilities, but they are limited, so are you going to attempt to take them on one on one or are you going to have back up?"

Shepard drew Liara closer to her and told her what she did with her Omni-Tool, while they were in their room last night ln Hawke's Estate, "I used my Omni-Tool to get remote access to the ship, I have managed to shut everything down, but emergency and errect internal and external shields". Liara was relieved, "thank the goddess", but Shepard had some bad news, "the problem is that they have managed, somehow, to gain access to 20% of the ship's data". That horrified Liara, "please tell me that the ship has not been damaged", Shepard replied, "by what I can tell, there is no real damage at least, everything is intact". Before landing they had released a locater probe in orbit around the planet, standard procedure when landing on unchartered worlds, in casesomething went wrong, Shepard told Liara, "I have also sent a transmission to the orbital probe"

They soon arrived at the Dalish camp, where Marethari greeted Hawke, Hawke then introduced Shepard and Liara to her, Shepard handed over the trinket she was given to give by Orsino. Marethari then asked "let us see the faces of the parents of the young charge we were given to look after", they both obliged by taking off their head coverings. Marethari knew what to expect from Liara given the child they were given to look after, but Shepard's appearance, despite being informed of it was a shock. She was able to hide her shock as she said "the ones from distant lands", Shepard, however couldn't contain her surprise, "how do you know?, Marethari replied "I listen, to the wind, the stars, child". Shepard didn't reply to that, but did say "I thank you for looking after Victorana", Marethari replied "it was our pleasure, she's such a delightful child". Hawke was the next to speak on behalf of a request for Merrill

Hawke encouraged Merrill to ask Marethari to ask for the Aurlin'Holm to help repair the Eluvian, Marethari was reluctant to say the least until Merrill invoked an old Dalish right, Marethari told Merrill that she would provide the tool if she ended the Varterral that had taken a group of Dalish Hunters. Shepard volunteered to go with them and asked if Liara would be alright if stayed at the camp, Marethari said that she would and the team went to battle the Varterral while Liara waited at the camp. Marethari introduced Liara to Variel who was tasked with looking after Victorana, Variel greeted Liara, "welcome, I am glad to meet the mother of this fine child", Variel had gotten quite attached to the little Asari and wasn't looking forward to letting her go, Liara graciously reciplicated "I thank you, for looking after our child". Variel had been told of Victorana's parentage by Marethari, when they heard of it most of the Dalish thought it was another way that humans had broken the laws of nature, but it was explained it was how Asari could reproduce and had been natural for Asari to be able to conceive with females as well as males

The team arrived at the Varterral's cave, it had a old mine as they signs of construction in it, "this reminds me of how I met Liara" remarked Shepard. The others gave looks that indicated that they wanted to hear more, so she went on "I was on my first case as a Spectre chasing after another Spectre who had turned rogue and I was after a lead on one of associates and we tracked down her daughter to one of our worlds called Therum, the daughter was Liara". She was about to go on when giant spiders descended from the cave ceiling, she activated her Tech Armour and told the others "wait here" and went to the spiders and used the armour's burst ability to incinerate the over sized arachnids after which the first body of the missing hunters was found. Hawke took the amulet from the hunter to give back to the clan, while Merrill mourned the loss, they soon found the bodies of the other missing hunters and Merrill mourned each of their loss. The team heard footsteps from behind an entrance, Hawke called out "come out here", a young blonde male elf stepped out, "thank Andraste, I mean the creators.....", he caught sight of Merrill in the group and his eyes went wide in terror

Liara and Variel were continuing their conversation, Variel brought up Shepard, "your partner is very unusual looking", noting the facial webbing and glowing eyes, Liara told her "she didn't always look like that, she used to be more like other humans, but a great tragedy happened and the ones who restored her couldn't completly heal her". Variel looked sad for Liara, but she was still unsure, "but the eyes.....", Liara picked up on this, "you're worried that she might be some kind of demon", Variel replied "the keeper told us something about you, but still", "ah, you are still unsure, well Shona's no demon, just human, a highly enhanced one, granted, but still just human" replied Liara. "You're married to her, I understand" said Variel in attempt to lighten the mood, "bonded actually, but essentially yes" Liara responded. Variel was curious to learn everything about the couple, but Liara was being careful on what to tell her

"STAY BACK, STAY BACK", the young elf shouted out in terror, Shepard came forward and tried to calm him, "hey, don't worry, I am not what you think I am, I won't hurt you", the terrified elf responded "no, not you, HER" pointing at Merrill, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT SHE IS, WHAT SHE'S DONE?". Merrill called out to him "POL", but it was no use, he ran off down a flight of stairs, he tripped over himself in panic and was cornered by what looked like a giant armoured mantis, it struck at him ripping through his thin armour and causing a wide gash on his torso. Shepard ran up to the beast flinging Warps at it , which caused it damage, she followed it up by firing her Disciple, blast holes in it's armour. She was trying to get to Pol, but the Varterral was in the way, the 3 mages brought out their staffs and fired them to distract the creature away from Pol and Shepard. While the mages were battling the creature, Shepard activated her Omni-Tool to apply Medi-Gel to Pol's wound. When they defeated the creature, Merrill ran up to them and saw Pol bad injured, but alive thanks to what Shepard did, Shepard asked her if there was another way to the entrance, Merrill said that there was, so Shepard picked up Pol and carried him to the cave entrance with the others following

CODEX ENTRY

SHEPARD'S NEW ABILITIES

During the Reaper War, Shepard had been infected by Reaper nanites from a Provocateur that used to be Miranda Lawson, thankfully the process was stopped at the initial stage and they managed to get her to medical treatment. The treatment managed to halt the conversion process, however it did have side effects, the whites of her eyes now became black and her fingers now extended 6 inches and her nails became extendable metallic talons and she could now use the Biotic Glide, these side effects were developed by the Asari group, The Way, who infiltrated the medical facility where Shepard was at, these changes are now permanent. Later on, an encounter with the Leviathan had Shepard develop the Dominate ability, none of the new abilities has been without consequence


	9. Sundermount Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team come back to the camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this version of events although both Thedasian humans and Galactic humans are ultimately both biologically human, Thedasian humans because of differences in environment and several other factors as well as having absolutely no Sol System Earth historical ancestry developed evolutionalry very different from their Galactic counterparts
> 
> Thedasian human skin although just as smooth as Galactic is tougher and thicker, no Thedasian human would suffer a paper cut
> 
> Thedasian humans have stronger musculature and have a higher bone density making them 50 to 60% stronger and more endurable than Galactic humans of equal size, the only exception being Shepard because of massive upgrades she has had to her body
> 
> Galactic humans are more quicker, agile and nubile than Thedasian humans
> 
> Galactic humans are generally smaller than Thedasian Humans
> 
> Both types of humans can swim, but Galactic humans are more buoyant

Pol still being carried in Shepard's arms gave a hard look to Merrill, "this demon can't be the one you conversed with for that Mirror, she's too remorseful" he said harshly to her. Merrill looked away and Shepard took issue with Pol, "hey, it's not exactly nice to call a lady who helped you a demon", Pol looked contrite, but confused, "I am sorry, but what are you?", "human" she answered, "you can't be" he protested, well, I am and we are near your camp" she ended the brief conversation with. Hawke sided over to Anders and asked him "what did she do, that boy should have died, you saw that wound he had, was it some kind of magic she brought back from the void?" Anders was at a loss, "I don't know, but I would love to find out". They soon reached the camp and 2 hunters saw Pol hanging on to Shepard as she carried him towards them, they ran up to greet them and guided them to the healer

The elven healer looked at the wound that was on Pol and was absolutely astonished, "this boy should be dead, how did you manage to keep him stable" he asked Shepard. She answered "if you don't stop wondering and start healing, then what I did won't matter much , will it?" The healer said "of course, of course", he turned to his assistants and said "you two, here, now". Liara came up to Shepard with little Victorana and gave her kiss, Pol saw this and asked "what are you two, some kind of reformed Desire Demons, some kind of spirits of mercy?" Shepard burst out laughing at that one, she was no being of mercy, Perun's Bolt and Arahot had seen to that, while she was responsible for saving far more lives than she took, she still took hundreds of thousands of lives. She calmed her laughing and told the boy who still had the healer administrate him, "no, like I said before I am human and my bondmate is Asari". The healer asked her "what is this substance you used to shut Pol's wounds?", "Medi-Gel" she told him. Pol then had another thing to say before the healer could continue to question Shepard "that crossbow you use, I've never seen anything like it, it tore right through the Varterral's armour"

The healer had managed to get an example of excess Medi-Gel from Pol's body and gave it to one of his assistants to be studied later, there was no way he was going to miss having a look at whatever this substance was, if it could sustain a patient that should have died long enough to get to a healer, what else could it do? There was no way he was leaving something like this purely with the shemlin, it was far too good. There was something not quite right about Shepard, a lot of the Dalish thought and some of them brought their concerns to Marethari. Was she really human despite what she claimed? They believed that Liara was what she said she was, but not Shepard, they no longer thought that she some kind of demon, but there was something about her and it was about to be confirmed by what was about to happen when they heard frightened screaming coming towards the camp

A group of Dalish hunters had open up a new entrance to a cave that led to an old Dwarven thaig, but like most other thaigs it had been overrun by Darkspawn and the Dalish that opened the entrance were now running back to the camp with the Darkspawn following close behind. Shepard saw what was happening and waited until the Dalish got within range and when they were, she extended her Biotic Sphere to it's full extent, shielding everyone Dalish and otherwise under it. Everyone, but Liara was astounded by what they saw and watched slack jawed as the creatures Shepard recognised as the mutated creatures that she fought against when she first landed were pounding in vain against her Sphere. Extending her Sphere was a huge strain on her and she called to the rest of them, "if any of you want to shoot these fucking things, now would be good time". The Dalish got out of their reverie and aimed their bows at the monsters while the mages fired up their staffs, the fight was taking it's time, especially against the giant horned creatures. They could all hear the strain the pounding on the sphere was causing Shepard, but eventually the last creature fell and Shepard collapsed through exhaustion and Liara ran up to her screaming "SIAME"

Hawke, Andres and Merrill came up rushing towards the pair, who were now completely surrounded by Dalish, watching as Liara was trying to revive Shepard, who was now unconscious through exhaustion. They saw Merrill running up and one of them, a female, grabbed her and demanded "what is she?", pointing to Shepard. Merrill tried to answer "human", but the female Dalish was having none of it, "ha, you're expecting me to believe she's a shem, what have you done, Merrill?". "She hasn't done anything and what's a shem?" asked Shepard as she recovered after Liara gave her an eezo cube, the elf answered "something you're not" harshly as she kept a firm grip on Merrill. Shepard looked to Anders who answered "a name they have for humans", she then turned to elf grabbing Merrill, "I can assure you that I am most definitely human", the elf just snorted in derision

Marethari came up to break up the disagreement between the elf and Merrill, "you will let Merrill go" she commanded, the elf replied "but keeper, we must know what she has done, what she has brought amongst us" as she pointed at Shepard. Shepard was getting tired of always having to explain herself to different groups, but she understood the necessity, it wasn't like they had any form of long range communication devices. Shepard responded to the rude elf by shouting out "hey, I'm right here and I've told you before I'm human". That was it as far as the elf was concerned, she let Merrill go and went over to Shepard, "right, you were able to sustain a boy whose injury was so bad that he should have died, projected a shield so large that it protected the entire camp and your face and you expect us to believe you when you say you're human?" Shepard was starting to become annoyed, "what you believe is immaterial, I am human and that's that". Merrill tried to mediate between the two, but once again put her foot in it, "it will be that starlight she has in her that would have allowed her to make that shield", the crowd went silent

"Yeah, thanks for that, Merrill, I really do love your timing with words" Shepard said sarcastically, Merrill replied, "oh, don't worry, they'll....oops", she noticed her mistake when she had noticed that the crowd did indeed go silent. "I knew it, you're not human at all" the aggrivating elf said to Shepard, Shepard was about to protest when she and Liara were hit by a Glyph of Paralys spell by Marethari. The spell wouldn't last long, but it would enable Marethari to use her abilities to examine the pair, Marethari said to anxious elves, "they both have starlight in their bodies, but Shepard is indeed what she says she is, a human, but she has large bits of metal inside her body and her skin is soft and very thin and the bones, where not covered by metal are fragile, more elven than human". Shepard responded "I am clearly not an elf", Liara added "no, but you're skin is horribly thin, a piece of paper can cut it". Anders came down and felt Shepard's skin, "you're right, it is very thin", Shepard was not happy, "hey, what's this, cop a feel of Shepard day?, my skin is no different than anyother human where we come from", Liara added "and yes, and theirs is incredibly thin as well

"No offense Liara, but you do know that the average human, even female, is physically stronger than an Asari?" retorted Shepard, "physically stronger, yes, but far more easier to lacerate, siame" rebuffed Liara. One of the elves interrupted with "enough about her skin, how did she and her partner get starlight in their bodies?" Merrill tried to answer "they said it's element zero and it allows them act with dark energy", this caused curious looks from the other elves, who weren't sure on what was being referenced, so again Merrill tried to answer "they said element zero comes ftom the effects of a dying star and dark energy is what binds the universe". That caused a panic among some of the Dalish, "you mean the shem's can draw power from the very energy of creation?" Liara tried to intervene, "it's a lot more complicated than how Merrill implies", Marethari answered "then perhaps you can explain more about it", it was going to be a long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will begin the meat and bones of the story


	10. Forward Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chantry makes use of the knowledge it could gain from the ship

"Is it ready?" asked Elthina, "yes, your grace" was the answer from the young sisters in the Kirkwall Chantry, Elthina nodded her head in approval, "then we will see to our patient". Elthina went with the young sisters to a seperate room which housed a badly injured Templar, the Chantry sisters applied the gel like substance to his wounds. They were able to use the gel to seal up the wounds so that they could have more time to treat him, "it looks so simple and yet it could do this" remarked Cullen, the injured Templar's direct commander, "what else were those apostates keeping for themselves?" Meridith answered "nothing, they were keeping nothing for themselves and they were never apostates", "but" Cullen tried to protest, but Meredith interruptted him, "they have no connection to the Fade other than dreaming, so therefore they aren't mages". Cullen was curious as to why there was a lack of effort to apprehend them, "shouldn't we be making efforts to bringing them in?", "why?" answered Meredith, "it's not like they can summon demons, besides which, what information we have already taken will take years, if not decades to go through, for now I have ordered the order to stand down on this issue". Cullen looked confused, but Meredith went on, "we have taken steps to make sure they aren't going anywhere and for now we don't need them"

"Also we have no effective way of combating their abilities, you heard what the squad that brought them in said, that it was only a matter of them holding back rather than the squad's abilities and besides they might be able to solve a few problems for us, let them continue to think that we're still after them, we have bigger issues to deal with". Elthina then added "Meridith is right the information the mages have managed to gather has most likely been leaked by now, we must secure what we have". Meridith was determined to make sure that the grand clerics orders where carried out, "I will make sure that the mages speak of what they find to no one", Elthina just dimissed her claim, "please knight commander, we all know that the Gallows has enough leaks without the mages, so don't insult my intelligence by thinking you can belay my concerns in such a way"

Meredith was taken back by the grand cleric's dismissal, but she recognised the cleric's authority, "no, your grace", she said giving a bow. The grand cleric dismissed her and turned to Petrice, "make sure that all writings on the information gathered is taken to the Chantry at Val Royeaux", "at once, your grace" replied Petrice. Petrice had her own clandestine interest in the technology discovered on the ship, she wished to develop weapons to deal with the Qunari threat at the docks and what she already seen with the Disciple was more than enough to convince her of their potential. The mages had been able, somehow, to transfere some information from the main oracle to strange tablets that were now being studied. The flow had been stopped and they had no doubt who was responsible nor were they surprised, however the information they did gather could place the Chantry centuries ahead of anyother power in Thedas, all that was needed now was time to study it before it got leaked

This of course wasn't going to be easy, the Chantry had made many enemies both within and without over the centuries, the Chantry had started with noble goals to preach the word of Andraste, but they had over the centuries reinterpreted that word to mean whatever they wanted to at the time. The clergy had used propaganda to make their congregations fear those with magic as a justification to confine the mages and the use of the Templars, who were for all intents and purposes were a drug addicted private army. The Templars ability to contain the mages by 'reinforcing reality' or closing their access to the fade was seen as a way of protecting the people from uncontrolled magic, over the centuries many mages had found ways to counteract the Templars abilities with Blood Magic being the most controversial. The Templars abilities were totally useless against biotics as biotics used the very fabric of reality itself in their abilities and the Templars would have to depend on their combat skills to fight them and it was only by numbers that the Templars were able to keep Shepard and Liara at the Gallows for their short stay

Now, people were beginning to see the Templars as an oppressing force, especially in Kirkwall, where stories of abuses towards the mages and even some Templar recruits were starting to grow. Shepard and Liara could attest to the truth of them, for although they tried very hard to hide the abuses from the biotic pair, they managed find evidence of them. Then they were people in the city itself who suffered abuse for even being suspected of harbouring apostates, no evidence was required, their houses would be raided in the middle of the night and at times whole families hauled away. The retired Templar was usually a pathetic sight with no real mind of his or her own anymore, just a bumbling simpleton, easy prey for anyone with a grudge, and where they ever plenty of those, many decided to part early from the order, but had to contend with lyrium addiction withdrawl

Shepard and Liara had explained biotics to the Dalish and how they work, Merrill asked "do you have schools of biotics like we have of magic?", Shepard replied, no, we have classifications, they are 4, Adept, Vanguard, Sentinel and Explorer, I am a Sentinel, Liara is an Adept". One of the other Dalish asked "what's the difference between them all?" "Liara answered "for every 4 biotic abilities an adept knows, a vanguard or sentinel knows 2 and an explorer knows 1, sentinels like Shona make up for it with tech skills, vanguards use combat skills and explorers use a mix of the 3". Shepard followed on, "sentinels are also field medics, hence my treatment of Pol in the cave". Then the question of the hour came, "where are you from?" asked Marethari? Liara came closer to Shona as she began to answer, "you know that strange bird like construction that was found not far from here?", Marethari answered "yes, we seen the shemlin going into it, such arrogance interfering with that they do not know, Shepard chuckled at that before replying, "it was built by those you call shemlin, just not the shemlin you know". Liara added "with the help of my people, siame"

Marethari didn't need to hear anymore, she understood already by what she had seen already and now what she heard confirmed it, they weren't of Thedas, maybe not of this world, so she changed the subject quickly, "about this substance you gave Pol, did you come up with it?", Shepard answered, "if only, I'd be rich, no I did not, but it is human made". Marethari then asked "how did you know it would work?", Shepard replied, "it has worked on every other race it has been used on and besides there wasn't like there was much option at the time", Marethari sighed "I suppose not, and I am grateful for what you did". They continued to talk for some time before Marethari reluctantly gave the Aurlin'Holm to Hawke who in turn gave to Merrill. They then journeyed with Shepard and Liara to the location of the ship, which wasn't too far from where they were

They soon arrived at the ship, the shield that Shepard set up remotely was still activated and it appeared that no one else was around, the Thedasians were struck in awe by the sight of it. Liara invited them on board, while Shepard took a look around, at first it didn't look like there was anything wrong, all the systems were in perfect working order and the displays were clear. That was until she got to the flight controls, "FUCK" she shouted out, Liara came rushing up, "what's wrong, siame?" Shepard showed her the smashed control console, "it will weeks, perhaps months to fix, Liara take look around the ship, see if there is anything missing". Liara rushed round the decks of the ship taking an inventory, she frantically looked over every inch of the ship, checking for what was missing. She returned to Shepard after some time, "what is missing is very minimal, but it is extremely bad, siame", Shepard asked "what have they taken?" Liara answered, "several data pads, a few medical supplies, some armour and weapons", she then paused before continuing in a quiet, but very deliberate tone, "they taken about 100 pounds of our Element Zero". Shepard already parlour face lost what colour it had when she heard that

Anders looked concerned when he saw Shepard, "what's so bad with that?", he asked, Liara answered "Element Zero is the substance in our bodies we use for our biotics, equippment and to power this ship, but it is also a powerful explosive". Shepard added "it can also be used to make new biotics by exposing the unborn or the very young to it, this can be done either by exposure to small amounts or being near to the shockwave of it exploding, but that's not all, it can also be used in a product we call Red Sand, this can give adults fleeting biotic abilities, but it is highly addictive". Liara finished off by saying "exposure to large amounts of unshielded Element Zero can be toxic to non biotics", Hawke thought carefully about what was said and said to the biotic pair, "get as much stuff as you need, we'll help carry it and after you've locked up the ship you can stay at the estate"


	11. Residing At The Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Liara begin living at the Hawke Estate

Hawke and her friends helped with Shepard and Liara's belongings, which consisted of clothing, weapons, food stuffs and most important, as far as Anders was concerned, medical equippment. Anders wanted to bring one of the bio-beds with him, but he was told that it would be too much, so he had to make do with what could be carried. They arrived back at the estate to be greeted by Leanndra and Aveline, who was still suspicious of Shepard, they showed little Victorana to Leanndra, who simply adored the little Asari. "Oooohhh, she's so cute, she reminds me of you when you were her age, Kayleigh, cooed Leanndra, Hawke coughed in shock at hearing that. Leanndra asked Shepard and Liara how they first met, Shepard answered "we first met each another twice, the first time was on a planet called Therum, a human mining world, I was after leads on a rogue Spectre", Liara followed by adding "and I was on an archaeology expedition, I somehow triggered an ancient trap and got caught". This raised a few laughs from those listening as Shepard continued on, "I managed to rescue our damsel in distress here and we slowly built up a relationship with each other", Liara gave a playful annoyed look towards Shepard , before Shepard turned serious, "that was until the Collector attack and we wouldn't see each another for another 3 years"

Shepard went and got one of the sushi platters or rather sashimi platter for them to try, Merrill asked what it was, Shepard told them raw sliced fish with a seaweed wrap to be eaten the way it is. The looks of disgust were very noticeable, "you actually eat that?" asked a horrified Aveline, "yes" replied Shepard. Merrill added "it must be because she has lost her world and has to eat what she can get", Shepard just laughed, "it's a centuries old Japanese dish, its quite a delicasy". The Theadasians all tried a piece, but to say none of them liked it would have been an understatement, "Maker's breath, that's awful" exclaimed Anders, "I mean losing your world must be awful, but to take it out on the rest of us like this, is too much", he seen that his complaint might have went too far when he notice Shepard looking furlong, she had witnessed her world being destroyed, her peoples galactic population cut in half and her peoples colonies reduced and all he had to complain about is a taste he didn't like

Merrill then asked "how did you two meet back up,", Liara answered "I was part of an expedition to investigate why an Ardat Yakshi monastery had went quiet", "Ardat Yakshi?" enquired Leanndra, "it means demon of the night winds" replied Liara. That got eveyones attention, "you worship demons?" Aveline asked in shock, "they're not demons, just Asari that have a medical condition that causes sterility and the instantanious death of anyone they are intimate with and the urge to be intimate with others can be addictive for them, for this reason they are locked away in special monasteries". "A lot like our mages" quipped Hawke, Shepard replied, "but with the Ardat Yakshi there is actually a very good reason to keep them locked up, it's not out of power and control like with your mages", Liara continued on, "we found out that the Reapers were converting the residents into creatures called Banshees". Liara almost had tears coming from her eyes as she remembered the fate of some of her people and Shepard visibly shuddered

Liara went on telling her story, "we fought our way through the monastery until we came to a chamber with a dead Asari Huntress and a creature examining it, a friend spotted the creature and warned the rest of them not to let me see it, I barraged my way through and my world fell apart", Shona added "I remember you screaming I'll kill them all, I'll kill them, I'll kill them and cursing of when you saw me, I am sorry for what I put you through, ceart-leth". Aveline enquired "Liara, why did you act like that?", Liara answered "when I saw her like that, I thought the Reapers had turned her into one of their creatures". Shepard placed her arms around Liara's shoulders as she continued on, "the last time I saw her she had amethyst eyes and perfect pale skin with no scarring". They all looked at what Shepard looked like now, parlour skin with webbings of glowing scars and red glowing eyes with no pupil and the whites now black and Hawke couldn't help but think what her reaction would be if she saw Merrill like that

Leanndra asked "isn't there anything they could do?", Liara answered "at one time, yes, but there was an incident during the war", tears were visibily starting to form in Liara's eyes, so Shepard took over, "I was almost turned into a Reaper creature called a Provocateur during the war". Shepard went on to explain, I was fighting on a world called Garvug when one of these creatures managed to pin me down and start to inject it's conversion poison into me", they were gasps from the Thedasians as Shepard went on, "2 of my friends came to my rescue before it went too far, but I was out for weeks, the creature that tried to convert me used to the same woman responsible for my revival, I managed to recover, but they were side effects, the white of my eyes turned black and they were other complications like my fingers now being a lot longer than they should be", she did not tell them of her retractable metalic talon nails. Liara still trying to hold back tears took over, "I was made captain of our warship, but it was the worst few weeks of my life while they tried to take out the conversion poison out of her". Merrill then asked "what did these creatures look like?", Shepard used her Omni-Tool to provide an image of a Banshee and a Provocateur, the gasps of shock were very audible

They could hardly believe what they were seeing, "MAKER, is that what they turned you into?" asked Anders in a shocked voice, "yes" replied Shepard, "well Banshees from Asari and Provocateurs from female human sentinels like myself, they had a whole catalogue of horrors they converted other humans into" she added. "But I no longer dwell on such days, despite the carnage, we won against the monsters who caused this and finally established the only true order this existance needs, that is that machines serve flesh never the other way around" she concluded by saying. She might not have thought in these exact ways had EDI and the Geth survived, she wanted them to have equal rights in galactic society, but she was adamant in one belief, that organic beings should never be servants to machines, the reverse of this always lead to disaster


	12. Fading Back In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard helps Hawke save Faynerial in the Fade and Liara joins her

Hawke had received a request for help from Arianni, a city elf, whose son she had helped evade the Templars and get to the Dalish, but now according to Arianna was experiencing painful dreams. Hawke took Anders and Fenris and asked Shepard and Liara to join them, Shepard had been in the Fade before and Liara had experienced it with her through the link. Fenris like Aveline had a mistrust of Shepard and Liara, especially Shepard and he had a long standing hatred of mages and he saw the pair of them as mages. He had heard from Aveline about the events of Arahot and came to his own conclusion. Fenris tried to ask Shepard about her past, "so you destroyed a star and a world full of people?", Shepard answered with care, "yes, but I had a very good reason", Fenris replied with an air of disgust, "it's always the same, blood mages always come up with excuses for who they sacrifice for power". Shepard was slightly annoyed as she answered "I am not a mage, blood or otherwise, I am a biotic as is my bondmate, completely different", Fenris wouldn't let his hatred for mages go, "completely different?, you tap into the beyond to manipulate the here and now just like a mage", Shepard retaliated "wrong, I tap into the energy of reality to manipulate the environment"

Fenris had too much pent up anger to really listen and continued the offensive, "you killed innocent people for own glory and you are an abomination and you summon demons like that thing there" he said pointing to Liara. That was it, Shepard lost all patience with the antagonistic prick and used a Biotic Glide to close the distance between herself and Fenris and pin him to a wall. She spoke to him in fury, "listen good and hard for I am only going to tell you once and don't try anything because you'll be dead before you can do it, first of all I did what I did with deep regret not for my so called glory, but to prevent an entrance of a terrible enemy before the galaxy was ready to face them, the people on that world were already dead if I was there or not, secondly, I am no abomination, I was implanted with devices because my own body was so broken after being cast into space and thirdly and this is most important, if you ever refer to my bondmate as a demon again, I will for one time only, actually will become a mage and make you disappear"

Shepard let him go and Anders chastised him, "you never learn, do you?, always tugging the tiger's tail, always judging, always with the guilty verdict when you don't know the facts", Fenris tried to retaliate, "I know a blood mage when I see one", Anders just laughed, "oh, you so don't, because she isn't a mage at all". Hawke had to cut in, "stop it, we coming up to the ailenage", they approached Arianna, who told Hawke, "I am glad you are here, it's Feynriel, the nightmares are plaguing him, I have sent for the keeper, she should be arriving soon". Marethari soon arrived at Arianna's home and the party soon went into her home. Marethari had wanted Shepard and Liara to be among them because of the unique bond they had, which she was told about privately. Marethari told Arianna not to be frightened of Shepard and Liara's appearance as they took off their head coverings. Arianni called out, "keeper, what are they?", Marethari answered, "they are trusted friends of the clan and your son knows them, but before I prepare the ritual I must talk to Hawke and Liara, privately and seperately". She first talked to Hawke about what possibly might have to happen with Feynriel, then she spoke with Liara, "I would prefer this not be shared in your link", Liara said that what would follow would not be shared. Marethari told Liara "when I studied Shepard, I noted they were many tiny metal parts in her blood, but they were some that looked like shouldn't be there, they looked like were foreign", Liara told her of the incident with the Provocateur durng the war and Marethari then told her, "these foreign bodies are dormant, but it is my belief they can awaken if she somehow lost control, I am afraid you might have to be not only her partner, but also her leash"

Liara had known about the after effects of the Reaper nanites that had almost turned her siame into a Provocateur, she believed that they had been removed and the few beneficial benefits transfered to her own nanites, but to hear that some dormant Reaper ones were still in Shepard terrified Liara, questions about this would have to wait as the ritual was about to begin. The quintet found themselves in a Fade reconstruction of the Gallows, Justice announced "it's good to feel the breath of the fade, not the empty air of your world, come". They walked a short distance until the were met by a Sloth demon, it shabbled it's way towards them, "call me Torpor it's not often we have 2 forgotten magicks, not many surprises in the Fade", Justice warned them, "this is a demon of Sloth, it's purpose is to make men forget themselves". Torpor addressed the quintet, "I have a proposition", Hawke interrupted it, "I will not give in to temptation", Torpor replied "have it your way". Shepard stated "oh, we will", as Liara blasted it with a heavy Warp

Although Galactic humans like Thedasian humans visited the Fade in their dreams being here fully aware was uncomfortable for Shepard, although this was the second time she was here fully aware. They came up to a door marked Feynriel's Pride, they went through and suddenly Hawke found herself alone and transformed into Orsino, she watched as a demon disguised as Marethari tried to trick Feynriel, Hawke was able to convince Feynriel of the truth and as he disappeared Hawke transformed back to herself and was rejoined by her companions. A Pride demon stood before them, "with my strength tied to his he could have taken the world" it snarled, "only as your slave" Hawke defiantly replied. The demon developed the equivalent of a smirk, "oh, what about your companions, what would they give if I offered the same to them, what about your Asari?", the demon turned to Liara, "what of you, Asari, you have already binded the greatest human to your will, she is your slave in mind and body and you have proven yourself the superior to those who disregarded you, do you not wish to continue and put your people back on top of galactic society, what would you give for that?"

Before Liara could responded the demon showed them all a melding session between Liara and Shepard, with Liara's eyes going completely black and her calling out "EMBRACE ETERNITY" and Shepard's eyes also turning black. "I KNEW IT, THAT THING IS A DEMON AND HER SO CALLED BONDMATE IS HER THRALL", Fenris raged, charging at Liara with his great sword. Shepard intercepted him by extending her metalic talon nails and scraping away at his armour, the nails could easily tear through Colossal armour, so Fenris more primitive armour was like paper. She screeched "I'll kill you" as she ripped apart his armour, he was just managing to hold her off with his sword when Liara cast a Throw at the pair, knocking them both to the ground. Liara communicated with Shepard through the link, {calm down, siame}, it was done more as a commanding order than a way to ease her and with every fibre of her being she hated it.

While Liara had both Shepard and Fenris down, Hawke and Justice dispensed with the Pride demon and came up to the trio, "what was that?" Hawke demanded, "some idiot jumping to conclusions" retorted Liara. Fenris was about to retaliate when Hawke once again took charge, "ENOUGH, we'll discuss this later". What just happened terrified Liara and unsettled the Thedasians, but it would have to wait, for now they had a boy to rescue. They went through a second door labelled Feynriel's Desire's and once again Hawke found herself alone and transformed, this time as Arianni, she watched as a demon disguised as his father, Vincento, tried to trick Feynriel and once again Hawke was able to expose the truth and was rejoined by the group. Feynriel ran off as the Desire demon revealed herself, "you have cost me a dreamer", Hawke sarcastically retorted, "oops, sorry about that", the demon replied "take away one of my pets and I'll take away one of yours, who are the friends you bring into the Fade, what would your void walker do restore her world?, the demon looked at Shepard and asked, "tell me honey, don't you want your people to have their home restored?" The demon was manipulating Shepard's want to see Earth restored to manipulate her 

The demon then changed into Admiral Anderson and the landscape, as far as Shepard was concerned, changed from inside the Gallows to the ruined Earth. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong, Shepard had a glazed look as she listened to what she now believed was her mentor. The demon now speaking in Anderson's voice was inticing Shepard, "come back to us, child, come back to the Alliance and we can restore this". Shepard then saw the possibility of her world being restored. Shepard apologeticaly said "I failed you, sir, I am so sorry, I failed you", the demon disguised as Anderson sternly ordered, "Shepard, you know what you must do, take these Cerberus bastards out". Shepard no longer saw Liara and the Thedasians, but the Illusive Man, a Banshee, a Phantom and a Dragoon, "DIE, REAPER SCUM" she shrieked as threw out a Warp at Hawke, who she now saw as a Phantom

Shepard threw herself at the quartet in a screaming frenzy, "I'LL TEAR YOU ALL TO PIECES" as she activated her double Omni-Blades, slashing away at her 'enemies'. Hawke tried a Pull of the Abyss to try and slow her down, but as a biotic, Shepard had a far better mastery of gravitational forces and counteracted the attempt. Liara was an emotional mess having to fight against her 'charmed' bondmate and had to be shaken out of her hesitation by Justice, "she is no longer your bondmate, she knows you only as her enemy, she is now a tool of the demon. Shepard was using her biotic glide ability to speed all over the battlefield, slashing away at the quartet and using Throws to throw them off their feet, only her determined rage and buffing from the demon kept Shepard from feeling the pain of the assault against her and only her inability to focus kept them in the conflict

The demon taunted Liara, "oh, my blue darling, you and I are going to have so much fun when I possess your bondmate, oooohhh, that body" the demon purred and continued on, "the confusion it causes, they see the scars and eyes and are repulsed, but they see the face and body and they just want to fuck it right then and there". Liara was growing enraged at the demon's words as it continued it's vileness, "oh, they'll do anything to cum inside her or to run their tongue along her clit and when they do they'll fall under my influence, it's as appealing as her raw biotic power and her own vast influence to inspire civilisations". Liara screamed "YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER, SHE IS MINE, PLEASE SIAME, DON'T LET THIS THING INFLUENCE YOU, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT", the demon laughed at Liara's distress, "oh don't worry, darling, they'll be more than enough attention to share with you, after all a queen needs a concubine to help her with her adoring subjects", Liara screamed in rage

Liara tried to get through to her, but all Shepard heard were Banshee screams as she used her tech and biotic powers to fight the quartet. She tried to use her Dominate ability on Fenris, but she was unfocused, so it didn't have the full effect, but it still made Fenris struggle, "she's in my head", he cried out. They could see Fenris struggling to control his actions, "we need to end this now, first destroy the demon" stated Justice. Hawke unleashed a Firestorm which caught out the demon, destroying it, but Shepard had errected her Biotic Sphere and it had protected her, she dropped her sphere to go back on the offensive. Liara tried to reason with Shepard again, "SIAME, PLEASE" she begged in tears, but it was no use, she was too far gone, she released a Reave that caught them all, except Justice. They could feel their nervous systems feeling as if they were on fire as their life energy drained out of them. Justice flung a Spirit Bolt at Shepard, that staggeeed her long enough for him to put his staff blade through her, killing her


	13. Fading Back out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of the Fade mission

Liara ran up screaming in horror to the body of her siame, "NO, NO, NO, PLEASE, NO", she cradled Shepard's dead body crying vengeance for her siame, Justice came up to her, "it had to be done, but you will see your friend when you leave the Fade". She looked back down at Shepard's body and noticed it was gone. Hawke went to speak with Feynriel, who told her of his plan to go to Tevinter after which the group left the Fade. Hawke went to speak with Arianni and Marethari, "Feynriel has told me to tell you that he is going to Tavinter", Arianni was a bit panic stricken, "oh my, Keeper I would like to speak with my son before he goes", Marethari replied "it would be best for him to go to Tevinter, no one in Kirkwall can help him". Marethari then spoke to Hawke after Arianni left, "what you have achieve I did not think possible, but it looks like you may have another task ahead"

They went into the other room where Shepard was, Marethari told them, "she woke up a few minutes before you". Liara went up to Shepard, "thank the goddess that you are.....", she saw Shepard curled up in a fetal position on the floor, rocking away with a catatonic look, "Liara alive not Banshee, Liara alive not Banshee she repeated over and over non sensibly. Liara tried to get through to her, first verbally then through the link, but it was no use, Shepard was still catatonic. Liara resorted to last thing she could do, a forced meld, she grabbed Shepard's body and shouted out "EMBRACE ETERNITY", Arianni was stunned by what she saw, "Keeper, what are they doing?", Marethari answered "what needs to be done". After a few minutes the meld had ended and Shepard was back with them, although hardly recovered, "oh, Liara, I am so sorry, I couldn't control myself, that thing got in my head, I no longer saw you, all I saw and heard was a Banshee", she cried out sobbing

The truth was that the Desire demon had no real control over Shepard, all it did was break down the wall to Shepard's breakdown, even the strongest minds will eventually break after so much pressure and Shepard had experienced a lot of pressure over the last 7 years. Liara understood this and tried to comfort Shepard, "siame, it's not your fault, you've been under so much pressure, I am just glad it was there rather than here when you finally broke down", Shepard was inconsolable, "but I tried to kill you, ceart-leth", Liara replied "no, you tried to kill what your addled mind saw not me, your not to blame. Merrill checked over Shepard, "it's just her, that thing didn't come with her". Hawke went over to the pair and said to Shepard, "come on let's get you home". Shepard gazed deeply into her bondmate and pleaded with her, "I could hear and feel all the horrible acts that thing was planning to do with me, it was going to turn me into a whore to ensnare others into it's control, please Liara, if I fall under the control of one of these things I beg you, please kill me". Liara was frantic "no, siame, I cannot, do not ask me of that", Shepard held her bondmates hands, "it will be same as if I was turned into a Provocateur if that happens, please it would be a mercy", Liara responded, "not for me, siame, not for me" 

Fenris was incredilous, "you trust that thing in your home?", she turned to Fenris and replied "well let's see now, she has never questioned my right to exist or be a free person as a mage, she has never made snide remarks about my partner, Merrill, she has never advocated for a genocide or the widescale imprisonment of people based on how they were born and she doesn't have a chip on her shoulder, so yes, I trust her, far more than I trust you". Fenris angrily responded "fine, just don't blame me when she turns against you", Hawke confidently responded "she won't, at least not consciously". They took Shepard back to the Hawke Estate with eyes watching over her, but they weren't the only eyes watching her as they left the ailenage

Other's were secretly watching and had been for some time, each of them with their own agenda as far as Shepard and Liara were concerned. They were a pair of human females on a mission from their superior and seperate from them and from each other where an ancient being recently awaken and called into service and yet another far more ancient being recently returned from a long journey. The more ancient being had been watching Shepard both in the waking world and in the Fade, watching her actions helping the Dalish and watching her impact on the Fade. He seen the reflections of strange creatures and strange lands through her impact and he saw her strange magics, what kind of magics were they? They were like nothing he could fathom, let alone seen. The one thing that disturbed him about her was her race, how could she be a shemlen? It didn't make sense, sure her blue companion had stronger magic in one school, but seemed to lack an adequate grasp in the other. He must know more about this being

The other, less ancient being was a servant sent out by a great mistress to seek out a new vessel of her will, one that had seen far more, done far more than the one that had been sent out, even she had only been alive for so short a time, but she had changed the destinies of not just mere kingdoms, but of worlds. She had screamed not only to the heavens, but from them, she had blasted a trail that had set the stars ablaze and this great mistress would have possession of her, she would serve her well. They were others that had an interest in this strange woman and her blue skinned companion, but none so important. They would continue to watch her, each one of them and when the time was right they would take her, all each of them would have to worry about was if they others with similar designs on this facsinating woman

They got Shepard back to the Hawke Estate, where Liara guided Shepard to bed to rest, Hawke went to speak with her mother who was accompanied by Aveline and Isabella. Hawke told them about what happened in the Fade, the response was tense with Aveline being first "I knew that thing would turn on you", Hawke replied "she also turned on Liara, but it wasn't really her, a Desire demon caused her to be confused by showing her and us her home, Aveline, I have never seen such destruction, I can understand how the demon was able to affect her, no one who had suffered that could not be affected". Leanndra then cut in, "honey, you also said that she tried to affect Fenris with a mind control power", Hawke slightly hesitated as she replied "yes, but she was unfocused and couldn't fully use it, but Fenris did struggle under it's influence". The trio listening to Hawke were horrified and Aveline tried to get through to Hawke, "and what if she was focused what then, what kind of damage could she have caused?

"None" was the answer that came from Liara's lips as she entered the room, "she would have never have used it on him, despite him being a self righteous fool, which for him is a good thing as if she did while focused his mind wouldn't be his own", Isabella gave a deriserly laugh, "you speak of her as if she was some kind of goddess". Liara just took stock of the pirate queen and simply said, "no, and she wouldn't compare herself to one, although billions do and compared to you she is", Isabella retorted "well, she didn't manage to beat the four of you", Hawke had to cut in, "Isabella, we didn't beat her, it was only her confusion at what was going on that Anders was able to take the advantage". Hawke then went on, "when we left the fade, we found her looking so lost as if she didn't know she was there and to be honest she didn't"

Hawke then turned to Liara, "can all biotics control minds?", Liara answered candidly, "hardly, only she and the Ardat Yakshi have that ability", she didn't want to tell them how exactly she got the ability. Aveline threw her hands in the air, "oh, you really do know how to pick them, Hawke, an actual demon of the night winds under your roof", Liara protested "how dare you call her that, the Ardat Yakshi are the shame of my people, while she is the pride of the galaxy". Aveline scoffed "did she brainwash enough people to get them to believe that?, "no, just risked her life again and again saving the people of the galaxy, three times in the last 7 years she did it and what was her reward?, first time she was killed by being spaced, second time she had to exile herself and the third time she had to watch her home planet die, so I won't have some mere backwater enforcer in charge of a bunch of incompetent clowns mock her". "INCOMPETENT CLOWNS?" roared Aveline, Hawke had to intervine "oh, face facts, Aveline, half the city is awash with braindead gangs and you can hardly go further than 5 feet without being jumped after 5 o'clock at night and city guards are usually nowhere to be seen".

She then asked Liara a final question, "that melding thing you do, what is it?" Liara answered "it's a way for Asari to momentary connect minds with others, most of the time it only lasts for a few moments, but if an Asari is bonded to someone then it is more permanent, they are three levels to this, Shona and I have the highest and most dangerous level, the soul bound". Isabella asked "what's that?", Liara took a moment before answering, "the soul bound is extremely rare, but it means that although they are two seperate individuals, there minds are permanently connected, not even death can seperate them, we can communicate with each other mentally". Leanndra asked "is there any dangers?", Liara paused before answering, "yes, it makes any future intimate relationships with others totally impossible, even if one partner has been dead for decades and that is the least dangerous", Leanndra then asked "how long do Asari live?", Liara answered we have a childhood and three adult stages, maiden, matron and matriarch over a lifetime that can exceed 1000 years and Shona because of her implants has potentially a similar lifespan". The look on the faces of the Thedasians was of jaw dropping shock, "1000 YEARS?"


	14. Searchers and Seekers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those watching Shepard and she giving a demonstration

She had sent her most trusted servant from her most treasured place to search for Shepard and to give a gift to her, a gift that would make her his mistresses eternal servant, bound to her will for all time. The question now was how to give it to her, so he would watch and wait for the right moment. Although he didn't understand fully why his mistress wanted this woman, he could see the potential, she stood out from her people, but then again who were her people, the humans?, hardly, she didn't come from the world Thedas was on, his mistress had told him that. She had also taught him that his target led a great gathering of peoples against an incredible enemy, peoples unknown to Thedas and that she was born in the stars and took her power from them and had came back from the Veil. The target called herself human, but this was impossible, it had to be

He watched her actions or at least the reflection of her actions through the fade, he watched her hunt down her enemies with the ferocity of Andruil and like Andruil, her female lover was also betrayed when Saren destroyed her innocence and like Andruil she had also helped her lover become a great protector. He witnessed, how like Sylaise she had watched over the sick, her treatment of Pol's wound, being the latest example, but far from the first and how she watched over the innocent. He had seen her become like Mythal and be a great protector of people, not just her own and deliver justice to those so long denied it, she like Mythal had come from the sea, only in her case, it was a sea of stars. It rankled him that a being like this was not one of the people, but a shemlen, but there was a consolation, she wasn't a shemlen of the world he knew, her people were not the descendants of the Neromenians. The people she came from already had great civilisations when Thedasian humans first arrived and were far more advanced than them, despite them both being human

Shepard had fully recovered both physically and mentally from her ordeal in the Fade and wss enjoying time with Liara and Hawke's friends in a secluded part of High Town, it was one of the few places in Kirkwall where Shepard and Liara could be outdoors without the need for head coverings. They were exchanging stories and genuinely having a restful time, then the subject of Shepard's most unique ability came up, the only ability she was far from comfortable with. She didn't like using it, but when she heard Aveline saying that only a weak mind would fall for such a trick she knew she had to give a demonstration, "so you think I can only control weak minds?" she asked Aveline, Aveline narrowed her eyes and replied, "a disciplined mind will deflect any attempt to control it". Without saying another word Shepard cast out her Dominate ability on Aveline and said "look at me and tell me that you want me, tell me that you would do anything for me, say that you will be my whore", Aveline responded by becoming very visibly and very genuinely physically aroused and responding in a lustful voice "anything you desire, my love, I am your whore, mistress". Shepard then gave an object to her and told her, "use this knife to eliminate that pathetic dwarf, but before you do that, give me a taste of those lips. Aveline went in to kiss Shepard and it was clear by her look that she want to go further than just a kiss, which was in fact nothing more than a quick brush

Aveline could later protest all she wanted, but everyone knew that she was not only straight, but straight laced and that she was a terrible actress, so every emotion and action she was showing was geniune. They could smell the arousal when she was near Shepard and see the fury in her when she went to attack Varric with the knife, which in reality was a pastry. She stabbed Varric a few times before Shepard turned off the power and Aveline returned to herself, she leapt back in shock from Varric, looked at the others who watched in terrified fascination and noticed she had a very visible wetness between her legs. "YOU BITCH" she screamed at Shepard as she remembered everything she did while under Shepard's enthrallment, she was furious, she was completely under Shepard's control and she knew that she could not possibly deny it

Isabella gave a wide smirk, "I never knew you had it in you, I guess what they say about red headed passion is true", Aveline scowled at Isabella, "make a remark like that again and I will end you, whore". Isabella gave short laugh, "oh, come on, she loosened a few inhibitions and some other things, I notice", Aveline gave an angry retort, "if she made you do that, no one would be any the wiser, it would just be the average night for you". Shepard had to intervine, "I am genuinely sorry I did that to you, but I had to show you how easily and quickly someone can lose themselves", she said to Aveline, Isabella, still with a smirk on her face, cut in, "don't be, I was enjoying the show". Aveline lunged at Isabella and Hawke and Anders had to seperate the pair. Unknown to them this was being watched by an unknown couple of human women, who were taking an interest

"Anything?", the left asked the right, "nothing" answered the right, "no sense of mana, no Fade connection, no way of stopping it", the right continued. She had tried to use her magic cancelling abilities to break Shepard's hold over Aveline, which proved fruitless, "it was like casting a stone into empty air". They had been given reports by their superiors on the outsider pair taken from information that was taken from their ship, they listened on as Merrill asked more about Shepard's mind control ability, "if you and Liara are mind linked, does that mean Liara can also control minds, Liara answered , "no, I do not have that ability and the bond is not a mind link, well not precisely, let me demonstrate. Merrill nervously asked "what do you mean?, Liara answered "I will show some of my childhood" through a short link if you are willing. Merrill thought about it and said yes, Liara told Merrill to relax and called out "EMBRACE ETERNITY", soon Merrill found herself on Thessia watching as a young Liara was digging up a park, much to her mother's disapproval

After a moment, the demonstration ended and they were both back with the others, "ooohhh, that was weird, but nice" Merrill cooed, Hawke asked her what she seen and what happened, Merrill answered "it was like being transported to another world, I saw her a kid with her mother digging up some park, her mother didn't look too happy". Liara gave a coy smile, "that was when my mother took me to a park in Armali on my home world of Thessia, I started digging up the park looking for treasure and my mother scolded me". There was laughter from the others when they heard Liara's tale, Hawke was curious to know more, "so it's like you carry the Fade with you?", Shepard was about to interrupt when Liara put up a hand to stop her, "no, the melding process is only available to those in the meld and takes concentration to maintain, the one intiating the meld must be fully conscious, although it can continue after the intiator has fallen asleep". Merrill added "it didn't feel like the Fade, I felt safe, warm and I could feel Shepard's prescence there", Liara admented "a soul meld is more intense and permanent, even if you can't always hear the other person, their prescence is always with you and it can change some light aspects of your and theirs personality"

"So, one of them can manipulate minds and other can share memories from her mind", the right informed the left in her usually stoic manner. The left seemed to be mulling over what the right had told her, "what do we do, do we inform Most Holy?" she asked, "no, we keep on monitoring them, see what develops" the right answered. The pair slipped back into the backgrounc of High Town as the party they were watching decided to leave the area they were at, with Hawke, Merrill, Shepard and Liara going back to the Hawke Estate, where another development was awaiting for Hawke when she got home


	15. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke's mother is missing

Hawke walked through the opened door to hear Sandal shout out excitedly "ENCHANTMENT?" and Gamlen frustratingly reply, "no, not enchantment, LEANNDRA", Hawke went up to Gamlen and asked him, "what's wrong?", Gamlen answered in a mix of frustration and worry, "your mother was meant to meet up with me, but she never turned up". Bodahn remarked "there was a delivery of white lilies delivered today", Hawke remembered from hearing from Du Puis about a serial killer who delivered white lilies to his potential victims and began, naturally, to worry about the safety of her mother, she told Gamlen to wait while she went to search for her mother. Shepard joined her and told Liara to wait behind, in case of news, the pair along with Merrill went to Dark Town to find Du Puis. When they got there they found Du Puis hanging by a railing, Hawke went up to Du Pius and told him "the killer has my mother, I need to find her", Du Puis took out a small knife, "if there is any trace left of her in this world, this ritual will find it". Hawke knew what he was about to do, but she agreed to it, despite it being blood magic, Du Puis cut the palm of his hand to start the ritual, after which he told Hawke, "they are in a old foundry in Low Town"

Her mother was the last of her family that came from Lothering with her, her sister, Bethany was killed on the flight from Lothering when an Ogre choke slammed her. The pain of that day played on her mind had plagued her and was compounded by what happened on the expedition on the Deep Roads, when her brother, Carver, succumbed to the Blight disease and what made it worse for her was that she was the one that had to end his life to spare him the ravages of the Blight. Now she was facing the prospect of losing the last of her immediate family, no, that wasn't going to happen, she would get her mother away from this mad man and end his depravity. They met Aveline on the way to Low Town, "Hawke, I got Gamlen's message about Leanndra going missing and I was looking for you", Hawke was thankful for Aveline's help, "I am glad you're here, Aveline, we've tracked mother to that foundry we investigated a few years back"

They soon arrived at the run down foundry, it looked deserted, apart from the fired up kilns, which were causing Shepard to sweat under her head coverings from their intense heat. "Er, guys, I am going to have to take this off, the heat is making me almost pass out", Hawke then warned Du Puis, "don't be alarmed by what you are about to see". Du Puis was puzzled, "why would I be alarmed?", he asked in confusion, then he saw Shepard's unmasked face, "MAKER, WHAT IS THAT THING?" he blurted out in shock and readied his staff in readiness, which caused Shepard to glow blue in response. Hawke got in front of Du Puis, "it's a long story, but she's a friend", Aveline just snorted in disapproval. Shepard heard her snort and gave a pout, "oooohhhh, don't be mad, honeybun", that gained her sniggering from Hawke and Merrill and a glare from Aveline. The merriment was soon over when they found a body lying on a table, Hawke initially thought it was her mother, but it was that of Alessa and then they heard the first stirrings of demons and walking corpses

"Husks", Shepard cried out as the horrors started to move towards them, the corpses shambled towards them in a manner slower and more awkward than the Reaper Husks she had been used to fighting and she used her Disciple to put down the ones not eliminated by the others. The Shades that followed were a different story, they appeared to look like as if they were swimming towards the group, but like the majority of the corpses they appeared to be melee creatures. Shepard used a Pull to pick up a pair of the demons and used a Throw to send them hurtling into their brethern, Merrill wasted no time and cast a Stone Fist on the disorientated Shades before they could recover. More Shades appeared, but this time they were accompanied by the sound of the savage roar of a Rage demon, as it appeared to come out of a fiery portal on the ground

Shepard knew looking at the demon that it would be trouble if it was given a chance, it looked like it was made of flowing lava, so Shepard responded by opening up her Omni-Tool and firing a Cryo Blast, freezing it in place while Hawk shattered it with a Spirit Bolt. The corpses and Shades that folllowed it were quickly felled by the group. Du Puis was quickly becoming more and more curious about Shepard's blue and orange magics and by the strange cross bow-staff she used. He was about to question her when they came across some furniture that was strangely arranged and what looked like a shrine dedicated to a woman that looked a lot like Leanndra, Merrill commentated "ooohhh, that's a pretty little shrine" as the rest of them examined it. They found a letter which read "Quentin, found remarkable information that could prove valuable to your theories, have attached notes, O". The notes were missing, obviously taken by the killer, they heard more Shades and corpses approaching and again the team fought them, now it was time to confront the killer

They approached what looked like a man in his mid 50's attending to a figure sitting in a chair, which had it's back to the group. The man had a happy, but far away look to him, as the group approached him Du Pius shouted out "Quentim", Quentin looked up, "ah, Gaspard, you've come and you've brought a wonderful gift" he said looking menacingly towards Shepard. Quentin was speaking in a contented, but monotoned manner, "I know of you, Shona Shepard, the one who came back from the veil, oh, the notes, I recieved were very informative", Du Pius was to say the least stunned, "Quentin, what are you talking about?" Quentin gave a smile to Du Pius, "don't you know, hasn't she told you?, she was dead, but they brought her back, all of her back", Du Pius looked intently at Shepard and despite the obvious madness in Quentin, he could not deny the truth of what he saw when he looked at Shepard. "Join me, Gaspard and we will study this specimen and we will unlock the final secrets of Necromancy, the secret of bringing back departed souls"

Du Pius despite his shock, was seriously considering Quentin offer, "you'll teach me all that you already know and let me study along side you?", Quentin answered "yes, I will". Shepard turned to Du Pius, "don't even think about it, this man is insane, it took 2 years and enough money to outfit an army that could conquer the Free Marches 100 times over to bring me back and though I can't remember my time in the beyond, I can still remember the feeling of having a prescense and I am the only one ever that they managed to bring back". She continued "believe me, this man does not have the skill or know how to repeat what was done with me". Hawke interrupted "I just want my mother, let her go", Quentin turned to Hawke, "ah, yes, she told me that you would come, but I had to have her, I had to have this face, this beautiful face and with what I will learn from Shepard's body, I will bring back my darling wife, do you know what the strongest force in this universe is?, love and no force on this Earth will depart us"

The figure sat in the chair got up to reveal herself to be Leandra or at least the head part of it was, it was a creature made up from the reanimated parts of Quentin's victims, Hawke's jaw dropped at the horror of seeing her mother this way. Quentin turned back to Shepard, "I have brought her body back as you were brought back and after I have you I will bring back her soul". Shepard was enraged "no, you haven't and you won't". Du Pius addressed his former mentor "Quentin, this is madness, I cannot stand by you", Quentin had errected himself a barrier and summoned more corpses and Shades, along with Abominations all lead in turn by Desire demons that had possessions of the essences of 3 of Quentin's victims, the first one being Ninette. The horror of what Quentin had done had incensed the Thedasians and Hawke especially into a controlled frenzy using their full abilities to fight the creatues set against them. Shepard, however seeing the first Desire demon and remembering what happened in the Fade lost all control and let out a horrifying deafening primal scream that Liara heard through the link

Shepard biotically glided herself to the demon and still screaming slashed away at the demon using only her taloned nails, the rest of the group where using careful use of their abilities to cut a swab through the myraid creatures. The second Desire demon had Alessa's essence and again Shepard slashed away at the creature, Liara was trying to calm Shepard through the link {siame calm down, please, focus}, it was slowly working as Shepard started to be more strategetic in her attacks. The third Desire demon was of Leandra herself and Shepard took a more calm approach on this one, letting out her fury on the creature in a more controlled way than previously, after the last creature was disposed Quentin tried to cast a Haemorrage on the group, but was quickly cut down by the group. The patch work creature shambled itself over to the group, Hawke cried out "Mother" as it collapsed in her arms, her mother now in the form of this creature gave her a last gentle smile". Merrill came up beside her, "his magic was the only thing keeping her alive, I am so sorry", Hawke then turned to Shepard, "Shepard, please, you have to do something", Shepard replied "there's nothing that can be done, I am sorry". Hawke was about to respond when her mother told her "sshhh, I'll soon be with your father, and Bethany and Carver, you become such a strong, loving young woman, I am so proud of you", Hawke wept as her mother died in her arms


	16. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of what happened in the foundry

The group minus Du Pius and Aveline arrived back at the estate, where Shepard collected Liara and Victorana to give Hawke and Gamlen some privacy. Gamlen asked "did you find her?", Hawke poured herself a drink and went to sit down, "a man named Quentin took her and now she's gone" she said with a blank expression. "Why?" Gamlen asked, emotionally shaken, Hawke took a large gulp from her tankard, "she was used in a magical ritual, he was trying to bring back his dead wife", Gamlen began to pace the floor, he frustratingly let out "uuuuuhhhhh, maybe the Templars are right, lock the mages up". Hawke looked at him hard, "does that include me?", Gamlen lost his train of thought, "I, I don't know, it would have been better if you were born normal, like your brother", Hawke replied simply "I was born normal, it's the Templars that are not normal". Gamlen was beside himself "normal?, look at what that bastard did to your mother, it wasn't just murder, it was desocration, I hope you killed him, I hope he suffered", Hawke gave a slight nod, before Gamlen continued, "mages aren't normal and the Templars are doing the Makers work". Hawke needed to respond "are they fuck, they are the Lyrium leashed attack dogs to a bunch of power hungry hens, nothing more, father knew this, they don't do the Maker's work, they do the very opposite of doing it, what was it Andraste said? Magic is to serve man, never to rule over him, well thanks to the Chantry it rules over us with fear, it's thanks to that fear we have people imprisoned for nothing more than how they were born and because of that we have so many going insane and doing things like what happened to mother, now, please, I need to be on my own"

Shepard and Liara along with Victorana, were back at the same spot in High Town as they were before they found out about Leandra, "that bastard chopped up these women and made some kind of Husk out of them, he used Leandra's head for the head of that thing he made, goddess, Liara, I thought we ended that type of crap with the Reapers", Liara was horrified by what she heard, "I just don't know what to say, words fail me, is that what caused you to scream as you did?" Shepard turned her eyes up to Liara and told her, "no, do you remember that demon that looked like a horned, magenta skinned human female while we were in the Fade?" Liara nodded and Shepard went on to tell her, "well they don't just exist there, we saw 3 of them, each of them possessing the essence of one that bastard's victims, the last being Leandra", Liara was beside herself, she could hardly take in what she was hearing, "this is a travesty, these poor women not only were they tortured, mutilated and chopped up to make up that abomination, but their very beings put into these things, it defies description"

If it was only mad men like Quentin who were capable of twisting people into serving their needs that would be bad enough, but the so called authorities were not above doing the same with their so called Rite of Tranquility, that turned people into non feeling slaves. The very thought twisted Liara's stomach, the galaxy had just fought the biggest war in galactic history to stop crap like this and now the foundations of it were starting again on this planet. The harvesting of people to create monsters, the taking away of people's free will, it was like the Reapers never left, just took a step back, now there was no doubt in Liara's mind, the items taken from their ship by the Chantry had to be taken back, even if they had to wait for back up, a message had been sent and recieved, it was just a matter of triangulating the source, Liara hoped it wouldn't come to a show of force, but with what she had seen so far she wasn't holding out hope

They spent time where they were until Merrill came to collect them and bring them back to the estate, Kirkwall was no place to be outdoors after dark, especially with a small child. When they got back they offered their condolences to Hawke, who thanked them. Hawke sat in her chair staring into the fire with a drink in her hand when She asked Shepard, "what was it like, what was it like, dying?", Shepard braced herself before she answered, "it was like every breath, every heartbeat, I ever had all came at once and suddenly stopped, it was like all things going on then at once suddenly stopping". Hawke then asked "at the foundry who said you remember feeling as if you were a presence when you were beyond the veil, what did you mean?" Shepard contemplated before answering, "the best way, perhaps in fact the only way I can answer that question is to describe it is as knowing you were somewhere, but to have absolutely no memory of it, despite the fact that you not only believe, but know without a shadow of a doubt that you were some place else". Hawke thought about what this meant for the family she had lost and took some comfort in that they were most likely somewhere together

Hawke had more questions for Shepard, "did it really take 2 years to build you back up", Shepard answered "I don't know if it took 2 years, but I was dead for that long", Shepard had told them about her reconstruction after Justice told them about her coming back from the void, but she didn't tell them of the timeframe of these events. Hawke was astonished "2 YEARS, THEY BROUGHT YOU BACK AFTER 2 YEARS?", she could not believe it, all laws of nature, magic and Chantry that she knew told her that this was impossible, but yet in front of her was the proof that it was possible. She thought about her recently departed mother and how the same proceedure that brought back Shepard could bring back her mother, but Shepard told her that it would never be possible as her body had been dismembered. Shepard left Hawke to allow her to reflect

Shepard couldn't help see the parallels between what just happened and the terrible events that happened on Noveria several years earlier, where like in the Foundry, someone she was growing close to, also lost their mother to a malignent force that used her to their own twisted ends. She remembered Liara crying in anguish as she held the dying body of her mother, much like Hawke just did. She remembered how they had to fight Liara's mother in the form of an indoctrinated slave, much like they had to fight Hawke's mother in the form of a Desire demon that held prisoner her essence. She remembers how both times she was the one to deliver the killing blow, the blow that seperated mother and daughter from each other in this life, Benezia from Liara, Leandra from Kayleigh and both times the remorse she felt for committing such an act, she remembers


	17. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Kirkwall are fed up of the Qunari and some are taking extreme measures

Several days had passed, when Hawke was called by the Viscount to the keep, Viscount Dumar was a man of advancing years whose teenage son, Saemus was taking an unhealthy interest in the Qunari. The Qunari were a race of giant horned humanoids who whose entire existance was dedicated to Qun, a philosophy that penetrated all of Qunari society and they wished to penetrate all societies on Thedas, by force, if necessary. Many in Thedas despised them, while some, usually the desperate, converted to their philosophy. There was reason to despise them, the Qunari used a chemical potion called qamek to sunder the minds of those wouldn't or couldn't convert to their philosophy, a philosophy that restricted a Qunari's role in society to what the state wanted with no real leeway for a person to change their role in Quanari society

The Keep was next to the estate, so Hawke didn't exactly have long to travel, she went to the Viscount's office and Dumar told her of the situation, "Serah Hawke, a Qunari attache was to meet with our ambassodors to assertain if we could solve the crisis that is forming, but they did not show up, I fear extremist elements may have learned of the meeting". Hawke took Aveline to do some investigating and found out that the Grand Clerics seal had been used in the apprehension of some Qunari delegates, this caused Hawke and Aveline to head to the Chantry. They had managed to get the information by 'gently persuading' a city guard that had been bribed by the extremists to ive them the information. "So, we're heading to the Chantry to question the Grand Cleric about missing qunari?" Aveline asked warily, "it's a friendly chat about missing Qunari", Hawke replied half humourously. Mother Petrice stepped out in front of them, anticipating their arrival, "Serah Hawke", Hawke satirically replied "when there is qunari and trouble, up you pop, we're here to see the Grand Cleric". Petrice's face kept smiling, but she inwardly scowling "the Grand Cleric cannot be seen today, she is too busy", Hawke sternly replied "you can't stop me seeing her to tell her that her seal was used without her authority". Petrice's scowl now became visible, which Hawke noticed, "ah, a pause which say's you knew, but does the Grand Cleric?" Petrice seethed "alright, they are at this location in Hightown, with Ser Varnell". Hawke went to head out

Hawke took Sebastian with her from the Chantry and first went to the estate to pick up Shepard for added support, Sebastian hqd been told about Shepard from Elthina and Hawke, but like every other Thedasian who had saw her he was unprepared for what he saw, but he managed to keep calm, "so, you're Shona Shepard", "yes, I am her" she replied cheerfully, "and this here is my bondmate, Liara T'Soni". Liara gave a slight bow and said "by the grace of the goddess, I humbly greet you", Sebastian politely replied "I am honoured by such a gracious greeting", being a devout Andrastian he was slightly unnerved by the mention of a goddess, but kept it in check. Shepard gave Liara a kiss, "we're going to see about some Qunari delegates going missing, we won't be long before we're back", Liara told her bondmate "be careful", Shepard smiled and said "you know me", Liara frowned as she replied "that's the problem"

On the way Sebastian tried to find out more about Shepard and being a devout man he asked first about what religious views she may have, he knew that she wasn't Thedasian, so he was curious to know, "Serah Shepard, I wish to know do you believe in the Maker, have you heard the Chant of Light?". Shepard answered lightly, but honestly, "no, I believe in human and Asari gods", Shepard's beliefs were a mix of Roman Catholicism, Celtic Pantheonism and Siari, this strange mix of beliefs gave Shepard much needed support and comfort over the years. She went on to say "being a huntress and a soldier having faith in Kurinth has provided me with great comfort", Shepard after the war had been made the captain of her very own squadron of Asari Huntresses and her title was not just merely honourably and she was the head of the T'Soni guard at the T'Soni estate, a position usually reserved for a trusted Matron, but then again Liara's position as Lady of the House was usually reserved for a Matriarch

When Shona said that she believed in human and Asari gods, it was when she used the term human that caused some discord with the Thedasians, "what do you mean human?" asked Sebastian, "my people" Shepard simply replied. Shepard knew that technically Thedasian humans, despite some minor biological differences due to differeing evolutionary courses, were just as human as her own Galactic humans, but she couldn't see them the same way as her own people. But then again her own people also included Asari, Turian, Krogan, Quarian, Salarian and Drell, so couldn't the Thedasians not also be included? "So you don't see us as being human?", Sebastian asked slightly saddened, Shepard sighed slightly before answering "it's not that, it's just that my people, no matter where they might be, have things in common, despite their multiple differences, that you have absolutely no connection to, like our shared history and way of doing things, also we have just ended a war that ended in deaths of over a third of all sentient life and many worlds being ravaged, my own people had a population of 15 billion spread between our home world and several dozen colony worlds, now we have lost over half our people and our home world is now a barren ruin". Sebastian then said "I understand that your world was considered an ocean world", Shepard replied "yes, water covered three quaters of it's surface, it was one the reasons that we had to colonise other worlds"

Sebastian was fascinated and wanted to know more, but they were coming to the location where the extemists had taken the Qunari delegates and they had to enter the ruined building by stealth. They could hear Ser Varnell preaching to the extremists, "they are mere beasts, death is the only certainty in their precious Qun, death at the hands of the faithful of the Maker", he then gut punched a bound Qunari prisoner. Hawke burst in "what are you doing?", Varnell answered scathingly "we are bringing the Maker's wrath on these oxmen savages, their precious Qun is an affront to his will". Shepard tried to reason with him and his followers, "of what I've read about the Qun, it doesn't seem to be something most people would want to adhere to, but is this the way?" Although Shepard's face was covered, Varnell recognised the voice, "begone, sorceress, you will not tempt me from my holy mission", Shepard turned to the crowd "what you are doing here is wrong and there is nothing holy about killing helpless people, no matter how wrong their beliefs". Sebastian then cut in "you have taken her grace's seal under false pretences for your unlawful assembly, you will stand down now"

Varnell wasn't quite finished, "members of the faithful, this sorceress has tricked a brother of the Chantry into folllowing her unholy plan, we must free him from her enthrallment", he turned back to Shepard, "sorceress, my Holy Smite may not affect you, but my righteous blade will tear you asunder". Shepard would have laughed at Varnell's spiel, which sounded like it came out of a late 1940's b movie set in medieval times, if the situation wasn't so serious. Sebastian had taken umbridge at Varnell's description of his situation and told him no certain terms that if anyone was under enthrallment it was him under Pertrice's enthrallment. Shepard had noticed the large amount of followers that Varnell had managed to gather, she needed to neutralise as many as possible to minimise casualties, so she cast out a Group Dominate at a small group of them and commanded them to stand down, which they did. Unfortunately, Varnell noticed the blue glow that came from Shepard when a group of his followers obeyed her order and concluded, rightly, that she had done something to their minds, he cried out "MALEFICAR" as he charged towards her

Varnell raised his great sword to strike Shepard and she countered it by activating her Omni-Blade to block his sword strike, "you will die here by my sword, maleficar" he hissed at Shepard. Shepard kept on using her Omni-Blade to counter his sword strikes, but unfortunately she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with the trained swordsman, her melee combat skills were nowhere near the level of the highly trained Templar, so she waited for the right moment as Varnell went for another swing and she executed a combat roll and used her Omni-Tool to cast an Overload to stun the crazed knight. No sooner had she done that and she had to take evasive action when an arrow shot by one of the extremists narrowly missed her head. The others in the group were having their problems with the extremists, who seemed to be pouring from every entrance, Sebastian was using his bow to keep a number of them at a distance, but as he could only shoot one arrow at a time, he was very limited in how much he could hold them back

Hawke helped out by casting a Cone of Cold, which froze some potential assailants and blocked some others off, allowing Sebastian to finish them off. The team hated what they had to do, but religious fever had gripped the civillians so tightly that there was no other choice, Aveline was using her sword and shield to bash down the extremists, but the sheer number was causing her to slowly tire out. Shepard was using Pull and Throw combinations to subdue the fanatics, but like Aveline she also was feeling the pressure and had to cast out a Reave to take some energy from a small group of them, which Sebastian had noticed and was causing concern within him. Varnell moved in for another attack , but was finally struck down by Hawke who brought down a Firestorm as soon as she saw him starting to move, she almost managed to take down several of the extremists

If they thought that if Varnell fell then the extremists would stand down, then the team was to be sadly mistaken as they kept on coming. Fortunately, however the pour was now turning into a trickle, unfortunately the team was feeling fatigue, especially Shepard, as her Group Dominate had drained her of some reserve before the battle had began and was starting to cause her problems. They had all sustain bruising injuries because of the relentless assault carried out by the extremists, it was deplorable that Petrice had with Varnell had whipped up these civillians to such a fever, but then again the Qunari hadn't helped matters by refusing to seek a way back to Par Vollen or stating the reason for their continued stay in Kirkwall. Eventually the fighting stopped when the last of still capable extremists fell, all that were left were a couple of capitive Qunari and a few of the extremists that Shepard had used her Group Dominate on, thankfully neither group was any fit state to cause any more bother, so the last extremists ran out of the building, the city guard would catch up with them and the survivng Qunari were freed by Hawke to go back to report to the Arishok. Shepard now feeling the backlash from her Group Dominate collapsed to her knees holding her head "goddess, that fucking hurt", Sebastian had his bow aiming at her


	18. Here, Have a Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone kindly offers Shepard a drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vir'Mythal Enaste: Elvhan for We serve the way of Mythal's favour, although because the Elvhan language is more based on intent rather than standard meaning this can be reinterpertated
> 
> Halam'shivanas: Elvhan for Sweet sacrifice of duty

Hawke ran up to Sebastian shouting, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?", Sebastian had a serious look on his face as he replied, "taking down this maleficar, she was controlling the minds of those heretics who ran out of here, only blood magic can do that". Hawke tried to reason with him, "she isn't a maleficar, she doesn't have magic, she doesn't really believe it even exists", Sebastian gave a sidewards look of sadness towards his friend, "she even managed to get to you?, well don't worry you'll be free from her influence". Just then an arrow shot to the side of him distracted him and Shepard managed to cast a Throw knocking him to the ground, he was about to get up when a male sounding voice told him, "I would listen to your friend, they are powers beyond of that what you call magic". A hooded character came into view and noticed Shepard exhausted laying on the ground and was about to offer her some water from his flagon when Hawke stopped him, "hey, what are you doing?", she demanded. The hooded male answered "providing much needed refreshment to your tired friend", Hawke countered "and why should we trust you?", the hooded figure still with a serious look on his face answered "you shouldn't, but take a look around you". Hawke looked around and noticed that not all the extremists that were felled by arrows had been hit by arrows coming from the same quiver

Before anything could be said he took a drink from his flagon as demonstration of his trustworthiness and offered it to Shepard, who in her exhausted and energy depleted state guzzled it like a man who had just crossed the desert. The flagon was emptied before she knew it and she apologised to the hooded man, who slightly smiled and told her, "there is nothing to apologise for, you were clearly in need". Hawke had concluded that the hooded man must have helped them from the shadows and moved to thank him, when Shepard momentarily blanked out, in her subconscious the area darkened and she heard whispered shouts of "Vir'Mythal Enaste". She came to, as Hawke was about to question the hooded man about what happened, she reassurred Hawke by saying, "I must have expended more energy than I thought". She then thanked the hooded man and asked him his name, he replied "Abelas" then watched as Hawke and Aveline calmed down Sebastian and helped Shepard to leave with them, he whispered under his breath "it is done"

They arrived back at the estate to find their respective partners fretting over their injuries and to say Hawke was furious with Petrice would be like saying that night follows day, "that bitch sent us into the middle of a quagmire, these fanatics will have stirred up a hornet's nest with the Qunari, I'll have to inform that ineffectual idiot, Dumar about the fuck up that happened". Hawke was upset mostly about the people who had flung themselves at them based on nothing more than one woman's fanticism and hatred, not at them, but at the Qunari, what happened tonight shouldn't have happened and there was only 2 people to blame, that bitch, Petrice and that arrogant lack of personality that call himself the Arishok, wait there was actually a third, that dirthing fool, Dumar, whose lack of action led to the tragedy that happened. If it weren't for Shepard's mind control there wouldn't have been a single survivor among the deluded extremists

Sebastian wanted to know more about how Shepard was able to control these extremists that survived, "you were able to take control of these people's minds and yet Hawke said it wasn't blood magic" he said suspiciously to Shepard. Shepard was still nursing a sore head thanks to over taxing her Dominate ability answered gruffly "first of all, I have no clue what blood magic is and secondly, I am a biotic not a mage". Sebastian was still suspicious "what's the difference?, Shepard still suffering the after effects of over taxing and starting to hear voices replied sharply, "I don't need a connection to your Fade and your junkie Templars abilities are useless against me, hasn't that thieving witch, Elthina not told you this?" Sebastian took some umbridge at this "don't call her grace a thief", "HER GRACE?" Shepard shouted out almost immediately regretting it as head started to pound, "she's responsible for a team that took items out of my ship, including about 100 pounds of Eezo".

Sebastian tried to defend the Grand Cleric, "she had these items confiscated to have researchers study them, we didn't know what kind of threat you could impose", Shepard replied "well let me tell you, unshield Eezo of that amount is toxic, she has massively fucked up". Sebastian took stock of what Shepard was telling him and quickly made his excuse to leave, but Hawke wanted assurances from him considering Shepard, which he granted. Hawke knew he would keep them, he might be overbearing in his religious beliefs, but no one could deny that he was a man of his word, but something was happening with Shepard, she was starting to recover from her headache, but not from the voices now swirling in her head, most of them were whispers she couldn't quite make out, while others where clear and yet others in a language unknown to her, especially the first and most clearest

She waited until she knew Sebastian had fully left before she told them of what else happened, "ever since I took that water from that Abelas guy I've been hearing voices in my head, Liara asked "what are they saying, siame?" Shepard lifted her head to reply, "it's mostly whispers I can't quite yet make out, but the first phrase I heard, I can make out, Vir'Mythal, Enaste", that got Merrill's attention, "ooohh, that's Elvhan, how are you hearing that?" Liara was equally, if not more so curious, "that's something I would like to know as well, siame, I know this might be stressful right now, but I need you to meld with me", Shepard consented and Liara began the meld. After a few moments the meld ended and Liara told the others what she found, "they were several other presences in Shepard's head, all trying to block me out, but I managed to hear them, they were like a conference all speaking in what must be Elvhan, but some of the words I could make out like serve and will". Shepard replied "yeah, I've been getting whole sentences or at least parts of sentences"

Merrill was to say the least excited, "ooohh, that's quite interesting, you seem to have some ancient Elvhan knowledge put in you, fascinating", Shepard sarcastically replied "oh, I am so glad you find this interesting, but it's annoying the hell out of me". Liara brought everyone's attention back, "siame, it wasn't like something putting information into your mind, it felt more like there was an echo of a community, many voices whispering in you, for lack of a better term, and you were now part of that community". Shepard was panicked, "oh, goddess, ceart-leth, that sounds a lot like indoctrination and feels like it too, please, you will have to kill me", Liara responded fiercely, "I've told you before, I will do no such thing, you know not what you ask me", Shepard begged "please, love, if it is that, you might not have a choice". The voices in her head spoke again in her own language and in Elvhan, "No possession, No indoctrination, Halam'shivanas, now rest", after this the voices stopped, but the presence was still there

Merrill asked "what's indoctribation?", Liara answered "it was one of the 4 fates the Reapers had for us, those who they managed to capture instead of killing were either processed, huskified or indoctrinated and believe me, death was a mercy compared to any of these". She went on, "indoctination was a process of breaking a person to the Reapers will, it would start off with them hearing whispers that they could not make out, it would then proceed to them doing things for reasons they weren't quite sure, but believe they were doing the right thing , the end result was a being stripped off all independant thought, they could no longer look after themselves without instruction". Liara got teary eyed as she told them of what happened on Noveria, "several years ago, my mother became one of the first indoctrinated, she described it as having your hands beating on glass inside your own minds while your body did things out of your control". She took a moment before continuing "she managed to break free for a moment to help us, but it was too late for her, the indoctrination regained control and Shona had to kill her, she died in my arms"

Hawke didn't exactly needed an interpertor to see the comparison of between what happened on Noveria and what happened in the foundry, nor of the connection between indoctrination and possession and tranquility. Shona had shown her huskification and she had no wish to know what processing was, she had only one demand about the Reapers, "tell me these things are dead, tell me that our peoples will never have to face these things. Liara answered "they are dead, but we can't say the same about their legacy", Hawke didn't ask for clarification, there was to much to deal with in the present to be dragging up past battles, "then we will keep a watch over Shepard, to hope that the worst doesn't come to pass". Liara thought to herself [and I will do more than hope, I will not lose her, like I lost mother, she is mine, not the plaything of some demon]


	19. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of the extremists actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elf Boned: Insulting term for Galactic humans used by Thedasians, because of weaker bone structure

Hawke went back to abandoned building to speak with the viscount, who was leading an investigation into what happened, "Maker, all this chaos and you say a mother was involved?", Hawke lamently answered "yes, she was the one who organised them". The viscount had looked around at the mass of bodies and asked "do you have proof?", Hawke had no choice but to answer, "er, no, unfortunately". The viscount was rather unsurprised, "people like this mother cover their tracks well, I would be very surprised if you could provide proof, but I'll have my people investigate". Hawke was less than confident about the viscount's investigation, the viscount had bumbled most things up until this point, but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, at least for now, "if you excuse me, your grace, I have to attend to an appointment with the Arishok"

The Arishok had demanded that Hawke bring all those who were there battling the extremists, but Hawke wanted reassurances that the Arishok had, begrudgingly, granted. The Arishok greeted Hawke from his throne, "so, Hawke, these are the ones responsible for clearing up the mess with the bas extremists and releasing our representives, one of which told me that you had a Saarebas on your squad, one that was able to control minds", it wasn't a question, but a statement waiting for a confirmation. Hawke replied "they did help with that particular situation". The Arishok stared thoughtfully with his usual stoic look, "hmm, perhaps they have, but a Saarebas with that type of power can be dangerous, you should have an Avaraad to leash it", Shepard under her face coverings was more than a little pissed off at hearing this, "and who's going to do that, you?, you're a complete joke compared to who I have faced before". The Arishok turned to Hawke "you need to place your Saarebas under control before it's demons take over", Hawke waved over to Shepard to calm her and replied to the Arishok "first of all we don't leash people and secondly she isn't a Saarebas, she has no magical ability"

The Arishok simply replied "whatever it is, it is still dangerous, but to discuss who you associate with is not why I summoned you here, it is tell you that we know of who had arranged the taking of our representives". Hawke had suspected that the Arishok already knew who was behind the kidnapping of his men and that he had just brought them for a little sabre rattling, he continued on with his threat, "we know that it was the priestess from your chantry", Hawke replied "we have been having our own problems with her as well". The Arishok merely dismissed them, "they have no interest for us, we want you to take a message to this priestess, tell her that the Qunari will not let this transgression go without retaliation and that we will be watching, now leave we have private matters to discuss". As they were leaving a voice within Shepard's head said "they are bidding their time, be prepared"

Sebastian chided Shepard for her outburst, "your outburst could have made a tense situation untenible", Shepard's eyes went wide at hearing this, "MY OUTBURST?, I am suppossed to let that glorified walking lump of hamburger meat talk about me like that in my presence and say nothing?". Sebastian could see that Shepard was very understandibly upset, but he tried to reason with her, "yes, I can understand why you'd be upset but...", Shepard cut him off, "tell me, sweet prince, have you ever had anyone talking to your friends in your presence telling them that they need to keep you confined like a wild animal, have you any idea how that feels?" Sebastian had to admit that he did not, and Shepard told him, "it makes you feel like you are nothing, something less than a person, like a thing to be used, feared, but never respected, believe me it's not a feeling you want to have and for that grass grazer to refer to me in such a way is galling"

They went back to High Town where Shepard went back to the estate and Hawke and Aveline went to see the viscount to tell him of the situation with the Qunari, but the viscount had news about his son to tell them, "my son, Saemus has been missing for some time, I fear that he has went to the Qunari compound". Hawke took Aveline and Fenris with her and headed back to the Qunari compound to confront the Arishok about the viscount son. The Arishok had informed them that Saemus had joined the Qun out of his own volition, but that he was not there. The Arishok had went on to say that Saemus had went to see his father at the Chantry, they left the compound and went to the Chantry, where they met up with Sebastian, who was waiting outside for them. The quartet went inside the building and saw Saemus kneeling at the pulpit, Hawke ran up to him and when she touched, he slumped over, dead

Petrice entered with an entorage of her fantical followers, "my, my, what have you done?", she asked condescendly, Hawke answered "this was your doing not mine". Petrice didn't even try to deny it, "he defied the Maker", she then turned to her followers "earn your place in eternity, destroy them", the fanatics marched against the quartet while she ran off. The fanatics were soon disposed off and Petrice returned with the Grand Cleric, "you see, Grand Cleric, fighting and murder in the Chantry", Hawke answered "all arranged by the mother, here". Petrice tried to protest, "your grace, these heathens pollute this sacred place", Elthina broking no opposition replied "I have eyes and ears, young mother, I saw what transpired", with that Elthina left, leaving Petrice to pitifully plead her not to leave. A Qunari Avaraad came in from a side room and aimed his bow at Petrice and fired, the arrow did not find it's mark, but instead deflected off Petrice's new biotic barrier. The Avaraad was momentarily stunned, but recovered quickly enough to aim another arrow that he did not get a chance to fire as Petrice fired a Warp that knocked him down

Petrice laughed as her Warp finished off the Avaraad, "oh, what's wrong you heathen oxman, that not in your pathetic Qun?", after the Avaraad faded she turned to Hawke, "this power is amazing, your elf boned really has a gift, a gift that will help the Chantry crush all those who oppose it's holy will". Sebastian was absolutely stunned, "MAKER", but Hawke wasn't so easily surprised, she knew how Petrice would have gained her new abilities, "Red Sand, you have somehow managed to make Red Sand", Petrice replied with a satisfied smile "yes, and before long we will have entire armies of biotic warriors". Hawke had been told about Red Sand by Shepard and the reason why it was banned, "no, what you'll have are armies of addicts with fleeting powers, Shepard told me about Red Sand, about how relatives of biotics who wanted to share in their abilities, but ended up as hopeless addicts with power that faded too fast"

Petrice laughed mockingly "is that what that elf boned told you, you're such a fool, she just wants to keep her secret", Hawke replied "it's hardly a secret, they are legions of biotics living beyond our reach". Petrice was trying to use her biotics to pick up a large ceramic pot to throw at the group, but Hawke noticed that her glow was fading, meaning that it was obvious that she had taken her dose many hours ago. Petrice even in her self deluded state couldn't deny the truth, she was struggling with the Lift, so she did the only thing she could, she preformed a Barrier Blast with her remaining power to knock down the group while she made her escape. The group picked themselves back up of the floor when Fenris asked "should we go after her?", Hawke replied "no, we need to get back to the estate, we need to speak to Shepard and Liara"


	20. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella has something to confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mar Solas Ena Mar Din: Elvhan for Your pride will be your death

They got back to the estate to find Isabella waiting for them, she had something of the utmost importance to tell Hawke, the item she had taken from a previous employer, who was after her hide, and then lost had been found. It was now in the possesion of a black marketeer called Wall Eyed Sam, who was going to trade the item with a group of Tevinters. Unfortunately Aveline had something she needed to bring up, a pair of Elven criminals had ran to the Qunari for protection and that was more important than Isabella's triviality. Isabella protested "I could die", Aveline mocked "what from, lack of booze or sex?" Isabella raised an arm to hit Aveline, "how dare you", but Hawke caught her arm, "enough, the pair of you, we'll deal with Isabella's artifact first, whatever it is". A voice inside Shepard whispered "Tome of Koslun", she then announced, "it's something called the Tome of Koslun, whatever that is", Isabella was almost speechless, a new experience for her, "how did you...", Aveline was pissed off, "so your idiotic exploits have kept this city in danger, your keeping of that book has meant the Qunari staying here for the last 3 years". Isabella was making excuses for herself, "it's only a book that I managed to get from the Orliesians, who were going to give to the Qunari", Fenris replied "only the most important book of their people written by the most revered person in their history"

Isabella felt a little sheepish, a little, over her part in the Qunari crisis, but she, along with Fenris want to know how Shepard knew about the Tome of Koslun, Hawke explained, "after our battle with the extremists, Shepard collapsed and some elf called Abelas gave her water from his flagon and she's been hearing voices ever since, speaking in Elvhan and in her own language", "YOU MEAN SHE'S POSSESSED?", Fenris cried out reaching for his great sword, Hawke reassured him , "no, I do not mean she's possessed". Fenris was unconvinced, "then what do you mean?", Hawke answered "I am not sure exactly, but let's put it this way, the possessed do not come out with random Elvhan phrases", Fenris had to acknowledge that. Shepard had an idea on how to proceed, "perhaps we should split into 2 teams, you and Aveline deal with the Qunari, while Isabella and I look for this item". Hawke seeing the wisdom of it agreed

Shepard and Isabella, along with Anders and Varric went to meet up with Sam, who was attempting to trade the book with a group of Tavinters at a small foundry in Low Town. "So you knew what this item was all along?" Anders asked with an air of deflated annoyance, Isabella casually replied "yes, I was hoping to use it to get a certain someone off my back", Anders was less than amused "so, you put everyone in the city in danger to save your own skin, typical". Isabella tried to defend her position, "I didn't think the Qunari would stay so long over a book", Anders just despaired "no, I don't suppose you would". They neared the foundry where a group of Qunari Karasaad were waiting, Shepard whispered to Anders, "got ready with a Spirit Bolt", she then activated her Anihilation Field. The lead Karasaad demanded "where is the Tome of Koslun?", Isabella defiantly replied "I don't have your stupid book". Shepard could see what was about to happen next shouted out to Anders, "NOW", he flung the Spirit Bolt at the Karasaad, who didn't know they were being effected by Shepard's field, the resulting combination explosion permanently removed them from the equation. Isabella was delighted, "you're going to have to teach me that"

They entered the foundry to hear Sam trying to convince 3 Tavinters that he had the Tome of Koslun, they were rather less than so, when another group of Karasaad came in from another entrance, the leader proclaiming "the Tome of Koslun will not fall into Tavinter hands". The Tavinter leader shouted out, "blood and spite" as she raised her staff to fire upon the Qunari as Sam ran out with Isabella running after him. Varric called out after Isabella, "hey, where you going?" as the chaos errupted, the Tavinters brought in their summoned demons including a Desire demon, which Shepard immediately blasted with a Warp. One of the Tavinters used a Force Blast to knock her off her feet, knocking off her head coverings as well. "You'll pay for that, fucker" she called out as picked herself off the ground, the lead Tavinter saw Shepard's now revealed face, but instead of the usual shock, she had a look of unbridled glee, "deal with these idiots while I bind this demon". She cast out a binding spell, which went as well as any Templar power on Shepard, "what's going on" she cried out, "why am I not able to bind this demon?"

She was becoming more and more frustrated, but she noticed that the summoned demons, the Karasaad and Varric and Anders were all engaged in battle so she called over to her friends, "forget them, help me bind this demon", the 2 males came over and combined their binding power with their leader in an attempt to bind Shepard to their will. Shepard struggled, a bit, the Tavinter leader cried out in triumph "keep going, we've almost got this demon", in actuality, Shepard was struggling because of the combined energy being used on her, not because her will was being broken. She screamed out "MAR SOLAS ENA MAR DIN" as a massive biotic burst came out of her body knocking both Tevinter and Qunari on to the ground. The Qunari were the first to recover and noticing Shepard, one of them cried out, "demon, slay it", Varric and Anders were quick to react by firing Bianca and their staff, respectively. Shepard used a Pull to lift up a couple of Qunari and a Throw to send them hurtling into their team mates, Varric then loaded up an Explosive Shot to make they stayed down. Shepard then turned to the Tevinter leader and with her talon nails fully extended she grabbed the maleficar by piercing her side and picking her up above and then with her free arm, screaming as she did so, sent her talon nails through the woman's abdomen

The 4 men who were left watched in horrified silence at this ghastly spectacle as Shepard tossed the woman's corpse off her arms, she stared at the now terrified Tevinter men and told them, "I am giving you one chance and one chance only, go back to whatever shithole you call home and tell them what you saw here", the pair didn't need telling twice, they were out the door as soon as they could. Shepard's face fell as she could hear Liara coming through the link, {oh please, goddess, no, oh please, no}, Shepard knew why her dearest one was so worried and it hurt her as well. Varric and Anders looked worryingly at Shepard as they thought about what they just saw, Varric had to ask, "is that still you, inside?" Shepard smiled as she replied, "of course, now let's see where Isabella ran off to", the trio headed for the exit, but doubt was still in Varric's mind

Shepard picked up her coverings as they exited the foundry, Varric noticed a note lying next to the corpse of Sam, he picked it up and read it, "oh, that's just great, she ran off with the book", Anders replied sarcastically, "my, what a surprise". They could hear the sounds of chaos as they heard the sounds of panicking people and fighting, Anders shouted "quick, we have to find Hawke and the others", Shepard was about to put back on her head coverings, but she thought what would be the point, they always came off during a fight and another fight would be inevitable. She contacted Liara through the link {ceart-leth, there something going on, I can hear fighting}, Liara replied, {yes, it's the Qunari, they're rioting}, Shepard had one last instruction, {please, ceart-leth, stay safe, stay with Merrill and the others}, with that she left to find Hawke and the others

They eventually found Hawke and the others fighting along side a group of blue and silver clad armoured soldiers against a large group of Qunari, they went in to help Hawke and the others, Varric readied up Bianca and fired at the Karasaad, while Shepard went to to work on the Saarebas who firing electrical bolts at the team, so she readied her Omni Tool and fired an Overload at the Saarebas, stunning it, Varric used the stunned Qunari as a pin cushion with Bianca. The other Qunari where now easy meat for the group and were easily finished off, the leader of the second group, a French sounding man with a mustache not seen this side of the Village People told everyone to stand down. He was about to sheath his sword when he spotted Shepard and yet again pandemonium almost errupted, "DESIRE DEMON" he cried out raising his sword. Shepard tried to reason with the sword wielder, but he was having none of it, "we will not succumb to any temptation you offer, demon", Shepard replied "first of all I am not a demon and second of all the only bargain I'll grant you is put that sword away and you won't be walking out of here having it as a butt plug". He then lifted up his sword and Shepard glowed blue when Hawke shouted "ENOUGH, YOU TWO"

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUSLY WANTING TO LISTEN TO THIS DEMON" he exasapated, "I AM NOT A DEMON", Shepard protested, he replied with fury, "then what in the Maker's name are you?", she answered "Vice Admiral Shona Shepard". He was sceptical, "vice admiral, what navy?", he asked, "one beyond the capabilities of anyother on this world" she boasted, but truthfully answered. Hawke decided to end things before they got too far, "she really isn't a demon, she's just human, very unusual, I'll admit, but human none the less". The man put away his sword and introduced himself to Shepard, "I am Stroud of the Grey Wardens, I may not be sure of you, but if Hawke vouches for you, then that will have to suffice". They explained to Shepard what happened at the Qunari and Varric told them what Isabella did, Stroud and his Grey Wardens explained that they had a pressing engagement, while the squad made their way to High Town, Varric informed Hawke, "when this is all over, there's something I need to tell you"


	21. And It's Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Qunari attack on High Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katara Bas: Qunlat for Die, Thing
> 
> U.T: Universal Translator, Small device placed in Omni-Tool or inside ear to allow translation

They arrived at High Town to see a pair of Qunari drag off a woman by her feet, the poor woman was screaming for her life as the brutes dragged her across the paved ground. The one difference in High Town was that none of the buildings seem to damaged in any way, where as many in Low Town and the Docks had been set ablaze. "Stop struggling, woman", the Qunari dragging the woman, a Sten, said, Hawke interrupted them, "let her go". The Sten stopped and looked at Hawke, "well, it's a shame the Arishok wasn't able to capture you, but that will soon be....", he caught sight of Shepard and bellowed out "KATARA, BAS" as he and his Karasaad raised their weapons to charge at Shepard. Hawke was almost trampled in the rush to get to Shepard, Shepard cast a Double Throw at the pair throwing them back down on the ground, she used her Locust to finish them off

Hawke looked at the peppered corpses and was stilled by the number of wounds coming from the Qunari bodies, she was soon knocked out of her stupor when Shepard crashed into her, rolling her into the ground as a Qunari spear missed her by mere inches. The Qunari were in the square in force, Aveline and Fenris engaged the Qunari Karasaad using their weapons as Shepard helped Hawke to recover, "are you alright?", Hawke answered, "I will be as soon as we clear out these Qunari". Shepard had seen mindless obedience fueled by religious fever before, but all this over a book? Of course Shepard knew it wasn't really about a book, books could be copied and more than likely that the Tome of Koslun was hand copied more than once in the centuries since it was first written. Shepard had been told that the Orliseans had captured the book during the Exalted March to drive the Qunari out of occupied territories almost 2 centuries ago, but why bring such a treasured historical item to a potential war zone, why not keep it in your nation's capital? No, the book although highly important to the Qunari was just a prop for their real agenda, they wanted to terrorize the people of Kirkwall, to keep them fearful of Qunari aggression. The Arishok would have known that his small force couldn't possibly hold Kirkwall, but what they could do was keep the city hostage, demand the return of their book and go back with some of the cities prominent citizens as hostages. This would make the citizens of Kirkwall fearful and fearful citizens would be more mallible to future Qunari demands

Fenris used his great sword to cut down a large Karasaad, but had to move out the way very quickly as the axe of another was being swung at his head, his years on the run had fined tuned his senses, especially when fighting the large mercenaries that Danarius would have sent after him. The Qunari soldiers were big and powerful, but they had a very large fatal flaw, they were slow and their moves could be telegraphed, Fenris used his Elven quickness to dodge the Qunari blows as the other warriors and rogues used their abilities to fight off the other Karasaad and Sten. This left Shepard and the mages to fight off the Saarebas, the Saarebas had powerful but very limited magic, it was limited to lighting magic, but he could also teleport. Shepard had seen something similar before with Biotic Hopping and was able to predict, after a few knocks, where the Saarebas was going to appear next, Shepard used her Overload ability to shock the Saarebas while Anders blasted it, the other Qunari soon fell They were getting their breath back and checking for injuries when a mighty electrical blast knocked them all on to the ground as another Saarebas came into view. The Saarebas was about to finish them off when it was struck from behind by a knight and then decapitated, the knight, a blonde Nordic looking woman who Shepard recognised as Meredith helped Hawke on to her feet. The knight introduced herself "I am Knight Commander Meredith", she then stared at Hawke, "I know you, you're Hawke, your name has appeared on my reports, often, too often". Shepard had to put her two pence worth in, "and you're the idiot who raided my ship and stole a 100 pounds of Eezo and now are somehow making Red Sand out of it", Meredith gave a short chuckle, "and it's helping us quite well, we might not be able to counter your abilities, but we will be soon be able to match them when our new biotic Templars get deployed". Shepard just shook her head "no, what you'll get are addicts that will do anything for the next fix, sandtrippers have no loyalty except to their next fix"

"Hmmpfh, maybe amongst you elf boned it might, but we are made of sterner stuff", Meredith mocked, "ELF BONED?" Shepard roared, "we are not elves". Meredith smiled, "I have read reports on your peoples anatomy, you're nothing more than glorified elves in human skin, your bones break so easily compared to ours and you are physically weak", Shepard answered back, "weak, are we?, we're strong enough to defeat enemies that would eat you alive", Hawke had to break them up, "HEY, the Qunari". Meredith brushed herself off, "ah yes, we will meet you at the Viscount's Keep", Hawke protested "in case you haven't noticed they have an army, one that I am not keen on taking on". If Meredith mocked Shepard, she was now demanding of Hawke, "you are an apostate living freely on my good will, prove your worthiness to remain free by defending your city and take that elf boned demon with you". Shepard protested "I'm no demon", Meredith remarked "no, but you are quite unnatural even for your kind" They got to the stairs of the Keep where after another battle with the Qunari, they met up with Orsino and what was left of the mages that were at the keep. Hawke helped him up, "thank you, friend, the Qunari have taken the hostages inside the keep", Meredith along with Cullen and a group of Templars came up beside the squad and bickering started between Orsino and Meredith, Shepard brought them to order, "hey, we need to get in there and get the hostages out of there". Meredith answered "I agree, what do you suggest?", Shepard told them, "we need a distraction, frontal assault will cost us time and will get what ever remaining hostages killed". Meredith had no choice but to agree, "so who will provide the distraction?" Orsino got up and walked towards the Qunari at the Keep's door and shouted while casting fireballs "YOU WILL NOT TAKE THIS CITY WITHOUT A FIGHT"

The squad made it into the keep where they fought off more Qunari until they made it to the throne room, where they heard the Arishok spouting off his usual spiel, "you feed and feed, but you never look up, you never see that the grass is bare, I will make you see". One of the hostages demanded to know about the viscount, the Arishok obliged by throwing his severed head, one of the Karasaad then killed a hostage who protested. Hawke and the others burst into the room, Shepard told them "I'll protect the hostages, you fight the cattle", she then ran off to where the hostages were corralled and errected her Biotic Sphere around them while the others fought off the Qunari soldiers. The Arishok and some of his guards held back while the fighting continued. The Arishok caught sight of Shepard and ordered his men to destroy the demon, the Qunari then started to attack the sphere, which provided a distraction for the squad as the Qunari became to focused on destroying the demon

"Enough", the Arishok declared as the last of the attacking Qunari fell, he then addressed Hawke, "so, Hawke, you ally yourself with a demon", Shepard protested "hey, hamburger meat, I am not a demon". The Arishok gave her a look of suspicion as one of the hostages looked up to see the face of the one who protected them, "d-d-demon" he cried out looking at Shepard, who then brought her palm to her face. The other hostages looked at her, "how can she be a demon, she shielded us?", another asked, "maybe she's keeping us so she can choose which one of us she wishes to possess" yet another wailed. Shepard needed to calm them, "if I wanted to do that I would just shield the one I wanted and left the rest of you to die, I do not want nor can I possess any of you, I am human", some of them conceeded to Shepard's logic while others remained fearful

The Arishok then turned to Hawke, "you know that Par Vollen is forbidden to me until I return with the book, that your thief took, how do you suggest we end this?" Just then the doors blew open and Isabella walked in carrying the book, "here, I've brought your stupid book", Hawke greeted Isabella, "glad to see you made it back" she said in a whimsical voice, Isabella replied "well, you know, hanging around you does have a bad influence on me". The book was returned to the Arishok who then handed it over to one of troops for safe keeping, Hawke then said, "now that you have the book, you can now leave". The Arishok looked at her with his usual stoicism, "not quite, we have the book, but we must also return with the thief and also deal with your demon", Hawke knew that deal did not mean bargain. Shepard knew it was her that was being refered to in the term demon protested "for the last time, I am not a demon", Hawke told the Arishok, "no way, take the book and leave, you're not having Isabella or Shepard"

The Arishok then challanged Hawke, "then I challenge you to duel, if I win we take the thief and the demon, if you win, we leave only with the book, do you accept?" Hawke told the Arishok that she accepted and the duel began, the pair just about used every ability at their disposal on each other, but finally after a long struggle the Arishok fell. Shepard got ready for trouble, but the remaining Qunari simply left with the book, then after a few moments Meredith and her Templars burst in, "is it over?" Hawke answered, "the Qunari are gone", Meredith stared at Hawke for a moment then declared "then it seems we have a new champion", one of the released hostages then added "and we have a new protector as well", refering to Shepard. Shepard heard them speaking , but couldn't understand them, "I am sorry, but I can't understand a word you are saying" she said to the crowd. It was only when everyone was staring at her did she realise that her U.T must have fellen out of kilter during the battle and she was being heard in her native tongue and accent. Shepard's natural voice sounded ethereal to the Thedasians, otherworldly to them, because in fairness it was. She then took out a small metallic device out of her left ear and activated her Omni-Tool to repair it and put it back in her ear, "now what was it you were saying?"


	22. Trip to Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke is given freedom from the threat of the Circle and Shepard and Liara no longer need to conceal their identities, but they are still responsibilities

The stunned crowd looked at Shepard, "what was that?" demanded Cullen in awed shock, Shepard answered with some reservation, "oh, this?, it's a device that can translate spoken languages", on the small device she put back in her ear. Cullen shook his head "no, I didn't mean that, I meant what came out your mouth", Shepard again with reservation answered "my natural sounding voice, the translator not only translates words, but also how your voice sounds". One of the now freed nobles stated "it sounded so beautiful, there's no way it could be human", Shepard turned to him and said "it is and I am". He and the other nobles looked at the vision before them, a being with long flowing dark hair, soft, but parloured skin with webbings of angry glowing scars on a sculptured face and eyes that had no pupils like glowing rubies in a darkened sky, it was like the breath takingly beautiful matched equally with the hideous to make a package that mocked everything they knew about human anatomy

One of the freed nobles asked "how is your face like that?", Shepard answered "I am a soldier, have been since I was 18 and let's just say I've picked up a few injuries", one of them had a daughter nearing 18, who wanted to join the army, she looked at Shepard and decided she was going to put the kabosh on that. One of them out of relief of being freed and a sense of over jubilation declared "with our Champion having the heart of Andraste and the Protector having what must be called the voice of Andraste, I say this city is indeed blessed". Shepard just wanted to groan when she heard that, Meredith wanted to quickly bring proceeding to a close, she wanted to bring Hawke into the Circle and keep Shepard for herself, but political expediency would not allow that, coupled with the fact that any attempt to bring any of the two in would mostly likely result in bloodshed, she couldn't fight Shepard's biotic abilities, although she could probably match Shepard's combat abilities and as for Hawke, well apostates on the run for as long as she had been usually developed ways to combat Templar abilities, every seasoned Templar knew this, it was why Templars hardly ever tried to take on potential apostates one on one. Meredith then said to the squad, "I believe it is time you leave, now, we'll take over from here", the words leave and now were heavily emphasized

As the next few days passed, the city nobility carefully told the city of Shepard's and of Liara's existence, even if they didn't know of the full story of how they came to be in Kirkwall, they were explained as visitors from beyond the eastern ocean. This meant the end of the need to wear these ridiculous head coverings when ever they went outside, but they still had to be careful. The Grand Chantry in Val Royeux had reports from their agents on the outsider pair and the new champion and they were summoned to appear in Val Royeux, to say the least the three of them were a bit apprehensive, but a Devine Decree had assured their safe passage, both to and from Val Royeux. Cullen and Kerian would accompany them on the journey to Val Royeux, of course the 3 of them would bring their own entourage on the journey, which was to be travelled by coach

On the way there, Cullen discussed the issue of the Circle with the travelers, which went down a treat, Cullen stated "the Circle preforms a vital function in protecting the people from the dangers of magic, even the mages". Shepard had to debunk him, "no, it does not, it's a horror show, it's slavery, nothing more and your Rite of Tranquility is a crime against all decency". Cullen had to try and defend the Templar's position, "it's not slavery, the mages are free to choose to do what they want in the Circle and the Rite of Tranquility is only used as a last resort", there was an outburst of mocking laughter coming from Hawke and Liara after he said that with Hawke asking, "you really believe that?, let me tell you, it's been used on people for even the slighest infringement". Liara backed her up, "when we were 'guests' of your circle, I came across one of your Tranquil, all she ever did was try to get in contact with her family and they turned her into slathering imbecile". She then asked "since we know that you have somehow managed to raid our computers before we cut you off, I suppose you know of the Asari melding abilities?" Cullen gave a nod to indicate that he did

Liara began to tell him of her light meld with the tranquil, "I performed a light meld with her, nothing that she could detect, especially in her condition, her mind was in agony, not knowing if she was awake or asleep, her freewill eradicated". Cullen protested "they have freewill, they can if they choose leave the circle", Liara replied "it's an illusion of free will, they can no longer look after themselves and they will do anything that they are told unless it goes their primal survival needs". Cullen tried to make the case, "it helps weak mages and stops rogue mages using forbidden magic", Liara was embittered, "even if that was all who it was used on, it is still no excuse, execute people, if you have to, but don't sit there and tell us that turning people into unfeeling slaves is justified". Hawke gave her opinion, "I would rather die than be made tranquil"

They soon arrived at the gates of Val Royeux and made their way into the city, where Shepard and Liara, but especially Shepard attracted quite a bit of attention from the masked populace. They were city guards with their hands on the pommels of their swords, ready to draw them at a moments notice, mothers bringing their children in closer whenever they passed by and the general wariness of the people of the city. Shepard reacted by saying, "ah, it's so nice to receive such a warm welcome, but the 'warmest' of welcomes was just about to be given when the came across a small group of clergy and Templars. The leader of the group, a Chantry mother began her speech, "ah, it has arrived, good people, the demon that has been proclaimed protector, what foul magic has this Demon of Desire used to bewitch the city of Kirkwall?, let me tell you, vile creature of the Fade, we will not allow any harm to come to this city or to the most holy from your corruption". Shepard had to respond, "you listen good and hard, you withered old bitch, I am no demon, I have no magic and I do not come from the Fade and I was invited here by your most holy"

Liara, holding little Victorana, came beside Shepard to calm her down, "siame, she's not worth it", but the Cleric saw another way to denounce Shepard, "good people, gaze upon this poor young girl and her child, enthralled and twisted by this foul demon". Liara elegantly responded, "I, like all like me, was sculptured over generations, over more years than you can fathom, it was no demon who twisted me into this form, but nature itself, so if you are quite finished spewing your ignorant drivel, we will be on our way". The cleric was about to respond to what Liara had said when 2 female figures approached the group, one a swathy woman with short dark hair and the other a porcelain skinned red head with dark blue eyes, the first one spoke, "I am Seeker Cassandra and this is Leliana, we are here to escort you to the Devine, if you would accompany us"

They were escorted by the pair through the city to the Grand Cathederal, the Chantry of the Devine since it's establishment, Shepard was impressed by the beauty of Val Royeux in comparison to the deprevation of most of Kirkwall, "goddess, this place is beautiful", she said mostly to herself. Leliana caught what Shepard said, but it wasn't the comment on Val Royeux that caught her attention, "goddess, you aren't of the faith?", she asked Shepard, Shepard replied "I suspect you know who and what I am?", Leliana nodded, "well if you do, then you would know that neither myself or Liara had even heard of your Chantry until quite recently", Leliana responded "so you have not heard of the Chant of Light, you don't believe in the Maker?" Shepard answered "as I have told someone else before, I believe in human and Asari gods", Cassandra picked up on that, "human?"


	23. The Devine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Liara met the Devine and some awkward questions get asked

The Devine's throne room was as lavish as it's occupant was modest, the quite recent crowned devine, Justinia V, the former Mother Dorethea was a woman of great thought and contemplation and not one for the political games that the Chantry's hierachy liked to play, although she could play them with great expertise. The group was lead by Cassandra and Leliana to the throne room, little Victorana was placed in the care of one of the sisters while they spoke with the Devine. The Devine greeted them, "I welcome you, by the will of Andraste, to the Grand Cathederal", the Thedasian humans and Varric all went down on one knee while Shepard, Liara and the elves just gave simple bows of respect. Shepard and Liara believed in non Thedasian deities, Merrill believed in the elven pantheon and no one knew exactly what Fenris actually believed in

They were given a lavish banquet before they were to speak at length with the Devine and her advisors, the meal was perhaps the best that Liara and Shepard had in month's, that was not to say that meals given in the estate weren't lavish, but this was truly exceptional. Once the meal was done, Justinia got down to why she invited Shepard, "I have learnt a lot about you from the reports that I have received, Vice Admiral, and I know that Shona Shepard was dead", that caught Shepard off guard, "so I have to ask if you are really Shona Shepard or just some spirit or demon inhabitating her body?". Shona, although caught off guard, managed to answer, "oh, I am Shona Shepard, Liara could vouche for that, and I wouldn't have to ask how you got that information, but I am still unsure how exactly you were able to break into our computers, given your rather primitive technological understanding". The Devine took no offense to Shepard's remark about their technological knowledge, but did press on with the issue, "I am sure that your partner would vouche for you, but she is biased", Shepard retaliated by asking, "I have little knowledge of spirits or demons, but I have to ask would either of those things wait 2 years for a broken body to be repaired with metal parts being put inside?", the Devine had to conceed that they would not. Shepard then went on, "I don't remember much about those 2 years, but I still get the feeling of being a presence in another place, of knowing, not simply believing that I was in that place

Leliana then asked "why, why did they bring you back?", Shepard looked at Liara, who was looking uneasy, but the voice that had been there since taking that water said to her, "worry not, da'len, you can trust them", she answered "because I was believed to be the only one capable of leading against the Reapers". Leliana had read from the datapads taken from the ship about these races and felt sick that such things could exist, race of giant machines made from the liquified bodies and minds of organic races created by a machine that turned against it's creators. The people that the Reapers didn't render down to make more of their own were either slaughtered, turned into mindless monters or what was called indoctrinated, a state likened in many ways to being possessed. Leliana tried not to show any emotion as she continued to ask her next question

"So in desperation, your people turned to blood magic and necromancy?", she asked semi accusingly, Shepard noted the change in the tone of Leliana's voice, despite her effort not to show any emotion. Shepard knew from experience the changes in mood in an inquest, for she knew that was this was, she knew she was being inquired upon. She answered "we don't have magic, blood or otherwise, in fact I don't even know what blood magic is", Cassandra then asked "and you expect us to believe that, after what we've seen you do?" Shepard was slightly taken aback and Cassandra noticed this, "oh, yes, we watched your performance with Guardswoman Aveline, how you controlled her mind", Shepard then quitely, but with determination answered "if this some type of interogation for you to decide my fate, you should know that I will not meekly submit, you might eventually subdue through force of numbers, but believe me they will be cut in these numbers". Cassandra got up close to Shepard, "is that a threat?", Shepard calmly stated "a threat, no, it's a promise, I have no wish to make enemies, but I will not be intimidated, I have enough worries"

Justinia had to bring things back to order, "vice admiral, you are under no threat, but we must understand the type of person we are dealing with when it comes to yourself", Leliana then added "we already knew that you weren't a mage, but you have a power that we barely understand, as does your partner, so you can understand our concern". Shepard tried to relax things, "actually billions of people have and I understand that you have been experimenting by somehow making a substance called Red Sand", Cassandra replied "yes, we have been supplying our new recruits with doses and it is proving remarkable results". Both Shepard and Liara looked aghast, "are you insane, do you have any idea what you have done to them?" Leliana responded "yes, we have given them the ability to develop the same abilities as you have, Shepard had a look of anguish on her, "you think my abilities come from taking that stuff?, because they don't, the people you've given that crap to will only develop the basic skills and they will become more fleeting with each dose and they will become more and more addicted, please, I beg you, do not do this"

The Devine looked at Shepard and saw that she was telling the truth, or at least as far as she understood it, they already knew where natural biotics came from and that they were attempting to use the Eezo taken from the ship in an attempt to create their own, the Devine told Shepard, "we will take what you say under advisement", Shepard nodded in response, but the voice in her head told her, "they won't stop, but they must learn the hard way, there is nothing you can do to persuade them", Shepard just sighed. Cassandra then brought back the subject of Shepard's mind control abilities, "your ability to control minds gives you a great deal of power, which we find rather disturbing", Shepard responded "it's hardly ever used and never to kill, so if you are thinking of getting me to get someone programmed to be an assassin, then I am sorry I won't do it". Cassandra looked slightly insulted, "actually we were hoping that you could help us prevent one, we have in our custody, a prisoner who was part of a plot to assassinate a Grand Cleric loyal to the Devine, he has proven most uncoming and we were hoping you would help us get the needed information. Shepard agreed to help them

She was taken to a holding area where the captured agent was being held and where she was introduced to person who was given the task of interrogating the agent, an elegant dark skinned woman dressed in white robes with matching trousers wearing what looked like a malificent style headpiece. She addressed Cassandra as she approached, "Seeker, I have still have not been able to persuade our friend here to tell us about his associates", Shepard listened to man's defiant spiel and it was clear ftom listening to him that this was not someone fighting on behalf of the oppressed masses, more like the type to be doing the oppressing. He, up until now, had resisted all attempts to get him to talk, Cassandra introduced the woman to Shepard, "First Enchanter Vivienne, this is....", Vivienne stopped her there, "a demon, you brought a demon here?" Shepard rolled her eyes as Cassandra replied, "no, she is here to observe the questioning of the prisoner", Vivienne restarted the questioning of the man and Cassandra gave the nod to Shepard, who cast out her Dominate ability on the man and ordered him to answer truthfully. He resisted for a moment, but he was soon spilling his guts about his associates, Shepard's Dominate had overwhemed the thuggish man's will

Vivienne was astonished, "no trace of mana, no connection to the Fade, so you're not a demon at least, what are you?", Shepard replied like she had so often recently, "human". Vivienne replied "my dear, you are clearly not human, come on what are you really?" Cassandra answered "she really is human", Vivienne took it in her stride as she asked her next question, "hmm, what circle are you a part of", Shepard answered, "none, I am not what you call a mage". Cassandra backed up Shepard's account "that is also true", Vivienne was confused, "then how is she able to summon such power?" Shepard then tried to introduce herself, "hi there, I am Shona Shepard, so glad to meet you", Vivienne gave her a measured look, "so you're the one that's been the woman of intrigue, the one who has called all the fuss". Shepard was a bit regrettful, "I am sorry to be the cause of such concern", "don't be, my dear" replied Vivienne, "you have been a source of great debate amongst the circles"

Shepard was interested in hearing about what was being said about her, "so what great debates about me have you had?", Vivienne replied "well, my dear, the first one was about who you are and where you were you come from", she continued, "there were some who thought you were some type of queen Desire demon, others that you were some great mage with powers not heard of before and others that you were some being of the Fade". Shepard gave small smile, "well, they do come up with some interesting theories, I have to say, all wrong of course, but interesting", Vivienne then went on to state about the circles said about Shepard's abilities, "then they are your abilities like the one you just demonstrated, the circles debated how you could gain such abilities without mana or a connection to the Fade, they were many who argued "that you must be a blood mage, but when the truth was finally revealed, it really caused furious discussion"

Shepard needed to hear more details, but first she had to confess something about her Dominate ability, "most of my biotic abilities I developed as a girl, but my Dominate ability, the one you just saw, I only got bestowed upon it comparatively recently, only myself and the Ardat Yakshi have it", "Ardat Yakshi?", asked Cassandra. Shepard then answered, "it's an old Asari phrase, it means demon of the night winds and....", all hell broke loose as Cassandra drew out her sword and ordered her troops to do the same, she then asked in controlled anger, "you come here to this city, the city of the Chantry, the city of the most holy, and you confess to have consorted with demons?" Shepard was surprised, "when, precisely, did I say that I have consorted with demons?, I said that only I and they have this Dominate ability that's not the same as saying that I consorted with demons?" Cassandra coolly replied "then perhaps you could answer a few questions"


	24. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard is interrogated by Cassandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardat was an Ancient Mesopotamian word for demon as well as an Asari word

Shepard was led to a holding room, where Cassandra began questioning Shepard, "you are denying that you have demonic powers after confessing that you have consorted with demons?, Shepard replied with a sigh, "just because I have an ability shared only with a group called ardat, that's Asari and an old Earth language word for demon, by the way, doesn't mean to say that I have consorted with demons or that they are actual demons themselves". Cassandra walked around the dimly candle lit room, listening to Shepard and demanded after she had finished, "so what does it mean, what are these Ardat Yakshi?", Shepard had no real wish to discuss a painful moment of her life, but saw no real choice without violence, "it's a medical condition and the name for those that suffer from it". Cassandra kept her stern face and simply said "continue", Shepard went on, "it's a condition that only affects Asari, causing sterility and the immediate death of all those they are intimate with and it can cause addictive urges to be intimate with others that grow with each encounter"

"So what do the Asari do with them?", Cassandra enquired, Shepard replied the ones that were detected or caught were sent away to live in monasteries", Cassandra then asked "you said were, what did you mean?" Shepard give a sigh of regret, "during the war, the Reapers raided most of those monasteries and turned the inhabitants into what we called Banshees", Cassandra smiled, "ah, yes, Reaper creatures, the reports we got from your ship told us a great deal about your war and of what those Reapers did, turning people into monstrousities, especially your own elf boned people and what a variety they made out of them, oh, and the indoctrination". Shepard lost it at hearing this, "YOU THINK THAT WHAT THOSE THINGS DID TO MY PEOPLE IS FUNNY?, THEY WERE SLAUGHTERED IN THE MILLIONS, WE HAVE LOST OUR HOMEWORLD, LEFT WITH ONLY A FEW UNDERDEVELOPED COLONY WORLDS, FORCED TO EEK OUT A LIVING WONDERING THE STARS, LIVING UNDER CHARITY ON ALIEN WORLDS", tears we're pouring out of Shepard

Normally a person such like Shepard would not so easily breakdown, normally they would remain resolute in the face of being interrogated, but the years of constant fighting had taken their toll on her. Also was the fact that her people were never really accepted by the galactic community, oh sure, they were one of only 4 races that had a councii seat, but it was given more to keep a closer watch on humanity and the fact that the Council looked shambolic after the Saren incident. Although humans were never really accepted by galactic society, most aliens themselves were more accepting, which released a lot of tension. She just wanted some rest to start a family with Liara, she knew that the call for action would claim her again someday, but for now she wanted a few years away. Since being on Thedas, she had been held prisoner by Templars, had what she was questioned on many occassions and seen the horrors that the reminded her of the Reapers. And she was being interrogated based on solely on how someone interpretated her

Cassandra was not a woman without mercy, she had read about what happened to the mirad of worlds the Reapers had invaded, especially Earth, "Maker, take them into your arms" she had said. It had reminded her what happened to Ferelden during the Blight. She had thought of why she had brought in Shepard for interrogation and thought maybe she had overreacted. But she had also read about Cerberus and what happened to them, a group, who always dubious, had a goal of protecting their people, but where ultimately consumed and turned into the puppets of the very things that they should have been fighting against and Shepard was resurrected by such an organisation. She looked at Shepard and said "no, I do not think such attrocities are funny, but you must understand our caution, you have a power that we have known only to be available to blood mages", Shepard still sobbing replied "biotics are not magic, blood or not", Cassandra then said "I wasn't referring to biotics, I was referring to your mind control ability". Shepard with some worry then asked "so, you are comparing me to these blood mages?", Cassandra answered, "no, but like I said we must be cautious, we will keep you under observation until you return to Kirkwall, tomorrow morning, for now we will return you to your wife". Shepard was surprised at shortness of her interogation

Cassandra then said "we have also been developing a version of your Medi-Gel, as have, as I understand, the Dalish, both versions have been developing quite effectively, is there anything you can tell us that can help us improve our development?" Shepard told her, "no, I just use the stuff, I don't make it", Cassandra replied "it was worth a try, I suppose, now let us return to your friends". They returned back to the Grand Cathedral, where Leliana informed Cassandra that the conspirators had been neutralised, the conspirators actual target was the Devine herself, they were those who were not happy about Justina's election and the reforms she was proposing. After a while the Devine spoke with Shepard and Liara, "I understand that they are no circles for biotics", Liara responded "all of my people are biotic, so it would be pointless to house an entire population in such a place" with Shepard adding, "and my people would never allow such places"

Justinia then said "but biotics don't have to fear becoming possessed or abominations, while mages have to face that fear every day", Shepard told her what she has experienced in Kirkwall, "I have seen 3 possessions, not one of them were mages, just regular women, all possessed by Desire demons, we had to kill them all", Shepard was referring to what happened that night when Leandra died, "I am sorry, but I can find no justification in locking people away simply on how they might be a threat, living under the constant threat of the Rite of Tranquility or Anulment". Despite the subject being spoken about there was a relaxed air around Justinia, as if you could talk to her about anything without fear, they all sat in a private area of the Grand Cathedral talking about the opinions on the plight of the mages

It was well known by the Chantry hierarchy that mages had to be constantly watched lest they could be possessed rhetoric was wearing a bit thin with elements of the populace, especially as it was known that not only mages had to fear possession, anyone or anything could be possessed by the creatures of the Fade. Many were beginning to see the Circles as a great injustice and the Chantry as a decaying and corrupt organisation and women like Petrice only reinforced that image. Justinia wanted the Chantry to reform, to become the symbol of hope not of the tyranny it was slowly becoming, the type that Andraste had once fought against. "Foul and corrupt are they who turn the Maker's gifts against his children" was often the chant used to warn against rogue mages and dark magic, but Justinia knew that Andraste's words was meant as a warning against things that could be corrupted besides just magic

They talked for many hours not just on the issue of mages and Templars, but on many other issues, some serious, some not so much. The real reason that Justinia invited the pair was to assertain what kind of beings they were, she had received reports not only from her agents about them, but also from Elthina. It was known by the Chantry hierarchy that they were not of this world and had things that could potentially aid the people of this world, could they be persuaded to share these gifts? They were already developing a version of their Medi-Gel and Red Sand, although they were warned against Red Sand, but what was wanted most was the secret of biotics, magical like abilities without magic, without the need for the Fade, without the fear of possession, at least in the application of such power and that was something that was worth having

The meeting between the Devine and Shepard and Liara was interrupted by a cleric running in and informing them that a strange group of humans had been spotted around the woodlands some distance outside the city area. She handed over something that was dropped by the strange group, Shepard instantly recognised it, it was an Alliance pin badge, more of her people were on Thedas. She asked the Devine, "this is a symbol of my people, meaning that the strange group your assistant spoke of could be them, with your permission I would like to investigate". The Devine was curious about this strange group and want to know more about them herself, so she agreed as long as Cassandra and a small squad of Templars accompanied them to the woodland area to see who and what these strange humans were and what they were doing


	25. Halla of a Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second Alliance ship 'lands' on Thedas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is one human that Halla would relax around, I think it would be the Alliances very own deer in the headlights, Kelly Chambers
> 
> Galactic human voices without a U.T or in their natural state sound ethereal to Thedasians, but ONLY to Thedasians

Kelly Chambers was the type of woman who kept a chirper nature about her even in the worst of times like when was helping refugees on the Citadel during the war. She with other refugees had been evacuated from the Citadel just before the Reaper attack that took the citadel to Earth, they were packed on to 'sleeper' ships as a last gasp attempt to have something preserved of galactic society. The aim of these mostly automated ships was to go into unexplored areas of the galaxy, avoiding the use of the Mass Relays as much as possible and find undiscovered garden worlds. It was an insane scheme, but as the saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures and the Reaper War certainly was that. The passengers of these ships had no idea that the war had ended in their favour, such as it was, and they as far as they were concerned possibly some of the last survivors of galactic society

The ship that Kelly was on was fairly small with about 40 passengers, mostly human and Asari and she was one of the first to be awoken and as the ship had landed on what appeared to be an isolated area, Kelly decided it would be best to scout the immediate area, she would be in contact with Dr. Michel, who was another passenger and the first to be awoken. She wouldn't wander too far from the ship and would report back regularly. She investigated the nearby woodland, it was quite beautiful and reminded her of the woodlands of Eden Prime, the air was clean, the arrangement of the plant life felt quite natural and the smell was refreshing from being mostly on an artifical environment. She continued investigating the nearby area when she heard a bleeting sound and went to see what the source was, she found a white deer like creature struggling with one it's front feet caught in a small hole. The deer was panicking and Kelly, being the gentle soul that she was, wanted to help. She first had to calm the struggling animal, "hey, hey, calm down, I going to help you, don't worry, don't be scared", whether it was Kelly's gentle voice or the animal being resigned to it's fate, it seemed to calm down and Kelly was able to wiggle the animal's foot free. The deer gave her a gentle nudge of thanks, which made Kelly smile, before it ran off to persumibly join it's herd, while she was doing this, eyes were watching

She started to walk back to the ship and she got no more than perhaps 20 or 30 feet when she was confronted by a small group of pointed eared humanoids pointed their bows at her, the leader, a female said, "what are you doing here, shemlen, how did you get that halla to trust you?". Kelly had yet to activate her U.T and did not understand what was being said to her and tried to convey that, "I don't know what you're saying, please don't shoot". The pointed eared humanoids only heard an ethereal sounding voice coming from Kelly, one of them asked another, "what is she saying, what language is that?" The other replied, "never mind that, can't you hear that voice, how is she speaking with that type of voice?" Kelly had her hands up as she pleaded, "please, I am not here to harm you", the leader ordered for one of them a hold of Kelly, which he did and bound her with some rope, he could feel Kelly's skin and wristbones, he remarked to the others, "she feels more elven than Shemlen", the leader responded "let's take her to the Keeper, she'll know what to do"

They soon brought her to their camp, the leader of the group was questioned by what looked like her chieftain, "why have you brought this shemlen here?", the leader of the group pushed the bound Kelly to the ground, which caused her to yell out, "hey, that hurt", she then followed up with "what are you going to do with me?", she said looking frightened. The chieftain heard what the others heard, an ethereal sounding voice speaking in a language she didn't understand, although she understood the fear in Kelly's face. The group leader asked the chieftain, "Keeper, what is she?, when we took her she felt somewhat elven, but she's clearly shemlen", the Keeper felt Kelly's wrists, where they were tied and replied, "you are right, her skin feels as if the slightest touch could cut it and her bones feel as delicate as our own, we must assertain what she is"

The group leader asked her chieftain, "should we keep her tied up?", the chieftain replied, looking at the fearful look on Kelly's face, "no, but keep her under guard". Kelly's wrists were unbound and she said "thank you", which although they couldn't understand, they got the jist by Kelly's demeanor. Kelly then went to activate her U.T by first activating her Omni-Tool, when they saw the gauntlet of orange light appear on Kelly's left arm, the tribe readied their weapons, but the cheftain waved them off. She managed to activate her U.T and began to speak to the tribe, who at first only heard the ethereal voice they heard Kelly speak with, but after a few moments they began to understand every word she was saying. There was a collective inward gasp of wonder and an inward collective groan among the tribe, the wonder of what Kelly had done allowed them to understand each other and the groan that now the ethereal voice was replaced by one of a shemlen female

Kelly introduced herself, "err...hi, I am Kelly Chambers", her voice was hesitant as she was still unsure of her situation with these strange people, the chieftain responded by greeting her, "I am Keeper Deshanna of the Lavellen clan of the Dalish and you have been brought her by by Huntress Perilla". Kelly nervously responded "so like she a commando as in like with the Asari?", Deshanna had a puzzled look on her face, "commando, Asari?", Kelly quickly answered "oh, right, a commando is a highly trained soldier specialising in infiltration and sabotage and the Asari are a blue skinned, tentacle head, all female race, we have been traveling with a few of them, they call their commandoes, huntresses". They were more of them?, thought the Keeper to herself, "how many more?", the keeper asked, Kelly answered "40, 25 humans and 15 Asari are in our crew"

"Where are they?" asked Deshanna, Kelly was about to answer when a Lavellen scout came running back to the camp, he was almost exhausted from the sprinting, "KEEPER, KEEPER, he called out. The keeper went to meet him, "calm down, tell us what you have seen", the scout took a moment to catch his breath before telling the keeper, "I've spotted a group of strange sounding shemlen in the company of a blue demon near a strange metal building", "oooohhh, my crew", Kelly pipped up, "they'll be looking for me". The scout looked at her in surprise, "she's one of them?", the keeper answered, "apparently so". They were some members of the clan that wanted to keep Kelly prisoner, believing her to be a mage after seeing the appearance of her Omni-Tool, quite possibly a possessed or enthralled one, the keeper had a decision to make

She asked Kelly about her Omni-Tool, "that gauntlet of orange light that you produced earlier, what type of magic is it?", Kelly was taken back a bit, "oh, my Omni-Tool, oh, it's not magic, it's just technology, I use it for communication, gathering information, making repairs and for defending myself". The keeper wanted to know what kind of defences it had, "how do you use it to defend yourself?", Kelly answered, "oh, by using the Overload and Incinerate functions and flash forging weapons like an Omni-Blade, this one can flash forge an Omni-Bow". That last one got Deshanna's attention, "an Omni-Bow, you say?", "yes" replied Kelly, "can you give a demonstration" asked Deshanna wanting to get a scope of what she was dealing with. Before departing the Citadel each of the non biotic passengers were given specialised Omni-Tools with extra defences and Kelly not exactly being the galaxy's greatest melee fighter was given an Omni-Bow. The Dalish had arranged a target for her to hit and Kelly activated her Omni-Bow, the Omni-Tool flashed forged a specialised curved long bow, "ah, my Artemis Golden Shaft", Kelly proclaimed in her usual way

The shot was adequate, but it could hardly be called expert, although it's deadly effectiveness could not be questioned, the target was shattered. The clan took note more of the bow's effectiveness than Kelly's skill with it, the keeper asked her why she called the bow the name she gave it, Kelly told her, "Artemis was the name of a goddess of hunting and the moon, her weapon was a bow called the Golden Shaft, she would ride on a golden antlered hind called the Cerynitian Hind. The keeper was comparing this Artemis to one of her own goddesses, Andruil, the similarities were quite obvious going by first description. A delicated skinned shemlen with unknown magic, accompanied by unforseen blue women and now this, oh, this would have to be investigated and this Kelly Chambers would have to be watched most carefully as to find out what she was as well as her crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artemis bow was called Khryselokatos (golden shaft) and her arrows were called Iokheira (showered by arrows), but I thought it would be a bit much
> 
> Lavellan is Scots Gaelic for water vole


	26. New Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entourage meets up with Kelly's crew

The entourage entered the woodland, where Shepard's Omni-Tool was detecting the ship's signal, Shepard remarked on how beautiful the area was when Merrill commentated "yes, like the Dales, they used to be ours until they were taken from us", Cassandra on hearing what Merrill had said responded, "they were taken from you because of your attacks on Red Crossing and other human towns, added to that your refusal to help with the 2nd blight, your Emerald Knights fanatical racism over one of their own being with a human woman, your refusal to allow Chantry missionaries to preach in the Dales". Merrill angrly replied, "so for that we are to suffer forever, we are to be forced to wander aimlessly throughout the land or to be virtual prisoners in ailenage slums?, it's been 714 years". Cassandra had to conceed to the points that Merrill was making, but there was one or two counterpoints she had to make, "the ailenages are a gross injustice, I'll grant you, but some of your Dalish clans are nothing more than murderous thugs". Merrill was a bit stunned, "what do you mean?", Cassandra replied "I have came across where these clans have attacked farmsteads or travelers on the road, I have seen the devastation they've left behind". Merrill got a bit defensive, "well maybe if we elves were treated better, some of us wouldn't do things like that", Cassandra justly replied, "you cannot possibly believe that, they would do the things that they do even if the Dales had been given back, they do it out of cruelty and spite and a lot of the time their fellow elves are among their victims"

The debate had to be ended by Shepard as they were coming close to the location of the ship, they were perhaps only a quarter of a mile out when they spotted an Asari scout, the Templars readied their blades and in response the scout readied her biotics. Cassandra ordered "Templars stand down", Liara then approached the scout, who went wide eyed, "Lady T'Soni?", she asked in surprise, Liara went to meet the scout, "yes it is me, Matron Aurelia, can you take us to where the ship is?", Aurelia replied "yes, this way, lady". Shepard came over to Liara, "whose your friend, Liara?", Aurelia looked at Shepard and gave an awed sigh and bent her head in a graceful bow, saying "I humbly bid you welcome, Avatar of Athame", she then went on to ask Shepard, "the war, it is over?", Shepard replied "it is, the Reapers are no more, but I wish to talk about it with the others in your crew". The scout wasted no time in guiding the entourage to the ship, Cassandra pulled Shepard over, "what was all that?", Shepard had a wry smile, "oh that?, Liara is then head of a great house on Thessia and I'm an incarnation of a goddess", Cassandra gave a "hmpfh"

They at last came to the ship, Liara looked sadly, "a sleeper ship, it must have launched before the battle in Sol", Shepard just looked stern. Aurelia went to get Dr. Michel, who came out to meet Shepard and Liara, "is it really you, you're here as well?", she asked not quite believing what she was seeing, Shepard gave her a big smile and said, "it's us in the flesh, Chloe". She then ran up to the pair and gave them a big hug, "oh, thank goodness, you're both alive and the Reapers are gone, yes?", Shepard replied, "they are no more, but there is something I must tell you", Shepard looked towards the entourage signalling a need to talk to Chloe confidentially. Shepard and Liara went to speak with Dr. Michel and after a few moments the entourage heard wailing cries of "oh ,no, oh, no no no no, that can't be right, that can't be right" coming from Dr. Michel. They didn't need to hear what Shepard had said to Dr. Michel to know why she was crying, she had heard that her people had won against an insurmountable enemy that wished to destroy all intelligent civilised life leaving only the most primitive, but at a terrible cost

Shepard asked "how many are with you, Dr. Michel answered "40, 25 humans, 15 Asari, 26 adults, 14 children". Shepard took stock befor asking how many biotics in the human group, Dr. Michel was almost hesitant to answer, "12, with 7 of them children", "MAKER'S BREATH" exclaimed Cassandra, "29 biotics". Dr. Michel questioned Shepard, but Shepard told her it was a subject for later on and went on to ask, "is everybody here?", Dr. Michel replied, "all except "Ms. Chambers, she's been gone a few hours". Chloe was starting to become worried for although Kelly's Omni-Tool locator was still on, she hadn't been in contact with the ship. Shepard decided to take a small team consisting of herself, Liara, Hawke, Merrill and Aurelia to Kelly's location and bring her back to the ship, it wouldn't take them long to get there as it was perhaps only half a mile away

Kelly was telling the Lavellan about her mission with Shepard to fight the Collectors, whether they believed her or were just humouring her was anybodies guess. She told them of Shepard's fight against the Thresher Maw in Grunt's rite of passage, "there they were, Shepard, Grunt, Zaaed and Jack on Grunt's rite of passage having the face against the Thresher Maw, the thing burst out of the ground ready to swallow them whole, they desperately had to keep on avoiding it's acid spit, that was disolving their cover, they used all the tricks at their disposal to defeat the massive beast, they finally did it when some treacherous members of Grunt's people tried to attack them, but they were soon beaten." The clan listened to Kelly tell her story when one of them spotted the small group coming out of the woodland towards them, they looked at the 5 women, one was a Dalish elf like themselves, another was a shemlen mage, 2 of them were of the blue skinned tentacle headed women the scout told them about and the last one...."BY THE DREAD WOLF"

They saw this creature come towards them, what was it, a shemlen? No it couldn't be, it looked like one, but those eyes and these scars, there is no way it could be. The keeper told the clan to ready their weapons when Kelly shouted out in joy, "Shepard", she knew this creature? She ran up to Shepard to give her a big hug, "it's so good to see you again", Shepard replied "and it's good to see you too, Kelly", Kelly had been a friend to Shepard ever since the Collector, perhaps the only member of the Cerberus crew that she trusted from the beginning. Kelly had a certain innocence that Shepard found endearing, it was well known that Kelly had a crush on Shepard, but was disappointed when Shepard told her that she wasn't really in to women, despite being an Asariphile, but they did become very close none the less. Kelly needed to know about the war, "the Reapers are gone, aren't they?", Shepard sighed, "yes, they are gone, but there is something that I need to tell you"

Shepard took Kelly over to tell her the terrible news, Shepard held on to Kelly as she sobbed into Shepard's shoulder, "all these people, gone", she had to ask Shepard, "what's left?", Shepard replied "please, Kelly, not now, I'll tell you later", but Kelly needed to know for her own piece of mind, "please, Shepard, I have to know", Shepard relented and told her, "less than half our people and a few colony worlds". The Reapers targeted worlds with large populations, which meant home worlds and large colonies, most human colony worlds had less than 15 million people on them because of the lack of infrastructure because of humanities relatively recent arrival on galactic colonisation. Even pristine worlds like Eden Prime would take at least decades to have the proper infrastructure to support a large population, and thankfully, somehow, it was spared the worse of the Reaper attacks, but it would still take years to recover before development could take place

Deshanna asked Merrill, "who are these people, where do they come from?", she replied, "well that's Hawke, she's a human and a mage...", Deshanna interrupted her, "I can see that, I meant the others you brought with you". Merrill then proceded to tell her, "the one hugging the girl is Shepard, she's human", again she was interrupted, "she's human?", she then continued, "yes and the one coming up to her is Liara, she's an Asari and her bondmate, they've managed to have the cutest little girl with each other". Deshanna raised an eyebrow, "you mean one got pregnant by some male and they decided to raise it together?", Merrill matter of factly answered "no, they really did have it with each other". Deshanna was surprised to say the least, "but they're both women aren't they?", Merrill just nodded, this was too much for Deshanna to take in

Usually the Lavellans stuck to the Free Marches where the division between the varying city states kept them relatively safe, but an incedent that somehow involved their clan had drawn them to Orliais. They were on their way back to the Free Marches when they decided to camp for a while in the woodlands when the strange humans and their blue skinned allies came along, first there was the ethereal sounding girl with the guantlet of orange light that changed the way she spoke, her scout reporting that the other humans that where spotted also spoke with ethereal voices and now this, what was going on with the shemlen? Shepard then asked Kelly, "are you ready to come back with us?, she told them that she was ans she turned to Deshanna, "it's been nice meeting you, we'll be at our ship for the next couple of days, you're welcome to visit". Ship? Deshanna thought to herself, she had to see this for herself, so she asked, "would it be possible to come with you right now?", Kelly looked at Shepard who nodded, so Deshanna accompanied them along with her first


	27. Ship of Arlathan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deshanna and her first go to the human/Asari encampment and other more ancient Elvhen keep their vigil on Shepard

The journey was only a short distance from the Lavellan encampment to the shemlen encampment taking about perhaps 15 minutes to reach there and when they got there Dashanna could not believe what she saw, a large metal construct about 200 metres in length that lay just beyond the woodline. How this went unnoticed was beyond Deshanna and her thoughts on it were halted when she saw Templars with the strange shemlen and their Asari, a strange shemlen came up to Shepard, "ah, I see Ms. Chambers has arrived back and you have brought visitors". Shepard introduced the pair, "Dr. Michel, this is Keeper Deshanna and her First, Ellana", Chloe greeted the pair, "hello there, you are quite welcome, I am sorry it's a bit chaotic, but we're still getting some of our people out of stasis", Ellana was curious, "stasis?", Shepard answered, "it's a type of hyperlong sleep where the body is frozen and the aging process halted"

Shepard took Deshanna, Ellana, Hawke and Cassandra into the construct, Hawke knew what to expect and Cassandra had read reports, but to be in it was quite something else, for Deshanna and Ellana it was overwhelming, they could fathom how the shemlen could have built such wonders. They were guided through out the ship by Shepard and came across the med bay where they saw Dr. Michel her equipment on the head of one of the male humans, Ellana asked, "what's she doing?", Shepard replied, "when a person is in stasis they can sometimes develop a mental disorder that completely changes their personality which can turn a normal person violent, she's using that device to make sure that hasn't happened". "Maker have mercy, possessed elf boned", Cassandra blurted out without thinking, which was not usual for the methodical minded woman, "elf boned?", asked Deshanna

Cassandra answered her by telling the difference between the humans she knew and these new ones, "the ones without the tentacles on their heads are humans, however they are not like the ones you have seen before, their skin, musculature and bone density are more elven than that of the humans you know, also some of them as well as all of the Asari have an ability called biotics which is a type of magic that has no connection to the Fade". Shepard put in "they're not magic" and gave a small demonstration by using a Pull to bring a mug from the otherside of the room, Deshanna and Ellana were taking very close note and asked Cassandra, "how powerful are they?", Cassandra answered with reservation, "they are immune to Templar abilities and a very few like Shepard can control minds", that last one really got Deshanna's attention, but there was one last thing she needed to know, "why is her face the way it is?", Cassandra knew why, but didn't want to say, "let's just say she has been through a lot"

Shepard saw the worrying look on the elves faces and asked Cassandra and the elves themselves if she could talk to them in private, they reluctantly agreed and Shepard took them aside, "Ir abelas, tel'enfinim, andaran aitash'an, lethallen", which basically translated meant, I am sorry, do not fear, enter this place in peace, my friends", although it was not perfect the 2 elves seemed somewhat comforted, but they wondered how Shepard knew these phrases, Shepard told them, "I've, er, picked up a few phrases, here and there, just don't expect a conversation". The 2 elves accepted this and they went back with Shepard to join the others, this was almost too much for them, this place whatever it was, whoever these shemlen were, if indeed they were shemlen and both of them were starting to have serious doubts if that was the case

They chatted with some of the shemlen and the Asari for some time before making their way back to the Lavellan camp, Ellana asked Deshanna, "what do you make of them?" Dashanna gave serious consideration to how she was going to answer and after a moment answered "they are not like anyother we have seen in our travels and the ones who called themselves humans, well I am not too sure they truly are", "oh, but they are", Deshanna and Ellana turned in the direction of where the voice came from and standing there was a mysterious bald headed male elf. The male elf introduced himself and his interest in the new arrivals, "the shemlen you met today are indeed what they say they are, although in some ways they are more elven than shemlen". Deshanna asked "how do you know this?", he answered "I have being paying particular interest to one of them, the one they call Shepard"

Ellana wanted to know the mysterious elf's interest in the most mysterious of the shemlen, "what's so interesting about her?", the elf leaned against his staff and with a thoughtful expression answered, "she has done what that was thought impossible more than once, no other shemlen or elven has done what she has". This piqued Ellana's curosity, "what do you know about her?, he replied, "she is of a place where there is only shemlen, the elven and the children of the stone do not exist, but they are not unknown to them". He went on, "she has come back from where few do and her people have been where no elven have and now like the elven, their home is lost". Deshanna asked "what happened?", the elf answered, "they were part of a great coalition of peoples who defeated an unspeakable enemy that had existed long before the elven were even an idea carried on the forest winds or even before the first seeds of the forest sprouted, they were victorious against this enemy, but at the cost of their home". He had one more thing to say, "they are in many ways like the shemlen you know, but be warned they are not the same people and cannot be accorded to in the same way, now that is all I have to say on them and now I must ask you a favour"

Deshanna asked "what is this favour?", the elf gave them a simple looking jewelled pendant, "when you go back to them wear this and bring it back to me". Deshanna took the pendant and asked "you're not planning to harm them, are you?" The elf sighed, "hardly, I have no ill will towards them, all that I ask is that you wear this when next you visit them", they took the pendant and went back to their camp. The ancient elf had a great interest in Shepard since he saw her imprint on the Fade, he had seen no being like her, her actions, her selflessness, her humility, her compassion, it was almost like she was an actual goddess if it were not for the lapses of self control, temporary ignorance and bouts of depression. What he could not get his head around was how was she not one of the people, hmpfh, the people, what arrogance, it wasn't my or our people with them, it was 'the people' suggesting that all others were merely animals when they weren't alone even on their own world and were only a small part of the greater choir

The next day came and once again Deshanna and Ellana were back at the human/Asari camp, this time with a few hunters accompanying them, they still couldn't get around how the shemlen could get such advanced magic. Deshanna wanted ask Shepard how they came across it, they looked around the metallic construct, the new visitors were in awe, the Dalish all had their tales of the great magic of old, but to see this was like actually being apart of it. One of the hunters broke away and found himself in the research lab where he saw a pair of shemlen putting in some raw into what looked like a platform and emerging with what looked like armour, "BY THE CREATORS" he cried out without thinking. He was quickly surrounded by shemlen and Asari who marched him back to Deshanna and Shepard, he tried to explain himself and what he saw, but couldn't accurately but it into words

Shepard saw the elf struggling to explain to Deshanna, she knew what he saw overwhelmed him and Deshanna was herself was struggling with the situation herself. Shepard just sighed inwardly as Deshanna admonished her clansman for being where he should not have been, Shepard told her, "it's okay, no harm was done". Deshanna made her excuses and left with her people, but said that she would be back, they travelled back to their camp and Deshanna sent the hunters on ahead while she and Ellana went to the meeting point with the bald elf. They handed the pendant back to the mysterious elf, who thanked them, Ellana was interested as to why he wanted them to take the pendant to the shemlen camp, he told them, "it is for an important cause, more than that I cannot say, but I will need another favour from you, if you will indulge me". Deshanna asked what it was and the elf told them that he would tell them tomorrow

The elf took the pendant and exposed it to his staff, "let us see what you are, mysterious shemlen", the pendant was a device that he used to get what he want to know about Shepard. He began to note what he saw, "a body filled with metallic devices and starlight, impossibly small devices flowing in the blood, a natural body more a kin to the people in some ways than the shemlen of this world", he was taking care in his observations. He then moved on to her mind, "the memories of impossible victories and tragedies, the bonding of shemlen and Asari spirits, the remembrance and wisdom of a civilisation of so long ago and...". He stopped for a moment as he could not begin to fathom what he saw, "effects of the Well of Sorrows, you have bound yourself, unknowingly, I dare say, to the will of Mythal". He now knew what he must do and it would depend on Deshanna


	28. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious elf initiates his plan and the Thedasians get to know another difference between Galactic and Thedasian humans

He had seen all that he need to know about Shepard for the moment and now it was time for the next stage in his plan, he took out the pendant he loaned to Deshanna and began a ritual on it. "Soon, 'shemlen', you will serve a greater purpose, you and all those supposed shemlen that have accompanied you", he continued the ritual on the amulet which was to be given again to Deshanna, not as loan, but as a present to be given to Shepard. The next day came and he once again handed the pendant to Deshanna, "give this pendant to one they call Shepard as a token of friendship between the people and the new arrivals", Deshanna simply took the pendant and thanked the mysterious elf as she and Ellana went off to meet with Shepard. The mysterious elf waited until they were out of sight until he himself disappeared, it would be the last that they would see of him as his plan formulated

Shepard and Liara welcomed the elven pair back to their encampment, "it's good to see you again, we're just thawed out the last of our group", Liara told them, "I am bit frightened for them as to how they might be treated here though". Deshanna raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?", Shepard shifted her feet as she tried to explain, "er, well, it would be better to show you, you too Seeker Casandra and you as well, Cullen". This got the Thedasian quartet intrigued, what possibly could Shepard have to show them? She took them to the med-lab and told them, "I want to introduce someone and their baby to you, but first I have to make sure that they are ready", this got them thinking what could possibly be so important as to go to such lengths? Shepard then said to them, "they are ready" and they all went in to the med-bay and Shepard made the introductions, "this is Catriona and this is her new son, Duncan"

They took one look at the infant and immediately swords were pulled out of their sheaths and staffs were powered up, they were cries of, "MAKER, HAVE MERCY", "SWEET BLOOD OF ANDRASTE", "BY THE CREATORS" from the quartet. The sight of the Thedasians in such threatening poses caused Shepard to power her biotics and medical staff to take out their guns, "what are you doing?", she asked the Thedasians in shock, Cullen answered, "what is that thing?", pointing at the infant. Shepard had known that this situation might have arisen, so she had made sure those in the med-bay were armed, she was using the quartet as a type of lipsman's test on how the rest of the Thedasians would react when they saw the infant and going by what was happening, it wouldn't be good. Shepard answered Cullen sternly, "put your weapons away and I will tell you, I will not have you threat an innocent child like that"

"CHILD?, IT'S AN ABOMINATION" shrieked Ellana, "hey, that's going too far, I know it must come as a bit of a shock to say the least, but that just plain wrong to say that about or a human or any type of child" retaliated Shepard. "HUMAN?, please tell us she did not birth that thing, please tell us she did not carry that thing in her womb" questioned a very visibly shaken Cassandra, "yes, I did" retorted an upset Catriona, "how dare you say these things, you barbarian". Shepard knew it was time to get the Thedasians out of there and explain, they were all taken to the conference room where Shepard began to tell them about the child, "the baby you saw was a human hybrid, hybrid in this case with an alien race called Turian, as you could see it had a mixture of human and Turian traits". Cassandra asked "how many of these hybrids are there and what types?", Shepard answered "I don't know the exact number, but human hybrids develop from a human mother and a non human Asaroid father". Deshanna asked "Asaroid?", Shepard simply answered "any race that has the same mobilty posture as we do, your own race is Asaroid"

If she was honest, Shepard would say that she was expecting this kind of reaction for although they knew about Victorana, they knew about Asari reproduction, at least in a limited way, and that it wasn't a human, even an elf boned that gave birth to her. This was testing the waters as to see how much of the alien's way the Thedasians would tolerate and considering that could be here for a while it had to be done. The reaction from the quartet that were there told her all that she needed to know about how the other Thedasians would react if saw little Duncan and because of this plans had to be made to ensure the safety of Duncan and his mother. Ellana was a tad confused about one issue concerning the situation, "whenever a human of this world has a child with a non human such as ourselves the resulting child is always human, so why is it so different for you?"

Shepard did have medical training, it was part of being a Sentinel, but it was as a field medic, so had no real insight other than to say "our children share traits from both parents, other than that I don't know". However this was not the main issue on contention, the issue was how were they to be settled for their stay on Thedas, they couldn't actually all stay at the ship, such a large group staying at such a spot would eventually attract attention, the wrong sort of attention. The decision was to have them to do the same with their ship as was done with the one currently on Sundermount, have it powered down, take as much equipment as need and place a shield over it. The people would be divided between Val Royeux and Kirkwall with Dr. Michel being the Val Royeux leader, the two groups would be in contact with each other through their Omni-Tools

They would be many arrangements that would have to be made and it could take some time, so the entourage left the group at the ship to back to Val Royeux to make the initial arrangements, but before they went Deshanna had a gift to give to Shepard. Deshanna approached Shepard, "I am sorry for my inconsiderate outburst with the hybrid, it was just so much of a shock", Shepard could more than understand where Deshanna was coming from, it would be a shock for someone to see a hybrid child, it was a shock when Alison Tait gave birth to little Moira, so it would be for the people of Thedas. Shepard gave Deshanna a slight smile and said, "it's alright, I can understand, even for us it is bit of an event", Deshanna thanked Shepard for being so understanding and then brought out the pendant that the mysterious elf had given her to give to Shepard

She then handed the pendant to Shepard, "please take this as a token of friendship between our two groups", Shepard took the pendant and as a gesture of thanks preceded to put it around her neck, "thank you, this is very much appreciated". The pendant gave a very slight green glow that was missed by everyone when she put it on, Kelly remarked, "ooh, it's so pretty" with Liara backing up Kelly's statement by saying, "it's a beautiful work of craftsmanship". Unbeknown to the four of them was that the pendant was magically charged and sending vapours into Shepard's body, but they were being rejected by Shepard's nanites and by the vapours already in Shepard's body through her drinking the water given to her by Abelas. The mysterious elf had made a good study of the information that the pendant had given before charging it, but as he did not have much time he had to do so in a limited fashion

This of course caused steps to be missed, steps that could have made his plan foolproof, but alas it was not to be, the invisible vapours that were supposed to seep into Shepard's to affect her were now seeking a new human host and they found one in Kelly. Kelly didn't feel anything as the pendant vapours seeped into her body coursing their way throughout her body, very slowly affecting her. The effects of the pendants vapours would take their time, but they would be absolute, Kelly's body had neither Shepard's nanites or the effects of the mysterious water given by Abelas to protect it. Deshanna was only aware of the pendant as a gift and did not know of it's true purpose, she said goodbye to the group, as like with Shepard's entourage she had to leave for the annual meeting of the Dalish clans and Shepard and Liara had to head back to Kirkwall


	29. Elf Boned to Totally Boned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entourage return to Kirkwall and the effects of the pendant show on Kelly

Shepard and Hawke returned back to Kirkwall with Kelly Chambers, who it was arranged would be staying at the Viscount's Keep along with the other aliens assigned to Kirkwall, some of the huntresses and those humans with military or security experience took up temporary work with the city guard. When asked what experience did they have, Aurelia answered, "I was a huntress for 375 years, meaning I was soldier when your ancestors were still children, believe me there isn't one trick that your primitive gangs can pull that I cannot outwit". Aveline asked for demonstration against one of her guards and without the need of her biotics she easily defeated the guardsman, "your guardsmen are too used to combating mindless thugs" she told Aveline, "they need training from a more experienced source". Aveline took this with some scepticism, "and I suppose you are that source?", Aurelia proudly answered "I trained Asari Huntresses for over a century and you just saw what I did to your guardsman". Aveline had to acquence to that point, "alright then, you've got the position, but I have one question, was Shepard justified in destroying that star destroying that world that she did?", Aurelia plainly answered "justified?, let's put it this way, they were more than a few celebrations when people heard about it"

Deshanna and Ellana arrived at the annual meeting of the Dalish clans called the Arlathvenn, which this year was held on Sundermount, the now near permanent home of the Sabrae clan. The Sabrae clan had been there for over 4 years and it was more than obvious that they were going to be there for many more, this was unusual for a Dalish clan to do so as most moved from an area after only a few months. An Arlathvenn was not a meeting of all the Dalish clans, some were too cut off to be found and others were as Cassandra had described, nothing more than violent thugs. The Dalish were not the one big happy family they pretended to be, the exiles of Velanna, Merrill and Arianni had put an end to that myth. Although with Merrill and Arianni it was self exile, but with both of them it was a case of them jumping before they were pushed, although Arianni had returned

Aveline was gobsmacked at what Aurelia had said, "how can you justify the murder of so many people by that thing?", Aveline was still adversarial toward Shepard, "it's a talking corpse held together by machinery and it's own stubborn will". Aurelia held up her hand, "I am sorry, but I'll have to stop you there, the woman you are talking about is beloved through out the galaxy and they are many who would defend her to the death, myself included", Aveline replied, "why do so so many revere it so much?, I don't understand it". Aurelia smiled, "because she is Nara", Aveline raised an eyebrow, "Nara?", Aurelia answered, "it means bearer, she has beared the burdens of an entire galaxy, she has saved 3 races from extinction and gave final rest to another after 50000 years". "Final rest?" Aveline enquired, Aurelia answered, "she gave peace to a people who were enslaved for 50000 years by putting them out of their misery". Aveline was shocked, "you mean she killed them all, an entire people?", Aurelia glanced to the side, "in a manner of speaking, you could say that". Aveline just lost it, "IN A MANNER OF SPEAKING?, THAT THING IS A MONSTER THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN PUT ON THE PYRE, I BELIEVED IT TO BE A CORPSE REANIMATED BY MACHINERY BEYOND MY KNOW, BUT NOW I SEE IT REALLY IS A DESIRE DEMON IN THE BODY OF A MOTHER'S DEPARTED DAUGHTER"

Aurelia put her hands at her hips and protested, "if you had seen what she has done, what she has suffered, you would not even dare think that, the people she gave rest to had not truly been a people for 50000 years". She took a breath before contining, "50000 years ago there was a great empire that expanded the Galaxy, the people of that empire were called Protheans and they helped in the development of many primitive races, 2 of the most prominent were my own and Shepard's, then the Reapers arrived and destroyed their empire turning their people into slaves with no independent thought, now ask yourself if the people of Thedas were reduced to that what would you want to happen?" Aveline had to acquiesce to Aurelia, but she still wasn't comfortable about Shepard, "alright, you have made your point, but on this let's agree to disagree"

They were many subjects discussed at the Arlathvenn as was the custom, but there was one subject that was foremost on the agenda, the newcomers, Marethari started off, "as you may be aware there are new shemlen with a new blue skinned race among us on Thedas, these shemlen have some features that would in some ways make them more elven than shemlen, though they have never claimed as such". Marethari paused to take in the reaction before she went on, "they also appear to have access to magic that we cannot fathom", Deshanna then added, "I too have met these newcomers, I have seen the wonders they seem to command and I have to ask how did shemlen come to gain this power?" "They didn't", a voice added, the Dalish keepers turned to see Flemeth and each of them bowed in reverence, before she added, "at least those of Thedas did not, but these are not of Thedas"

One of the gathered Dalish asked, "so they are from another continent?, Flemeth gave a slight smile and shook her head before answering, "they are from other stars, that is all you need know". The Dalish all gasped, all except one, Marethari, one of the other Dalish asked in surprise, "you knew?", Marethari answered "I suspect then I got confirmation after one of our contacts in Kirkwall told us of the shemlen of this world stealing some of their materials before they were stopped, they are currently studying that taken material". A voice cried out "then we must do something", which Flemeth answered "don't worry, the one called Shepard will come here, I have plans for her that are long term, helped by some unwitting other, other than that is you all need to know for now, all you need do is do no harm to those she brings with her", they all gave their agreement

The next couple of days passed as the newcomers stated to settle in for their stay in Kirkwall, they were stares from the people of Kirkwall, mainly towards the Asari, but unlike how it would have been on Earth they had been used to seeing non human people. The morning at the Keep continued apace until a scream came from Kelly's bedroom, some of the other newcomers rushed in to find out what the problem was and when they saw Kelly all the could say was, "better get Shepard". Shepard along with Liara, Hawke and Merrill soon arrived at Kelly's room and when Shepard saw what happened to Kelly she could only say, "my, er, you look different", Kelly was exasperated, "LOOK DIFFERENT?, I LOOK LIKE I BELONG ON A RICE KRISPIES BOX", Merrill was less than helpful, "ooh, that's quite a change, what are rice krispies?". Hawke said "Merrill", in a corrective manner to her, Merrill then responded by replying, "oh right, perhaps we can bring her to the Keeper, she might be able to do something"

The quintet soon found themselves walking up Sundermount towards the Sabrae encampment and to say none of them were happy would like saying water is wet, they soon came to the camp where Marethari greeted Merrill, "I see you have come back to us, Merrill and you have brought another one of the people to us". Merrill looked to the ground uncertain on how to proceed, "er, not quiet, you see...", she interrupted by one of the 'people', "ONE OF THE PEOPLE?, ONE OF YOU VIOLATED ME TURNED ME INTO THIS AND YOU ARE GOING TO TURN ME BACK", Marethari was taken back, "I dont know...", Deshanna then came next to Marethari, "I believe that I might know, Marethari, meet Kelly Chambers". The gathered elves were trying to take in what was being said, an elf that had been brought before them was recently a shemlen, one of the new shemlen

Deshanna then began to tell of the pendant that she gave to Shepard, "I gave a pendant to Shepard that was given first to me by an unknown elvan man, he first instructed me to wear it the second time I went to the newcomer camp after which he took it from me for the night and told me to come back the next morning". They all listened intently as she went on, "the next morning he gave it back to me to give to Shepard, he must have enchanted it", Shepard realised what was the original intention, "by the goddess, I was the target, I was meant to have been changed, not Kelly". Liara was aghast, "why would anyone do this?", Marethari answered " possibly because you can be seen as a grave threat, other than that, I cannot say", Liara responded in a near acquising manner, "grave threat?, we have made no hostile action towards you", Marethari answered, "it is what that has been taken from you and what you can do that is seen as the threat". Liara took a pause for thought, "so we are to be experimented with like animals?", Marethari had a sense of guilt, but also of determination when she replied, "no, but we need to know more of what you are, but we have someone who may be able to help your friend, but Shepard must meet them alone"

Liara was incredulous, "you expect me to allow my siame to go alone to meet with someone that you have arranged with, after what happened with Kelly?", Marethari replied, "I don't expect you to trust us, but Shepard must go alone to met our contact if you want to help your friend". Liara was about to protest further when Shepard put her hand on her arm, "don't worry, ceart-leth, I'll be OK, they would have to be pretty dumb to try to do anything to us", she stared intently at Marethari and Deshanna as she said that. Liara worried for Shepard as she watched her go further up Sundermount. Shepard after a small walk came to the predetermined destination and was met by an elobrate armoured human woman who looked like she was in her mid 60's, she had a hard stare that seemed to go through a person with a smile that unnerved, "at last here you are"


	30. Meeting of the Like Minded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly is stablised, but something is given

The woman kept her stare on Shepard, "tearing across the heavens you come to a primitive land", Shepard kept her nerve and replied, "I didn't come here, I had to make some repairs and we've been stranded here". The older woman kept her tight smile, "and yet you are here, joined by others that have equally been cast adrift", Shepard responded, "and one of them has been affected by trinket of this world and I was told you can help". The old woman was indeed planning to help Kelly and the others, but she would want something in return, "your friend is not the only one that needs help, your people are looking for you, but what will they find when they do?" Shepard got a bit defensive, "is that a threat?", the woman shook her head, "no, merely a statement of fact, your people once lived as these people live now, but in your advancement you have forgotten much".

Shepard had to take truth in what the old woman was saying, sure they could defend themselves against any attacks with their biotics and weaponry, but eventually even they would be overwhelmed eventually if they made too many enemies, also they were the more mundane aspects of survival that modern technology had taken over. Shepard and Liara had been helped greatly by Hawke and Merrill in this, but the others would need help with not only the basic survival skills, but with this world's society. Although Thedas was in many ways like Europe on Earth during it's later medieval to early modern period, they were still vast differences and reading about a world that reflected your past was not the same as having to live in it. They could be here for months and they could do with help adjusting people that had came from worlds that had not lived like the people of Thedas for centuries

Liara was fielding some questions from some questions of the unfamiliar elves gathered while Shepard was away, one asked "what's it like traveling between stars?", Liara answered plainly, "the Asari have been traveling the stars for 3000 years, so we barely take notice anymore, humans on the other hand have only had interstellar travel for 43 years". Another one caught on to what Liara had said and asked, "so you gave them the ability?", Liara just smiled, "hardly, they lived in an isolated part of the galaxy, we did not know of them until 34 years ago, they had to develop it on there own", the elf then asked "what about their elves and dwarves?", Liara answered "they don't have any except in their mythology, they lived alone as the only sapient lifeform on their world for tens of thousands of years". Liara used her Omni-Tool to show them images of elves and dwarves from various mythologies, they all looked very familiar to what they had on Thedas, some were flattering, some not, the elves got a good laugh when they saw Grumpy, Happy and Dopey from Snow White, they laughed a lot less when they saw Snap, Crackle and Pop from Rice Krispies

"You may call me Flemeth" the old woman told Shepard, "and I will help your friend and your peoples for a price". Shepard then enquired, "what will you do?", Flemeth answered, "I will ease your friends transition into what she is becoming and later, after a time I will turn her back, to do so right how could kill her and I will provide your people with the knowledge they need, but first will you agree to my price?" Shepard nodded her agreement and Flemeth told her, "beside the person you see before you, I also carry the soul of a much older being and my price is this, I want you, for a time, to carry another old soul within you and for that time you and that soul will be one". Liara had been listening to the proposal through the link and when she heard Shepard agreeing to it, she ran up the short distance in horror shouting, "SIAME, DON'T DO IT"

Flemeth saw Liara running up to them and whimsically told Shepard, "hmm, be a good lass and restrain your partner", Flemeth moved her hand in Shepard's direction, which seemed to do something to her and she involuntarily restrained Liara. Liara cried out, "SIAME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", Shepard replied in panic, "I don't know, I can't control myself", Flemeth took a serious look as she informed Shepard, "the water you drank, when the voices started, came from a source dear to me, dear to that which is a part of me". Liara was enraged, "it was you, you caused all this, you caused her to think she was being indoctrinated?" Flemeth replied, "I did, but that was not my intent", Liara was still furious, "so you intend to have whatever was in the water you had given her to have her possessed more easily", Flemeth kept her tight smile, "wrong, dear girl, oh I do intend to use her for a future purpose and I have made assurrances, but what I want now cannot be done through possession, nor can it be done with the unwilling"

Liara still had great, but very understandable suspicion as she asked, "then what is it that you ask of her?", Flemeth began to tell her tale, "long ago a great wrong befell me and I cried out for justice, a being that suffered the same crawled through time to join with me and I now want Shepard to do the same with one that is close to the one that is with me". Liara was puzzled, "you want Shepard to accept another being within her in payment for helping Kelly and giving guidance?", Flemeth chortled, "it's for far more than that, dear girl, your Shepard is in danger from other forces who wish to control her, your trip together into the Fade should be proof as should her confrontations with Quentin and the Tevinter, this cannot be allowed to happen, for if it does it could be disaster for this world". Liara responded defiantly, "our link will her keep stable", Flemeth kept her tight smile as she asked knowingly, "will it?", Shepard interupted the pair, "please, ceart-leth, she is right, I have been losing control even with the link and I fear what might happen". Shepard turned to Flemeth, "I'll accept", Flemeth dropped all humour and became serious, "although this will only be temporary it will permanently change you". Liara asked, "what will happen?", Flemeth answered "she will be joined to a being who knows the void as she does, what it takes and what it gives, to one who knows pursuit as she does, who knows what it is to see the loss of innocence on another, on one that they love"

Flemeth summoned an essence from what seemed the ether, that slowly entered Shepard's body and caused her to gasp out tightly as her body and eyes lit up, Liara cried out, "SIAME", Flemeth layed down an arm to calm her. Flemeth looked towards Shepard and told both Shepard and the entity within, "you both have reach to each others innermost secrets, but be careful and remember this is only for as long as needed". The entity was the first to speak, although it did so with Shepard's voice it was clear it was the entity, "this one has seen the stars and the void, it's body is full of power not touched by the need of the Fade and it's mind filled with untold ancient secrets", Liara responded by demanding, "what about Shona?", Shepard responded by gently telling Liara, "I am here, Liara", Liara used the link to make sure and cried in relief when she was sure it was Shepard

The demonic and spiritual forces that were tied to this world became very interested in Shepard and her potential and they wished to use it for their own means and they had made her a target. The people of Thedas usually only worried about possession when dealing from threats from the Fade, but the denizens of that realm did not depend only on possessing a being to gain control of said beings as Caress had shown quite exquisitively in the Fade. Caress was not able to possess or physically control Shepard's actions, it was debatable if she could, but she was able to change Shepard's perceptions and make her more malible to suggestion. This made her murderously turn against the very being she loved more than all the universe and this haunted her ever since, it had taken the combined efforts of 2 full powered mages, one with a spirit essence, a lyrium powered warrior and her own biotic siame just to stop her while she was unfocused

The thought of this happening again froze Liara's soul, so she concucted a plan to prevent this from occurring, she placed a program in her Omni-Tool that would automatically shut down Shepard's nanites should a foreign presence manage to take complete and absolute control of Shepard's neural pathways. This would mean that if the entity wanted to do more than just share Shepard's body, the program would kick in and the entity would find it self in an unresponsive body. It would allow for those times when the entity might have to take control of Shepard's body, but it would monitor Shepard's brainwaves to make sure it was out of her own freewill. Flemeth would return with the couple to the Sabrae to fulfill her end of the bargain of helping Kelly, while the entity would help Shepard in exchange for having a host while it needed to be in this realm


	31. New Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and the entity get used to each other

They arrived back at the Sabrae camp, where Flemeth helped stablise Kelly's condition and told her of the process of what would happen in her course of regaining her old physical self, she would fully transform, but it would not be permanent. Kelly wasn't too happy about it, but she understood that too many quick changes to her body could do her great harm. Flemeth then made her farewells before instructing Shepard that she would return for the task she need Shepard to perform. Marethari was not privy to what was said to Shepard or to what happened in the earlier meeting she had with Flemeth, but she was no fool, she knew there was something very different about Shepard. In fact the other gathered keepers and their firsts could also sense something different as could Merrill, Hawke and Kelly couldn't sense it, but they could sense the tension from Merrill and Marethari

Marethari approached Shepard, "there seems to be a different feel to you", which followed by Merrill saying, "yes, there seems to an aura about you". Hawke wanted to know what the interest with Shepard was and approached the quartet, "what going on with Shepard?" she asked Merrill, it was Marethari who answered, "it's just that she's been through an experience meeting Flemeth", she had a good idea what had happened, but did not wanted to alarm Hawke needlessly, but she need to warn Merrill. Hawke understood what Marethari had meant when she had said about Shepard's meeting with Marethari, she had quite an experience with the ancient witch herself, Marethari asked if she could talk to Merrill alone about a matter private not to the Dalish, but to the Sabrae clan alone, Merrill said that she would talk to the Keeper alone and asked the others to give her a moment

Marethari spoke to Merrill once they were alone, "Merrill, what I have to say is for not for the Dalish or the clan, only for you", the Keeper gave a pause before asking Merrill, "I suspect you know what has happened to the one they call Shepard?" Merrill gave a slight nod, "yes, I think I do, anyway", Marethari gave a slight disapproving look when she heard Merrill's reply, she then went on, "your alien friend has become an Abomination and not just to some Fade creature, but to a powerful entity, you can sense it, can't you?" Merrill nervously nodded her head and Marethari continued, "I need you to promise me that you will help Liara look after her, but do not let her know that you are", Merrill agreed and Marethari also tasked Merrill to watch out for Kelly during her elven phase. The quintet soon said there goodbyes and made their way back to kirkwall, with Shepard using her Omni-Tool to check on each ships containment shields

The entity spoke to Shepard within her, "a shemlen, yet not a shemlen, not one of this world anyway, more like elven than shemlen in some ways", Shepard listened in her mind as the entity continued, "a mind full of memories beyond belief that it has lived through and memories of a people long gone and the presence of a loved one whose innocence was destroyed by betrayal like my love's was, a loved one full of grace and purity as mine's was". The entity next addressed Shepard's personality, "a love of the hunt, of weapons of great power, of the stars, to be a great protector and yet a knowledge of the void obscured by it's own memory and a fear of failure and self doubt far greater than what can be justified". The entity finish by telling Shepard, "still so young, but has yet accomplished so much more than those who have lived years beyond itself"

They both needed each other, the entity needed a host while it had to stay in this realm, a great danger awaited it in the Fade and Shepard need a calming influence that had experiences similar to herself. Liara had been and would forever always continue to be in the centre of Shepard's thoughts, but she had no experience of coming back from the void, where as the entity did. Although she had no memory of her time in the void, it's presence within her still disturbed her greatly and it cast it's influence on her psyche, the entity would help her to come to terms with it. The entities main purpose was to make sure Shepard never fell prey to demonic influences, a powerful Pride, Desire or Envy demon could cause unimaginable horror should it in any way get in control of someone like Shepard and although Liara had made safeguards, the entity knew that it might not be enough

Shepard had learned that the entity within her was ancient and had lived even before the Asari developed FTL drives, yet it knew very little of greater galaxy and found what was in Shepard's memory absolutely fascinating, all those worlds it had never been to and Shepard's home world of Earth, how so much like Thedas, now lost. The entity bemoaned the loss of such a world and the stories and natural treasures that it once held, but it gained solace when it learned of the other worlds that held other treasures. Shepard also learned that the entity was intrigued by Shepard's hunt for the Reapers and their servants, the Collectors after she came back from the void and how she tracked these Collectors to their lair and caught her quarry. The entity considered this a hunt worthy of further scrutiny, there was much in Shepard's memory that held interest fo the entity

As far as Liara was concerned there was one thing that the entity was not going to get in the way of, and that was their time with each other and she passionately grabbed hold of Shepard when they got back to their room and locked her lips on Shepard's, "I have been waiting to do that since Val Royeux". When they finally unlocked, Shepard had a wry smile on her face, "you aren't worried about my little passenger seeing what we do, are you?, Liara too hot with want to care replied, "let it watch, it might enjoy the show". The entity did more than just watched, it felt the sensation of the soft blue lips on their temporarily shared body and it was about to feel more as Liara, after stripping Sherpard of her clothing and working her way down Shepard's body, bent Shepard over the edge of the bed, then from behind stuck her moist tongue into Shepard's clit. The entity almost made Shepard's body orgasm at the pleasure it felt from Liara's tongue

The entity shared the thrills rushing through Shepard as she panted with lust for her Asari goddess, Liara, then demanded, "stay right there" in a domineering, but wanton voice. Liara went off to ready herself as Shepard still bent over the edge of the bed reached down and touched herself waiting for Liara. When she was ready Liara approached Shepard from behind, "let's see how your passenger handles this", Shepard looked behind her with desire and anticipation and saw Liara lining up the strap-on. Shepard was becoming impatient as Liara circled the tip around Shepard's pussy, "for fuck sake, Liara, put it in, I can't take much more" she said almost breathlessly, Liara saw the desire evident on Shepard's pussy and told her, "I want you to beg, I want that thing in you to know who the true mistress is". Shepard could hardly contain herself, "you are, my goddess" she panted, Liara continued to play with Shepard, then suddenly rammed the device into Shepard causing her to cry out in shocked pleasure

Liara grabbed hold of Shepard's hips as she thrust in and out, making Shepard quiver with the sensation of each thrust, Liara felt the base of the device grind on her own labia as Shepard pushed back causing her to thrust harder and faster as the pleasure for the couple mounted. The entity that was in Shepard also felt the pleasure that Shepard was receiving and made it inwardly cry out for the touch of it's own lover. Shepard felt the sensation of the entities desire in her mind and was about to be joined by another as Liara leaning over Shepard pressing her breasts into Shepard's back and turning her eyes black and said "embrace eternity" and soon the entity found itself in a fade that wasn't the Fade, it felt the love that the couple had for each other, their hopes, the cherished memories for each other. It was almost overwhelming for the entity to be in a Fade like realm without the fear of intruding demons, only the bliss that those who loved each other so deeply shared. After the meld ended Shepard wanted to pay back Liara for all the pleasure she had received by laying her back on the bed and placing her head between Liara's legs and delivering pleasure to Liara until she came. They ended up cuddling into each other as the entity within Shepard thought about the pleasure it had shared with Shepard


	32. Grindstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For every bit of pleasure.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos

The next day began with the arrival of 2 of Shepard's favourite people, Aveline and Fenris, "oh, goddess, these pair" she bemoaned to herself, the entity told her, "don't worry, the woman only goes by what she sees and the elf is not quite the upright being he remembers himself". The entity shared memories of Fenris with the Fog Warriors and the way he had recieved the markings, he had recieved after participating in a contest that his former master had laid out. He may have been a slave, but he need not have turned against the Fog Warriors who showed him every kindness and Danarius did not force him to participate in the contest for the markings. Fenris when noticing Shepard was still living at the estate remarked, "I notice more of her countrymen are now living in Kirkwall, how long before more of them arrive to take permanent residence, I wonder", to which Shepard remarked, "only until we can leave and have gotten back all that was taken from us, this world is too backwards for us to stay permanently".

Aveline was a bit put out at hearing that, "what do you mean backwards?", Shepard tried not to sound too condescending as she replied, "compared to other worlds you are centuries behind technologically, militarially, scientifically, governmentally, sociologically, however you do have 2 advantages, you have had gender equality, for the most part, far earlier in your development than most other worlds and you know what it is like to live with more than one sapient species native on your world, every other planet has only one native sapient species each living on it". She missed Thessia, she missed the stars and she knew that she could be on Thedas for quite some time, the others who landed recently would be able to leave in a few months maximum and reintergrate with galactic society without problems as would Liara and Victorana, but she would most likely have problems perhaps for years or decades, the entity would be with her for years at the very least. The one good thing was that entity was eager to see the places in Shepard's memory

Aveline wanted Hawke to come with her to the Wounded Coast to help some guards that had managed to track down Fell Orden and his gang, Orden's gang was wanted for several counts of murder, rape and robbery. Hawke brought Shepard with her to Aveline's and Fenris delight, Shepard put on her armour and brought her Hurricane and they headed off to the Wounded Coast. Aveline was still mistrustful of Shepard, but had mellowed thanks to chats with Aurelia, "Aurelia told me that you destroyed a race of beings called the Collectors" she asked Shepard in a inquisiating manner, Fenris jumped in, "another mass of innocents slaughtered by this witch", Shepard retaliated by a saying, "another not knowing the facts moment from this clod". Fenris was about to react when Aveline put up her hand and told Fenris, "Aurelia told me about these Collectors, death would be preferable to living as one of them, she did the right thing"

Shepard sighed, "the right and the wrong thing", Aveline was puzzled, "what do you mean?", Shepard looked anguished as she answered "I destroyed them, but not their base", Aveline asked "so?", Shepard looked up at the sky for a second as they entered Kirkwall's city limits before replying, "they were constructing a Reaper there and not just any Reaper, but a human Reaper, they had kidnapped hundreds of thousands of people and melted down their bodies to make it's hull and conjoined their minds to make it's personality, the Reapers were sentient metal-organic starships made from the bodies and minds of the people of the galaxy". Hawke and Aveline felt sick on hearing this and it was Hawke who asked, "why didn't you destroy that place?" Shepard answered "the woman who revived me was working for a group called Cerberus, who were the only ones taking the Collector threat serious, so I reluctantly agreed to work with them", "reluctantly?", Hawke asked, Shepard replied, "they were a human supremacist group and well you know who, I am bonded to, anyway, their leader wanted the base to study for ways to defeat the oncoming invasion and as a fool I agreed"

Shepard went on to describe the consequences of that action, "we had left his organisation soon after and of course, their leader, the Illusive Man wanted the base for his own ambitions and ended up becoming indoctrinated and his organisation end up full of the indoctrinated and Reaper's creatures". Fenris had to push the issue, "so, you were responsible for what happened to that organisation and for everything they did to your people?", Shepard was rather pissed off, "oh, that would make you happy, would it?, you bitter little man, but once again you are wrong, he was responsiple for what happened, his greed was responsible". The entity in Shepard spoke, "he's lashing out in the dark at all those who are reminding him of his pain, have mercy". They were interrupted by a voice shouting out, "YOU ARE IN POSSESSION OF STOLEN PROPERTY, BACK AWAY FROM THE SLAVE NOW"

They looked up to see a group of armed men led by a Tevinter Magister, the commander of the soldiers ordered, "I will not repeat myself, back away from the slave now". Hawke responded by telling the soldier, "Fenris is a free man", to which Fenris angrly joined with, "I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE". The soldiers charged down the embankment and a pair of them were met by a double Lift from Shepard, which caused the gravity beneath them to disapate, they screamed in terror as floated higher into the air. The entity within Shepard felt the power surge in her body from her biotics, it was like nothing it had felt before, this was power drawn from the fabric of reality not power that needed the Fade, it came from within her not from some connection to another realm. It felt glorious to the entity and it was only the most basic of what Shepard could do, the entity now knew why no demon could ever in any way be allowed to gain control of Shepard and by every breath of the Fade, they would not

The entity was not the only one to notice the power of Shepard's biotics, "IT'S HER, GET HER, THE ONE WITH THE GLOWING RED EYES" commanded the Magister to a group of his troops. Word of Shepard must have been spread by 2 Tevinters she spared during the fight with the Qunari and now this Magister wanted to bring Shepard back to the Imperium. The troops charged towards Shepard, who opened fire with her Hurricane SMG, the gun cut through the soldiers armour like paper, felling the entire squad almost instantly. The other 3 were making short work of the other Tevinter soldiers with Fenris carving the troop leader with his great sword, this left only 2 Tevinters alive, the Magister had errected a barrier around himself, which Shepard destroyed using an Overload causing the Magister to fall down in shock, he was about to suffer a similar, but not exact, fate to the female magister that fought Shepard

Shepard used a Biotic Glide to close the distance between herself and the Magister before he could recover, she extended her metallic talon nails and with her right arm picked up the Magister above her. The Magister had a look of sheer terror on his face as he looked down towards Shepard, she took her free hand and instead of sending it through his midsection, she reached around to the back of his neck and with face contorted with rage and an inhuman deafening scream, she used her talon nails to pierce through the back of his neck, serving his brain stem. She then tossed the Magister's corpse off her arms and turned around to notice that the Magister wasn't the only one to have a terrified look on his face, the other 3 and the surviving Tevinter, who was laying on the ground all had terrified expressions on their faces after witnessing the horrifying display

The entity, however was estatic, it had felt not only the power of Shepard's biotics and tech skills, it also got to know of a new type of weapon, it had shared a great interest of weaponry with Shepard and now it got to see Shepard handily dispose of some prey. It however did not forget it's primary focus and used it's influence to calm Shepard as did Liara's influence in the link, they both managed to get Shepard out of her rage as Fenris went over to the surviving Tevinter. "KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME" pleaded the Tevinter in absolute fear, "she is the least of your problems" responded Fenris with determination as he grabbed the Tevinter by the back of the neck. "Where is Danarius, where is he?", demanded Fenris slamming the man's face on the ground, the man answered whimpering in terror, "he isn't here, he sent Hadriana, she's in the old slave caves". Fenris finished the man off by punching him in the back of the neck, "Hadriana, Danarius star pupil" he cursed, "I know the old slave caves, they are not that far from here", but before that they had one major problem, what where they going to do about Shepard?

What was it that caused her to act that way? Could be the long years of combat, the memory of the last time she met Tevinters when they tried to enslave her. It might be the fact that she was effectively stranded on comparatively primitive world while her people had to restart from the ground up. She loved being with Liara and a Thessian citizen, but she was still a human or more precisely a galactic human now she that knew of the existence of another branch of humanity, and she still had and always will have loyalties to her people. She also had loyalties to the Asari through not only Liara, but Aethyta and Tevos as well and she if truth was known becoming fond of Hawke and her group, despite pains in the arse like Fenris, sure he had a terrible life, but that in no way gave him the right to take it out on her, Liara, Merrill, Anders or any biotic or mage just trying to live out their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The human scream can reach up to 130 decibles, which is slightly above the level when sound starts to become painful for most people. According to the Codex, a Banshee's scream was said to be frightening, but not painful, so it would be less than 120 decibles. In this A.U, because of modifications done to Shepard's body, both fair and foul, her scream can reach 150 decibles, very painful to humans and agonising to elves


	33. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of another calming influence, Orana

They looked at Shepard with a mix of fear and worry, not for themselves, but for Shepard, Hawke asked, "are you alright?", she replied quietly, "yes, I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind, that's all". They couldn't ignore what they saw and that horrifying scream as she dismembered the Tevinter's brain stem, it was enough to cause ringing in their ears. Only one race in the galaxy had such a powerful scream and that was humanity, sure elves like Fenris could also do so, but it was barely much more louder than their talking voices, but Shepard's was on a new level, what was it that caused it? She knew it could not be the entity as she had screamed when she fought Tevinters during the Qunari coup. The group was astonished when she was able to pick up a man not only clearly bigger than her, but also much more physically stronger than she would be naturally, they knew about her implants and how they vastly increased her strength, but to see it kept them still

This would have to be put aside as there was still the issue of Hadriana, they journeyed to the nearby slave caves, where Hadriana was commanding her troops. The troops at the ambush weren't expecting much resistance, but the ones at the caves would be and as they approached the cave entrance they noticed that the archers were positioned on a strategic uphill position, this caused the team to go behind cover as the Tevinter archers fired their arrows at them. Hawke and Shepard were able from time to time to fire there respective weapons at the archers hitting a few of them. The archers had the team pinned down as the melee troops moved in, Shepard handed her Hurricane to Aveline and told her, "use this and keep me covered", Aveline protested, "I don't know how to work this thing", Shepard instructed her, "pull the trigger at the handle and point the barrel at the enemy"

Aveline couldn't believe how light the weapon was, if she didn't feel how solid it was, she would have sworn that she was holding air. She aimed the weapon at the archers then pulled the trigger and felt the weapon vibrate as it unleashed it's deadly payload. The archers armour stood no hope against the weapons fury as the archers fell, Shepard had activated her Tech Armour and ran out to meet the melee troops, she then caused the armour to burst sending waves of fire in all directions engulfing the enemy troops causing the nearest ones to perish instantly and those further back to stagger in agonised panic. The magister that had been commanding them watched in astonished fear as magic he didn't understand had decimated his troops, he tried to sneek closer, but was spotted by Fenris who felled him with something he did understand, his greatsword

Once the last of the enemy troops was felled, they took stock of what had happened, Aveline pondered the weapon she had in her hand, "Maker, this thing made this battle a slaughter", Shepard casually replied, "hmm, oh, the Hurricane, it's one of lighter powered hand weapons". They were all stunned when they heard Shepard say that, "LIGHTER?", Aveline shouted in shock, "yes", Shepard replied, " for example, our Crusaders and Typhoons are much more powerful and they are only 2 of many". Fenris had to question the need for such weaponry, "I can understand the need to defend yourself, but why the need for so many powerful weapons?" Shepard composed herself, "it's because of our success, our weaponry didn't get our success, but it manages to keep it for us", she continued, "you see, my people have only been traveling the stars for 43 years, but we are part of the Galactic Council, one of only 4 races out of many, they have been races that have been waiting centuries and you know what that type of success attracts". They all gave grunts of acknowledgement, Shepard concluded by saying, "don't we have a cave to explore?"

They all got inside the cave, which was in fact the entrance to yet another old Dwarven thaig, but this one was filled not with Darkspawn, but filled with Tevinter slavers, first of which were charging towards them, "magister scum", seethed Fenris as she as met them with his blade at the ready. Aveline joined him to cut down the small group, they turned into small alcove where they saw a dead body laying on a table, a sacrificial victim to which Fenris spat, "see for yourself, the legacy of the Magisters". Shepard looked at the body, "they perform ritual sacrifice on sapient beings?", to which Fenris venomously replied, "does that surprise you?, you've sacrificed people yourself". The entity in Shepard told her, "you must correct this ignorant child", she responded, "no, I have not, not in this way, I am sorry for what happened to you in your past, but you do not get to take it out on me just because you think I am some sort of mage", "or me or Merrill" added Hawke

Fenris backed down a bit, but not much, when he demanded of Shepard, "what would you know of being a slave?" Shepard looked him straight in the eye and said "of actually being a slave, nothing, but of seeing the first hand effects, more than you know", she paused for a moment then continued, "the women of my kind along with the Asari are the primary target for sex slave traffickers, I have seen the lost look of humiliation, of their dignity being degraded in the worst way possible, of them being abused so much that there is hardly anything inside left of them". She was holding back tears as she remembered what happened when they rescued the women taken from Perun's Bolt, "I have been part of operations when we rescued such women, ha, women, sometimes they're only girls". She was now quivering, "even when we do rescue them many of them commit suicide or go insane from what has happened to them"

They moved on through the tunnels to a large chamber where slaver guards were holding a timid looking elven woman, the entity within Shepard was enraged and as was Shepard herself as she activated her Reave ability on the foul slavers. Shepard was soon enwrapped in a blue and purple swirl as the slavers contorted in sheer agony, Fenris had felt the effects of Shepard's Reave in the Fade and he almost felt sorry for the slavers, almost. More slavers and their Magister poured into the chamber and the Magister managed to get a hit on Shepard that knocked to the ground, the slavers advanced on her, but where blasted by Hawke's staff. Shepard got up and turned to the Magister, "hey, fucker, I have seen what you can do, now watch what I can do", she fired a Warp at the Magister that disrupted the molecules of his body, the Warp was breaking down his body, "what have you done to me" he weazed out as fell on the floor

When they defeated the last of the Tevinters in the chamber they approached the frightened elf girl, Fenris gently asked her, "did they hurt you?", the girl answered shakenly, "they've been killing everyone, they cut poppa, they bleed him dry, it was Hadriana, they said someone was coming to kill her". Fenris looked downcast as he felt responsible for all the innocent lives the Tevinters took, the girl continued, "I don't understand, I thought everything was alright, she loved poppa's soup". Shepard sadly said "you were just an animal to them, da'len, to be used and traded to them", the young girl caught sight of Shepard and began to shake, "d-d-demon" she whispered in fear. Hawke gently put a arm on her and calmly said "no, she's a friend, she won't harm you", even Fenris had to acknowldge that. The young girl was still uncertain when she looked at Shepard's face

The young girl turned back to Fenris and asked with uncertainty, "are you my master now?" Fenris almost exploded, "NO", the girl became eagerly desperate, "but I can cook, I can clean". Hawke made a suggestion, "if you come to Kirkwall, I can give you work", Fenris angrly turned to her, "I didn't know you were in the market for a slave", Hawke sighed, "I gave her a job, Fenris". Fenris noticing that he might have blundered, apologised, "ah, thats good, I apologise. Shepard turned to the young girl, "do you have anyone that you can get in contact with, any family?", The young girl answered with despair, "no, they killed them all", Shepard had heard this story many times during her career and looked sadly at the poor girl, "I am so sorry, er?", the young girl nervously answered "Orana, my name is Orana, Shepard answered, "pleased to meet you, Orana"

Orana nervously asked Shepard, "you're a mage aren't you?" Shepard answered with a smile, "no, I have no magic", Orana was confused, "but I saw what you did", Shepard answered her, "I have a substance running through my nervous system that allows me to manipulate the environment, you know how a mages power is based on mana and the Fade?", Orana nodded and Shepard continued, "well, I am a biotic and my power is based on food and energy waves", that caught Hawke by surprise, "hey, I didn't know that", Shepard replied with a grin, "what, you didn't notice that me and Liara eat more than you do?", Hawke answered back, "yeah, but I didn't know it was for that". Shepard laughed and Orana had one more question for her, "why are you're eyes like that?", Shepard quipped, "because they reflect my sparkling personality", there was a groan from Aveline when she heard that. Shepard turned serious, "this is no place for this young girl to be and she is too vunerable to be left alone, so I suggest that I take her back to the estate, if she agrees". Hawke knew that this put them down by one person, but Shepard was right, it was no place for vunerable young girl, so she consented and Shepard handed over a few of her Lift Grenades to the team, "take the pin out and throw them at the slavers" she instructed them. She then turned to Orana, "do you wish to leave here with me?", Orana nodded, despite her initial fear, there was something about Shepard that made her feel safe, but she didn't know what


	34. New Start, Old Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard takes Orana back to the estate and Fenris learns something new

After Shepard and Orana left the rest of them made their way through the tunnels to another chamber that had Hadriana and her guards, "BITCH" Frenris cried out as he saw her. Hadriana activated her barrier and Fenris immediately regretted he did not have Shepards ability to bring it down, "how does she do that?", he cursed thinking about Shepard's ability. Aveline was fending off a trio of Tevinter guards and was struggling against them, "Hawke, I need some help here", unfortunately Hawke was busy with the Corpses and Shades, Hadriana brought in as reinforcements. Aveline was barely able to counter the strikes made by the Tevinter guards as her shields was starting yo feel the pressure of the blows, so she made a desperate charge through the middle of them, knocking them to the side while she got some space. She decided to test a Lift Grenade that Shepard had given them and tossed it at the trio, when it exploded the trio along with some others were lifted into the air and after a few seconds were slammed hard back down on to the ground, they were efectively taken out of the fight as their bones smashed on the stone floor

Aveline was happy about the effect that the grenade had, but she was also worried, it was further proof of how near unstoppable Shepard could be if she were turned, one on one, no single being on Thedas stood much of a chance against her and it would take a combined effort to take her down and there was Liara and the 40. Taking away those who were only children and those who were biotics, they were still a good handful with weapons and equipment that the Thedasians could barely understand let alone counter. This was something that needed deeper thought, but there was still the battle at hand. She called over to Fenris, "use the item Shepard gave you", Fenris took out the device and threw it in the direction of Hadriana and her guards, the guards had suffered the same fate as what happened when Aveline had used hers, but Hadriana had managed to teleport herself to the other side of the chamber

She flung a blast at Fenris which knocked him against the wall and she reactivated her barrier while she sent the last of her guards against Hawke and Aveline as Fenris struggled to get back up. The Corpses and Shades were gone and there was only a few guards left, but Aveline was near exhaustion and Fenris was having problems getting back up, so she realised a Horror spell on the guards to keep them distracted. Aveline and Fenris quickly used the advantage to finish them and this left only Hadriana, whose summoning of the Shades and Corpses as well as her use of her barrier and teleportation had left her drained of mana and caused her to collapse. Fenris raised his sword ready to strike, "wait, you don't want to kill me" Hadriana cried out, Fenris looked at her with absolute distain, "there is only person, I want dead more". Hadriana then told him, "you have a sister she travels with Danarius as a servant", Fenris enquired "a servant not a slave?", she replied "she's not a slave". Fenris thanked her, before finishing her off, he then turned to Hawke and Aveline and told them, "I need some time before walking away. Hawke and Aveline were exhausted, the pursuit of Orden would have to wait

Shepard had gotten Orana back to the estate without incident, a minor miracle in Kirkwall, she then introduced Orana to Merrill, "Orana, this Merrill, she is Hawke's partner, Merrill, this is Orana, Hawke has given her some employment, she'll be staying here". Merrill greeted the young elf, "oh, hello, I hope you will feel very welcome". Shepard now had to introduce Orana to the 2 most important people in her life, Orana, "I want to introduce my partner and my daughter", a door opened and Liara carrying Victorana walked in, "Orana, this is my bondmate, Liara and my daughter, Victorana". Orana get a fright when she saw the blue tentacle headed pair, Merrill tried to calm her, "oh, don't worry, they won't harm you, there just Asari". Orana just looked at the pair, "where do they come from?", Merrill was about to answer when Shepard interrupted, "er, the 3 of us come from far, far away", now was not the time to reveal they were aliens

Liara approached the frightened girl, "hello, I am Liara T'Soni, there is no need to be frightened", there was something about Liara's gentle voice that somewhat calmed Orana down a bit. The entity told Shepard, "she is calming down, but it will take time, I have seen this look before", the entity had said it with an air of sadness and regret. Shepard knew why, the entity had at one time been cruel and malicious and only saw others as playthings, but that was a very long time ago, before she met her love, before she saw her own cruelty reflected on her. The entity's love was still in existence, but trapped and the nearest thing she felt to it was the love Shepard received from Liara and Shepard was the nearest person in character to the entity, except Shepard never developed the cruelty the entity once had, but only because she met Liara, but the causes for it's development had been there

They heard the door opening and they thought it was Hawke coming back, instead it was Fenris, Merrill asked, "where's Kayleigh, nothing's wrong is it?", Fenris looked at the ex Dalish with tiredness, "no, nothing's wrong, I had to have some space for my self". He noticed Orana with Shepard and Liara and little Victorana, "I see you've introduced her to the family of horrors", he snided to Merrill. The entity inside Shepard told her, "he might still be suffering from what he has had to suffer, but that must be answered, he cannot be allowed to think he can get away with such speech". Shepard called out to Fenris, "have you brought members of your family with you?, because that would be the only family of horrors around here". Fenris looked at Merrill, Orana, Bhodan, Sandal and even Waera the Mabari and noticed he wasn't exactly getting a lot of support for his cruel jibe

Even he had to admit he went too far with that one and more so when Orana commentated, "I am greatful for what you did for me, but what you just said was very ugly", Fenris tried to defend himself, "all I said was....", Orana just stopped him, "I don't need to hear it again". Fenris backed down, "I'll go and wait for Hawke in the lobby", he said sheepishly, he only had a few moments to wait until Hawke came back. He sat on a bench in the lobby as Hawke walked in, "I wanted to apologise for running off and leaving you short handed", Hawke told him, "I understand, you had a major shock, you couldn't have been thinking straight". Fenris gave a dark chuckle, "thinking?, ha, I came here and took it out on a woman who has done nothing to me and a defenceless child, I might have differences with Shepard, but there was no excuse for my words....I need to go, tell Shepard I apologise to Liara and her child", with that he left the estate

Hawke went to speak to Orana, who said "I will serve you well, mistress", Hawke to say the least felt rather uncomfortable on being addressed on that way and replied, "please call me Kayleigh or Hawke, you're here as an employed servant not as a slave". Orana took a step back as she bowed, "forgive me, Mistress Hawke", Hawke was about to say something in reply when Shepard called her into an enjoining room, she told Hawke, "she's been conditioned for many years to see herself as an instrument of her masters will and it will take her some considerable time to develop her own independence, we must help her encourage that, by first encouraging her to make simple decisions for herself, but I have to warn you it will take some time". Hawke knew what Shepard was saying was the right thing, she need only to look to Fenris as proof, as he, even after 4 years away from his master was still nothing more than a runaway slave

Hawke had been told by Fenris about another time that he had been seperated from Danarius, when he was left behind on Sehron, he spent a few months with a group of Fog Warriors, who treat him with respect and kindness. The Fog Warriors were the natives of Sehron, who were resisting both the Tevinters and Qunari, who were battling each other for the control of Sehron. Fenris had told Hawke that he had never felt more alive, more accepted than he was with the Fog Warriors, but despite that when Danarius returned he had slaughtered them all at Danarius command. He could have refused and joined with the Fog Warriors, but he obeyed Danarius. He told Hawke his reasons why and Hawke told him that she understood and in truth she did, but she told the others to be ready to cut him down the second it appeared that he would make an aggressive move against them. She want to help Fenris, but she knew that she could never fully trust him and it wasn't just his aggressive stance on mages, she had told him that if he ever did anything to harm Merrill then he would be begging to back into slavery in Tavinter, but it was also the fact that Danarius still had a strong effect on his mind, she didn't want to have to prepare to take such drastic measures, but she knew she had to be ready


	35. Next Day Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team have an 'uneventful' day

Hawke woke up the next morning with Merrill beside her, if someone had told Merrill five years ago that she would have found the love of her life with a shemlen she would have thought that Dread Wolf was trying to deceive her, but here she was waking up in the bed she shared with Hawke. Hawke smiled at her, "hello there, you" and gave her a loving kiss before preparing for the day, they also heard Shepard an Liara preparing for their day. They had became very fond of the alien couple, but also very jealous and the reason for their jealousy was little Victorana, she was the one thing that the alien couple had, but they never could with each other, a child. They always knew that would be the case and that if they wanted a child then one of them would have to have a daliance with some male and the complications that would bring and now seeing a female couple who actually had a child with each other really hit it home for them

They heard Shepard singing a soft gentle song to Victorana with her U.T turned off while Liara prepared her breakfast of a soft fish like substance, Victorana was starting to be weaned on to solids. They could not understand the song Shepard was singing, but the soft ethereal sounds they were hearing had an impact on them, especially Merrill, "oh, that's really beautiful", Hawke mirrored the sentiment, "it is, it really is". Shepard, after breakfast made her way to Ander's clinic where she worked as an assistant, she was accompanied by Hawke and Merrill, who had something to discuss with him. The clinic was yet to be opened to patients when they walked in, Ander's was about to welcome Shepard, when Justice burst forth, "YOU", Shepard replied, "yes, it's me, you've seen me before. Justice stared at Shepard, "SHEPARD IS KNOWN, BUT SHEPARD NOW CARRIES ANOTHER", Hawke was confused, "carries another?". Anders got back to himself, "she now has another being inside her, Hawke", Hawke powered up her mana ready to take out the potential Abomination, Merrill told her to stand down

She looked flabberghasted at Merrill, "Merrill, why would.......,Anders, what demon is inside her?" Anders looked absolutely serious when he told her, "the entity in her is far beyond any demon or spirit, it does not seek to possess like a demon would, the personalities of host and entity must be in concert with each other. Shepard's body started to glow and her eyes took on an unusual colour and the entity then introduced itself, "greetings, I am that which hunts, that seeks, sacrifices, that regrets, that protects as this woman I am with does, I do not seek to take over, but to share temporarily". Hawke was skeptical, "how temporary?, the entity answered, "a few decades", Hawke shouted out, "A FEW DECADES?" The entity answered,"yes, only very temporarily in this one's life, then one way or another I must forever leave this one, this cherished being"

"Cherished being?", enquired Hawke, the entity answered, "yes, she denied great power and sacrificed her own world to give all intelligent life a new chance after the darkness". Hawke was astounded, "SHE'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATHS OF BILLIONS OF PEOPLE, HER OWN PEOPLE?". The entity simply answered, "no, the monsters of the dark were responsible, she brought the light", Hawke replied, "but she sacrified her own world", the entity took a second and said, "yes, as an act of mercy to a world, the dark ones had destroyed utterly. The entity then told Hawke, I have come not to possess, not to cause the madness that such control would do to myself or her, but to protect against those that would, if she falls to the dark ones of the Fade, then all of the people of this world will truly know what true darkness really is"

The entity then told Hawke, "it was Flemeth that joined me to her, but only after she agreed and conditions were layed down, she was starting to lose herself, you saw this in the Fade and Varric told you about another incident after the attack on your city". Hawke demanded "how long have you been with her?", the entity answered, "ever since you were last on Sundermount", she then demanded to know, "who else knows?", Merrill started to back off sheepishly. Hawke turned to notice Merrill looking sheepish, "YOU KNEW?", Merrill looking guilty replied, "yes, me and the Keeper", Hawke could not believe what she was hearing, "you knew, she had that thing inside her?". It was the entity that answered, "there was no need for you to know, every word, every action you saw coming from Shepard has been all her, as I have said I am only here because I cannot return to the Fade and I need a host while I must reside in this realm, if not for the spirit in your friend you would never have known, only your elven paramour and the one called Liara would have known and now until it is necessary, you will hear no more from me, you will only hear her". Hawke still trying to come to terms asked, "how will I know?, the entity answered, "you will know, dear girl, you will know"

Shepard came back to herself, "I guess you know the secret, I've been keeping this past week", Hawke looked at her with deep concern, "yes, the entity inside you told me, why did you agree to let it inside you?", Shepard answered, "it was to cure Kelly, help my people and because of the reasons the entity has told you". Anders intervened, "do you truly know what you have let yourself in for?", Shepard honestly answered "no, but it was better than what the alternative could be, your demons may or may not be able to possess me, but it is obvious that they can be able to somehow get control of me in other ways and they have been getting an interest in me since they've seen my abilities in the Fade". She continued, "if somehow they gain control of me they are at 2 possibilities that could occur, first I could do a lot of harm to the people of this world or even worse they could wait until I leave this planet to strike, they would be beaten, but the Citadel Council will demand to know where the source of the problem came from and they would send a fleet"

Merrill was puzzled, "why would they send a fleet?", Anders answered "because they would percieve it as us trying to take control of one of their military to get some of their weaponry and advanced items". Merrill then asked, "won't they know it was a demon?", Hawke just sighed and answered Merrill almost as if she was a small child, "Merrill, they won't believe it", Shepard added, "they will see it as some form of indoctrination being used by a primitive society against one of their own, they won't let it go by, not especially after what has happened". The serious of the potential situation still wasn't get through to Merrill, "I am sure if they did come it wouldn't be so bad", they just looked open mouthed at her, "normally they wouldn't bother with such a backwards world as this, they're not conquerers, but in this circumstance they would and if they did in this case they take over this world in hours"

Hawke said they would talk about this later on tonight and left Shepard to help Anders at the clinic, the day went without much complication and although there was bit of tension because of what had been said, it didn't effect their working relationship too much. Anders had been glad of the items he managed to get off Shona, he would have like to have the more advanced medical equipment from Shona and Liara's ship, but it would be far too conspicious and for an actual apostate that would not exactly be desirable. He had been told many times by Shepard what the Spectres would do to the Chantry and Templars over their treatment of the mages, she had made no bones about it that what the Chantry and their subordinates had been doing over the last 800 years defied sentient dignity and that the Citadel Council, although they would mostly overlook their world, did not have a non interference policy

She had also made it known what she thought about the concept of the elven alienages, the elves own policy of isolationism and compared them to the policies of Homeward Sol and Cerberus, in that like with Homeward Sol, their ideas of isolationism were unrealistic and would end up doing more harm than good especially on a multi species world. Of course many elves themselves knew this to be the case, but Shepard could understand why many elves would try to pursue this policy given the way that many of them had been treated. She liked what she did at the clinic despite the fact it was in a less than ideal location, it gave her a purpose while she had to stay on this world, she would often get questions from the patients about her appearance and where she came from, she would give them a lot of flannel about it as although the public knew of her existence, it was not generally known that she was an alien


	36. Training Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biotic children keep up their training during their stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Children are aged between 12 and 18 or the Asari equivalent

The children who were biotic of which they were 7 human and 4 Asari, divided between Kirkwall and Val Royeux, they were 2 Asari each at both Kirkwall and Val Royeux and 4 human at Kirkwall and 3 at Val Royeux. They had been asked to conduct their training regimes at the local Circles of Magi, they of course would be allowed to leave after each session. The Templars had secretly been using their Templar abilities to see if they could disrupt their biotic abilities, with them only being children and not fully trained, but it had been fruitless, so it was called off. That did not mean that the Templars along with the mages stopped attending the sessions, far from the case, each was studying if they could replicate variations of some of the techniques in their own abilities. They knew fine well they never be able to match them exactly, but they could perhaps develop new skills

In Kirkwall, Cullen had been developing an interest in a skill that one of the human children was developing. He approached the instructor, "good day, I am Knight Captain Cullen Rutherford, I was wondering what the young recruit was practicing", the instructor, an Asari replied, "I am Strike Mistress Tariqua T'Xera and young Tom here is practicing a skill called the Biotic Charge and as a human Vanguard, he will also be practicing his Nova". "Nova?", enquired Cullen, just then he saw Tom jump up and slam his fist into the ground causing a massive radial shockwave. Cullen, although outside the blast radius could feel the after effect, "MAKER", he exclaimed, he then then heard Tariqua instruct Tom, "that was sloppy and unfocused do that again". "Sloppy and unfocused?", Cullen thought to himself, "well at least he'll need time to recharge" he continued to think to himself

As he finished his thought he was hit by the after effects of not one but two Nova's hit in quick succession, "MAKER'S BREATH" he once again exclaimed. He was so engrossed by what he was witnessing that he didn't notice his commander, Meredith come up beside him, "hmm, he packs quite the punch doesn't he?", Cullen was so startled by the sudden appearance of Meredith that all he could reply with was, "er, oh, sorry, Knight Commander, I didn't notice your approach". Meredith wryly responded, "so I noticed, but you had good cause, I have never thought so much force could come out of a such a young lad", they were interupted by T'Xera calling over to the young boy, "better, but still needs improvement". Meredith went over to T'Xera to request that the lad stop practicing his Nova's for the moment, fearing that The Gallows might soon be known as The Rubble

At the White Spire in Val Royeux, Vivenne was watching the training of a young human girl, Flora, who was practicing her Singularity. Vivenne watched material being drawn into it's centre and being held within the Singularity and commentated to the Grand Enchanter, an elven female called Fiona, "it's fascinating, isn't it, my dear, magic without a Fade connection". Fiona watched the tiny girl, who although about 16 years of age was only 5ft in height and weighed only about 98lbs, smaller than most elven, replied to Vivenne, "yes, it is, it is astonishing that they don't call it magic and by what I've managed to learn, they are no grimores written about their spells". Vivenne gave a small laugh, "surely you jest, my dear", Fiona watching as the young girl closed her singularity, replied, "no, they really aren't, they have instruction manuals on focus and physical technique, but none on actual spell casting"

Flora had moved some practice dummies into position and stepped back about 9 or 10 metres and while Vivenne and Fiona were still engrossed with their conversation, she cast out a Flare that struck the dummies.....it was a conversation stopper. The resulting flash of light and loud explosion had stopped Vivenne in mid sentence, they both looked at the destroyed dummies wided eyed and slacked jawed, the loud noise had brought in a troop of Templars with swords drawn. The young girl turned to them and with an apologetic tone said, "er, sorry", but the troop leader ignored her and turned his attention to Vivenne and Fiona, "First Enchanter, Grand Enchanter, what is going on here?" Fiona answered, "it would seem that our young friend here was practicing one of her more powerful skills", he looked at the young girl, who if he didn't see the round ears would have sworn was an elf and replied, "you expect me to believe that this tiny elf boned did that?"

Flora had heard what the Templar had said, "hey, I'm not an elf", she said with some annoyance, the Templar group leader briefly looked at her before turning back to Fiona and Vivenne. He asked, "which one of the mages here is truly responsible?", the other mages that had also been watching were equally stunned by what they had seen from the alien girl. Vivenne told him, "I assure you, it was our young friend here", the Templar gave a dismissive laugh and turned to the girl, "tell me, what are you, 10, 11 years old?", Flora answered, "I'm 16". "16?", he roared out in surprise,"you're so tiny, you're almost a woman and you're so tiny", Flora felt insulted, "hey, I'm not that small". He looked at her in her armour, a type that usually worn by Asari commando's, all of the aliens wore some type of armour when away from their groups, and said, "my dear girl, I wager that without that armour you wear, you would drift away in the wind"

"Drift away in the wind?, I can make you drift away in the wind", Flora replied with some steele to the Templar, the Templar tried to cool things down, "I am sorry, I didn't mean any offence". Vivenne tried to get things back in order by asking the young girl, "tell me, my dear, about how your people are trained in their magic", Flora replied, "it's not magic, we don't go abracadaba, pull rabbits out of a hat or stir strange things in a cauldron". Fiona replied to Flora, "neither do we", then asked, "at what age do you start your training?", "all natural biotics are either born with Eezo in their nervous system or get it at a young age, but we don't start to develop biotic abilities until usually we are 8 or 9 and it's only basic stuff like how to extend our barrier, we are usually measured at 12". Vivenne raised an eyebrow, "measured?", Flora replied "yes, to see what level of ability you are, I am an Adept, the highest level"

She then described the training biotics receive after they are measured, "after we have been measured we are sent to training camps to learn how to use our abilities, some stay at the camps during term time and return home during holidays and others go back home every night". She then descibed further training as an adult, "after we graduate we are often encouraged to join the military who have specialised training programmes, but they are other further training options should we wish to take them". Vivienne was curious, "such as?, Flora answered, "I usually train as a biotic gymnast so I would find training to help wth that, let me show you". Flora used her biotics to leap about 15 feet in the air, do a few twists and greatly slow down her descent, again the Thedasians were stunned by what they saw and Vivienne and Fiona had more enquires

Vivienne enquired, "so you have no Circles of Magi?", Flora answered with a distained look, "hell, no, we treat people fairly, we actually let them have lives, we would never allow such things". Vivienne couldn't help but notice the venom at which Flora had spoken, "my dear, don't you think if had such institutions they might be able to further encourage your gifts?", Flora replied with increditulaty, "and have my freedom taken away, and my right to marry and have children, no, thank you, I would rather slash my wrists open". She continued, "besides, I would love to see you explain the idea that they should be placed in a Circle of Magi to an Asari Matriarch or a Krogan Battlemaster, I don't think you should try". Vivienne, as usual couldn't let go, "so nothing protects your society from your mage's fury", it was not asked as a question, but as a statement

The statement hit Flora by surprise, "mage's fury?", she asked Vivienne, not exactly sure where the woman was going with her statement. Vivienne looked at Flora almost as if she was an ignorant child, then replied, "when your mages practice blood magic, become apostates, summon demons or become Abominations", Flora just wanted to laugh at the absurdities and that she did, "oh, good god, you do come up with such crap". Vivienne was less than pleased at the reaction she got from Flora and responded, "you ignorant child, how did you advance so far, when your society allows mages to run free with no oversight, leaving them to become possessed or to practice horrors on the unprepared populace?, my dear without some type of authority that has oversight, mages are in danger of temptation and losing self control, I don't know why your society allows this to possibly occur

Flora was starting to become upset, but was managing to keep it in, "first of all, we are not mages, we have no magic, secondly, we actually have self control, we don't go into furies and damage society, the only biotic furies I know of, are N7 Furies, the elite N7 Adept unit". Vivienne couldn't help herself and condescendlingly said, "you seem to be rather upset, my dear", Flora almost losing it replied, "upset, upset?, you are suggesting that millions upon millions of people should be locked up in case they might do something they would never do, so, yes, I am upset". She went on, "and what about the Asari, their entire population is biotic, would you suggest that billions should locked away?" "Billions?" enquired Fiona, Flora answered, "yes, both we and the Asari have populations in the several billions as do the other races". It was now starting to dawn on Vivienne


	37. Proving Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Templar abilities might be useless on Biotics, but Biotic enchancing abilities are very useful for Templars and Mages and others, making them targets

Fiona seeing that Flora was becoming upset with Vivienne's proposal, but still wanting to know more about the young girl decided to change tact, something Vivienne lacked. She first calmed down the young girl by telling Vivienne, "maybe you should desist with promoting your suggestion", she then turned to Flora, "tell me somehing about yourself, where do you come from?". Flora had calmed down and answered, "I was born on the Citadel", Fiona looked puzzled, "The Citadel?", Flora then answered, "yes, it's a giant 30 mile long space station, when I was born it used to be in a place called the Serpent Nebula, now it orbits our now dead home world", Flora looked downcast as she said that. Vivienne stated, "yes, I heard about what happened to your world, you have my sympathies, my dear", Flora simply and quietly thanked her for her words

Cullen had watched young Tom practice his Biotic Charge and wondered if he could use his Lyrium based powers to do an equivalent ability, perhaps a galvanised shield run and bash powered by Lyrium. He knew to exactly replicate the ability he saw was beyond him, but his equivalent idea did have some merit, Meredith thought the same as she also watched the boy. The boy was perhaps 18 and given his origin he was far more fragile than Thedasian boys of his own age, he was even more fragile than the girls, but his Biotic Charge had scattered whatever objects no matter how tough they were made from his path. He watched the Asari Strike Mistress instruct Tom and the others under her charge and couldn't help notice how stunningly beautiful she was, in fact all tha Asari were as were the these alien human women, even Shepard and that confounded him, her face was heavy scarred and her eyes glowing like red stars in the darkest sky, it should be repulsive, but he just want to touch that stunning face and he was far from the only one.That wasn't to say that Thedas didn't have beautiful women, far from the case, Hawke was certainly one, but they were just something about these new alien women that he couldn't quite describe

Vivienne was curious about why these new alien mages did not carry staffs, "Flora, my dear, why don't any of you carry staffs", Flora was confused, "staffs?" Vivienne indicated to the staffs she and Fiona had on their backs, "yes, these, we don't any of you use these?" Flora was starting to become a little frustrated about how it wasn't get through to Vivienne that biotics were not mages, but she answered calmly, "because like I said before we're not mages and although we can charge up a weapon using our biotics to make, in your case, swords and arrows more powerful and faster, we can't use that weapon to channel our biotic abilities, so things like staffs would be useless to us". The Templar group leader caught wind of what was being said and asked, "could you give us a demonstration?" Flora answered, "I could if you give me a weapon"

The group leader presented his sword to Flora, who used her biotics to charge it up, turning it into a Warp Sword, she then hand it back to him. He went to use the sword on the grounds training dummies and found the sword lighter and far more powerful, but what made it stand out for him was another ability it could grant him, he found while weaving the sword he could teleport himself a short distance to a target. "BY THE MAKER", he cried out, his fellow Templars obviously noticed the affects, he turned back to Flora with enthusiasm, "can you do this with other weapons?", she looked unsure, "er, um, yes, I suppose". He instructed one of his Templars to hand over his bow and arrows and after the process, the archer first aimed then fired them at a target, which was an armoured dummy, and noticed the arrow fired was more swifter, accurate and penetrated more deeper into the target by phasing through it

Magical enchantments could enhance weaponry, but it was minimal compared to this, sure a Fire Enchantment could give a sword a firey effect making the sword's user give a heated strike to their enemies, but it couldn't be used to burn down a building. Vivienne then had a thought to herself and asked Flora, "my dear do you think you could possibly do the same with one of our staffs?", she answered, "I don't think...", Vivienne interrupted her, "indulge me, my dear". Fiona gave her staff for Flora to charge and it did, much to her surprise, she then handed it back and Fiona could feel her Mana pool increasing and when she fired her staff, the projectile was much more powerful. What Fiona also felt, but didn't say, was that she gained a shield against Templar Mana draining abilities, this she was going to keep to herself for the moment

The Templar group leader asked, "I thought these biotics didn't get their powers from the Fade?", Vivienne answered him, "they don't, but please remember that their powers come from the power of the stars and that they have starlight in their bodies. Flora, despite her young age, felt the need to correct Vivienne, "actually it's Element Zero and it's that we have in our nervous systems", Vivienne just gave a small condescending laugh, "my dear, call it what you will, it is what it is". Flora simply replied to condescencing tone by saying, "I am the one with it in my body and comes from a society that travels the stars while you still roll in deer and horseshit, but what would I know", Vivienne didn't look too pleased, but let it go as she couldn't think of a legitimate comeback to what Flora had said, Flora finished by telling them, "I need to go and recharge and these enhancements will only last a day"

The mages and Templars weren't the only ones watching as the White Spire much like the Gallows in Kirkwall was frequented by more than just only mages and Templars. They were others watching with a very keen interest, they knew how to keep a low profile, but they were there, places like the White Spire always did attract those with certain purposes and this was that purpose. They had also been watching at the Gallows at these strange new mages, that the Templars had no power over and wished to know how these new mages used their powers and how they powered them as well as where these mages came from. They had heard the discussions about them and saw the Templars limited experiments on this strange new substance they had created out of this Eezo called Red Sand, they had watched Templar volunteers gain new very limiting powers, but having to suffer increasing withdraw symptons after each time they took it

It must have became obvious to the Chantry by now that their experiments into Red Sand was not worth the effort and indeed it did, they had been warned by Shepard and Liara not to continue on experimenting on Red Sand. They had thought it as nothing more than a couple not wanting the secret to their power known, but now they knew it was because of the disaster they were told would happen. However that did not mean that the Chantry was going to give up on their experiments on creating biotics, not after what they have seen from these new aliens, especially these new elf boned human aliens. They still had the 100 pounds of Element Zero and they knew they were other avenues they could take and Maker knows, they were going to take them, it might be risky and have to take long term, but after it was all finished, they would have access to the first biotics from Thedas

This wasn't to say that these new aliens weren't impressed by the abilities of the Thedasian mages, they were, very, but it was the concept that these new aliens could utilise mage like abilities without having to have a connection to the Fade and the dangers that entailed that interested the Chantry and other factions across Thedas. It was this lack of a need of a connection to the Fade that was most intriguing, it was well known that anyone, mage or not, could become possessed, but mages were by far at the most risk because of their connection to the Fade to utilise their abilities could draw the attention of the demons that resided there. These new alien mages like Thedasians except Dwarves, who did not dream, entered the Fade when they slept, but like other non mages they weren't fully aware when they were in the Fade and since their power did not come from a connection to it, they were indistinguishible from other non mage dreamers and therefore drew the same amount of attention. The possession of non mages could happen in 2 ways, first was entering the Fade in a fully aware state making it easier for the demons to distinguish that person from the others or by a demon entering or rather being summoned to the living realm and possessing a person it was made aware of there. The only alien mage that was truly in danger of possession, such as it could be described, was Shepard and that was because of her previous 2 fully conscious visits to the Fade


	38. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and her team learn what actually happened to Earth

The abilities of the new alien mages wasn't the only thing that drew Thedasian attention to these new aliens as not all of them were mages, but also their technology and weaponry, it was centuries ahead of anything that they could conceive and unlike their mage abilities it could be conceivably used by anyone. The development by both the Chantry and certain Dalish clans, namely the Sabrae and the Lavellan of the alien human Medi-Gel was the first step in an attempt at copying some of this new alien technology. The new alien humans and the Asari were presented to much of the Thedasian public as visitors from beyond the eastern sea, only the Chantry and certain members of the Dalish knew the truth. This didn't stop other groups to suspect that what the Chantry was saying about these new visitors was not the whole truth and sent out spies and teams to investigate

Shepard had finished her shift at Ander's clinic, she enjoyed helping out there and Anders enjoyed the new medical techniques she displayed, but now she had to go back to the estate and a discussion with Hawke she wasn't particularly looking foward to, a discussion about the entity that was now inside her. She made her way back to the estate and noticed that Hawke came out to greet her in the foyer, "Shepard, we going to have that discussion about the entity another time", Shepard felt relief at this, but it was short lived as Hawke told her the reason why, "the whole team is here and they want to know more about how your world was lost, they don't believe that you have told them the whole story". Liara was with Hawke's team as Shepard walked into the main room, she got up and went over to Shepard, "siame, I have been trying to them what happened that night, but they are demanding that they hear it from you"

The whole of Hawke's team was in the estate's main room waiting for Shepard, Varric was the first to speak, "we've been wondering how you could have lost an entire world, I mean it just seems so crazy when you hear it", Isabella was next, "I mean to lose your entire world, it just seems so outlandish". Shepard responded with anger to Isabella's remark, "you want to know what's it like to lose your people's home, Liara, can you help me here?" Liara responded with uncertainty, "if you are sure", Shepard before answering had an request for the entity inside her, "I need you to stay in the background for a while, can you do that?", the entity knowing what Shepard was about to do gave it's consent. Shepard addressed the whole team, "I will not tell you, Liara will show through a joint meld, you will all see what happened that night through my memories". They were all uncertain except for Merrill who was very eager

Liara prepared them all for what was about to happen, "where you'll be taken is not the Fade, but it might feel like it, where we are going is Shona's memories and now you are ready, EMBRACE ETERNITY". They were taken to the cockpit of the Normandy, where they saw the stars in space, for Sebastian it was breath taking, "sweet Andraste, it is miraculous, to see the heavens like this, your people are truly blessed". Sebastian's reverie was disrupted when he heard then saw the approaching Reaper fleet, "Maker, have mercy", he suddenly blurted out, the 2 fleets engaged in battle, to which Isabella remarked, "I seen fleets face off against each other, but this way bigger", to which Varric sarcastically asked, "oh, you think?". They approached an increasing ash grey sphere to which Shepard with said with sadness, "my home world, or what was left of it, Earth"

The shuttle landed and out got Shepard with what Shepard had described as a Turian and a heavily armed human female that was called Ashley. The city that the battle was taken place seemed endless, Shepard told them that it once had 10 million people, now reduced to 0, Varric could only shake his head at the concept. The city was a mass of rubble and destroyed buildings as they fought various creatures that looked like a grotesque fusion of metal and flesh, Shepard had told them before that each Reaper creature was once a living person and that the Reapers themselves where made from the liquified remains of people, they knew Shepard wouldn't be lying about something like this, but to actually see it was incomprehendible. The creatures were guarding a Reaper that was firing beams of light into the sky, they brought it down and after it was destroyed then appeared the first horror that Hawke and Merrill had seen an image of before, a Banshee

The Reaper that had been destroyed was almost immeasurably much more bigger than the Banshee that had appeared, but it had not paid any real attention to Shepard and her crew, this Banshee was focused on the squad. The Reaperised Asari screamed with a furiosity that reminded Anders of Shepard when she faced the Tevinters, the creatured seemed to teleporting itself all over the confined space, scraping away at the squad and using it's biotics. It was accompanied by a horde of 4 eyed monsters that each seemed to have what looked like the corpse of a human child for an arm, the battle was desperate as they had not a lot of room to move around, eventually another shuttle arrived and they managed to escape. Anders remarked about the Banshee, "that thing was terrifying, how many where they?", Liara answered, "millions"

After a respite the battle began again and after battling some Reaper creatures, the second horror that Hawke and Merrill had previously had seen an image of, a Provocateur. This creature was even more horrifying for the Thedasians as it had the red glowing eyes, the glowing scars and the biotic gliding ability of Shepard herself as well as having it's own biotic and tech skills, the differences were it had light grey skin, the scars were symetrical and the creature had tubing and lights on it's body. The creature gave out a piercing screech as it spotted the squad, now constiting of Liara and the Turian as well as Shepard. The nails of the creatures left hand transformed into needles, Isabella asked, "what's it doing?, Liara answered with fear, "getting ready to inject it's conversion poison". Isabella understood what this meant and even though this was someone else's memory, she was terrified

The creature turned it's attention to Shepard and to Shepard alone and in a crackling voice it said to her, "come now, sister, it is time to join the rest of your sisters", to which Liara screamed in reply to the creature, "YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER", it brought more than few bad memories back to Aveline. Sebastian asked, "sisters?", Shepard replied, trying to cope with the memory, "Provocateurs were created from human female Sentinels such as myself, in a previous encounter with one, one who used to be a close friend, I was almost turned into one of these creatures". The battle between the squad and the Provocateur and it's Reaper allies was long and hard with the creature almost getting the chance to convert Shepard. Aveline being reminded of that awful day on the flight from Lothering could take no more and begged for the memories to stop

Liara ended the meld and Aveline asked, "please tell me these things are dead, please tell me these things will never come to Thedas", Shepard replied, "the Reapers themselves are dead, but the war against them is not fully over". Fenris then demaned in a harsh tone, "what do you mean?" Shepard mostly ignoring the harsh tone answered, "we still have pockets of their creatures and indoctrinated to sweep up, most of them died with the Reapers, but a few survived", this horrified Aveline, "you mean these creatures are still out there, still a threat?" It was Liara who answered this time, "yes, but the creatures are directionless and the indoctrinated are slowly losing their independant thought, most of the time it's a case of ending their misery, the war is no longer truly against them, but the continued affect that having to take down those that once were your friends and loved ones", that struck both Aveline and especially Hawke, hard

The ship that handed landed near the outskirts of Val Royeux still had it's shield around it and under that shield a small engineering team worked on repairing the damage, it wasn't much and perhaps in a fortnight it would be ready to launch. The ship was being watched by one of the interested parties, a figure hiding in the woodland said to their partner, "so this is the secret these elf boned and their blue women are keeping", their partner replied, "it would seem so, but what is it, I have never seen anything like it, is it magic?" The figure replied, "I do not know, but this needs further investigating before we make our report", just then a hole appeared in the shield and the engineering team came out and immediately the shield re-established it self. After the team was on their way back to Val Royeux, those who were watching followed, at a respectful distance


	39. Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More investigations into the new visitors

The engineering team made it back to Val Royeux unaware that they had been followed, they approached Dr. Michel and told her, "the repairs are on schedule, we should be able to leave in approximately 2 weeks", Dr. Michel gave out a large sigh, "thank goodness, we can get out of this medieval madhouse and get back to the Alliance". She then opened up her Omni-Tool to put in some information, which was being watched by the 2 spies, "what did she do with her arm?", one asked the other, who was confounded, "let's get back and report what we have seen". They, of course where not the only one's that had been watching the new visitors, both Tom and Flora had been watched by agents working for various, apostate, bloodmage and Tevinter groups, who had an interests not only on them, but on the other new disconnected mages

The term disconnected was used for these new mages, by those not in the know of what they were, for their uncanny ability to summon magic without a connection to the Fade. The spies that watched the engineering group were not, however, agents for a mage group of any kind, they were part of a consortium that was interested in the technology and armoury of the new visitors. During their stay at the Gallows, Shepard and Liara's armour and weapons were looked over not only by resident Templar quartermasters, but also Dwarven armour makers, and they could'nt work out the materials the armours were made out of, but far from stopping Dwarven interest, it increased it. The spies were hired by King Bhelen himself, their task was to get a set of the visitors armour or a weapon or failing that a piece of armour to bring back to Orzammar for the smith caste to study

The spies had also noted the ability that Flora had shown to greatly power up weaponry, if only temporarily, and were about to report it to their handler. They gave their report, "we followed a group of the visitors to a strange metallic construct outside Val Royeux, it was unlike anything we have ever seen, the skill that was used to construct it was far beyond any skill of the Orzammar smith caste, also before we followed the group, we watched one of the elf boned train her magic and display her ability to make weaponary more powerful than anyother mage, but like the abilities of other mages it was temporary, lasting only a day, I recommend studying her ability for it's application to runecraft." The handler took an interest and demanded to be shown this skill, the spies told him that a demonstration was being prepared for the Knight-Vigilant and the Lord Seeker, the handler told them he would attend

The Templars who had their weapons upgraded by Flora eagerly told their superiors, who in turn told their superiors and Flora was asked if she could gave a demonstration, which she agreed to. The demonstration came and in attendance where the 2 knights, Vivienne, Fiona, the Knight-Vigilant, the Lord Seeker, the 2 spies and their handler, the handler was invited as a representive of Orzammar. When he saw Flora, he commented, "she's so tiny for a human", noting her small size. The Templar group leader introduced Flora to his superiors, "Knight Vigilant, Lord Seeker, I present Adept Flora", Flora told them, "it's just Flora, we don't use our class in our names". The group leader had told them about Flora skill and the Lord seeker gave Flora his sword to Flora, who used her biotics to power it up and gave it back to the Seeker, who tested it out

After he tested the powered sword, the Lord Seeker was more than impressed, he was flabbergasted, especially when he did a short teleport towards a target dummy, he turned to the group leader, "you were right, this is brilliant". The handler also took notice of what happened with the sword and approached the Lord Seeker, "I was wondering if our young lady here could possibly charge up this stone", Flora responded, "probably, I don't know, it seem kinda stupid". The handler just smiled and said, "it might be, but could you do it?", she took the stone and charged it up, he then took back the stone and thanked Flora, he was going to keep the stone to find if it would retain it's power. If it could then he might be able to develop the next stage of runecraft, he just needed to be able secure access to the source, the young elf boned human female named Flora

There was one more ability both the the Lord Seeker and the Knight Vigilant had been told that Flora had, the Knight Vigilant turned to Flora, "I understand that you have an ability called Flare, I was hoping if would be so kind as to give a demonstration", Flora haphazardly responded, "er, why not, sure". She charged up her biotics and fired a Flare at some target dummies, after the dazzling light and stunning sound had disapated, they noticed that the dummies had been utterly destroyed, Flora noticed the dropped jaws of both the Lord Seeker and the Knight Vigilant and looked apologetic, "oh, sorry, was I not supposed to do that?", the Vigilant still in shock replied, "er, no, no, no, it's quite all right".The Lord Seeker asked her, how often can yo do that?", she answered "once very 20 seconds, sometimes I can do 2 in succession", the Lord Seekers face dropped even further

"And they don't have circles or Templars to control their mages", commentated the Knight Vigilant, "no, they don't", replied Vivienne. Flora heard what was said and told them, "no, we don't, firstly such things would go against everything we stand for and secondly, we aren't mages", "tell me what does your society stand for?", the Lord Seeker asked her. She might be only 16 and an alien, but she knew what was happening on Thedas was wrong, so she replied, "the rights and responsibilities of each person regardless, of being innocent until proven guilty, freedom from persecution, that things like your Rite of Annulment and Rite of Tranquility are repugnant". She might felt some fear inside herself, but she felt that she had to be honest. The Knight Vigilant had listened to what she had said with interest as had some others who were there

Among them were a group of elves, who had heard of these strange new elf boned shemlen and their strange powers and want to see for themselves. They had been watching Flora for quite some time, as well as some of the others, but it was Flora that caught their attention, her unique physicality, even they would have thought she was elven if not for the round ears, but it was her strange powers that really drawn them towards her. They couldn't quite decide what to make of her, was she some strange kind of elven and shemlen mix, one where elven traits actually did show through? They decided that she could not be in any way be fully shemlen, not looking the way she did and with her powers, but then again these new so called shemlen and their Asari were strange, with the exception of the ones called Shepard and Liara, they never went far from the other new visitors

Flora had unwittingly made herself the target of at least 3 groups who had a growing interest in her, the first of them was obvious and that was the Chantry, they wanted with her what they had wanted with Shepard, an access to this new technology and ability. The second group from Orzammar wanted her for her ability to charge up weaponry and if the charged up runestone kept it's charge, for her ability to help them develop new and more powerful forms of runestone. Last, but far from least was the threat of the elven group, who just seen first hand what the other elves had been talking about when they spoke about these strange new shemlen, if such they be, they saw what this young shemlen girl could do and they needed to know how. The 3 groups were each making their plans to have her with them and unlock the secrets that she had


	40. Sham-len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora is taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamlen: Derogatory term used by some elven to describe Galactic humans, comes from
> 
> Sham: Fraud, Scam, Fake, Deceptive
> 
> Len: Elven for child

There was still the matter of the entity that now inhabitated Shepard's body for Liara, Hawke, Merrill and Anders to discuss with Shepard, on how this must be kept secret from the others as well as from the likes of Meredith, if some like Fenris or Sebastian were to find out about the arrangement Shepard had made with the entity then it would be chaos. It was to be known only among themselves to keep and the entity itself agreed, it needed Shepard as a host as much as Shepard was going to need it's wisdom, the chaos that would most likely errupt if anyone outside of those there would put that in danger. There were others that already knew of the arrangement, those that Merrill knew of, but didn't tell the others, those like Marethari, who told Merrill to keep a close watch on Liara as well as Shepard and to make sure that they and the entity remained safe, even if it had to be secret from her Ma Vhenan

Flora had finished giving demonstrations and was heading back to the visitors quarters when she was grabbed from behind and a doused cloth put over her face rendering her unconscious. She awoke on a blanket on the ground with her hands bound behind her and called out, "HEY, WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN ME, WHY HAVE DONE THIS TO ME?" She heard footsteps coming towards her as a elven matron flanked by 2 males approached her, she gave out the standard answer she had been taught to give if a situation like this arose, "on behalf of the Human Systems Alliance and Asari Republics, I demand that you release me, there will be no retaliation if this is complied", it was contrite, but it was all she had. The elven matron just smiled at her, "you are in no position to make demands, da'len, and it is interesting that you use the term human to describe yourself"

"What do you mean, interesting?", Flora enquired, the elven matron bent down towards where she lay and replied, "quite simple, da'len, we have been watching you and your, what was it they called your kind?, ah yes, elf boned, quite appropriate, considering". Flora was beginning to wonder what this elf was going on about, "considering?", the elf matron answered, "considering what we have learned of you while you slept, your bones and muscle are far more fragile than the shemlen we are used to, they are elven, this true for all your kind, we have listened to your true voices, they are far too refined to truly be shemlen and your blood". Flora went wide eyed when she heard the elf matron mention her blood, the matron noticed this, "we took a sample of your blood, you have the Fade coursing through it, you don't contact the Fade as the Fade contacts you". Flora couldn't help bursting out laughing

The elven matron was surprised by Flora's reaction, "why do you laugh?", Flora struggled to control herself, "if you know so much then you would know that it is Eezo I have in my nervous system, not some connection to some nether realm". The matron frowned, "whatever you call it, it makes your magic very powerful, da'len". Flora rolled her eyes, "I have no magic, you rice krispies reject, I am a biotic not a mage", the elven matron just looked at Flora, "hmm, we will see what the truth is very soon". She then stood up and cast some fine powder over Flora, who started almost immediately to lose consciousness once more. The matron ordered the 2 males, "prepare her while I ready myself for the ritual, the 2 male elves lifted Flora's unconcious form and carried her to the matron's tent, the matron said to her, "now da'len, the Fade will unveil the truth"

The elven matron performed the ritual that would allow to find Flora in the Fade and hopefully see through some of her memories, the matron soon found herself in a place that she couldn't understand. It was a large city made of steel, mortar and glass, it was full of shemlen, Asari and many other types of being that the matron had never seen. What was more it was apparent that the city was not on the ground as she could see a large wheel slowly spinning 5 arms, each with what looked like a large city on each one. "What is this place?", the matron thought to herself in awed wonder, she then saw a younger Flora being teased by some of the strange looking children, with one doing a mocking impression of her or rather her kind in mocking tone, "ooooohhhh, I am a Terran, trees and flowers are so pretty, because that's where we lived", a dig at humanities arboreal ancestry, the other children laughed

The elven matron was skilled in the dreamer arts and was using her abilities to draw Flora through her own memories, in this memory Flora was perhaps 8 or 9 years old and was being bullied by the other children with words like, "furhead", "ape", "screamer", "squishy" and other names being hurled at her. She was starting to cry as the other children continued to bully her and then suddenly she started to glow blue and a burst of energy came from her knocking all the other children to the ground. The next memory saw Flora being accompanied by her mother in some strange room that was guarded by soldiers, a man wearing a white coat entered the room and addressed the mother, "ma'am, we have evaluated your daughter, Flora, and found her Eezo level efficient enough to be an Adept and an exceptionally powerful one at that, we would like to take Flora to our facility for further evaluation"

She and her mother were taken on some kind of giantic flying metallic aravel that seemed to be flying through the stars, when suddenly a large blue ball with large patterns of other colours came into view, Flora's mother turned to her, "look honey, there's Earth, that's where we come from". The pair were soon on the surface in some large city walking towards a destination, the matron couldn't help but notice that some of the buildings looked exactly like old elven temples and what she also noticed where a number of large trees, obviously been growing for centuries as well as others that had not been growing as long. It was hardly a forest, but for a so called shemlen town it was very noticible, the pair soon came to their destination, where they greeted by a shemlen woman, "welcome ma'am, Flora, to our B.A.A.T facility, where we hope to develop Flora's ability

The next part was a few days later, Flora was in a classroom with some 2 dozen other children, she was by far the youngest and smallest of them, although it had been noted by the elven matron that all of them were smaller than the shemlen children she knew. The instructor began to speak, "all of you have been evaluated and you have all been catalogued as Adept, in this facility they are over 500 biotics being trained at all 4 levels, you are in the intial training for the Adept level, the highest and potentially most dangerous level, we here are not only going to help train you in the first steps, but also help you to adapt in society by teaching the appropiate measures of when your skills should be used". The instructor introduced Flora, "we have with us, a pupil who is considerably younger than our usual initiates, this is because she has a higher level of Eezo, say hello to Flora"

The elven matron could feel Flora pulling out of the Fade and about to revive in the waking world, so she pulled herself out before Flora fully regained consciousness and waited for her to wake up. Flora found herself waking up with her hands still bound behind her and the elven matron leaning over her, the matron had a wry smile on her, "my, my, my little da'len, you are quite the interesting catch are you not?, a visitor from beyond the stars". Flora opened her mouth to protest, but the matron held up her hand, "don't bother, da'len, I have seen in your memories where you are from, this Citadel and this Earth are quite interesting places are they not, how green your Earth is and oh how so blue, a gem in the sky to be sure and your Citadel what a magical wonder". Flora interrupted her, "was is the term now for Earth, my home world has been destroyed"


	41. A Home Asunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora's mother reports her daughters absence and a desperate Keeper of an isolated Dalish clan enacts her plan

Flora had not returned for a few hours and her mother, Grace was getting worried, she reported her daughter missing to the Knight Captain de Brassard, who in turn reported it to the Knight Vigilant. The Vigilant was furious, "missing, what do you mean missing?", he demanded of his subordinate. The captain standing to attention answerd, "she left the training facility to go back to quarters, but her mother reported that she never arrived", the Vigilant grabbed the captain, "you mean no one was watching her?", the captain replied, "no, ser, we thought that with such a small distance that she wouldn't need watching". The Vigilant was beyond furious now, "she gave out the displays that she had with Maker knows who watching and you thought that she would be safe?, we need to track down where she is, and if she has been taken we will deal with those responsible for taking her"

"So you are claiming your world is gone?", the elven matron suspiciously asked Flora, "I am not just claiming it you mad bitch, I watched it burn as my mother and I had to flee our world", Flora raged in tearful anger. The matron looked serious, "a tragedy to be sure, but a most fortunate one", Flora would not believe what she just heard, "FORTUNATE?, YOU CALL THE DEATHS OF BILLIONS AND THE DESTRUCTION OF A WORLD FORTUNATE?" "No" replied the matron sternly, then smiled gently as she went on, "fortunate, that it has brought you to me, my new first". The 2 male elves who accompanied the matron looked at each other worriedly, Flora asked in panic, "what do you mean first, first what, what are you going to do with me?". The matron leaned over Flora, "I know that your people have already met some of the Dalish and they told you of the thuggish and concealed clans, well we are one of the concealed

The elven matron went on to tell Flora her plan, "I am the Keeper of this clan and every Keeper has a first, an inheritor, usually when a clan has more than a small number of children with the gift of magic they share them out to the clans who have too few". The elven matron cast her head down, "alas we have been isolated so long, but we know that the gift is getting rarer among the people and I am the only one in my clan, I will not allow this". Flora was puzzled, "what does this have to do with you taking me?", the matron looked at her for a moment, "because you will become my new first". One of her guards tried to protest, "Keeper, please", she silenced him with a stare, Flora interrupt her, "great plan, from a certified fruit and nutcase, but may I point out at least 2 serious flaws in your plan, first, I am human and secondly, I have no magic", the matron just laughed

"Oh da'len, I have other plans for you, you will be my first, but not just as my new apprentice, but as a new type of elven mage, one not in fear of possession or Templar incursion, one who will be mother to a new order", she told Flora. She brought out 2 vials of blood, one red and one purple, "one of these is your blood and the other is blood of an Asari who injured herself in training, oh don't worry, she is alright". Flora gave a sound of contempt, "so you're going to make a potion to try and brainwash me?", the matron raised her head and replied, "hardly, we need someone competent, an addled mind is hardly that, you'll stay with us because quite simply you'll have nowhere else to go after we have finished". The matron then emptied the 2 vials into a larger one and then took out a knife and cut her own right palm, letting the blood trickle into the vial

A hunting party was being arranged at the White Spire to look for Flora, the assembled Templars, huntresses and alien humans including Flora's mother Grace. A Templar came up to the group and told them, "we think we might have found where she was taken", the Knight Captain ordered "show us". The templar took the group to the location, a side street that connected the White Spire to the visitor quarters, there he showed them what she found there, a hairband that Flora used to bind her hair while performing her biotic gymnastics, one of the huntresses used her Omni-Tool to scan the area and found evidence of 3 figures in the area at the tome of the hairband being misplaced, one of them obviously being Flora herself, but who were the other 2? Grace began to panic, "my little girl taken, I swear that whoever did this will regret it"

"Keeper, this is madness", one of her guards told her when she told them about her plan, he continued, "would it not be better to recruit a mage from one of the people in our own traditional way?" She responded to him by asking him aggressively, "oh, the people, you mean the flat ears that live in shem cities, or perhaps you mean these fools who travel around in their aravels, trying to look for lost glory that none of us can remember or better yet perhaps you mean those raw meat eating thugs from Rivain or maybe the dullards who joined the Qun?" She went on "there is a reason we isolated ourselves from not only the shems, but from the other Dalish, we could see the paths they were taking, paths that going in ever more depressing circles going nowhere, we may have isolated ourselves, but we have eyes and ears, you know the state of our people and what we must do"

"You know that amongst the Dalish that the number of those born with the gift is dwindling and that if anymore than 3 in a clan has it they send them off to join clans that have too few, now if a clan is unable to produce 3 with the gift what should that tell you?", the keeper questioned her guard. The guard was still wary about the direction his keeper was going in, "perhaps, but why take a shemlen child?", the Keeper in a heightened voice answered, "shemlen?, child?, look at her, you know the unfamiliar magic she has, she's no shemlen, none of them truly are, they can't be, shamlen maybe". The guard continued to worry about his keeper as he watched her put a few more ingredients into the vial, "we will test this potion on our young guest and hopefully we will be able to produce more mages with this mysterious power for the clan", the guard was truly getting worried

One of the huntresses reactivated her Omni-Tool, the Knight Captain asked her, "what are you doing?, she kept looking at her Omni-Tool as she answered, "each one of us has a locator in our Omni-Tools, I am tracking the whereabouts of Flora's Omni-Tool". She kept looking at her Omni-Tool then after a few moments she told him, "ah, got it, it's about 25 clicks, north by northeast of here", the captain was confused, "clicks?", she answered, "er, miles". The captain went to ready her troops, but before she did that we went to see Grace, "serrah, we know not what may have happened to your daughter, are you sure you wish to join us?", Grace was worried beyond her wits, but she was determined as she answered, "I have to come with you, I need to know what has happened to my little girl, no matter the pain it may bring me", with that the captain gave a nod as they began to march out

"Pick her up and bring her to the table and lay her on it", the Keeper instructed her guards, the guards picked the still bound Flora from the floor and put her on the table as they were ordered. They did not agree with their keeper, but Dalish tradition demanded that they obey her and they at least were traditional, even if their Keeper was becoming leftfield. Once they put Flora on the table, they were instructed to leave and the Keeper brought in some female members of the clan, the Keeper produced a large knife and told her acolytes to hold Flora down while she used the knife to tear off Flora's bodystocking, Flora's armour had already been removed. Flora was understandibly panicked as she was forcibly stripped of all clothing, "why are you doing this?", she asked trying to fight back the terror, the Keeper simply ignored her and poured the contents of the vial over Flora's now naked form. The vials contents after they were poured on to Flora quickly seeped into her body, at first she felt nothing, then a slight tingle sensation as the potion did what it did to her body, it covered her momentarily in a greyish body mask before revealing her in her new form


	42. Reunited, But Seperated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora is brought back to her mother, suffering the after effects of what the Keeper did to her

The sounds of conflict were heard as Bressard led her Templers against the Dalish hunters of the isolated clan that had taken Flora, she had just recently been made Knight Captain by Knight Commander Eron and the rescue of a young girl from a hostile Dalish clan was her first major test. The Dalish didn't usually kidnap people, but it was not unknown, but when they did it was out of some grievance that they had, they had no grievance with the new visitors, so it made the kidnapping of Flora a mystery. The Asari and alien humans used their firearms to cut off Dalish reinforcements from joining the attack on Brassard's Templars, thankfully the battle didn't last long as one of the Dalish combatants was one of the Keeper's guards and he called out for a truce, "please, let's put our weapons away and try to end this conflict peacefully", Brassard replied, "speak quickly"

The elven Keeper guard made his case, "the Keeper has been talking about restoring elven magic, she almost became obsessed, but this?, this kidnapping, I never expected this. He was genuinely worried for his clan because of the Keeper's actions, "when her scouts brought the girl, I thought it was the daughter of some noble that had wronged us, but the things she has said and what she has done". Grace started to become panicked, "please I just want to see my daughter", the guard nodded and led them to the Keepers tent. The Keeper was less than pleased with her guards actions, "what have you done?", the guard looked apologetic, "forgive me, Keeper, but I cannot allow this to continue". Grace heard the whimpers of her daughter and rushed into the tent to see her naked form with her hands bound laying on the table, she ran up to her daughter, but what she saw caused her to lunge at the keeper, "YOU FUCKING BITCH"

The Templars grabbed hold of Grace in an attempt to calm her down, but she was too enraged to be calmed down, "LOOK AT WHAT THAT BITCH HAS DONE TO MY DAUGTHER", the Keeper was defiant, "I have made her ours, this so called shem will serve our future", Grace replied back, "you're fucking insane", the keeper gave a dark smile. Flora was still crying as she was freed from her bonds, "mum, please, I need you", the Templars let Grace go, to go to her daughter, "I'm here, baby, you're going to be alright". The crazed Keeper laughed, "now that she is no longer truly one of you", Grace felt the rage build back up as she looked at her mutilated daugter, who now had the headcrest of an Asari and elven ears, but still had her skin tone. Flora weeped as she began to tell what the Keeper had done to her, "she took some of my blood and some Asari blood and then she cut herself and mixed her blood in with it and poured it over me", Brassard heard this and called out "Maleficar" at the Keeper and with some of Templars grabbed the Keeper before she could cast out a spell, "by the will of Andraste, you are to be taken for Maleficarium and if guilty you will be executed"

"Why, why would you do such a thing?" asked Grace in stunned disbelief, "my daughter was no threat to you, how could you do that to her", the Keeper was still defiant, "you are a threat, you and your powers, why should the shemlen be the only ones to benefit from your gifts?", she then turned to Bressard, these creatures may look like you, but they are not your people, they are......arrrrrrggggghhhh". Flora had gotten off the table and grabbed the crazed Keeper with a Pull and kept her in a Crushing Grip, "I AM NOT A CREATURE" she screamed at the monster who had mutilated her, the Keeper grimacing through the pain smiled and said, "no, once you were but beasts, but now you help decide the future of all creatures and we would be part of that". Grace told her, "yes, the elves will be part of it, but you won't be any part of it in any way"

Some of the Dalish isolators questioned why the Keeper guard was merely standing by while Flora was crushing the very life out of the Keeper, "how can you allow this shem to do this to our Keeper?", the guard just looked at the struggling Keeper and answered, "you heard the Keeper, they weren't shems, she elected to bring this, what was it she called this creature, oh yes, a shamlen, it is a Keepers job to lead and protect, to preserve the old ways, not dabble in blood magic and take children from their mothers". "YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING SUFFER" screamed Flora as she tighted her grip on the Keeper, it was Grace who came up to her and eventually got her to release her grip, "please, honey, don't do this, let these soldiers take her", Flora let the insane elf go into the custody of the Templars, the Keeper laughed, "oh, this is but just the beginning"

"Not for you it isn't, for you this is the end" replied Bressard as her Templars binded the Keeper, normally Templars don't usually bother with Dalish Keepers, even though it is well known that they and their Firsts and Seconds are all mages. This however was an exception, the isolationist Keeper had committed many crimes and even more grievious, she was a bloodmage, this alone could warrant execution. It was also not not normal for a Keeper's guard to let their Keeper be taken so easily, but then their Keeper had betrayed what their clan stood for, when she arranged for that young girl to be taken, for whatever reason they couldn't fathom. Bressard asked the guard, who was now effectively now the leader of the clan if they were going to be alright, he replied that he didn't know and that there would be members that would seek other clans to join, but what was done had to be done

Unfortunately this wasn't the ordeals conclusion for Flora as Bressard informed her that she would have to taken into protective custody, predictably she was less than pleased, "what?, I am the victim and I'm treated like a criminal?", she protested. Grace was in no mood for her daughter to be seperated from her, "you'll take my daughter over your world's smoldering ruins" she determinaly told Bressard, this caused some of the Templars to reach for their swords and for the visitors to reach for their guns. Bressard put her hand up to stop her Templars and pleaded with Grace, "please, your daughter was subjected to a bloodmage ritual, we don't know what effect it had on her", Grace was rather disbelieving, "bullshit, you know that your pathetic abilities doesn't cowe biotics like it does mages and you've been looking for a way to keep a biotic, namely my daughter in that glorified concentrated camp you call the Circle"

Bressard could understand Grace's anger, but she knew of what possibly could have happened to Flora, please, Serrah, we have never wanted to detain your daughter, but you must understand the possible consequences of a blood magic ritual on a victim, for all we know that Keeper could have implanted a demon in your daughter". Grace opened her mouth to protest, but Bressard managed to go on before she could protest, "I know that for you, demons are nothing more than symptons of mental illness and personality problems, but here they are real entities and I am very envious of you because of that". She continued on, "we know that our abilities have no effect on your biotics and laying cards on the table, we have to admit they don't cowe mages as much as the propaganda says, but we do know the consequences of a possible demon possessing a person"

Grace asked, "what will happen?", Bressard answered, "your daughter will be taken to a special holding, not the Circle, to see if she has been implanted", Grace was still suspicious, "how long for?" Bressard answered "hopefully only for a few days and because of Flora special cicumstances we ask that the 2 Asari you have with you accompany us to assist the Templars as guards". Grace was puzzled, "why?", Bressard looked almost despondant as she answered, "if a demon has indeed possessed your daughter we will need biotics to combat the demon as it will have access to her biotics and although we are capable of engaging in normal combat with it, our unique abilities would be useless". Grace thought long and hard about it and after a while she agreed, "OK, then, but only if I come with you", Bressard agreed to Grace's request and they were taken to the hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for Flora's new look comes from the bust on the arm rests of the Orlesian throne, which look like a cross between human, Asari and elf


	43. Fully Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace returns to the visitor quarters with her daughter, but they are other consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos

After a few days of rigourous tests, Flora is let go from the Templar stronghold and she and her mother with their Asari companions go back to the visitor quarters in Val Royeaux. She was let go from the stronghold, but she was not totally freed from Templar scrutiny, they would be carefully watching her for some time. The reason why she was not taken to circle was because of 2 reasons, firstly she wasn't a mage and secondly and far more importantly, it is not exactly considered the best idea to have a potentially possessed being near mages. This could be seen as the equivalent of putting the fox in with the chickens and while it was well known that anyone could be possessed, mages were the demons favourite target because of their stronger connection to the Fade and while it was unusual for a demon to jump hosts, it was not totally unknown

The kidnapping had also caused the dynamic between the visitors and Thedasians to change somewhat as the visitors, especially the alien humans becoming more security conscious, more so concerning their children and it was the same for tha Asari. None of the visitor children was let out of the sight of at least one of the adults at all times. This world and it's people maybe technologically backwards, but recent events had proven that they had access to abilities that would not usually be considered possible for a people or in this case, peoples, with their level of development, but this world was indeed unusual, it had not one, but six sentient species, although only four of them could be considered fully sentient. Unfortunately, this world also had its demons and not all them were of Fade or mind, many of them like everywhere else were born of womb, flesh and blood

Shepard and Liara had been called from Kirkwall to view the situation as they were seen as de-facto leaders of the visitors, they arrived with Hawke and Merrill and went to see Grace and Flora. Grace had felt that her stomach had been sliced open with what had happened to her daughter, for although her daughter was almost an adult, it was like someone had ripped her out of her womb and torn her baby apart. Grace was relieved when she saw Shepard and Liara, "oh, I am so glad you're here, Admiral Shepard, it's been awful, that long eared bitch hurt my baby", she caught sight of Merrill and felt the need to apologise for her outburst, "oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean....", Merrill understood what the woman was going through and simply said, "oh, that's alright, someone like her would be a bitch to my people as well, doing what she did", Grace felt so relieved

Grace tried to get her daughter to come in and see Shepard and her friends, "come in, honey, it's ok, they're our friends", Flora was unsure and still traumatised after her ordeal, but her mother tried again, "don't worry, they won't hurt you", Flora eventually came through, "hello", she said timidly. It was a shock for them when saw what the bloodmage Keeper had done to Flora, she had been turned into some type of hybrid between human, Asari and elf, Shepard went up to her, gave her a hug and told her, "I am so sorry".The entity inside Shepard said to her, "I am also sorry for what has happened to this girl, but I am afraid that unlike with your friend, Kelly, the change is permanent." Shepard could only feel anger and despair, was the Illusive Man right after all when said that there will always be a need for Cerberus, that other races will always be looking to take advantage of humanity?

No, she would never believe that, she made many friends with other races during her career as an Alliance soldier and here on Thedas, especially with Garrus and Tali on the Normandy and Hawke and Merrill in Kirkwall. She would not allow the likes of Saren or this elven bitch to prove the Illusive Man's theories correct. She told Flora, "whatever happens we all will be here for you, is that ok?", Flora gave a brief and replied, "yes", in a shaky voice. Shepard had to wonder what changes had been made internally, could she now meld, would she now reproduce like an Asari, would she now have whatever abilities elves had? They were many questions that would have to be answered and they would have to take her to Dr. Michel fot that, but Liara could help with some. "Liara could you tell if she has adapted any Asari traits besides the head crests?"

Liara was no medical doctor, but there was afew things she could try, she approached Flora and gently asked, "I am going to try to establish a meld, is that ok?" Flora nodded her consent, but before Liara could fully establish the meld she noticed that Flora's own eyes had went black, she was trying to establish a meld herself, Liara cut off her own attempt and got Flora to stop her own as Grace rose up in panic and the other lent foward in surprised interest. "What has that bitch done to my baby?, Grace asked in shock, Liara answered, "it would seem that she able somehow to install Asari melding traits into a human body", grace reacted by then asking "and what of other Asari traits?" Liara felt out of her depth, she knew of the melding process and how it worked, but Asari anatomical processes, despite being Asari, she was not completely knowledgeable about, they would need an Asari medical doctor or Dr. Michel

"I am sorry I can't fully answer your questions, Grace, but I am not qualified in medicine, I believe that many of your questions will probably remain unanswered until you and your daughter get off this planet", Liara said half apologetically. Grace felt despontant at what Liara had said, but she understood, this was new territory and it terrified her, what would it mean for her daughter, what were the implication, how long before they knew? "That's alright, I kind of knew that not all the answers would be forthcoming today, it's just that when something like this happens to your own flesh and blood, you seek out quick and easy answers to hope for comfort, even though you know that won't happen" Grace replied disappointedly. Flora and Grace would be carefully watched by the other visitors to make sure that they weren't mistreated during their stay

There was another reason for Shepard and Liara to back in Val Royeux and that was that the Orlesian empress, Celene, had wanted an audience with members of the strange new visitors to Thedas, pacificly those who could be seen as leaders, which Shepard and Liara could be both be seen as such leaders. Celene had been given reports by the Chantry on the new visitors and especially on Shepard and Liara and had became fascinated by the pair, a female couple that managed to have a natural child of their own and not an adoptive one. It had been explained to Celene, who was in a relationship with her elven handmaiden, Briala, that although both techically anatomically female, that neither Shepard or Liara were actual lesbians, that Shepard previously relationships had always been with males and that Liara as an Asari was monogendered

Celene was also fascinated by the other stories she had heard about Shepard, as well as disturbed, the Chantry had more or less gave her chapter and verse on evertything they had on Shepard. The most fascinating thing was the fact that Shepard as well as the other visitors were not of Thedas, but from beyond the skies, something that she had not thought possible until recent revelations. She wanted to know, what was out there, but she knew that most of the population thought of them as only visitors from beyond the eastern sea and therefore her audience with them would be closed off to herself, Briala and quite possibly her cousin, Gaspard. Shepard and Liara had been warned that when going to the royal palace to be aware of the Game, a constant battle of one upmanship and to never fully reveal their cards, so to speak, when conversing with the nobility

CODEX ENTRY

VAL ROYEUX RURAL AREA SHIP

40 PASSENGERS

15 ASARI

11 ADULTS, 4 CHILDREN

24 HUMAN

14 ADULTS, 10 CHILDREN

14 BIOTIC

7 ADULT, 4 MALE, 3 FEMALE

7 CHILDREN, 3 MALE, 4 FEMALE

1 HUMAN/TURIAN HYBRID INFANT, MALE


	44. The Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audience with Celene

Shepard and Liara had been invited to the royal palace in Val Royeux, they were accompanied by Hawke and Merrill, who were invited as friends of the guests. They arrived at the gates and brought into the palace, they were escorted through the pace, which looked like what Versailles must have looked during it's Ancien Regim height. They passed by many nobles, who even under their masks could be seen to be shocked by Shepard's appearance despite by now becoming fairly well known, Shepard could hear their comments on her facial appearance as she was escorted, some of them had an air of pity, while others had guarded revulsion. They wondered how anyone that looked the way she did could have the nerve to call themselves any sort of human, with her glowing red eyes and scars and forgetting her unnaturally long fingers, but she did have her haunting beauty

The group was brought to to the empress, where a herald introduced them, "Lady Shepard, heroine of the Reaper war, Lady T'Soni, head of House T'Soni, Lady Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, Merrill, First of the Sabrae". Celene then greeted them herself, "I welcome you, allow me to introduce my cousins, the Grand Duke Gaspard and his sister, the Grand Duchess Florintine as well as my advisor, Briala", the group each gave the appropiate response to each member before they began. The entity within Shepard warned her, "be careful of what you say for it can be used against you, know when to be open and know when to be vague and always watch for subtle overtones, despite appearances they are vicious predators and may see you as their next meal", Shepard responded, "I have dealt with clever than them", to which the entity countered with, "perhaps, but be careful"

The empress sent for refreshments for herself and her guests while she spoke with Shepard and Liara, "how do you find our capital?", she asked, Liara replied, "it's quite lovelly, I have to say". Celene gave a slight smile as her servants laid down the refreshments on the table, she then turned to Shepard, "I understand that where your people came from, they were no elves or dwarves, that you were all alone", Shepard responded, "yes, for us, elves and dwarves were merely legendary beings, I have to admit coming to a world where legends are reality was a surprise". Briala picked up on what Shepard had said, "so my people were just myths on your world?", Shepard felt a little awkward as she replied, "yes, they were part of the mythology of some of our cultures". Briala then asked "you know that we elves are called knife eared and rabbits and I know that your people have been called elf boned"

Shepard gave a slight chuckle, "yes, because my humans have a more fragile bone structure and thinner musculature than humans native to this world, I have even heard it called more elven than human", Briala took notice and answered, "interesting that you say and what you have said about your legends". Shepard quickly caught on to what Briala might have been suggesting, "our people have only recently cross polinated with other peoples, we have not beforehand", Briala then quirked, "perhaps some history has been forgotten", to which Shepard cleverly replied, "not all of it". Many Thedasians that knew where they came from had suspected that the new human visitors were not really human at all, they knew that the Asari weren't and they thought this was also the case for these new visitor humans and were starting to question many things about them

They were questioning things like how come they were so advanced compared to the humans of Thedas or to any race of Thedas, how they were able to travel the stars and how some of them were able to summon such powerful magic without a connection to the Fade or resorting to blood magic. The Dalish clans that they came across also questioned how human these new humans were, especially when the Lavellans heard Kelly's voice without her U.T being turned and how it sounded so ethereal to them, surely no human could have a voice like that, but they heard other visitor humans with similar voices. The problem for these visitors was how many of the likes of the crazed isolater Keeper were they and not just in the elven population? Briala made a statement regarding yhis question, "perhaps these new humans are not all that they say they are"

Shepard quickly put in, "we are what we say we, despite the differences from those like us or what others try to make us", that last part was in reference to what happened to Kelly and Flora. Briala knew what happened to the pair and Shepard knew that she knew, although Flora's change was permanent, Kelly was well on her way to becoming her old self again. Briala wouldn't let the matter settle, "for what I've been told they can make much out of our guests", this was an obvious dig at the fate not only of Kelly and Flora, but of all those humans converted into Reaper creatures. Shepard at that moment wanted to nail the elf's ears to the table, both Liara and the entity could sense it and pleaded for calm, but there was no reason to be alarmed as Shepard replied, "and one only has to look how we repaid those that have done so much"

Briala got the message loud and clear on that issue, but she still had to have the last word, "but still, to have to burn down the house to repay them", Briala was making a comment about what happened to Earth, but had obviously got her facts incorrect, Shepard was about to correct her, "the actuality was we repaid them for burning down the house, not as wrongly previously stated. Shepard was becoming mightly pissed off with Briala, but she kept her calm, she didn't know what game Briala was playing or why. Celene changed the tempo by plainly asking, "I understand that you have metal parts inside you, didn't it hurt when they were being put in?" Shepard liked being asked a straight questions after Briala's innuendo's on her people and answered, "I was not conscious at the time, your majesty", Celene gave contemplative look as she considered Shepard

Celene wanted to know more about these strange metal parts, "do these parts help with your magical abilities?" Shepard was starting to get fed up of always have to explain the difference between her abilities and those of mages, but she answered calmly, "no, I have always had biotic abilities, I didn't have these metal parts until 6 or 7 years ago and biotics are not magic". Celene then asked, "so what benefits do they serve?" Shepard answered, "they gave me advanced strength and endurance, heightened senses....", the entity within Shepard told her, "you should stop there, they're becoming a little too interested. Shepard noticed that they were listening a little too intently and quickly finished off what she was saying and decided to try to move on to another subject, but it was how to move on to that other subject that was problem, she didn't want them to know that she knew that they were becoming a little too interested

They had already known about her metallic implants from the reports they had recieved from the Chantry and were eager to gain more information about them from Shepard herself. They wanted to know what benefits such devices could afford them and how they could apply them to themselves and Shepard knew that despite the straightfowardness of Celene's inquiry as in comparison to Briala's that there was a hidden agenda. Hidden agendas were usually at the centre of Orlesian politics and this spilled out to their military anc civilian population, it was almost impossible to have a straight conversation with many Orlesians with some deeper agenda playing in the background and it was most definitely the case here. The Orlesian quartet were also interested in the visitors weapons, armour and what was called biotics and Gaspard, being a soldier that had a greater interest


	45. Talks of the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaspard asks Shepard some uncomfortable questions

Gaspard was fascinated by the visitors weapons and armour, but he was was more interested in a few of Shepard's previous missions, some of the details he got from the Chantry from the data they managed to get from the ship. He wanted to know about the Arahot mission or rather the aftermath, "I understand that you had a victorious campaign at a place called Arahot, managing to wipe out a living world, I must say I am fascinated". This made Shepard feel a bit uneasy, "you want to know how I could have done such a thing?", she asked Gaspard, who nodded, she answered matter of factly, "it was either destroy one of their colony worlds or have their homeworld razed by the Reapers before anyone was perpared to face them". Gaspard then countered with, "but wasn't their homeworld razed when your Reapers did invade, it seems what you did was for nothing"

Shepard then pointed out, "their world was razed by the Reapers, but it can one day florish again, it may take centuries, but it can again, but if I didn't do what I did then their people would now be extinct as would any civilised lifeform". It would be hard to say if the Reapers would target the races of Thedas, after all they were still too primitive technologically to develop space flight, but they had individuals that had mage abilities and other capabilities that could have potentially made them a target. Shepard emphasised this point by the way she looked at Gaspard when she said "any civilised lifeform", but Gaspard had a comeback, of sorts, "but your own world and civilisation was destrroyed". Shepard felt some anger for the smug way that Gaspard had said that, but she had kept her calm, "our world, yes, but not our civilisation and bear in mind, we outnumber you by 350 to 1"

Gaspard couldn't help but feel humble at what Shepard had said, but he wasn't going to let it stop him, he turned to the subject of the Citadel Council, "may we turn to the subject of your regime, the one, you only last decade joined?", Shepard raised an eyebrow, "if you wish". Gaspard gave a slight bow, "very well, I find it extraordinary that you pledge yourself to such a group, when one considers what they have done prior to your joining", Shepard replied, "you mean kept the peace?". Gaspard chuckled, "oh, is that what you call it?, the genocide of the Rachni, the Genophage, what delightful endevours", it was Liara who picked up on the challenge, "perhaps if you knew the full story of those events then you would not be so quick to judge". Gaspard delighted in Liara's response, "my dear lady, I am not judging, I am congratulating you, you did what was needed at the time and yes, I have read what was available"

He then turned back to Shepard, "and I must say, Lady Shepard, congratulations must be given to your people, to expand your territory infinitely more in just 40 years", Shepard knew this was a backhanded compliment and she was right when he went on to say in almost condescending voice, "and yet to lose so much of it in so small a frame of time, it must be gutwrenching". Shepard just gave a slight smile and replied, "but we will get it all back and more, one way or another", this unnerved Gaspard, he knew that Shepard's people and the Asari currently on Thedas were only of a limited threat, but if the full weight of either of their peoples was brought to bear on Thedas, then they wouldn't stand much of a chance. The idea of them being a limited threat, however, did not mean that they could be taken on one on one, it would take a large force to subdue them if turned against Thedas

Fortunately, the visitors only had one goal, to get back to their peoples, either by repairing their own ships or being rescued by their people, it wasn't a case if either one would become an eventualty, but when. This was unfortunate for those who wanted to gain at least some of the secrets of these new visitors, sure they had manage to take some items and information, but there was nothing like having the people who came up with them being with them. It was known that access to these visitors would only be temporary, so they had to make the best of what they could get while they were there. The visitors arrival, for those who knew their true origins and not the beyond the eastern ocean cover story given out to most of the populace, had differing impacts, for the Thedasian humans, it was confirmation of not only another branch of humanity, despite their differences, but also of other peoples beyond the sky

For the Dalish elves, it was far more of a mixed bag, on one hand it was a great fear that they were far more outnumbered by shemlen than previously thought confirmed, but these new shemlen weren't the same as the ones they had already encountered, they had what appeared to elvenesque inner features in their inner bodies. These new shemlen not once, not ever, claimed to elven, but there was something about them, the fragile skin and inner bodies, the strange disconnected magic that they had, some had the blow glow, some had the orange guantlet and others had both, the ethereal voices, the advanced crafting that they had, that didn't ring quite true with their claims of being human. This was added to by these new Shemlen having elves as well as dwarfs in their mythology and now they were here where seeing a part of their mythology as reality, it was all just too much of a coincidence for the Dalish Keepers who knew their origin

The Dalish Keepers weren't the only ones that had questioned the so called humanity of these new human visitors from beyond the skies, the Chantry and informed nobility of the human nations had asked questions on this issue and the Dwarves and Qunari had been starting their own enquires into the issue, even though they themselves didn't know the true origins of these visitors from beyond the eastern sea. The dwarves had became very interested in the potential rune boosting abilities of those who could glow blue, especially of the one called Flora after agents of Orzammar had seen the weapons boosting abilities of her magic. The problem was now that since her rescue from the crazed elven keeper and her mutilation, she was now being tightly watched and the other visitors both visitor human and Asari were guarding her like high dragons making access to her nearly impossible

Gaspard had one final game to play with Shepard, "tell me of your, how shall we say, resurrection, how you brought yourself back from the veil", Shepard tensed slightly at the mention of this subject and she could feel the entity inside her stir as it communicated to her, "stay calm, never let one who is hunting see your fear". Shepard replied to Gaspard, "I didn't bring myself back to life, I was brought back", Gaspard had a wry smile, "ah, yes, brought back by a group named after a 6 eyed wolf". This caught the attention of Briala, who was told of the elves very own 6 eyed wolf, Shepard felt as if she was being slightly vivisected, at least verbally, but she replied, "yes, I was brought back to lead a mission against a threat to human colonies". Gaspard coolly took a sip from his glass, "tell me, didn't that whole mission end with you giving enemy assets to your then leader and they then possessing him?"

Shepard then stared at Gaspard, "he was already possessed, long ago, possessed by his own fear of the other and his supremacist beliefs, things I have found to be very evident amongst the peoples of this world". Gaspard responded coolly, "perhaps so, but you have to admit you may have been instrumental in the conversion of so many of your people", "or he may have been influenced by some other way". Shepard knew that Gaspard was trying to get under her skin, but she couldn't understand why, the entity told her, "he does not trust who or what you are and he is trying to assertain what kind of woman you are". Shepard told Gaspard firmly, "I did the best I could on that mission with what I had and with a lot of unknowns, could or would things be any different, probably not, I succeded in my mission, but the Illusive Man had already went down his path to destruction"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept of the organisation Cerberus being named after a 6 eyed wolf comes obviously from the mythical creature having 3 heads with 2 eyes on each


	46. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her ordeal, Flora decides to continue normally

Flora was back training at the Spire, practicing her biotics guarded not only by Templars, but by other biotics as well. They would never leave her side for as long as they had to stay on this planet, which hopefully would not be too much longer. Flora understandably felt vunerable and angry over what had happened to her and it was showing in her training. She was throwing Flare after Flare with absolute fury, so much so, that one of her guards, a human woman called Tilana came up to her, "hey, hey, you're all right, calm down". Flora had never been so frightened as she was under the insane elf's custody, she felt violated, frustrated and so very alone with her fear, "alright, alright?", she hissed with fury, "when she tore off my clothing, I thought she or the others in that clan were going to rape me or make me a sacrifice to one of their gods, you don't know how petrified I was, please don't tell me to calm down"

Tilana held a grip on the young girl before she could hurt herself and told her, "no, I don't know what it must have been like to go through what you went through, but believe me, I do know what it is to be petrified, I was on Elysium during the Blitz". Tilana was a young girl of 12 when the Batarians launched their campaign against Elysium, which was repelled by the late Colonel Tait, father of the now mentally Asarified Alison. Flora had heard of the Blitz and of Colonel Tait and of his daughter and what eventually happened to her and this started to panic her, she frantically put her hands through her new head crest, "is what happened to her going to happen to me?", she asked Tilana in a stammer. Tilana knew to whom Flora was speaking of, "no, her mind was altered by someone with a diseased mind", Flora looked straight at Tilana with a look of sadness and asked, "like my body was?"

Flora's body had been unwillingly transformed into a hybrid of human, Asari and elf for some unknown reason and full impact was still unknown, Tilana couldn't help but feel sorry for the young girl, here she was only 16 in a situation that would traumatised people more than double her age. Tilana tried to reassure Flora, "I don't know what's going to happen, but I know this, all of us including your mother are going to be with you, to help you get through this, you will not be alone, I promise". Flora gave a weak smile, but she did feel somewhat reassured by what Tilana had said, Tilana not only felt sadness at what happened to Flora, but also anger, how much more would humans have to suffer those who believed that they could take any of them at anytime and forcibly turn them into anything they wanted with impunity? First it was the Turians, then Batarians, then the Geth, then The Way, then the Reapers and now isolated Dalish clans and who else would be next to try?

No one was seriously naive enough to believe that when in 2148 when they first set out in FTL travel that it would be some sort of dawn of the Age of Aquarius, they knew it was more than likely that they meet some unfriendly aliens along the way. Humanity fortunately did make many friends along the way or rather humans made many friends, up till the end of 2170's, humanity was thought of as an after thought and it didn't get much better after that. It was a reason why groups like the pre Reaperised Cerberus and Terra Firma managed to gain such support even from the upper echelons of human society despite the sanctions against them. In fact Cerberus actually started off as an Alliance black ops group until they went rogue in the 2180's, but despite the many attrocities the committed, they were instrumental in many advances

Although she had a look of sadness about her soft features, she had a look of determination about her, she was going to allow some crazed elf to ruin her or at least she was going to try. She had been named Flora by her mother, Grace, and like Flowers she was soft and she had got trampled on, but like her namesake she would blossom anew. she asked Tilana, "can you help me with my training?", Tilana gave her a slight smile, I would be glad to". Tilana, herself, was a Vanguard and they arranged a session would Lift practice dummies into the air while Tilana would use her Biotic Charge. Flora used her Lift to elevate a dummy , 10, 20 then 30 feet in the air, then Tilana would use her Charge to smash into the dummy in mid air causing a biotic explosion that stunned all that had watched it. They practiced this technique and several others for most of the afternoon

Vivienne and Fiona were again watching Flora's training session and were again impressed by Flora's display, Vivienne commentated, "our young Flora seems not to have missed a step, despite her ordeal". Fiona looked at her for a moment before replying, "maybe not, but she is still suffering the after effects of what that bitch did to her, Vivience gave a condescending rebuke, "my dear Fiona, it is quite obvious that she is suffering from after effects, just look at her body". Flora's body was still as small with the same skin colouring, but her once lush brunette hair was gone, replaced by the 6 tentacles of an Asari head crest, her eyes were slightly bigger with the colour more vibrant, her ears were now long and pointed and she had with one was to look close enough a very thin scale like pattern on her skin. She was still, despite what the crazed elf did, a lovely looking young girl

While they paused their training sessions for a moment, Vivienne and Fiona came down to talk to Flora and Tilana, Vivienne opened up, "I am so glad that you were able to get away from those who captured you, my dear", Flora gave a faint, but sincere reply of, "thank you". Fiona was next to talk, "what could that lunatic been thinking doing what she did to that poor girl?", Vivenne fold her arms dismissively as she answered to Fiona's question, "Fiona, darling, isn't obvious she wasn't thinking or she wouldn't have created this monstrocity". That upset Flora greatly and she cried out, "MONSTROCITY?", as her eyes became completely opague and drew both Vivienne and Fiona into a meld. The mage pair found themselves in where they initially believed to be the Fade, "I believe, Fiona, that our little petal has somehow drawn us into the Fade", remarked Vivienne

Fiona noticed that the landscapes they were seeing where of nothing familiar, they were bizarre, of great cities of glass, metal and a strange type of stone, of chariots flying through the air, of classrooms of those like Flora and Tilana being trained, of faces that neither of them knew and then they heard a voice. It was Flora, "damn it, I am trying to show what happened and how it felt by guiding you through my memories, but I am too new to this", Vivienne called out, "how are you able to bring us into the Fade, my dear?" Flora replied, "this is not the Fade, this is a meld, an exchange of experiences, you have being seeing several of mine", just then an image of a younger Fiona giving birth to human child suddenly came into being, this disturbed Fiona and intrigued Vivienne quite a bit, and Flora told the pair, "as you can see, your own experiences show in the meld"

Unfortunately, Flora neither being used to being able to meld or being Asari, despite now having many Asari features, could not maintain the meld long and had to break it off before she could show Vivienne and Fiona what happened to her with the insane Keeper of the isolationist Dalish clan. As she broke the meld, Flora felt a little dizzy, Tilana came up to help her, "come on, let's get you back to your mother", Flora accepted Tilana's help as they both turned to go back to the visitors quarter. Vivienne wondered why no one except for Tilana seemed to notice what had happened to them and then she noted that less than a minute had passed, even though it felt that hours had passed in the 'meld'. Vivienne wondered how this so called non mage could pull them into the Fade, despite Flora claiming it wasn't the Fade, she would make it her own to investigate


	47. More Talk of the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaspard continues his contest

Gaspard wanted to know more about Shepard's resurrection, he was curious about how a soul could cross back into the living world and into their mortal form, he questioned Shepard, "you claim that you were brought back by a group, what do you call them?, ah yes, Cerberus". Shepard could tell by the tone in Gaspard's voice that he was dismissive of her claims, so instead of answering she opened up her Omni-Tool and them images in the progress of her resurrection. The images of the earliest stages were the most graphic and held the most shock, for the Orliesian quartet, "Falon,Din, guide you", Briala muttered under her breath, Celene and Florintne felt almost sick and Gaspard just stared in utter silence, he knew he was seeing the truth, but he could not register it in his mind. Gaspard tried to contemplate it in his mind, but it was beyond his ability to fully understand

Gaspard sent for a Nevarran Mortalitasi to brought to them, the necromancer was staying at the palace as a guest of Gaspard, with the knowledge that Shepard was paying a visit. Gaspard asked Shepard to show the Mortalitasi the images of her reconstruction, he then asked the Mortalitasi, "please, can you explain?", he answered, "this is the most remarkable circumstance of necromancy I have ever encountered, the magical power it must have taken to not only re-animate, but also repair such a badly damaged body and also guide a spirit to habitate it for so long, it's simply astonishing". He went over to Shepard to try and get a better look at her, but she kept waving him off when he tried to touch her, "keep your hands off me or I'll break them" she told the Mortalitasi, he backed off a bit, kept his curiosity, "fascinating, tell me, how long have you had this body?", Shepard answered, "I was born with it"

The Mortalitasi reeled back in shock, "that can't be, that's not possible, no one comes back from across the Veil", this was going against everything he knew about his art. When a Mortalitasi coaxed a spirit into a corpse, the spirit knew it wasn't the original inhabitor of the body and that it would be very temporary, but what they were seeing here defied all that. What they were witnessing was a fully conscious long term inhabitation of a formerly deceased body, the Mortalitasi then asked Shepard, "how long do you tend to be in that body?" Shepard scrunched her eyebrows as she answered, "you mean what is my lifespan?, about 1000 years", Florintine could be heard to be coughing loudly when she heard that. "1000 YEARS?", she cried out when she heard that, "how will your body be able to sustain itself for that long?, it's impossible", Shepard replied, "oh, but it is"

Briala had to ask, "how powerful of a mage would it have took to accomplish this?", the Mortalitasi was about to answer when he heard Shepard bemoan, "by the goddess", they all turned to Shepard as she went on, "it wasn't magic, there was no mage, it was a lot of technical equipment, medical knowledge, a brilliant woman and her team as well as a large amount of money". Florintine asked "how much?", Shepard answered "about enough to equip an army", this had to have been a fantasy they all thought, but the proof was there that it was no fantasy, it was very very real and it start to scare them a bit. Gaspard had been trying to play a bit of a game with Shepard, but now he knew it was over, this was beyond the confines of what could be played in any form of the Grand Game, this wasn't about politics and one upmanship, it was about things he couldn't fully understand and it scared him

While Shepard had been answering Florintine's enquiry, the Mortalitasi had made another play to grab a hold a Shepard, it was to be a huge mistake. Reminiscent of what happened with the Tevinters, Shepard grabbed the man with her taloned hand and with a deafening scream lifted him off the ground. Liara realising what was about to happen leapt into action, "SIAME, NO, DON'T DO IT", as she noticed the talons in the other hand about to extend and knowing what was about to happen next. The entity within Shepard told her, "this man may have made a mistake when he tried to grab hold of you, but he doesn't deserve what you are about to do to him", Shepard listening to the words of her ceart-leth and the entity within her, suddenly came back to herself and realised in horror what she was about to do and put the man back down as gently as possible

Shepard activated her Omni-Tool to administer Medi-Gel to the man's wounds, "I'm so sorry", she said said with a shaky voice, "but you grabbed hold of me and my instincts just kicked in". The palace guards burst into room as they saw the aftermath of what happened, "your majesty, we heard a loud scream coming from this room", as they addressed the empress. The empress told the guard captain, "the Mortalitasi tried to take hold of our elf boned guest and she acting on her defensive instinct may have overreacted". Gaspard might have been trying to wind Shepard up a bit, but he was a man of some honour, he knew of how suddenly a defensive instinct could set in in a warrior being himself, a Chevalier, he backed up his cousins claims of Shepard only defending herself from an unintended unprovoked assault from the Mortalitasi

The Mortalitasi although shaken by his experience did hold any ill will for Shepard, in fact he more startled by a revelation about her body, "your body, it is warm, alive, really alive", Shepard quitely replied, "considering that I am actually alive, it would be". Celene asked, "why is that so surprising?", the Mortalitasi turned to Celene to answer, "your majesty, when a spirit enters the body of one of the departed, the body although now re-animated remains cold, hers is warm". Celene enquired "are you saying that she wasn't really ever dead?", the Mortalitasi breathed in before answering, "hardly, we saw the evidence and even though the body of the person is fully alive, they are still lingering signs of it's former decay that any Mortalitasi can easily detect, I believe that this woman is indeed is as she claims the original occupier of this body and that the woman behind this reconstruction did a remarkable work"

Shepard sighed sadly as she thought of Miranda, the woman that the Mortalatasi was speaking of, what became of her, the Mortalatasi, not knowing asked, "what happened to this brilliant woman, is she attempting other such feats?" Shepard answered with a slight choke, "she was turned into a Provocateur during the war", the Mortalatasi was confused, "I don't understand". Liara noticing the sadness in Shepard answered for her, "they were Reaper's creatures made from female human Sentinels such as her and Shepard, after she had been converted she tried and very nearly succeeded in doing the same to Shepard, we had to eventually kill her to put her out of her misery" The Mortalatasi was shocked, "did you really have to resort to such a drastic measure, was there nothing you could have done?", Liara looked straight at him, "compared to what she had been turned into, death was a mercy"

The Mortalatasi asked Shepard, "how are the departed usually interned where you are from?", Shepard kind of grateful for a change in subject, albeit still morbid, answered, "we have many different ways, some are buried in cemeteries, woodlands, at sea or in space, others are cremated and some are entombed in mausoleums". Florentine asked, "what about yourself?", Shepard answered, not really wanting to, "I was spaced when my ship was attacked", she then turned to the Mortalatasi and told him, "I am the only one that they ever resurrected, they are no others like me in this regard and any information on how they did it is locked away". Shepard then turned to Celene, "with your permission, Liara and myself would like to head back to Kirkwall", Celene gave them both a nod to indicate that they did havd permission to leave the palace


	48. Dangers of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair are attacked on the way back to Kirkwall

The day at the palace had been a long one for Liara and Shona, with Shona almost killing the Mortalatasi that tried to grab hold of her, "I am sorry for almost losing it in there, Liara, but when he tried to grab me when my attention was with Florintine, I just couldn't help myself", Shona said apologetically to Liara. The years of almost constant combat had played havoc on Shona's psyche and made her develop a quick impulse response to any potential threat, they were times that this was a good thing especially with the enemies she had made over the years or with idiots trying to forcibly have their way with her or Liara, but the Mortalatasi that was on the receiving end of one of these impulses was neither of these, he was just a man whose overeagerness in his curiosity with an unique subject had made him commit a bad mistake, one that could have cost him his life and Shepard felt horrible because of it

Liara tried to comfort Shepard, "siame, no one could truly blame for how you reacted, your were just going by instinct to what you perceived as a threat", Shepard was not so sure, "I could have gutted him or ripped out his brain stem like I did with those 2 Tevinters and why did I at all 3 incidents did I let out these horrible screams?" Liara had been worried about that herself, but tried to put to the back of her mind, the first 2 times she had only heard it through the the link, but now she heard and seen it in person and it had terrified her. She knew that her siame would never hurt her, but it didn't make her any less afraid, she feared for her siame, what was happening to her, she knew that the entity within her siame, whatever it was, was helping, she felt it's calming influence on Shepard through the link, but still she knew that there was much troubling her siame

Liara went to hold Shepard's hand on the coach trip back to Kirkwall when they were hit by a sudden explosion that tipped the coach over and knocked Liara unconscious. Shepard cried out in panic, "LIARA", noticing the purple blood coming from her ceart-leth's head, she quickly activated her Omni-Tool and dispensed Medi-Gel to Liara's wound, which was quickly sealed, but Liara remained unconscious. Shepard then checked on the others in the group, the driver had been killed outright and 2 of the guards had been injured, leaving only herself and 4 guards able to fight. She tended to the injured guards and asked the remaining guards who could have set up this ambush, before they could answer a group of Qunari, led by a female suddenly appeared, the female called out to her men, "we have them, the offworlder Saarebases", Shepard tensed up ready

"We wish you no harm, surrender to us, give yourselves to the Qun, let us give you both purpose", the Qunari leader called out to Shepard, Shepard had read up about the Qunari and what they believed and was repulsed by what she had read, they lived more like non thinking machines, everything decided for them, than living beings. She shouted back her reply taking cover behind the tipped coach, "let me get this straight, you what us to come with you and live as mindless cattle like you?", the Qunari leader shouted back, "Saarebas can't be allowed to roam free nor can they be allowed to share their gifts with bas, especially not offworlder Saarebas". The Qunari must have learned about Shepard from the Qunari survivors of the abortive attack on Kirkwall and must have placed agents in Kirkwall and Val Royeux to gain information

"I have an alternative condition for you, why don't you and your herd leave now and you won't end up as hamburger meat or in a steak pie", Shepard called out to them, the Qunari leader replied, "you are outnumbered, you are no position to make threats". Shepard noticed the Arvaarad trying to sneak up to her, so she whipped out her Disciple and blasted a large hole in the Qunari, the shot flung him back several feet, she then called ou to the Qunari leader, "but not outclassed". The Qunari leader ordered her men to start attacking Shepard's party, but to leave Shepard and Liara alive, the Qunari soldiers started to throw their spears at the group, but Shepard had raised her Biotic Sphere around the group, "you will have to do a lot better than that, bitch", she taunted the Qunari leader. The Qunari leader looked grim faced as she ordered her soldiers into position

They charged at the group, Shepard was able to use a Double Throw to throw a pair back on to the ground, but she had been caught off guard by Qunari soldier, who knocked her down with a forearm to the head. Shepard felt dizzy as the Karasaad grabbed hold of her, she was in trouble and she knew it, she had to think of something fast, she used her free arm to cast out a Lash to pull a boulder and whip it into the Karasaad's forehead. She could feel the screaming rage build up inside, "no, I must control it, I must control myself", she thought internally. The entity within her told her, "no, you must let that inner rage out, let me guide you", Shepard let the entity take over, temporarily, the entity was a huntress, a warrior, just like Shepard and it now had full access to her capabilities. Using Shepard's voice it let out a deafening scream, but this time it was not out of loss of control, but of pending triumph

"Tamassran, you are my prey", the entity shrieked at the Qunari leader, the Tamassran could sense something wrong about Shepard and called her troops, "TAKE DOWN THE ABOMINATION. The 4 guards in Shepard's group were holding their own against the Qunari, just, as the entity ready itself for battle. A set of Karasaad charged at Shepard, but the entity had activated Shepard's Annihilation field and was waiting for the Qunari to come into range, once they did, the entity cast out a Warp that caught the charging Qunari in massive biotic explosion, killing them instantly. "Is that the best that you have, you pathetic cattle, I am of blood and the moon, you will all become my prey", the entity called out to the Qunari, a foolhardy Sten was trying to attempt to do the same as the Arvaarad had previously tried, but the entity was prepared and used a Cryo-Blast to freeze the Sten

The entity then used Shepard's Disciple to blast the frozen Sten into a thousand pieces, it felt ecstatic as the Sten's frozen remains spread across the battlefield. It was millenia since it felt this power, in this body, it shared and it felt good, really good, almost as good as being with her lover or when Liara fucked Shepard using that strap-on. Now it felt almost as if she were truly home, if only if her love was with her, the entity knew that they were still prey to catch and she used an Overload to stun some Qunari while she used Shepard's taloned nails to gut the stunned Qunari. The blood that was now on her or rather Shepard's hands had sent the entity into a blood fever so intense that the Barrier Blast it let out threw any Qunari not engaged with the guards aside. The guards were gaining the upper hand with the Qunari they were fighting, so the entity moved on to the Tamassran

The entity moved to the Tamassran's position with purpose and with a look of furied fever on the face of Shepard, "your herd has been decimated, cow, now you will learn the will of the herdswoman". The Tamassran could plainly see her ambush had failed, but still she was defiant, "you will serve the Qun", she shouted out in certainty. The entity just laughed, oh, she was going to have fun with this one, the entity had searched Shepard's mind and found a memory of Shepard slowly using a Reave to torture Xen, she thought about doing the same to the Tamassran, but she came up with a better solution. The entity used Shepard's Dominate ability enhanced by it's own power to tear through the Tamassran's mind, utterly shredding it, she then said to the Tamassran, "there is a mess on the road, clear it up", the Tamassran crawled over to the horse manure on the road and mindlessly began feasting on it


	49. Ambush Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of the ambush

The remaining Qunari and they were by now not too many, lost heart when they saw their comrades laying slaughtered all over the roadside and their Tamassran mindlessly eating the horse manure on the road. They decided to make hasty retreat, but the entity was not yet finished, she used Shepard's Reave ability to drain the life out of the Qunari. The guards did not care how Shepard managed to subdue the Tamassran, they were just happy to have survived and be victorious, the entity went over to the once proud Tamassran, now looking up at Shepard in absent wonder. The entity told the Tamassran,"you're now my pet, come", the mind broken Qunari picked herself off the road and followed her new mistress, the entity let out a shrill of delight and the guards celebrated their victory, but there was one, who did not celebrate as she watched what was going on, Liara

She had regained consciousness at later part of the battle and witnessed the terrible devastation her siame had caused on the attacking Qunari, Liara knew and had seen the destruction that Shepard could cause if someone threatened her ceart-leth, but this was different, this was bloodlust, madness and cruelty. This was made manifest by the state of what, the ambush leader, the Tamassran was reduced to, a mindless husk reduced to performing the most humilating of actions. Mindless husk, her siame was now reduced to a monster that turned others into mindless husks, just as the Reapers once did with her own people, only this time it was out a perverse sense of pleasure, not of an insane need for order. Liara could only feel sadness as she reach out through the link to connect with her siame and felt not her Shona, but the entity, it had taken control of Shepard's body

In fury, Liara quickly activated her Omni-Tool and declared, "ACTIVATE EMERGENCY PROTOCOL SIAME 1", the Omni-Tool activated an override program within Shepard's implants that caused them to seize. The guards who were celebrating the victory neither saw or heard what Liara did, but they saw the results as Shepard's body seized up and collapsed to the ground. Liara then ran up to Shepard's now incapacitated body with the memory of what Marethari had told her, "be not only her partner, but also her leash" running through her mind. She could picture the concept of telling that to their friends, Hackett and the Council and in none of these scenario's did it ended up with a situation of understanding. She could picture Wrex searching for his shotgun, Hackett ordering a firing squad and other such delightful events when she would have to tell them

The idea of her being Shepard's 'leash' might be something that she might be able to keep to herself, but there was one situation that she would most definitely not be able to keep to herself, that of Shepard's possession. Shepard and Liara's bonding had been used somewhat of a political football by the varying galactic powers over the last 3 years and when she tells them of Shepard now being possessed, she could picture that it would not be their marriage used as a football, but a part of her anatomy that rests on the top of her neck, and it wouldn't be political. Liara knew that this was going to be inevitable, the entity was going to be a part of Shepard for decades at least, the entity was no mere spirit or demon, she didn't know what it was, but she knew it was powerful and that the binding ceremony Flemeth performed was equally as powerful

The horses that had been pulling the coach had been killed, luckily the Qunari had brought their own horses, which were still there, so the guards took control of them to pull the now straightened up coach. A guard helped Liara load Shepard back into the coach as they continued their journey back to Kirkwall, before they did Liara shot the now mindleew Tamassran. Liara spent the journey in silence with her incapacitated siame. They finally made it back to the estate in Kirkwall, where Hawke and Merrill helped Liara bring Shepard into the house, thankfully no else was there, so Liara told them what had happened, "we were attacked by some Qunari and I got knocked unconscious, Shepard helped the guards fight off, but something must have happened as the entity took full control of Shepard's body", the look on Hawke and Merrill's faces on hearing that was priceless

"YOU BROUGHT AN ABOMINATION BACK HERE?", cried out Hawke, Liara was about to answer when Shepard spoke out, "hey, I am no abomination, I let the entity take over after I got 7 bells knocked out of me by some Qunari". Liara replied in astonishment, "you let that thing do these things?", Liara had seen Shepard do many terrible things and at times enjoy them, but nothing like the joy the entity got from the utter degradition of the Tamassran. Shepard replied plainly, "yes, now can you deactivate that seizing program?, it is a bit of a bugger being stuck like this?", Liara replied, "sure, Shona", and was about to deactivate the program when Hawke stopped her, "wait, we have to be sure it was her, Merrill, go get Anders". Merrill left to get Anders and now the entity spoke, "what Shepard said was true, but get your Anders if you must disuade your fears"

Anders was quickly brought to the estate and taken to Shepard, Hawke wanted to know if the entity was telling the truth, "Anders, Liara said that entity took over Shepard's body, but Shepard said that she let it, but we are not so sure, is there any way of determining the truth?" Anders looked grim faced as he replied, "it is possible for Justice to determine if the host was truly willing, but not of the full truth of the entities intentions", Hawke replied "for now that is all we need". Anders got himself prepared, but before he did he asked Liara, "can you attempt to link with Shepard as Justice links with the entity?" Liara replied "I will", soon the prodecure began with Hawke and Merrill on stand by in case of anything going wrong. The procedure took many hours, but the truth was finally revealed, it was as both Shepard and the entity had said

The entity addressed Liara, "I am sorry that I put you through such pain, I never meant to hurt such a kind person as yourself, however, I am not sorry for what I did to that true abomination, although I have to admit that perhaps I went too far". Liara was somewhat relieved for what the entity had admitted, but she still had concerns as the entity now addressed the whole group, "the truth is, that although I will need to be with this person for quite some considerable time, what I don't need is the attention of becoming what you call an abomination entails, I need a willing host as Shepard still needs my influence as for the time being we are bound together as Shepard is bound both to Liara and to the will of the mistress of Abelas". Liara had to admit that entity had done a lot to calm Shepard's mental condition despite the blip with the Qunari

Liara continued, with the others, to listen to what both Shepard and the entity had to say, it was strange to her two beings taking turns to speak from the same mouth, but oddly, strangely comforting. She was listening when her Omni-Tool communicator pinged, Liara answered the call coming through on it. It was Major Alenko, "Liara, is that you?", Liara replied, "yes, it is us, me and Shepard", Alenko then answered, "we have pinpointed your position, will be seeing you soon". This was both the best and the worst news, there was much that would need to be told, Liara instructed Kaiden, "we will meet you where our ship has landed, but be advised a second ship of over 40 passenger has also landed", Alenko replied, "we know, we have tracked it as well, we will see in the next morning". The call then ended and Liara started to feel both joy and fear


	50. New Boarders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance meets another branch of humanity and beings from their mythology and Shepard and Liara have a lot to explain

The next morning had come and Shepard along with her bondmate and daughter, accompanied by Hawke and Merrill were at the ship at Sundermount waiting as the Alliance shuttle began it's desdcent to the ground. Merrill had been excited watching the shuttle as flew though the air before it's descent, "oh, it's fast, isn't it?", she said in her usual cute way. Hawke gave a chuckle as the shuttle began to land, the shuttle then landed and Kaiden and Ashley came out to meet Shepard and her team. Ashley was the one to speak, for although Shepard and Kaidan had reconciled over the years, there was still an air of coldness between him and Liara, "it's great to see you, Shepard, who's your friends?, Shepard prepared herself before answering, "this is Kayleigh Hawke, a native human of this world and her partner, Merrill, she is an elf, a Dalish elf"

Ashley eyes widened at hearing that, "hmmm, I am sorry, Admiral, there must be something wrong with my ears, as I thought you said elf", Shepard just smiled as she replied, "there is nothing wrong with your ears, I did say elf, because that is what she is, and oh, by the way, our type of humans are called elf boned here". "Elf boned?", enquired Ashley, "yes", Shepard answered, "the native humans of this world have denser bone structure, heavier muscularture and tougher skin than our humans" She went on to explain, "the native humans are the biggest population on this world, but not the only peoples, they are elves, dwarves, Qunari, Ghasts and Darkspawn, the least said about that last group, the better", Ashley quipped with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk, "what, no pixies or orcs?". Merrill on hearing asked, "what's a pixie or an orc?", Shepard simply answered, "never mind, Merrill, never mind"

Shepard then turned back to Ashley and her face and tone became more serious, "Ashley, I take it Admiral Hackett is with you?", Ashley answered, yes, he is", Shepard sighed with Liara coming closer to her, "they have been a few developments". Shepard did not want to tell them about them in fear of the reprisals, not so much for herself, but for the people of the planet, her bondmate and child. She was in fear of this moment, but knew it would come, there was no avoiding it. Ashley asked, "what type of developments?", Shepard looked straight at her and answered, "I'd rather tell Hackett directly and I would like for Hawke and Merrill to accompany us". Normally such a request would be frowned upon, but not when it came from Shepard and they wouldn't be leaving planetary orbit just yet as they were ships still to repair and people to collect

The shuttle soon docked in one of the Kilimanjaro's docking bays, where Hackett was there to greet the boarding party, she explained what she had said to Ashley, about the planet and the 2 visitors, she then continued, "sir, there is more that, I will have to tell you". Hackett waved her off, "there'll be time for that later, I want you and your team to make a visit with Dr. Chakwas", it was standard procedure for an away team and visitors to have a medical check up, Shepard had explained this to Hawke and Merrill. Soon they were in Chakwas med-bay, Shepard had volunteered to go last, Chakwas gave a slight laugh, "always the same with you, Shepard, always so keen", she joked, thinking it was just Shepard usual reluctance, to which she was right, but not this time for the usual reasons, which would soon become abundantly clear when it was her turn

Soon enough it was Shepard's turn, she said to the entity within her, "are you ready for what will come?", the entity with a sense of foreboding replied, "I am prepared". Shepard was soon in the med-lab, "let's see what damage you've done to yourself this time, shall we", Chakwas said half jokingly. The psychical scans showed the usual normal signs, but now it was on to the brain scans and Shepard knew it would only be a matter of time. Since the war, brain scanning equipment had been fine tuned to detect any abnormality in a patients brainwaves as they were still indoctrinated agents of the Reapers, even after 3 years of the war ending. It would be a joke to try to hide what Chakwas would inevitably find, Shepard now had to be prepared for the eventual fallout and the reaction from the Alliance and the Council when they would be told and worse still, her mother

"Now let's see what damage you've done to that head of yours, shall we?", Chakwas warmly said as she used the med-bay equipment, Shepard gave a half hearted laugh, she knew that the gig would soon be up. Chakwas finished scanning and asked Shepard, "your scan results don't seem to be usual, is there anything you want to tell me?", Shepard wanted desperately to joke that her brain is never normal, but Chakwas's tone was too serious for her to attempt it, so she just came out with it, "I have an extra passenger with me". Chakwas stared right into Shepard and said in a demanding voice, "Shepard, this is no time for jokes", Shepard looked to the floor like a guilty dog as she answered, "this is no joke", "what do you mean?", Chakwas demanded starting to become afraid. Shepard now had a deadly serious expersion, that one that Chakwas knew that Shepard was not joking

"I am now sharing my physical body with another entity, that will be with me for some time", Shepard came out with. Chakwas, instead of asking why pressed a key on her Omni-Tool that alerted ship's security to a possible case of indoctrination. The security team along with Hackett, who had been alerted, soon burst into the med-bay, the key that Chakwas used gave out a silent alarm that would alert ship's security without alerting any potential indoctrinated suspects. Shepard soon found herself arrested and placed in the brig in heavy kinectic chains under very heavy guard. Liara soon learned of what was going on and ran to Hackett demanding, "what are you doing, why did you have Shona trussed up like a wild animal?", Liara was in a fretful state. Chakwas couldn't help feeling sorry for Liara, answered with regret, "she believes she has an extra person inside her"

When Kaiden and Ashley heard of the commotion, they could hardly believe it and ran down to the detention area, "Liara, what's going on?", Ashley asked astonished at what she had ben told. Liara distraughtly answered, "see for yourself", they both looked in to see Shepard in a cell, chained to walls by kinectic chains. "Are you bastards happy now?", she turned to Hackett, "are you happy that you got her at your mercy?", Liara knew that she was more or less raving at a man only doing what was to be expected under this circumstance, but she also knew that they were those within the Alliance that would love to see this, Shepard taken away from the filthy blue whore and made pure again. It was not only those in the Alliance that would have love to see Shepard separated from Liara, but those in the other powers and within the Asari themselves

Shepard's potential marriage partner after the war had became somewhat of a hot potato issue with potential suitors from all races being lined up, of course many that actually knew Shepard personally knew that the issue had been settled long before the war's conclusion. The official bonding between Shepard and Liara had been seen as much as a political victory for the Asari as much it was between 2 beings who loved each other and because of this and the fact that Shepard was and still is considered the galaxies most desired woman, many were not happy. Liara brought Hawke and Merrill to help her explain the situation with Shepard to Hackett, "it is as she says, she has allowed herself to become a host for an entity while it needs to stay in this realm in exchange for mental stability, help for the aliens living there, answers for questions needing answered and protection from malignents wishing to possess her"


	51. Enquiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah speaks with her daughter

Hackett listened to what the trio had to say and was skeptical, "so let me get this right, you say that she volunteered to have this done to her after what happened to Ms. Chambers and all the other stuff that had occurred?", Liara didn't exactly need a meld to figure out what Hackett must have been thinking as she answered, "we thought that we might be stuck there for a while and there were other problems with Shona". Hackett knew that Liara was not one to make up tall stories and that she had read clean in the scans, but it was still quite hard for him to swallow what she was telling him, "and you say this thing inside her will be with her for quite a while?", Liara knew the need for the entity within Shepard, but she also knew how others would perceive it, "yes, they have binded to each other, one is acting as a host, while the other is giving stability". Hackett was struggling to respond, all he could come up with was, "I need to tell Hannah"

"SHE'S DONE WHAAAATTT?", Hannah errupted as Hackett told her what her daughter had let herself be done to her over the Q.E.C, "why would she do such a thing?, it's pure madness". Hackett couldn't come up with anything other than, "she felt that she had to do it", Hannah then asked keeping her shock in check, "is she on board, can I talk to her?", Hackett replied, "yes, we were hoping you talk to her, try to get through to her". Hannah then told Hackett, "the Matterhorn will be with you as soon as possible, please keep my daughter safe", Hackett with sincerity replied, "we will, we owe her that at least and far more". Ashley and Kaiden questioned Hawke and Merrill on why they were carry large staffs on there backs, Merrill answered, "we're mages", and both giving small demonstrations with Merrill demonstrating her Rock Armour ability. Kaidan and Ashley were astonished

"How do you do that?", asked Ashley in slack jawed surprise, Hawke answered we use our Mana to tap into the Fade to draw power. "The Fade?", Kaidan enquired, Hawke answered, "when your spirit leaves your body either to dream or to pass on, it visits the Fade, it's a metaphysical realm that is joined the physical realm, mages can visit full conscious, others mainly visit in a semi conscious state when they dream, dwarves however only enter the Fade to pass on, they never dream". Ashley was interested to learn more, "this Fade, only you mages can enter it fully conscious?", Hawke rubbed her mouth with her hand awkwardly before replying, "not quite, we're the only ones that can enter it fully conscious at will and full in control, but others even dwarves can gain access to the Fade, fully conscious, if others open a way for them and Shepard has done so, twice"

Kaiden having heard about Shepard's 2 visits asked, "she's been there twice?", Hawke answered, "yes, the first time she did was before we met, so I have no real insight, but the second time....". Hawke looked despondant as she remembered the terrible events of that entry into the Fade and Ashley felt a fear gripping her, "wha, what happened?", Hawke with great discomfort answered, "we entered, myself, her, Liara and 2 of our friends entered to help a young boy, we managed to save the boy, but it did not end so well for her". Kaiden then asked, "what do you mean?", Hawke now really felt uncomfortable, "a Desire Demon managed to manipulate her so badly that she turned against us, she even turned against Liara, we had to kill her in the Fade even after we killed the demon". "YOU KILLED HER?" roared Ashley in fury, "only metaphysically", answered Hawke, "she was alive in the waking world"

There was more that Hawke had to tell them, "there is more you need to know, during a fight we had against some extremists, she used her Group Dominate ability, and because of it she collapsed exhausted", Ashley's knuckles tightened on hearing this. Hawke then continued her story, "she was given some water by an elf named Abelas, we didn't think anything of it at time, but later she started hearing voices in her own language and in Elvhen and began coming out speaking Elvhan phrases". Alenko maintained his cool and asked, "such as?", it was Merrill who answered, "vir'Mythal enaste and halam'shivanas, translated they mean we serve the way of Mythal's favour and sweet sacrifice of duty". Ashley by now was almost biting down on her knuckles trying to surpress her rage as what they were being told sounded too close to Reaper indoctrination for comfort

Hannah Shepard arrived on board and went straight to see her restrained daughter, "oh honey, what have you got yourself into", she asked herself looking into her daughter's cell. She didn't want to believe that somehow that her daughter was somehow indoctrinated, but she knew that Hackett would never do something so drastic without cause. She went to speak with Liara who told her of the events of Thedas, this was backed up when Kaiden and Ashley brought Hawke and Merrill who told her and Hackett what they told them. "YOU ALLOWED MY DAUGHTER TO ALLOW HERSELF TO BECOME POSSESSED, BY SOME KIND OF, WHAT, DEMON?", Hannah cried out in horror, Liara answered, "I don't know what it is, but it is no demon or spirit, it's much more powerful, Hannah was in no mood, "Liara, honey, I love you, but I don't care what you call that thing in my daughter, it is coming out"

They went into Shepard's cell to talk with her, Shepard greeted her mother, "oh hi, mum, it's great seeing you, but as you can see, I am a bit tied up". Hannah took in a deep breath as she reflected on her daughter's glib attitude on her predicament and also she was wondering if it was really her daughter she was speaking to, she steeled herself as she asked Shona, "is it my daughter I am speaking to, is it my Shona?". Shepard seemed perplexed as her own mother questioned her, "of course it's me, mum, who else would I be?", Hannah stared hard into Shona and demanded, "oh, I don't know, you tell me, whoever you are, what have you done to my daughter?", Liara came up beside Hannah to try to ease her, "Hannah, that really is your daughter, that really is Shona", Hannah turned to Liara and asked, "if so, then how much of my daughter is left in there?"

"It's all me, mum", Shepard pleaded with her mother, looking at her own mother's disbelieving face, "I have not been indoctrinated, I am not under some kind of Reaper control". Hannah wanted to believe what she was hearing, but after hearing what the others had told her she couldn't be sure, so she asked, "if you are truly my daughter then why Hackett and Chakwas, 2 of my daughters closest mentorx feel the need to chain her like an animal?", Shepard answered her mother plainly, "because their instruments told them that I must have been indoctrinated, but I am still me, it's just that I have an extra passenger with me", Hannah was not exactly pleased with Shona's answer when she replied, "oh, we know and we will be getting it out of you". Shona looked to the floor of her cell as she prepared to answer, "mum, you won't be able to, and what's more, I don't want you to"

"YOU DON'T WANT US TO?", Hannah cried out in near apoletic shock, she could not taken in what her daughter was telling her, she reeled back with, "honey, I know that usually you know your own mind and that I respect your decisions on your own life, but not this time, not while that thing is controlling you". Hackett then cut in, "I have to agree with your mother, Shepard, we cannot allow a potential hostile alien power to gain access to Alliance or Council resources through you", Shona then told the Admiral and her mother, "I would worry not so much about my passenger wanting access to our resources, it has been helping me to remain stable while I was on Thedas along with Liara, in exchange I agreed to be a host for the next few decades while it has to remain in this realm, I went into this with my eyes open". Hannah went speechless while Hackett asked, "does it have a name?", Shepard answered, "yes, she is called Andruil"


	52. Blood and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with an Evanuris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this version of events Mythal was not the only one of the Evanuris to be betrayed and murdered

On hearing the name, Merrill curtseyed and bowed her head reciting, "Andruil, blood and force, your people pray to you, grant that your eye may not fall upon us, spare us the moment when we become your prey, Andruil, blood and force, save us from the time your weapon is thrown, your people pray to you, spare us the moment we become your sacrifice". Shepard just chuckled, "it's just me for now, but of course if you wish to continue worshipping me, as I should be, then please feel free to do so", Liara facepalmed, "oh, goddess", to which Shepard jokingly replied, "yes, that's right, you've got it", Liara just frowned at her. Hannah and Hackett were less amused, "who is this Andruil?, Hackett enquired, Merrill answered, "she is the elven goddess of the hunt, fortune and sacrifice, we believed her banished to the beyond by Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf, when he betrayed the other gods"

"I am afraid that your knowledge about what happened is incorrect, da'len, for you see, both myself and Mythal were murdered and the Dread Wolf banished the other Evanuris when he learned what they did to Mythal". Merrill was in shock, "I, I don't understand", Shepard or rather now Andruil replied, "there is much which the Dalish and those in the alienages have gotten wrong, but know this, what you seek to bring back was not what you think it was". "What do you mean?", Merrill asked in suspense, Andruil answered, "the Imperium's treatment of the elves was nothing more than a continuation of what had already been going on in Elvhanan and especially in Arlathan". Merrill, as all Dalish, had been taught that Arlathan was a great place of wonder, magic and freedom for the elves, but now hearing this from Andruil was like a thunderbolt to the chest

"No, no, no, that can't be right, you mean the ancient elves had slaves?", Merrill asked with a shaky voice and tears running down her soft face, Andruil looked sad for the small elven woman, "the Evanuris did, they committed attrocity after attrocity and I was no different, we were no gods, da'len, we were beasts, all except for one, my mother, Mythal". She continued her bad news for Merrill, "the Vallaslin that you and all Dalish wear, they are not symbols of defiance and freedom, they were slave brandings given by the Evanuris". Merrill was choking back the tears as Hannah warned the ancient being, "if you think you are going to use my daughter to do the same to us, you are very much mistaken, we will fight and we will destroy you like we did the Reapers", Andruil replied, "I am in no position to do so and even if I were, I have no desire to travel down the path of insanity"

"So what turned you around?" was what Ashley wanted to know, Andruil answered, "2 things, firstly my hunting of the Forgotten Ones in the Abyss and my Void made armour and weapons drove me insane and because of this I brought plagues to the lands of the Elven, mother was able to defeat me and gain my knowledge of how to find the void", and the second, asked Ashley, Andruil gave a smile answered, "finding my love". She went on, "I found this beautiful mortal elven woman who was so skilled and creative and I almost immediately fell in love with her, her name was Ghilain'nain, luckily for me she felt the same way, which was far more than I deserved, for I had been hunting people like her like animals, I could have easily taken her without a thought for her wants, but she gave herself willingly to me and that is something no one can just take, not even a goddess"

"After being with her, I could no longer hunt others like her or watch as the Evanuris enslaved them, mother and Fen'Harel felt the same way and we or rather Fen'Harel started a rebellion", Andruil said in a tone of pride mixed with regret, Merrill then asked with uncertainty, "so the Dread Wolf is a good guy?", Andruil laughed, "hardly, he might have been opposed to slavery, but he was still untrustworthy, still had his own agenda to which he would sacrifice anyone for". Hannah was becoming impatient, "and what about my daughter, where does she fit in?", Andruil answered Hannah's concerns, "where she wants to, I have no desire to possess her like some demon, that always leads to madness for both parties and even if I wanted to, well lets just say steps have been taken to prevent any long term control of her body as it is said, a soul cannot be forced on the unwilling"

The binding ceremony that Flemeth had performed to bond Andruil's essence to Shepard not only made each of them a part of each other for at least the next few decades, it made sure that neither could dominate the other. Flemeth wanted Andruil whole after the experience and she had plans for Shepard and she needed Shepard whole, both parties had agreed to this willingly, albeit with some reluctance. Also were the override programs that Liara had installed into Shepard's implants to make sure the entity couldn't bypass Shepard's will and take over completely, they need not Liara to have to activate them, they would kick in should the entity take over an unwilling Shepard for too long. There was one thing about the override programs, she had no intentions of telling Hackett or even Hannah about them, she liked them, but she did not trust the Alliance

It wasn't that she didn't trust humans, far from it, it was the Alliance that had her mistrust, although this this mistrust wasn't just limited to the Alliance, her work as the Shadow Broker and especially the Temple of Athame incident had opened her eyes even more to the manipulations of the governments of the galaxy. She knew that if certain elements in the Alliance or in the other powers got hold of this information then Shepard would become a glorified puppet, the override programs didn't allow for control of Shepard, it would merely seize up her motor functions, however it could be used to pressure Shepard, 'either do as we say or become a living statue'. Shepard was a hot commodity in the galaxy, especially after actions in the war, and many wanted to have her and knowledge of these measures would gain them access to her for their agendas, something that Liara would not want to happen

"So, what's going to happen to us", Shepard called out, they knew it was Shepard, for although both used the same voice, it was the tone in which it was said that told them it was her. Hackett had much to ponder, he knew there was much more to this arrangement between Shepard and Andruil than their brief conversation had told him, he knew that a lot had happened with their stay on Thedas, but he was yet to find out what. Hackett knew that he couldn't keep Shepard locked up indefinitely, the ramifications could be immense, the Saviour of the Galaxy now a caged felon, he could imagine all types of scenarios with that one, but he didn't feel he could trust the entity within Shepard either. He asked Liara, "can we trust that thing in Shepard?", Liara candidly answered, "fully?, no, but it has no genuine wish to harm Shepard or anyone associated with her, in fact, she seems to have an affinity for Shepard"

Hackett came to a decision, he informed Shepard, "we'll release you, however in light of your current condition, you will be closely monitored at all times while aboard this vessel, you will no longer be able to serve on any Alliance vessel without strict supervision". He then turned to Kaiden and Ashley, "I want you to keep a close watch on Shepard while she or rather they are on board", they each gave Hackett a salute and then he ordered for Shepard to be released from the cell. Shepard's movements were to restricted on the ship to the crew decks and the hangar bays, despite her flag officer rank and Spectre status she no longer allowe on the command or engineering decks, effectively she was now a civilian with military privileges, not that she minded, too much, as after the war she had went into semi retirement to start living with Liara on Thessia 


	53. Andruil Shepard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On board ship and issues with family and friends over certain issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this version of events, the system that Thedas is in is on the Asari - Turian border quite near to Krogan space

Because of what happened to Earth, Alliance vessels, even military dreadnoughts had civilian families living on them, similar to the Quarian fleet during their long exile from Rannoch. The difference was that they only had to wait until the colony worlds were more viable, new ones were found or temporary space could be found for them on the worlds of the other powers. They were having something to eat in one of the mess halls when a group of small human children came up to Merrill and asked, "are you really an elf?", Merrill answered, "yes, I am". The children were in awe, "oooooh, that's awesome", one of them said, another asked, "can you do magic like the ones in the stories?", Merrill answered, "yes, I can", she was about to give a demonstration when Hawke stopped her, "I don't think that would be such a good idea, kids", they all went, "aaaawwww", as their mothers called them back

During the time of Shepard's confinement, release and revaluation, Alliance persoanal had been using Omni-Tool signals to track and discreetly bring the 40 to shuttle areas while engineering teams worked on the 2 ships that had landed on Thedas. The were issues on Thedas that meant that the Alliance would soon be back to the planet and one of them had to do with one of the 40 brought back on board, Flora. Shepard was telling Hawke and Merril about the 'Volus biotic god' of Illium, when she got a call from Doctor Chakwas to visit the med-bay. She arrived with Kaiden and Ashley in tow, who saw what had happened to Flora, they were stunned at what they saw and Chakwas asked Shepard very forthrightly, "what the hell happened to this poor girl?, I have never seen such forced fusion of differing species genetic traits put into one being in the whole of my career"

Shona knew it would be unlikely that Chakwas would believe her, but she tried anyway, "she was kidnapped by members of a clan of Dalish elves, who took her to their Keeper, who performed a blood magic ritual on her turning her into what she is now". Chakwas looked impatiently at her adoptive niece, "please Shona, spare me the ridiculous tales of hocus pocus, she has been trying to tell me the same, something was done to that girl and I refuse to believe it was some mystical ritual". Shepard could hardly blame the doctor, who would believe such a tale? Shona couldn't lie to her, even if it meant her adoptive aunt would dismiss what she was saying, "it was as she say it was, the Keeper poured a potion that contained human, Asari and elven blood on to her, transforming her". Chakwas grew tired of hearing what Shepard had to say, she banged her fist on the desk and shouted, "ENOUGH"

"I will listen to no more to this nonsense, I don't know everything what happened to you down there, but I know this, there is no such thing as magic". Shepard tried to appeal to her, "I am not saying that I believe it was magic myself, but it happened the way we've been saying, that bitch really did pour a potion on to that girl turning her into what she is", Chakwas now had a pitying look on her face, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman she helped to raise, "oh, my sweet girl, what has that thing done to you, why did you think that having it implanted in you would help?" She went on, "I might not be able to turn this poor girl back to what she was, but I am going to find exactly how it was done and prevent it from happening it anyone else and I promise you, I will find a way to tear that awful thing out of you and get you back to yourself"

"Aunt Karin, I am myself and this 'awful thing', she's being helping me", Shepard pleaded, Dr Chakwas had now really had lost it with Shepard, "that thing is not helping, it's muddling your mind and it is blinding you to the truth". Shepard tried once more to appeal to her, "but aunt Karin.....", Andruil then intervened and told her from within, "she is too angry to listen right now, you know that, you're just going to have to give her time". Shepard knew that the entity was right, she just sighed and just made a turn to leave the med-bay, "I'll see you later, aunt Karin", Dr. Chakwas just looked at and with a determined voice said, "oh, you will, believe me you will". As far as the good doctor was concerned Andruil was just another malignent entity trying to manipulate her niece just like the Reapers and the Illusive Man and she would cut it out like any disease

Of the 2 ships that were on the surface, the one belonging to Shepard and Liara was by far the easiest to repair, there wasn't that much wrong with it and was soon docked along side the Kilimanjaro, the other would still take considerably more time. This was needed as Shepard had still had family to see, this time on Liara's side, Aethyta, Tevos and Shi'ala had been informed of what had happen to Shepard by her mother, Hannah, when they heard they demanded to see Shepard with Aethyta, ever the source of Asari diplomacy, being the most vocal. Hannah's ears were still ringing several hours later with Aethyta's rather choice terms of phrase over the situation, to say she was not happy about it would have been a vast understatement, Shi'ala was confused as to why Shepard would agree to such an arangement and Tevos was deeply concerned

Hannah went to see her daughter about what had transpired with the call to the Asari, she went to the crew deck to inform her daughter that she needed to go to Thessia. She found Shepard talking to Liara as to what had happened with Dr. Chakwas, she went up to her, "honey, I've been talking with Liara's father and Tevos about your new arragement and they want you to go to Thessia immediately". When she heard about this, Merrill excitedly asked, "can I come too?, I've never been to another world, well except the Fade", Hawke tried to talk her out of it, but Shepard said, "what do you say, Liara?, they can stay with us". Liara thought about this for a moment then smiled, "well they were kind enough to offer us hospitality, it's Asari custom to reply in kind, but only if Hawke agrees", Merrill looked at her Ma'Vhenan with pleading eyes, Hawke could never refuse those eyes

They were soon once again aboard on Liara and Shepard's personal ship accompanied by Ashley, Kaiden stayed behind because or the bad blood that still existed between him and Liara. The one thing that was repaired quite quickly after the war was the mass relay network, even if work on other projects had much to be desired. The reason was, of course, the state of Earth, the war had destroyed Earth's eco system so bad that it only had perhaps a few years of sustainability and the red wave was the final nail in the coffin, Earth's stored food supplies would be needed for the native population while they waited for evacuation. On the journey to Thessia, Merrill had often looked out in wonder at the stars, "they look really pretty up here, you can really see the colours so clearly", Hawke agreed wth Merril, it was quite romantic, they both felt as they moved in for a kiss

Shepard had an internal conversation with Andruil, "soon we will be on Thessia, a world were hunting and war are considered of the same philosophy, are you excited on your first trip to another physical world?" Andruil answered, "I am, Ma'Vhenan", Shepard knew that the term Ma'Vhenan meant my heart in Elvhan, a term of endearment, and questioned Andruil about it, "Ma'Vhenan?, you know that my heart will always belong to Liara?", Andruil just laughed, "don't worry, I know, I will always belong to Ghilain'nain, but you, Shona have become quite dear to me also as has Liara". If she could she would have had the same arrangement made between her love and Liara as was made between herself and Shepard, the reverie on it she had would soon be interrupted by the ships V.I annoucing, "now entering the Parnitha System", this was it, they were nearing Thessia 


	54. Welcome Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard or rather Andruil is interrogated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the interrogation, the interrogator will be at first hearing Andruil speaking Elvhen, but because Elvhen is not exactly the most widely known of languages it will be written here in English

The ship soon docked at an Armali spaceport and waiting for the 6, or it could be said 7 of them was Shi'ala and a whole cadre of commandoes, Shi'ala greeted Liara, "greetings, Lady T'Soni, I welcome you back home, mistress, you and your guests". Very noticable in that greeting was that there was no joint welcome for Shepard as bondmate of a lady of a great house, as was Asari custom, Shepard very lightly took issue on the matter, "hey, Shi'ala, no big hug for me?" Shi'ala turned to the commandoes and ordered, "team 1, escort Lady Liara, her daughter and her 3 guests to the main sky car, teams 2, 3 and 4 secure the prisoner", the 3 teams readied their biotics and lifted their rifles and shotguns and moved to surround Shepard, she then further instructed the teams, "teams 2, 3 and 4, ensure that the prisoner has been secured and take the prisoner into custody"

Liara was horrified by what she was witnessing, "Shi'ala, what is wrong with you, why are you doing this?", she asked confused and distraught. Shi'ala was saddened to do this to Shepard and the effect it had on Liara, but until Shepard was put in a secure transport, she kept a face of stone, once it was done she came over to Liara with a face filled with worry for her friend, "I am so sorry, Liara, but it's Councillor Tevos and Matriarch Aethyta's orders". "Where are you taking her?", ordered Liara, Shi'ala replied, "to a secure interrogation centre in Armali", Liara then said in a commanding voice, "then I will be accompanying her". Shi'ala tried to disuade Liara, "Lady Liara, I must.....", Liara interrupted her reapting her demand in a more forceful voice, "I WILL BE ACCOMPANYING HER", as the leader of a great house she had the right and Shi'ala had no choice, but to obey

Shepard was taken to facility on the outskirts of Armali, Armarli had rebuilt itself quite spectacularly considering the damage the Reapers had done to it. The signs of the war were still lingering as there was still much of the city still left in ruins and the husks of Reaper capital ships could be seen in the distance, Hawke and Merrill never had to face these Reapers on Thedas, but the sight of one of them, even a dead one, chilled them to the bone. Merrill commentated just seeing these things gives me goosebumbs", Liara would have replied back , but she was too angry at what happened at the spaceport to really say anything. Her anger was not only with the fact that her bondmate had been taken into custody without charge being proclaimed, but with who was behind it, her own father, Aethyta and the woman that was a type of mentor and friend to both her and Shepard, Councilor Tevos

Liara arrived at the facility and demanded to be taken to Shepard, a pair of Asari commandoes escorted Liara to where they were holding Shepard, the others waited at the reception. Liara caught sight of her father and Tevos overseeing a group of commandoes putting Shepard in a restraining chair, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", she thundered. Tevos came up to Liara, she had a face that expressed both concern and the need for what had to be done told Liara, "Admiral Hackett told us what happened with Shepard, that she is sharing her body with an alien entity that proclaims itself to have been declared a goddess of mythical creatures of human lore, we must assertain exactly what it is and what kind of a threat it poses to our security". Liara just didn't take what she was hearing, "bullshit, Shepard embarrassed the Matriarchy when she exposed the lies at The Temple of Athame and this is their chance to make her suffer"

"Liara, I can assure you that isn't true, your father will be supervising our agents performing the interrogation meld", Tevos replied trying to calm Liara, but Liara was having none of it, "supervising, you got father to oversee this travesty?" Tevos then explained why Aethyta was there, "Liara, your father is there to make sure they don't go too far or try to falsify what will emerge from the meld", this hardly settled Liara, "an interrogation meld is a legalised forced meld, the pain these things can produce is almost indescribable". Tevos bowe d her head in shame, "I know, that is why I petitioned the Matriarchy to allow Aethyta to supervise to give Shepard, if it is still truly her in there", Liara went wide eyed, "still truly her in there, you don't trust what I or the Admiral Hackett have confirmed, that it is her?", Tevos replied, "I believe, it's just...", "oh, I know, I know", Liara interrupted seething

The interrogator began her meld with Shepard, soon she was in a gladed enclave with 4 spectral beings, one human, who was Shepard, one Asari, who was Liara. The other two were humanesque beings with long pointed ears, one with dark hair and the other with long flowing blonde hair, all 4 of them were wearing flimsy looking wisp dresses that barely covered the front torso, the dress of the dark haired pointed eared one was black with red trim, much like the colours of a N7 official functions dress. The blonde one was chatting away quite pleasantly with Liara while the dark haired one was seemingly seductively caressing Shepard as she layed on her lap. The dark haired one then saw the intruding Asari enter and said, "I greet you fellow huntress, but I cannot allow you to disturb this treasured being". The Asari had no clue what was being said to her as it was in an unknown tongue

The interrogator deepened the meld further causing pain to the Shepard in the meld and some discomfort to the real Shepard as well as upsetting Andruil, who told the Asari, "huntress, I respect why you are here, but you cannot be allowed access", Shepard then added by asking the Asari, "what is it that you want?" The Asari answered Shepard, who she could understand, "I've been sent here to assertain if you have been compromised by an alien intelligence", Shepard answered, "no, what I have done was by my choice, I am still myself, Andruil is just sharing my body". The Asari looked perplexed, "Andruil?", Shepard answered, "yes, she is a huntress like you, she one had physical form, but long ago she was murdered and seperated from her love, they reunited in a place called the Fade, but they were once again seperated and Andruil was put in danger"

Shepard continued "I had some issues on Thedas and those from from before that Liara couldn't help with, but Andruil could and in exchange I agreed to share my body with her while she needs to be back in this realm". The interrogator was confused, "The Fade?", Shepard replied, "yes, it's a metaphysical realm between the physical realm and the great beyond, we go there when we dream or on our way to the great beyond, I have been there fully conscious 3 times". The interrogator could hardly taken what was being said to her, "fully conscious?", Shepard replied, "yes, although we go there when we dream, the only time we are fully conscious there is when we pass on, unless we are mages or have been delibrately sent there". The Asari interrogator thought that Shepard had either went mad or was being controlled or perhaps still trying to mislead her, so pressed further into the meld

Liara watched Shepard struggle under the forced meld, "stop it, you're hurting her", she cried out, but Aethyta came up to her and told her, "hey relax kid, my girl here knows only to go so far and she has reached her limit, she knows what would happen if she crossed me". Liara was felt some relief, but wasn't fully comforted by her father's involvement, "why are you involved in this, how can you be a part of this?" Aethyta hated what she was doing, but she rather it was her than one of the Matriarchies choosen and she told Liara, "better me than anyone that those bitches wanted to send", she went on to explain, "much has happened since you been away, The Way has managed to obtain more 'recruits' fom the human quarter putting everyone on edge and you now that some of the Matriarchy fell from grace after the Temple incident and that they would love to have something on Shepard"


	55. Fade Meld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation continues

The interrogator had become somewhat frustrated by her lack of ability to access Shepard's memories, she knew that the entity was blocking her path with the gladed enclave vision she was seeing. She knew she could only push the meld so far as she did not want to incur the wrath of her mentor, Aethyta, so she made one last push. Shepard in the real world was starting to struggle under the pressure as the interrogator digged deeper. The interrogator had finally made her way into one of Shepard's memories, she knew it was genuinely one of her memories, years of interrogation work had given her more than enough experience to know a true memory from a vision that someone would conjure up to block her access. She knew that the memory she was seeing was true, but it seemed somewhat unreal, she was in some sort of large late medieval building, but it was in the ether

She heard a voice saying, "take away one of my pets and I'll take away one of yours", she then saw the source of the voice, a being that looked like a scantily dressed human female, but it had greyish purple skin, long curled horns on it's head, a tail and what looked like a purple flame coming out of the back of it's skull. She also saw with Shepard, Liara, the human female that was with Liara at the spaceport, a human male and a humanesque male with long pointed ears like the other strange female with Liara at the spaceport. She then heard the horned female asking the group, "what would your void walker do to restore her world?", she watched as Shepard became glarly eyed and the creature assume the likeness of Admiral Anderson. The interrogator had trouble with what she was seeing, she knew it was a true memory, but it was so hard to take in

She watched as the creature was able to manipulate Shepard into attacking the other members of the group, but she was shocked when Shepard also attacked Liara with a murderous ferocity. She watched as Shepard attacked the group with the ferocity of a rabid animal using all of her abilities to kill the other members of the group and they having to use all there skills to defend themselves. The pointed eared male was using his great sword, Liara was using her biotics, but the 2 humans? They seemed to be summoning projectiles out of the ether, how they were doing it the interrogator couldn't work out. The creature had reverted back to original state and was buffing Shepard against the attacks from the other members who were defending themselves, the creature then started to taunt Liara, "We're are going to have such fun when I possess your bondmate", which caused Liara to scream for Shepard to come back to herself

The battle ended first by when the human female was able to subdue the creature by summoning a Firestorm, then later when the human male was able to subdue a distracted Shepard with his staff blade. After this the memory ended and the interrogator was confronted by Andruil, who told her, "now you see one of the reasons I am here, to prevent what nearly happened here from actually happening, now you must leave". The interrogator felt herself being pushed out of Shepard's mind, not that much pushing was required as she was shocked by what she had seen and had wanted to get out of the meld as quickly as possible. When she came out of the meld the interrogator stammered, "sh, sh, she was going to kill Lady Liara", pointing at Shepard, Aethyta on hearing this demand what the interrogator was talking about, the interrogator with wide eyes told her, "Shepard was going to kill Liara"

Aethyta shouted, "SHE WAS GOING TO KILL MY BABY GIRL?", Aethyta readied up her biotics to strike at the dazed Shepard, which caused Liara run into the room screaming, "DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", and for a mystic barrier to appear around Shepard. Aethyta saw her daughter run up to Shepard to protect her with her body, "DAD, PLEASE", she begged her father, Aethyta in anger responded, "how can you defend her after what she tried to do to you", Liara replied in distress, "she was being manipulated by a Desire Demon into attacking us, please, dad, stop what you are doing, she's innocent". Ashley, Hawke and Merrill then also ran into the room, with Hawke adding, "Liara is telling you the truth, a Desire Demon really did trick Shepard into attacking us", Aethyta then turned to look at the interrogator, who nodded in the affermative

Aethyta was still angry and confused, "Desire Demon, what the hell is a Desire Demon?", and after she spotted Merrill and her ears, she called out, "what's this, another way for humans to modify themselves?, I don't know how things that they do to themselves". Merrill protested, "I am not human, I am elf", Aethyta sarcastically replied, "oh, sure you are, just leapt out of a human story book did you?" Liara intervened, "Dad, she really is an elf", Aethyta looked at Liara disappointingly, "I know you want emerce yourself in human culture, but to actually believe their story book creatures exist, Liara T'Soni, you need to be around your own people more, Aethyta was on a bit of a roll as she continued, "tell me, what else exists, dwarves, orcs, pixies, goblins?" Merrill chirped in, "oh, dwarves exists as do the Qunari, the others don't exist, mind you, or at least I don't think they do"

Aethyta grunted, "uh, huh, listen kid, I am over a thousand years old, I am bit too old to believe in fairytales", "and I am over 8000 years old", came out of Shepard's mouth. Aethyta looked at Shepard, "I know you've been through a lot, Shepard, and it must have put years on you, but to say that is just too much", Aethyta was answered by, "you are correct, Shepard is only 37 years old, but I am Andruil". As usual, Aethyta couldn't help herself being sarcastic, "sure you are, babe", Liara was exasperated by her father's disrespect, "DAD", she cried out in embarrassment with her fathers crassness. Aethyta was about to answer back when the interrogator intervened, "Matriarch Aethyta, I believe that really is Andruil, I met her in the meld, she is the one Shepard is sharing her body with", Aethyta really did now let rip, "of all the idiotic things"

Tevos now decided it was best for her to become involved before Aethyta really did go too far, "Lady Andruil, I am Councilor Tevos of the Citadel Council and I welcome you to Thessia", Andruil responded with, "I accept your welcome, but I would be more appreciative if these restraints were undone so that we could get off this seat". Tevos agreed to the request, but made sure her commandoes were kept at the ready, Andruil responded with, "I thank you, Councilor Tevos, it is more pleasant being away from that seat". Tevos wanted to know more about the arrangement Andruil had made with Shepard, "I understand that you have come to an agreement with Spectre Shepard over the sharing of he body", Andruil replied, "yes, she carries me for the next few decades and I protect her from possession and the insanity that the stress of her life has built up inside her"

Tevos sensed that there was more to this arrangement, "so you choose Spectre Shepard to be your host?", Andruil answered cryptically, "yes and no, you see a host was arranged for me by a third party, I knew what the terms would be, but I did not know who it would be". Andruil gave a smile, "but when I discovered who it would be, I rejoiced, for now I would be again reunited with someone dear to me", Tevos was perplexed, "reunited?", Andruil knew that Tevos would now want to know every detail, she knew that she could only give out basic details, "while she was a more permanent resident of the Fade, Shepard helped me in an inmeasurable way, but because of the way she was returned to this realm she has no memory of it, I have been very slowly letting in memories of her time as a resident of the Fade into her mind, she now knows that she did help me , but not how"


	56. House T'Soni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group go to the T'Soni home

Tevos was intrigued by what Andruil was telling her, she wanted to know more, but she knew that this would not be the best point at which to learn of it as the person whose head it was in was only learning of it very slowly. However she wanted to know more about Andruil, "so what are you exactly, Lady Andruil?", Andruil answered, "at one time, exactly like you, exactly like Shepard, exactly like everyone else in this realm, I was of flesh and blood, I lived, I laughed, I cried". Tevos who had only known Andruil as an entity that shared Shepard's body questioned, "you were flesh and blood?", Andruil was a bit perplexed that Tevos could ask such a question, but reminded herself that this was the first time that Tevos has seen her, in the body of another being, she answered, "yes, like you, I was born of a mother and father, I was elven, I was one of Evanuris, I became proud, I became cruel"

"So how did you become what you are now?", Tevos enquired, Andruil answered with a mix of shame and happiness, "I saw myself when I saw the most beautiful being that I had ever seen and in that moment I knew that I was ugly, not physical perhaps, but ways far worse, for you see I was a huntress and I hunted sentient beings, my own people". Tevos stepped back on hearing what Andruil had said, "you hunted sapient beings like animals?", Andruil burst out laughing, "like animals, no, that would have been merciful, no, I made a sport of it and not only of hunting them, but of slowly destroying them, of feeding off their agony". The air had went dark in the room, the shock that Shepard would actually agree to share her body with such a creature was unfathomable, Tevos was having serious issues with believing that this arrangement really was consensual and mutually beneficial

Andruil continued with her story, "then I saw her, the one I fell in love with, a creature like those I had been hunting and to cut a very long story short, I looked at Evanuris and what I was a part of, and could not take anymore, there is an old human saying from Earth, 'power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely', well for us that was very true". Tevos was starting to see a picture emerge and pressed on, "so what did you do?", Andruil answered "became part of a rebellion against the Evanuris, got betrayed, got murdered or rather for my essence to be seperated from my body, to be cursed to forever be stuck in the fade unless I gain either a willing host of suitable character or a new body, the same applied to my love and mother". "Suitable character?", enquired Tevos, "yes", answered Andruil, "one where personalities wouldn't clash and wouldn't be overwhelmed"

"So you and Shepard are of 'suitable character'?", Tevos asked in a very questioning manner, Andruil with some gusto answered, "most definitely, we both love the thrill of the hunt, we both love weaponry and the making of weaponry, we both have a bloodthirsty nature that can be greatly tempered, we were both heading down very dark paths before we met those who mean so much to us and they other things in common between us". "So you're not dominating Shepard?", Tevos needed to know this more than anything else, Andruil with some horror answered, "absolutely not, such domination or possession of a person always leads to madness and the loss of both parties personalities, most Abominations, as we call them, are feral brutes like your Reaper creatures and those who aren't act in ways that are alien to how both parties would orginally act"

What she didn't tell Tevos was that measures had been taken to make sure that such a thing would never happen and that she had somewhat, to a degree, had became infatuated with Shepard, maybe not as intensely as with Ghilain'nain, but it was there. Tevos then told Andruil that she wanted to speak to Shepard, to which Shepard responded with, "I am here, Councillor" to which Tevos replied, "is that really you, Shepard?, I've had quite enlightening converastion with Andruil". Shepard gave a friendly frown, "yes, it's me and I heard every word of your conversation with my little passenger", Tevos could tell by the flippant tone that Shepard was speaking with that it really was her. She then told Shepard, "I believe it best that you keep this arrangement that you have with the entity within to select few", Shepard had no real intentions of broadcasting it

She knew that if those on Thedas knew about the arrangement, the Templars would try to have her killed, but that was not to say that things would be hunky dory about it on Thessia or anywhere else in the galaxy. The panic about the Saviour of the Galaxy being influenced by a possible hostile power was not something she wanted to face at this moment or really at all, so she agreed with Tevos about keeping it quiet, but Tevos had one more thing to tell her. Shepard almost knew what it was going to be before Tevos said it, but she listened to what Tevos had to say, "Spectre Shepard, in light of your current situation, I must insist that for the time being that you be kept under surveillance and that your Spectre status will come under review". Shepard sighed when she heard Tevos tell her this, but she did understand the reasoning behind it

"You have done some real dumbass things, Shepard, but this beats them all", Aethyta was in her element as she rounded off on Shepard, "what was going through your mind when you agreed to this, and you, Liara, why did you allow this?". Aethyta was pacing the front room of the T'Soni mansion giving all in earshort a piece of her mind, "I mean agreeing to share your body with some thing, it's utterly boneheaded". Liara and Shepard didn't say anything, it wasn't that they agreed with or were intimidated by her, it was that neither of them were quick enough to interrupt. Aethyta finally finished her one Asari broadcast to those in the mansion when she said, "you've all completely lost it, I dunno, kids these days", after she left, Liara and Shepard couldn't help but have a good giggle at Aethyta's ranting, but they could understand the concern that she had

"She was upset, wasn't she?" asked Merrill with her usual innocence, Shepard and Liara burst out laughing, "oh, don't worry about it, it's just old Aethyra being Aethyta", said Shepard holding back the laughter. The laughter stopped again when they heard Aethyta shout down from upstairs, "I can hear you down there you know ", and continued again after she had shouted down. Hawke sobbered the mood by reminding the pair of the need to keep the subject of Aethyta's rant a secret, lest it either causes a panic or an oppurtunity for the wrong crowd, but Shepard knew that they were other parties that would hear of it, either through her lips or from someone like Kaidan, thakfully it wouldn't be just anyone, it would be only those close to them like Garrus, Tali, Grunt or Wrex and Shepard was far from looking foward to explaining Andruil to them

But that was for another day, if it arrived, and Shepard knew that it almost certainly would, for now it was time to relax from the long day they had. Liara poured them all a glass of Thessian Red, which Hawke and Merrill seemed to really enjoy with Hawke asking, "where I can I get more of this?, Liara answered, "I got few bottles I can give you when we take you back to Thedas". The T'Soni estate made the Hawke estate seem like a garden shed in comparison and not just in the fact of it being centuries more advanced, but in sheer size and opulence, it even rivaled the royal palace of Val Royeaux. The estate had been very fortunate in that it was mostly untouched during the war, it same could not be said for Armali itself, although it had been restored somewhat since then, Liara promised to give Hawke and Merrill a tour of the city in the next day


	57. Waking Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is disturbed

The night air was pierced by the sound of screams that awoke everyone in the estate, Liara demanded, "what's going on?", her commando captain, Huilewia answered, "some Banshees have been spotted near the estate, Lady T'Soni, we will deal with them". Shepard, who had also heard the screams took a look at the direction at where the screams had come from and saw a group of Banshees moving towards the estate, "there still around after all this time?" Why was she even asking?, she knew that they were still pockets of Reaper creatures of all sorts still roaming around the worlds the Reapers had deployed them, it was just a shock to see them so close to the home she shared with Liara. The Reaper creatures that had managed to survive the red wave that had obliterated the Reapers and their insane A.I master had lost all direction, but were still incredibly dangerous

Hawke and Merrill, who had also heard the screaming rushed out of the room they were sleeping in to investigate the said screaming, they watched house commandoes put on their weapons and armour and went to find Shepard to find out what was going on. They found Shepard and Hawke was about to ask Shepard when she heard Merrill cry out, "BY THE DREAD WOLF", they turned to see what Merrill had cried out about. Hawke saw the 9 foot tall former Asari with tree like arms, blackened eyes and tubing on their limbs and could not take in what she was seeing, it was one thing to see such creatures in a meld, but to see them in the flesh was something else. Hawke got a hold of her staff and was about to join the others to confront the creatures when one of the commandoes told her, "ma'am, we'd prefer that you'd stay here, that stick of yours is not going to be much use against these things"

Shepard went up to Huilewia and told her, "believe me that stick will be a lot of use", she then turned to Hawke, "are you ready?", Hawke looked determined as she replied, "yes, ready to take down those monsters". Hawke saw the uneasy look on the faces of the commandoes and told them, "don't worry, I got a few surprises for those things". Shepard looked sad as she quitely spoke to Hawke, "these things we will be fighting were people at one time, quite possibly friends or relatives of those commandoes, we're here to give those unfortunates rest and to make it as quick as possible. Hawke understood this as she remembered her mother and brother and the agony they went through before they met their respective ends, her sister had been somewhat lucky in this regard, and she thought nobody deserved that and nobody deserved being turned into these things

Hawke followed Shepard and the Commandoes with Merrill at her side, they had just got out to the estate grounds when one of the commandoes shouted, "WATCH OUT", a Banshee's warp was coming right at them. They all managed to dive out of the way in time, but it had allowed the creature to use it's Biotic Hopping ability to close the gap on the team. The creature flayed it's claws, screaming, at Merrill, who small frame helped her to get out of the way as she used her Thornblades ability to entrap the attacking Banshee, the Asari commandoes looked on in amazement when they saw Merrill being able to grow the thorns out of the ground and ensnare the creature, but they did not waste the opportunity as the blasted away at the creature, they would have questions for Merrill about what they saw, but there still leftover creatures to dispatch

Unfortunately while they had dispatched the Banshee that had been ensnared by Merrill's Thornblades, another one had managed to subdue one of the commandoes that had fighting at another part of the grounds. The creature lifted the Asari with one arm high above the ground and with the other, with it's face contorted and letting out a scream, finished her off then tossed the dead Asari off it's arms. Hawke had seen this horror and thought of how it reminded her of how Shepard dispatched the Tevinter in the fight against theslavers who were after Fenris and it chilled her to the bone. She now understood the need for calming influences in Shepard's life like Orana, herself, Merrill and especially Liara and Andruil, but she also seen in the creatures what true evil was, not the creatures themselves, they were just mindless victims themselves, but that someone could have deliberately made them out of innocent people

Hawke spotted some Banshees about to come up to the commandoes near Merrill and in near desperation for her Ma Vhenan cast out a Blizzard which caused a large cloud to appear over the creatures, covering them in a snowstorm, quickly freezing them solid. Aethyta could not believe what she had just seen, "Athame's blue arse", she said to herself as she and the commandoes finished the frozen Banshees. Liara and Shepard as well as the remaining commandoes quickly dispatched what was left of the Banshees, which thankfully didn't take long. The attack only last about a quarter of an hour, mainly because the Banshees were unfocused and with the exception of the one that killed the commando didn't seem all that interested, for lack of a better term, in attacking the Asari or humans. Something was very wrong, normally a fight against that many should have taken much, much longer

They attended to their fallen comrade, the only casualty of the skirmish, in fact the only one to be any way truly affected by the creatures, except for what the emotional impact would be on her comrades. After they had seen to temporary arrangements for the body to preserved for funeral rites, Shepard commentated to Liara, "did something seem off about the Banshees tonight?, it was as if, I don't know, that they came here not to fight, but to die", Liara replied with some shock, "Shona, they did kill of the commandoes". Shepard felt somewhat terrible for what could be seen as trivialising the death of one of the Asari who worked for them, but she replied to Liara's shock, "yes, I know, but it seemed it was more to provoke us than anything and despite Hawke and Merrill's mage abilities, this fight should have been a lot tougher, something is not right, Liara"

Liara had to conceed to the point that Shona was making, they were too many of them for the fight to have been over this quickly and their lackluster behaviour was highly unusual for Banshees. Reaper creatures, when encountered since the end of the war had been unfocused, but had always been dedicated to attacking anyone not a Reaper creature. What happened tonight was unusual, yes the Banshees did attack, the Asari, but it had been, for the most part, lackluster. What could have caused this change in behaviour, could it have been the programming that was in what was left of their minds had been finally wearing off without Reaper influence to keep it updated? Or could it have been some other unknown factor that caused the lack of interest in the Banshee's effort in attack the T'Soni home? Whatever it was, they were thankful that it was over so quickly

The investigation into the lack of effort on the part of the Banshees would have to wait until, there were now 2 elephants in the room to take care of, as Aethyta and the commandoes surrounded Hawk and Merrill. Aethyta came out with the statement that said it all for the surrounding Asari, "Athame's tits, what was that?, I never seen anything like that, plants growin? out of nowhere, blizzards, how did you pair do that?". Shepard and Liara went up to the Asari surrounding the pair with Shepard tellinb the Asari, "come on, give them some room" and Aethyta demanding, "what are these 2?", Shepard answered, "they are mages and more importantly they are our friends". Shepard then turned to Hawke and Merrill, "I am sorry about all this, we were sure that all the remnants of the war would have been sweeped up by now, Hawke and Merrill gave a look to say that they understood what happened


	58. 3rd Time, Very Unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red wave had caused all Reaper ships, both living sentient and non living automated to lose function and go adrift, left to be discovered

"Bring that with us", shouted the Templar commanding officer as they placed another person sized container on to a wagon. They had been alerted to strange construct in the Hissing wastes at the western edge of Orlais and went to investigate and found row upon row of person size containers all containing bodies, the Templar leader commanded his troops to take several containers back to the White Spire for study. This was the biggest find that they had since the visitors left and took their skills and equipment with them, except for that which the Chantry managed to take from Shepard and Liara's ship. They wanted more access to this strange new power, but their source was now gone, they need a new source and it seemed like they had found it. The strange construct was a treasure trove of delights and the Templars had loaded up as much as they could

Shepard and Liara took Hawke and Merrill on a journey through Armali, Merrill couldn't help but wonder at how tall some of the buidings were, "it almost touches the sky", she said in almost childlike wonder, which caused Hawke to smirk. The city was still only half rebuilt and theee was still rubble in some parts, but that did not in anyway take away from the remarkable reconstruction effort. They went to one of the cities finest restaurants, where Liara and Shepard bought their guests a fine meal from the best culinery establishments still remaining on Thessia. They were given 2 menus to which Hawke enquired, "why did the waitress give us 2 menus?", Shepard replied, "a lot of the food on Thessia has Eezo in it and it's not too good for non biotics, so the second menu is for non biotics to choose from", "that's handy", chirped Merrill as they all ordered off the menus

The wagon train with the containers finally arrived at the White Spire and began to unload the containers from the wagons and placed within one of the lower levels of the Spire. One of the Templars asked his Knight Commander, "Knight Commander, I don't mean to overstep my bounds, but is bringing these things such a good idea?" Eron answered his knight, "I am not sure, but we obey the Grand Cleric's orders", they looked at the bodies in the containers, all they had grey skin with metal parts inside their bodies and one of them looked like it was stuck between human and whatever these creatures were. Eron felt a type of disgust at the creatures, what was the Chantry thinking bring back these things, to have their bodies burned so that their souls could go back to the Maker? Whatever the reason for their presence here, he just wanted them gone

The wonder of Armali reminded Hawke and Merrill of how much there societies had to catch up and not just on the technological front, but also socially, for on Thedas, mages like them are treated with fear thanks largely to the Chantry and the imprisonment of Mages in Circle towers. Hawke and her family had to move from place to place to avoid the attention of the Templars for most of their lives, here on Thessia when the commandoes saw their abilities, they were treated with fear, but with curiosity and admiration with them being asked questions by the commandoes. It felt good to be able to display the abilities so freely without the fear of Templar intervention, it was galling that they were on their own world mages were treated like a cross between naughty little toddlers, suspected criminals, potential feral animals and corrupters of public moral fibre

Eron was curious as to why the Grand Cleric would want such creatures and went to ask her, "your grace, why is it that you want for the Chantry to study these creatures we have brought back from the Hissing Wastes?", Eron would have been very happy to kept the things there and not have brought them back at, but he followed orders. The Grand Cleric looked at him for a moment before answering, "do you remember the visitors we had?", he nodded, "the elf boned and the blue skinned?, yes", the cleric gave him a stare, "the elf boned were human like us, different perhaps, but still human and that my dear Knight Commander highlight how much in the dark we are, how can we spread the light of the Maker when we ourselves live so much in the dark? Eron gave a puzzled look before enquiring, "your grace, I am not sure I quite understand"

Merrill had gathered quite a few stares from the people at the restaurant concerning her ears, lithe frame, and sholes without soles with whispered comments like, "what's wrong with that human?", "why are her ears like that, couldn't her parents have gotten gene therapy?" and such like. Merrill could hear them commentating on her, but at first she kept quite, but eventually she had to say something to them, "actually, I am not human, I am a elf", that got her some unbelieving stares from some of the restaurant's patrons. One of them asked her, "you're telling us that you are a creature from human mythology, that you just leapt out of one of their books?, Merrill replied with her usual candour, "no, I am real and I didn't leap out of a book". Another one of them being somewhat of an expert of human mythology asked, whee are you from?" Merrill answered, "Thedas, same as my Ma Vhennan, Hawke"

The container that held the creature that was still half hunan had a panel on it that was interacted by one of the clerics who had been assigned to study the containers and the bodies within them. The Grand Cleric told the Knight Commander, "these visitors that were here had better skills than we did, they knew more of what was out there and they were far more advanced than we were despite us being more or less the same people". Eron countered with, "they weren't the same as us, they were elf boned", the Grand Cleric replied, "yes, yes, but other than that they were and they left us some artifacts for us to study and what has been brought back from the Hissing Wastes is a considerable boon, we should be hearing what the clerics have initially found before too long". Eron still had a foreboding sense of dread of what the clerics would discover

The clerics had managed to open the container that had the half converted human, it was a female of about average height and slim build. The container opened with some light steam and the clerics went to study the body which they thought was a cadaver, but it's eyes open and looked pleadingly at the cleric, "please kill me", she said in a screeching voice. The cleric not aware of what was happening with the woman replied to her request, "don't worry, child, the Chantry will attend to your care, you rest now, the woman tried again, "you don't understand, it won't be long now", she said as if in agony. The cleric still not realising just told the woman, "you hush now, I will be back with something to help you, the woman looked at her with pleading eyes as the last of her humanity was rapidly being drained from her. The cleric had her back turned when she heard a piercing screech

The tour of Armali continued with Shepard and Liara taking Hawke and Merrill to the entertainment district and to one of the many nightclubs that had reopen after reconstruction. The club they went to was one of the more upmarket, it the usual poundinb techo style music, multi levels and the usual mix of Asari and human female professional dancers. Merrill commentated, "oh, it's a bit noisy in here, isn't it?", the others just gave a light chuckle at Merrills off cuff comment as they ordered some drinks to have before heading to the dance floor. Merrill again had gathered some attention from those curious about her unusual appearance and the usual looks of disbelief when she told them that she was an elf. It had been a good day, one where they could for a while forget about the troubles that they would have to face and just spend some time with each other


	59. Return to Thedas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hackett informs Shepard of a Eezo explosion on Thedas

The visit to Thessia had been quite the experience for Hawke, Merrill and Andruil, especially Andruil, who although had experienced Thessia through Shepard's memories was a bit overwhelmed by the actuality of it, she said within Shepard, "I never thought such a place could be, not since the height of Arlathan, I thank you, cherished one". Andruil could feel Shepard's joy and sadness as she replied, "you should have seen it before the Reapers, it was something to behold". It had been a happy recreation for the Thedasian trio, the last few days, they knew that they would have to go back to Thedas, but they were going to enjoy these next few days. Alas it was not to be as Shepard recieved a communication from Hackett telling her of an Element Zero explosion over Thedas, the data she was given shown her that it was only a small explosion and it happened over Kirkwall

It may have been small, but it was enough to cover the Low Town and Alienage areas of the city and all it would have taken was a few hundred grams, if that, to cover the area. Shepard informed Hackett, "when they raided our ship, they somehow got some information from our databanks, take some equipment and a hundred pounds of eezo". That last statement really got Hackett attention, "good lord, Shepard, how did they manage to keep it without proper containment facilities?", Shepard replied, "let's just say they have their own ways", she didn't exactly want to saw that they had magic to contain the eezo, it wouldn't have exactly gone down well. The problem now of course was two fold, firstly that the had it to begin with and secondly now that they had somehow detonated a small piece of it, but there was another problem Shepard had to inform Hackett

She told him, "they were also using the eezo to make Red Sand", on hearing this, Hackett slapped his hand to his forehead, "urrrggghh, this just gets better", he bemoaned. Hackett now had a real bucketful of problems concerning Shepard expedition to Thedas, first that she had to interact with a pre FTL society, that they were able to take items of her ship, the fact that a second ship hand to land on Thedas, the mutation of one of that ships crew, Shepard, for all intents and purposes, now being possessed, the eezo explosion and now what Shepard had just told him. It was a real magnificent 7 for him and he could almost hear the Council when they would hear about it in his head, he knew it was far too late to just to simply to take the eezo and items back, the cat was not so much out of bag, it had leapt into next doors garden, he needed to work something out after contacting Councillor Tevos

The creature now fully transformed looked at panicked cleric and her assistants and gave out a terrible screech, which terrified the Chantry researchers, who then turned to try to get help, but the creature launched biotic coils at them. The coils tightened around them, squeezing all breath out of them until they were all dead, then the creature made it's way out of the White Spire through it's sewer system. The Grand Cleric and Eron had yet to know of what had happened at the lower levels, but they would soon find out as they approached. "Sweet blood of Andraste" exclaimed Eron as he saw the corpses of the cleric and her assistants, then noticed the open container with the body missing, it didn't take them long to work out what had happened. The Grand Cleric ordered Eron, "take a squad of Templars and find the creature that did this travesty"

Councillor Tevos, the only councillor with any real credibility left on the council listened to Shepard and Hackett about the situation on Thedas and agreed with Hackett on what had to be done to solve it. The councillors had lost stature after the war, Osabo was seen as a stop gap replacement for Udina, Sparatus was still considered a walking embarrassment for Turians everywhere and as for Valern, no other Salarian wanted the postion considering how toxic the position of Salarian councillor had become after their lack of contribution to the war effort and the STG splitting from the Salarian government became widely know. What also became widely known after the war was the Salarian governments efforts to curtail the Genophage cure as well as the anger of Salarian colonists who lost their homes when the Reapers attacked their worlds

Tevos told Shepard, "the situation concerning Thedas has myself and the admiral concerned and after careful review we have concluded that the only possible outcome is careful guidance, the special uplift programmes of the past ended with disaster as these societies were not ready for such leaps in development and nearly destroyed themselves". Shepard only had to think of the Krogan to know the truth of what the Councillor was saying as she listened to what Tevos had to say, "therefore as you and Maiden T'Soni are quite familar with the residents of Thedas, we wish you to be the first in a line that will help guide that society to better understand the paths needed to better understand how to not only use safely, but to also develop their own equivalents of the technology they took from your ship as well to train any potential biotics that might develop from eezo exposure"

Shepard tried to explain to Tevos, "councillor, I am no diplomat or educator, I don't see how I could help in this endeavour", Tevos of course knew this, but she told her, "Shepard, you managed to bring alliances thought impossible during the war, yes, I know that it was because they wanted to ensure their survival, but you managed to do it, what is more the people of Thedas know you and Dr. T'Soni, so you will be able to gain their trust as a first point of contact before we send in the more specialised people". Shepard could understand what the councillor was attempting, but would the Thedasians be so accommodating? Shepard had some reservations on that, especially with the many factions on Thedas all wanting their technology, but not necessarily for the embetterment of all, Petrice, the insane Keeper and the Qunari Tamassran had all been proof of that

The creature had reached the outskirts of Val Royeaux and was moving in a westwardly direction towards the countryside of Orlais when it was encountered by 2 aravels of Dalish on the move. The Dalish leader called out to his clan, "there's some shemlen approaching our way, it looks like one of their women", another member of the clan noticed the woman and noticed that there was something very strange about her. He asked the leader, "Hahren, why does she look like that?", the woman had wiry silver white hair, red glowing eyes that covered the whole of the eyes, symetric red glowing lines on the face, 2 tubes that ran from the small of the back to each shoulder blade and 2 thinner tubes, each one running from the side of the back to each breast as well as a series of small blue lights running up the sides of each leg, ashen grey skin and a killer's smile on it's face

The Hehren instructed his hunters to stand ready as he began to address the creature, "shemlen, I do not know what has befellen you, but I must tell you not to be on our path", the creature looked at them and answered with a terrible screech. One of the hunters shouted out, "that's no shemlen, it's some kind of Darkspawn", of course, it was not, but Thedas had no experience of what the creature actually was and the Dalish were totally unprepared for what was about to happen. The hunters tried to line up their bows to fire at the creature, but the creature launched some Biotic Constrictors on the hunters and followed it up with a Warp causing a biotic explosion that killed everyone on the tightly packed aravel. The Hehren tried to amount a defence with what was left of his hunters, but the creature soon overwhelmed them, leaving only a few females to the tender mercy of the creature


	60. Again on Sundermount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship lands on Thedas, now successfully

The ship was approaching Thedas when Andruil communicated to Shepard, "soon, Ma Vhenan, we will be back home", Shepard questioned Andruil about this, "isn't your home, the Fade?", and you know that my home is Thessia?" Andruil answered Shepard by telling her, "the Fade only became my home after treachery, but Thedas is where we became joined". Andruil felt more and more connected with Shepard as time went by and Liara could feel this through the link, she wasn't concerned about it yet, but she would keep monitoring the situation. The primary goal was to re-establish contact with the authorities on Thedas and hopefully gain their trust and co-operation, but Shepard knew that this was going to be easier said than done, but with Liara's help it might be possible, they left little Victorana with Aethyta on Thessia, another cause for great concern

Shepard decided to land the ship at the exact same spot where they landed originally, only this time it was a successful landing, Merrill commentated, "Sundermount, I better go see if Marethari is still around". Merrill still had business with Marethari concerning her eluvian and Marethari still had interest in Shepard or at least what was now inside her, they decided to go see the clan, or at least Merrill did, the others were slightly more reluctant, they just wanted to return to the estate. The journey to the Sabrae camp wasn't long and when they arrived Merrill called over to Marethari, "Keeper, it's good to see you", Marethari responded with, "and it's good to see you, da'len, have you decided to come back to us?" Merrill felt happy that the Keeper still cared for her like a surrogate mother, but the question still annoyed her, "no, I am with Hawke, you know that"

Marethari was secretly pleased that Merrill was with someone like Hawke, but couldn't show it in front of her clan, so she played it cool, "yes, I know, Merrill", she then continued, "so what brings you here, Merrill?" Merrill did have a reason, but she wanted to keep it to herself for now, so she answered, "do I need a reason or I am no longer welcomed?" Marethari looking a bit sad, but still joyful to see Merrill said, "you are always welcome here, da'len, Merrill countered, "yes, it's just my choice of company". Marethari had no problem personally with the people that Merrill associated with, in fact she thought most of them to be good people, it was that Thedasian humans and elves had a lot of issues with each other and this could make encounters tense and there was one more point of contention with Merrill, that being Shepard. Marethari told Merrill, "you know how it is, Merrill"

Marethari then turned her attention to Shepard, "I understand that your people have left, but you are still here", Shepard replied, "I also left, but we noted that someone detonated a small piece of Eezo over Kirkwall, we are here to deal with the fall out". Marethari had a concerned expression, "yes we saw the flash of light that emitted from the city, but is that the only reason you came back?, for I know what you now are and I know how other's will respond if they know". Shepard tried to back off, "I am just another elf boned human as they call us, nothing more", "hmm, but you are more than that now, I might not know exactly what you carry inside, but I know that it is powerful and you must be careful" responded Marethari, "but for now let us share a meal together and tell us of where you and Merrill have been since last we saw each other", she continued

Merrill told Marethari about her journey to Thessia, "Keeper, it was beyond anything we could imagine, cities so vast they make Val Royeuax look like these isolated hamlets we pass by on our aravels, buildings that touch the skies, I wish you could have seen it". Marethari took a great interest in Merrill's tales about this strange new place and asked her a few questions on it, which Merrill was more than happy to answer, but there was one thing Merrill had to tell Marethari. She asked Marethari, "Keeper, I need to speak to you alone, may you allow this?", Marethari answered, "of course, da'len, let's go to my tent". Merrill made her apologies to Hawke, Shepard and Liara and followed Marethari, who asked her, "what's so important, da'len?" Merrill felt uneasy as she was about to tell the Keeper, "the entity inside Shepard is one of the Evanuris, it is Andruil"

Marethari could hardly take in what her former protege had just told her, "DA'LEN, do not joke about such things", Merrill could understand the Keeper's shock, but answered, "Keeper, I would not dare to joke about such things, it is Andruil". The Keeper usual a woman of stoic resolve, one to which nothing could surprise, only this time was the complete exception, she looked at Merrill with a look of astonishment, but Merril had more to tell her, "Keeper, there is more that you need to know". The Keeper was having trouble processing what Merrill had already told her, she knew that there was something in Shepard, but this? Merrill gave the Keeper a few moments until it looked like she was ready to listen to more what Merrill had to tell her, "Keeper, the Evanuris were not gods, they were slavers, they enslaved our people, the Vallaslin was their brand on us"

This was too much for Marethari to listen to, "MERRILL, YOU WILL SAY NO MORE, I WILL LISTEN TO NO MORE BLASPHEMY", Merrill looked very contrite, "I am sorry, Keeper, but I had to tell you of the truth I was told, I knew that it would be upsetting to hear, but I had to tell you, it was a shock to me when Andruil told me". Marethari stormed out of her tent and practically screamed at her clan, "SEIZE THEM" pointing at Shepard, Liara and Hawke. The Sabrae surrounded the trio with their weapons drawn, Hawke asked, "what's going on?", as she looked to her Ma Vhenan, who looked on with fear and regrett as she replied, "I am so sorry, Ma Vhenan, but I had to tell her", "tell her what?", Hawke worriedly asked. The Keeper answered, "the lies that this infested creature has being telling you", pointing towards Shepard and moving towards her

Shepard felt the tension of the situation, but she also felt greatly insulted off at what Marethari had called her, "infested creature?, you walk barefoot in deer shit and you have the nerve to call me that?", Marethari responded, "I am calling you that because of what Asha'bellanar has mistakenly implanted in you". Shepard was about to respond when Andruil intervened within her, "cherished one, I believe that I should be the one to calm the Keeper's anger", Liara had heard through the link and gave Shepard a look that indicated that she agreed with Andruil's suggestion, so Shepard also agreed. Andruil using Shepard's voice declared in Elvhen, "I am sister of the moon, mother of hares, lady of the hunt, Andruil, remember the ways of the hunter and I shall be with you". Marethari and her Sabrae had heard this fluent elvhen speech come out of this "shemlen's" mouth and were floored

Marethari, being a Keeper, knew far more of the ancient Elvhen language than the rest of her clan demanded in elvhen, "and what are the ways of the hunter?" Andruil smiled as she answered, "Vir Tanadhal, first Vir Assan, the way of the arrow, secondly Vir Bor'assan, the way of the bow and thirdly, Vir Adahlen, the way of the forest". Marethari after hearing this signalled for her clan to lower their weapons as she continued to question in Elvhen, "how did this come to pass, that you are in this shemlen's body?", Andruil laughed at the suggestion, "'shemlen', mother instructed Asha'bellanar to find me a willing host, one who would not be overwhelmed, one who I could be in harmony with and when I found out that it would be this most cherished one, my joy radiated". One of the Sabrae came up to Marethari and asked what was going on, Marethari answered, "Andruil has returned to us"


	61. Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marethari contemplates the return of Andruil

The gathered Dalish were all in shock at what their keeper had just declared, "KEEPER, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?", one of the Sabrae, a young huntress called out, Marethari turned to the young woman, smiled and said, "da'len, Andruil, the Lady of the Hunt has returned to us". The young elf's jaw just dropped when she heard the Keeper repeat her declaration, as did it must be noted, most of the clan's jaws dropped and young elf in shock stated, "you can't believe that this shem is our Lady of the Forests, Keeper". There was a howl of laughter coming from one of the other females of the clan, a slightly older woman, the aggrivating elf from when Shepard first met the Sabrae, "shem, you call her, do really believe that she is a shem?, oh, little sister, let's look at the evidence, she slew a Varterral with ease, cast a shield that protected the whole camp, saved a young hunter from fatal wounds, used weapons and magic beyond our know and you think she's a shem?"

The young elf protested, "they were more of her kind as well as more of her partner's kind here", "yes, little sister", the aggrivating elf contested, "and they all had magic beyond the understanding of any Dalish or flat ear or even that of the shems, oh can't you see, sister, do you not hear the elegance of elvhen that flowed from her lips?" The young elf tried to answer, but could not come up with anything, so said nothing, except to ask, "Keeper, how do you know that this is not some demon?", Marethari answered, "oh da'len, you don't become Keeper without learning a few things, she is no demon, Andruil has indeed returned to us". Another voice, an elder male, added itself to the proceedings, "I agree, no demon could match such eloquence with the language of the people and certainly no shem could and none of us know enough to match what we heard"

Shepard was getting rather impatient with what was going on, on what the Sabrae was saying about her, "hey, I hate to disappoint you, but this is not the 2191 Andruil comeback tour, I am here on Spectre business". The elder male answered "you are the vessel of our Lady of the Hunt, your business is to guide the people at her will", this truly pissed Shepard off, she was about to answer, but Liara put a hand on her arm to calm her then calmly saying, "oh, I don't think so, Shepard is mine and I have taken precautions to make sure that your lady does not overstep her bounds". The elder male elf demanded angrly, "what do you mean?", Liara with directness answered, "Shepard agreed to share her body with Andruil, but I have made sure that if she takes over Shepard's body without her consent then she would find herself in an unresponsive body"

They were howls of protests from the Sabrae, "you can't do that" and "you have no right" to which Liara calmly replied, "I can and I do, her people have suffered enough, she has suffered enough and she give far too much of herself", the elder male also known as the Hehren scoffed, "what do her people know about suffering?" Merrill answered for Liara, "they live in giant metal aravel or in special places of other peoples land, they have no real home of their own anymore", Marethari decided to step in before things went too far, "Andruil would not wish to fully possess Shepard, that always leads to madness for both parties, what Liara did may seen distasteful to us, but it is understandable and may even have been necessary". The other Sabrae gasped at what their Keeper had said, but she reminded them, "Andruil is our lady not a demon, she would only ever go to a willing and compatible host"

"But she is not one of the people", one of them called out, Marethari turned to to elf who had made the protest, a young male and informed him, "the compatiblity is not based on the physical, but on the very soul, Shepard and Andruil would have to be alike in spirit for them to be compatible, otherwise it would lead to ruin for both". Marethari knew that this would be less than pleasing for some her clan to hear that a shemlen or rather a shamlen was more compatible with one of their goddesses than any of them were. The aggrivating elf smirked and said, "so her loyalty now is with the people and no longer the shemlen, now that she is a vessel of Andruil's will", Shepard responded by saying, "WRONG, my first loyalty to my family and friends then to the Citadel Council and the Systems Alliance and I am here on their business which must be carried out"

The aggrivating elf responded with anger towards Shepard, "you are the vessel of the will of our Lady of the Hunt, your only purpose now is to serve leading Dalish hunters as per her will and this you will do", Shepard listened to deluded elf and responded with, "oh, is that right?, let me tell you, little girl, bigger, better and more stronger have tried to do what you are attempting now and none of them succeeded". The elf went to draw her dagger when she was stopped by the Hehren who had a look of horror on his face towards her, "da'len what are you doing, you seek to harm a choosen of one of the Evanuris, what are you thinking?" She turned to look at the gathered Sabrae who looked at her with horror, dismay and shock, she now knew that Hahren had stopped her from committing an act that would see her banished from the clan and she shook in horror

She turned to the Hehren and with fear and desperation in her voice she said, "we can't just let her go, Hehren, not after all this, not after she has just returned to us, not after all that we have lost", Shepard had heard enough and responded to what was being said, "oh, I am leaving , get used to it". The elf tried to make another grab at Shepard , but again the Hehren stopped her, this time physically, she pleaded "Hehren, you can't allow this, please, you can't allow her to go with this shemlen, that bloodmage and that blue witch", in reference to Hawke, Merrill and Liara. The Hehren looked furlorn as he told the distressed elf, "the lady must go where the hunt follows and that happens to be Kirkwall, we cannot interfere, da'len". The aggrivating elf was far from happy at what the Hehren had just told her, but she understood the reason why she had to be told

Marethari did have one very large concern about Shepard returning to Kirkwall, that of her being joined with Andruil and the response it could cause, she went over to Shepard to tell her of her concerns, "I know that you have something that you believe need done in Kirkwall, but I must implore you to be careful, for if they discover your connection to Andruil, the Chantry will declare you possessed and an Abomination". Shepard lightly laughed, "I have been called an Abomination at times, so nothing new there", Marethari looked dismayed at Shepard's response and tried to convey the serious of the situation, "I don't think you fully understand, if the Chantry declares you an Abomination then they will send out the Templars, who will see it as their righteous duty to have you killed and even more so if they are told about Andruil being within you then that righteous duty will become a holy mandate"

Shepard became a little concerned but not too much about the potential threat that Marethari had warned her about, she replied to the warning, "I thank you for telling me, but you do know that Templar abilities are useless against me and Liara?" Marethari looked worried that Shepard was still not taking the threat as serious as she should and replied with deep concern, "I know, but they would not be deterred, they send knight after knight after you, as you say, their abilities would have no effect on you, but their swords would and even you would not be able to hold off forever". This did give Shepard cause for concern, but the mission still need to be carried out, she told Marethari, "don't worry, I will be careful"


	62. Baobhan Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of the attack on the aravels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baobhan Sith were female Scottish vampires, who were beautiful, wore green, but had deers feet and sometimes, but not always, elvensque ears. They did not use teeth to draw blood, but nails that would turn into talons. Their male victims were seduced, torn apart and drained of their blood, while their female victims were converted into more Baobhan Sith

The Dalish Hunters had a good days hunting, they had caught some fine game to bring back as meat for their clan, their arrows had been straight and the forest had provided. All was well for the hunters as they made their way back to their camp, the sun was starting to go down over the Thedasian horizon and they would soon be having supper with their brethern. They made their way through the forest when they spotted what seemed to be a couple of fellow elven, women in this case, but as they got close they noticed that there was something very wrong about them. Their eyes weren't right, their bodies had extra things on them and their skin appeared to a horrible grayish colour and they had a terrifying look on them. The hunting party all murmured amongst themselves about the appearance of the strange looking elven women and what happened to them

The party leader slowly approached them, "lethallan, what has befallen you, what has caused you to be this way, my sisters?", he was quickly answered by a high pitched squeal that stunned the hunting party by causing their ears to hurt. The party was rendered helpless as one of the creatures leapt on the party leader and tore him apart with her talons, another one of the party had recovered enough to try to aim his bow at the creature that had torn the hunt leader apart, but was hit by a lighting blast that came from the other creature. One of the female members of the party tried to avenge her fallen comrades by drawing out her out knife and charging at the creatures, she was soon sent to the forest floor unconscious as was her pack sister when she tried. It wasn't long before it was all over, the men of the hunting party had been torn apart, but a crueller fate awaited the women

There was still debate within the Sabrae camp about Shepard's next course of action, now that she was now sharing her body with Andruil, some of them agreed with the Hehren, that there was nothing they could do to stop Shepard going on her mission, while others wanted to keep Shepard confined. The ones who wanted Shepard confined argued that Shepard would risk exposure if she went to Kirkwall and there by put the Lady of the Hunt, Andruil in danger, the debate raged back and forth between the varying viewpoints. Shepard, herself, was about to remind them of a few things, mainly that she did not answer to them, when all debate stopped as the Sabrae went off to meet a pair of their hunters who returned to the camp carrying a deshevlled elven woman. Marethari went to see what was going on and what was the story with the distressed elven woman

Marethari asked the elven woman, "what has befellen you, da'len?", the woman was shaking, but looked relieved, somewhat, to see friendly looking faces, sho replied, "my clan has been wiped out, I am the last of my clan", she took a moment to breathe before she continued, almost stumbling over her words as she did, "the ones who attacked... they were elven". There was great shock within the camp and one of them responded, "elven?", she answered, "they were unlike any elven I have ever seen, they were only 4 of them, but they tore through the men and then they turned to the women.......". She was almost hyperventilating as she was recalling what had happened to her clan, Marethari told her, "take your time, da'len, you are safe now", the woman might have been panicking, but she had to finish telling them, "they started to turn them into more of those creatures"

"I had to watch as my sisters suffering as they were slowly turned into these things, I had to watch as they.......", it was then she caught sight of Shepard and all hell broke loose as she started screaming, "SHE'S ONE OF THEM, YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE CREATURES HERE, KILL IT, KILL IT, BEFORE IT FULLY TURNS". She was being held back as she tried to lunge towards Shepard, "THEY ALL LOOKED LIKE HER BEFORE THEY TURNED", she had lost all composure as there was now a mixture of fear, hatred and pity in her eyes as she looked towards Shepard. Marethari tried to calm the distressed elf, "da'len, you are safe, she can't be what you think she is, she is not even elven", it was appearing to working until the aggrivating elf put in her tuppence worth, "no, just elf boned", and then the screaming began all over again and Marethari gave a stern stare to the loudmouth elf

Liara having heard all the screaming and threats towards Shepard came over to see what was going on, the distressed elf turned all her attention towards Liara, "WHAT IS THAT?", she screamed looking towards Liara and before anyone had time to react she had managed to break free, make a lunge and put her knife through Liara. Shepard shouted out, "LIARA", as Liara fell to the ground with purple blood pouring from the knife wound, she went over to her injured bondmate, who was losing conscious, "oh, no, baby, please stay awake, don't go to sleep on me, please", she pleaded as she frantically put on the Medi-Gel to Liara's wound. It was only her field medic knowledge that managed to contain the wound and keep Liara stable, but Liara, although now out of immediate danger had lost consciousness. Shepard seeing her ceart-leth nearly be killed lost all control

Shepard let out a horrifying deafening scream, that hurt Hawke's ears and sent the elves into total agony, as she cast a Reave on the elf that had hurt her bondmate. The elves and Hawke recovered to see a blue and purple swirl surround Shepard and wisps of lighting come from her body as she cried out to the offending elf, "I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER". The unfortunate elf was in pain beyond measure as Hawke pleaded with Marethari, "we have to do something that elf is feeling like every nerve in her body is on fire". They listened to Shepard laugh manically as she controlled the flow of the Reave to cause the maximum and most enduring pain to the elf, who was in so much pain that she could no longer give any reaction, seeing no other recourse, Marethari struck the distracted Shepard with her staff, knocking her out, the effected elf fell on to the ground, unable to move

Marethari ordered that Liara and the refugee elf be taken to the healer for their wounds to be seen to, she then turned to the aggrivating elf and said, "your stupidity almost cost 2 people their lives, we will speak later on". She then turned her attention away from the elf when she heard Shepard betting back up, which was a bit of a surprise as the blow she gave Shepard should have been enough to keep her out for a while, but it was not Shepard who spoke, it was Andruil. The flow of pure Elvhan coming from Shepard's mouth let Marethari know that it was Andruil speaking to her, "you need not have worried about the your refugee, Keeper, I would have stopped the cherished one from killing her, but she needed to feel the one who harmed her Ma Vhenan suffer and make no mistake I also intended for her to suffer for what she did, but the debt has been repaid"

The next question that Marethari asked was, "is Shepard conscious?", Andruil answered, "no, I am in full control until she revives, which should be soon". Marethari had many questions to ask Andruil, but she kept them to the matter at hand, "do you have any insights into what had attacked the refugee's clan, my lady?" Andruil answered thoughtfully, "Baobhan Sith", Marethari was perplexed, "Baobhan Sith?, I have never heard of such creatures, were they creatures known to the Evanuris?" Andruil chuckled, "no, the Baobhan Sith were of Scottish origin, the Cherished ones origin, they were creatures that drank the blood of men and turned women into more of their kind, similar to what happened to your refugees clan". Marethari went pale at being told of the creatures, Andruil then continued, "however until your guest recovers and tell us more it is mere speculation who attacked her clan"


	63. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara recovers from her injury

Liara awoke on thin matress inside a tent feeling sore where the knife had struck her, she called out wanting to know what was going on, the Sabrae heal Yarlin told her, "rest now, your wound is being attended to", she then asked, hurriedly, "where's Shepard?, I must see Shepard, I have to let her know that I am alright". She was trying to get up, but Yarlin gently held her back, "please, your Ma Vhenan is with the Keeper right now, she will have been told of your condition, please rest for now". Liara with some relief and reluctance did exactly that, but her thoughts wondered to the event that led her to being in this condition, the distressed elf stabbing her with her knife, believing her to be who only knows what. Normally she would have been wearing armour that would have protected her, but she thought that she would not have need as she could cast a barrier to protect herself, but the speed of the attack had disproved that

Marethari was still talking to Andruil, "you called Shepard, cherished one, why?", Andruil asked in response, "what do you know of her?". Marethari answered, "I know that she is not of this world, that she travels the stars", Andruil smiled contemplately at the Keeper and replied, "but there is more, but before I tell you, can I have your solemn vow that you will speak of this to no other soul?" Marethari was being asked a favour by one of her goddesses, it felt like she being favoured, blessed, she answered with conviction, "I give you my vow, my lady". Andruil knew that Marethari was telling the truth and began to tell her, "years ago, before we were joined she did a great action that allowed me to be with my beloved after many centuries apart, the how and what she did you need not know for now, only that she did, she has no true full memory of it only a faint recollection and portions of memory I am slowly pouring into her"

It took Marethari quite a bit by surprise when Andruil told her that, that Shepard, despite having little recollection of it, had previously known Andruil and she listen to more of what Andruil had to say, "that, however, is far from the only reason I call her cherished one, from a distant world she may be, but in all of creation she is the closest person to being like me". This got Marethari curious, "how is that so", Andruil answered, "in many ways it cannot be expressed in words only in thought, but in ways that can be, she is a huntress of relentless passion, she has a passion for weaponry and the making of it, she was going down a very dark path before she met her beloved, she has committed terrible acts beyond imagination, but yet she is adored, but unlike me her adoration has been earned". It was taking Marethari by storm listening to this, but she needed to know more

"Terrible acts beyond imagination, you say, how so?", Marethari was eager, but also frightened to know, Andruil was reluctant to tell, but they were hardly the deepest secrets that Shepard had, so she tod Marethari, "she destroyed a star, obliterating a world of people and she has ended the existence of 3 whole races". Marethari lost all of her stoic composure, it was beyond compehension, it was incalculable, the scale of destruction was beyond her wildest thoughts, "SHE'S A MONSTER, NOT EVEN THE IMPERIUM WOULD COMMIT SUCH EVIL, HOW CAN THAT THING BE ADORED?", Andruil could understand Marethari's disgust and horror, but she knew that Marethari did not know the whole truth, "because she has saved far more than she destroyed, especially with ending 2 of these races, trust me when I tell you, Keeper, that one of those races was responsible for countless extinctions of peoples"

"The other race she was responsible for ending were nothing more than the thoughtless pawns of the first, ending them was a mercy, they stopped being a people long ago". Marethari then asked "you said she ended 3 races, what of the third?" Andruil started to become bitter, "she was not responsible, she wanted to grant them true freedom, but another, a being named Daro'Xen, a being that should have been an ally, used her to destroy the very beings she wanted to help". Marethari could not help but feel the anger in Andruil's voice and came to a revalating conclusion, "you're in love with her, aren't you?" Andruil was momentarily taken aback by the question, but confessed, "yes, yes I am, but not in the same way that I am with my beloved or she is with Liara, but I am in love with her, for despite of those terrible things, and trust me and anyone who truly knows her when they tell you, she has been a champion of the oppressed and has the kindest heart"

It was surprising for Marethari to hear one of the Evanuris speaking so highly of a human, not a shemlen of this world, perhaps, but a human none the less, but she had one more question for the goddess, "do you know what her world was truly like?" Andruil expression changed from anger to happiness then sadness, "yes, it was a wonder, imagine a world that seems magical, but does not possess it, for it is not needed, imagine a world of endless oceans, vast forests, countless forms of life, colours that would dazzle you, imagine a world of sapphire and emerald, now imagine that world now being a burnt out shell, that is what they had lost". Andruil went on, "I know what your thinking, what about the world she destroyed?, well that world was already doomed and those who lived there only settled out of spite, it was not their home and she regretted what she had to do, the ones who had already doomed that world and destroyed hers had no regret"

Andruil then went to tell stories of Shepard's bravery and kindness that were as astonishing as her acts of destruction,, when she suddenly stopped, "Shepard is coming conscious again, I will let her speak now". The confident voice of Andruil was now replaced by the confused and slurred voice of a slowly recovering Shepard, who asked, "is Liara alright, is that refugee?, I didn't mean to go that far, but she hurt my bondmate". Marethari noted that Shepard's first thought was not of herself, but of her bondmate and the refugee elf, this gave credence of what Andruil had told her about Shepard, that despite the catastrophic destruction she could cause, there a good person there, especially with the heavy tone of regret when she had spoken of what she did to the refugee elf

"I'll take you to see Liara", Marethari then told Shepard, as they left to go see the healer that was seeing to Liara's injuries, Marethari thought over what Andruil had told her about Shepard and how it matched up with what she had seen of her. She had seen a woman who had saved one of her own and protected her clan from a sudden Darkspawn attack, but she had also seen the woman's dark and ugly side, a beast who took great pleasure in the suffering of others, granted the person she made suffer did do a great wrong, but her retribution was truly terrifying as she laughed as she slowly tortured the poor elf. She fully understood the need for someone like Shepard to be constantly watched, be it by Liara, Hawke, Andruil or even if it had to be someone like herself, here was a woman of great ability who could snap and use these abilities to do the most terrible of acts

Shepard ran up to Liara's side and was about to give her a hug when she notice the recoering wound on Liara andecided that it would not be the greatest of ideas at the moment, so instead she gave her bondmate a gentle kiss and agonisedly apologised, "I am so sorry, ceart-leth, I shouldn't have let this happen". Liara looked at Shepard with concerned, but loving eyes, "it's not your fault, siame, she was a distressed woman, who had seen everyone she cared for be destroyed, she was out of her mind with stress and when she saw 2 strange beings, it all became too much for her". Shepard couldn't help but love Liara for being this way, a kind and forgiving woman, who understood the pain that refugee elven woman was going through, whereas she had wanted to hear that very same woman cry out in agony, she thanked all that she believed in that Liara believed in her


	64. Alienage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team go to Kirkwall's Alienage and Lowtown, the impact area of the eezo blast, but first a sad act must be performed

Shepard and Liara wondered about the elven refugee that had come to the Sabrae camp, how she was coming along after being put in Yarlin's care, Liara asked Marethari, "how is the refugee that came here, is she recovering?", Marethari answered, "I will ask the healer". Marethari then went to see Yarlin, who told her, "that young woman that came her, I don't know, but she has developed some abnormalities on her". Marethari looked at the refugee and noted that her skin was becoming pale and cracked and that they were extra's starting to appear on her body, she then signaled for Shepard and Liara, who were followed by Hawke and Merrill to come over. As they came over the young refugee awoke and after a moment of staring at Yarlin, she started to attack him, but he older man was able to subdue and put her back to sleep using a potion, "why would she do such a thing?* he asked bewildered

Shepard had a horrible feeling in her gut, but she hoped it wasn't the case, so she had Liara conduct an Omni-Tool scan of the young elf, Liara then conducted the scan, "oh, no, oh please goddess, no" she half whispered in horrified disbelief. Shepard asked her, "Liara, what's wrong?", Liara showed her scan results, "FUCK, not here, please, please, please, not here", Shepard cried out. Marethari and Yarlin, now badly worried, demanded to know what was going on. There would be no easy way to tell them, so they bit the bullet and Shepard told them with reluctance, "your refugee did not escape unscathed, the creatures who attacked her clan also got her before she managed to get away, conversion has taken longer than usual, but it has begun, she is becoming a Reaper's creature". There was stunned silence broken by Merrill's saddened little voice exhaling "creators, no"

Merrill then turned to Shepard, "please, you went through this, isn't there anything you can do?", "do, do what, what is going on, Merrill?", Marethari demanded to know. Merrill knew what was happening to her fellow elf and it was causing tears to come from her disheatened eyes, but she managed to say "Reaper's creatures were people turned into monsters and during their war Shepard was nearly turned into one of them" The air went tight as they all turned to Shepard and Marethari asked, "please, is there anything you can do?" Shepard was dreading what she was going to have to tell them, "she's too far gone, I'm sorry, it is only a matter of time, Merrill was panicking as she pleaded with Shepard, "but you were saved, please, you must be able to do something". Shepard tried to explain to her, "Merrill, the process was only beginning when my friends saved me and within half an hour I sealed up ready to go to a medical facility, her conversion has been for much longer"

Marethari had already known about Shepard's near conversion during the Reaper war from what Liara told her some time ago and she knew that despite being saved from being converted, Shepard still suffered from the side effects. Yarlin asked, "what is going to happen to her", Merrill started to truly cry, Hawke looked away and Liara went to Shepard's side as she started to tell the medic, "her skin will start to turn grey, tubing, bits of metal and lights will start to appear on her body, her personality will be totally eradicated and she will become a horrifying creature dedicated only to killing or making more of her own kind, please, before that happens end her suffering, give her rest". Yarlin was horrified at what Shepard had said, "you can't seriously be suggesting that we end her life, no, I won't do it", Merrill still crying begged the healer, "please, you have to, you can't let her suffer"

Yarlin still would not be moved on his stance, "I will not kill her, you might have given up, but I will heal her", Merrill tried again, "I have seen what they become, there is no coming back, please let her have the dignity of dying elven not being have to be put down as a rabid beast". The healer still stuck to his principles, "so we now resort to euthanising those we find difficult to treat?", Shepard tried to get through to the healer, "I know that it doesn't seem right, but if you wait until she is completely turned into a Baobhan Sith, you might not live long enough to regret it and many others might not either", Marethari also added, "I believe, lethallan, that, in this case, they are right, you heard her tale of fellow elven turning into monsters, don't let this happen to her". Reluctantly the healer eventually agreed and put the poor refugee out of her misery, for a moment the air was stilled

"I will find out the cause of this travesty and I will end it", vowed Shepard as the Sabrae prepared a pyre for the poor refugee elf, who came looking for shelter from those who destroyed her clan. The elven did not usual cremate their dead, but in this case it was agreed it would be for the best. After the cremation the team made their goodbyes for now and made their way back to Kirkwall, after going back to the ship to get some equipment that might be needed. Not much was said between the 5 of them, except for Andruil trying to bring comfort within Shepard, "you did the right thing, cherished one, you lifted the suffering from that poor girl", Shepard replied, "I know, but it still feels hollow". Liara, who could hear the exchange through the link came up to Shepard and slipped an arm into hers as they travelled back to the estate

Aveline was waiting for them when they got back to the estate, "Hawke, I am so glad you're.....", she got a surprise when she saw Shepard and Liara, "what are they doing back here", she asked in surprise, "sorting out the mess your Chantry has made", Shepard replied. Aveline went on to tell them of what happened, it was chaos, there was an explosion over the water near Low Town and the area and the Alienage was bathed in some kind of strange light, people have been panicking ever since, we had to corden off the area". Shepard put her hands to her face and decried, "uggghhh, those fucking fools, they detonated a small piece of the eezo they took from us hoping to create some biotics", Aveline frowned as she asked, "will they be able to?", Shepard replied, "probably a few, but there could be grave consequences for others who have not been turned"

They went the next day to the alienage to see what damage had been done to the area, miraclously they seemed to be no structrual damage to the area or to Low Town, but that didn't mean that they weren't other consequences. A couple of Templars tried to stop the group entering the alienage, "I am sorry, we can't let you in there, something strange been happening in there", when Cullen who was in charge spotted them. He was surprised to see Shepard and Liara, but he kept it to himself, for there was a more urgent matter to attend to, "I am so glad you have them 2 with you Sera Hawke, they have been a couple of elven children that have been displaying what appeared to Mage abilities, but when we tried to disrupt their abilities it was no use, we wondered if they could be potentially be biotics", Hawke turned to Shepard who confirmed that this could be the case

Although the vast majority of biotics start developing either while still in the womb or in early childhood, it was not unknown for those older to suddenly develop, an example would be Helena, who Shepard met on the Ctiadel in 2183. Helena was an elder woman born quite some before the discovery of eezo in 2148 and became a biotic as an adult after being exposed to eezo, the two children Cullen discribed were obviously not adults, but it seemed that they were older children, a boy called Sanur and a girl named Aduria. Cullen told them that the 2 children started to show displays of controlling gravity, well controlling would be too strong a word, having an effect, but being unstable would be far more accurate, Shepard and Liara reassurred Cullen that this is what happens when biotics first develop their abilities, they then asked to be taken to see the children

CODEX ENTRY

BIO AMPS

Bio Amps are minute devices that non Asari biotics require to safely control the flow of eezo in their systems, the amp is placed on the brain stem. This was done by placing the amp in an amp port which was surgically implanted below the back of the skull, but since wide developments into nanotechnology were during and more especially after the Reaper War, this is no longer needed. The amp can now be flash forged by an Omni-Tool and injected directly into the body after it is assertained what type of amp would be suitable, Shepard herself now has one of these Bio Amps


	65. Sanur and Aduria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Liara are taken to see the 2 children

Cullen took the group past the corden into the alienage to meet with the parents of the elven children, "Ser's, Sera's, allow me to introduce Sera's Shepard and T'Soni", the pair were known in Kirkwall and in the alienage as were Hawke and Merrill who accompanied them. The 2 sets of parents welcomed them all and asked, "our children, we never knew they had magic in them, what's going to happen to them?", the elven parents were naturally worried for their offspring. Shepard answered them, "your children don't have magic, they would have developed biotics, allow me to demonstrate. Shepard now glowed blue and used a Lift to levitate a nearby box, she turned to Cullen, "if you will, try to disrupt", Cullen knew what the result would be, but he obliged with Cleanse, Holy Smite, Silence, Spell Purge and Wrath of Heaven and other than flashes of light from his sword, there was no effect

Aduria's mother had noticed that the Templar's abilities had the exact same lack of effect on her daughter and with reservations she asked, "how can this be, that the Templars can't do anything?", Shepard understood that she was worried for her daughter and did not understand what happening to Aduria, so she went to explain, "as I have said it is biotics not magic, Templar abilities work on the principle of closing the door to what you call the Fade where most magical ability comes from, biotics have no Fade connection, but instead to the energy of what makes reality". Shepard then offered the elven parents, "if you wish, my bondmate and I can train your children in how to properly control their new abilities", there was some discussion between the parents then Sanur's mother asked, "will my son have to go to the Circle?" Shepard felt uneasy about the mere mention about that place

Shepard keeping a pleasant smile answered, "as I said it is not magic, so therefore it would not be appropriate", Sanur's mother then wanted to know when could they begin, Shepard told them that they would need to see the children first. The children were brought to them and Shepard activated her Omni-Tool to scan them, "first I am going to give them something to control the flow of eezo in them". She then injected Bio Amp nanites into them and then asked them, "is that better?", they both nodded. Shepard then turned to Cullen, "have there been any others like them?" Cullen answered, "yes another 3 in Low Town, 2 human children and a Dwarven girl" This was highly unusual in the extreme for there to be so many biotics developing in this way, there had only ever been a mere handful over the past 40 years out of the millions of biotics that had developed

This could only have happened when there was a heavy eezo fallout, which meant that there was going to be a high cost to be paid for those new biotics and any potential pregnancies that may result in biotic births, it meant potential still births, children not living much past their infancy or people developing AEND. Shepard kept this to the back burner for now, as they were the 2 elven children in front of her to contend with, she then turned to them, "I am now going to teach you the first steps in every biotics first lesson, how to create a barrier and don't worry if you don't get it right at first". It was more of a test to see if the Bio Amp nanites had kicked in than an actual lesson, Shepard then told the children, "try to focus and follow what I and Liara are doing, the children watched the movements of Liara and Shepard as they brought up their Barriers

The children then tried to copy what they had seen and were only partially successful, but it had meant that the Bio Amps had fully intergrated into their systems, which was a huge relief. Considering it was the first time that they were learning to control their abilities the 2 children actually did considerably well and considering they were from a people that had no history of biotics it was remarkable. "Well done", Liara congratulated the 2 children on their first lesson, Sanur replied, "but we couldn't do it like you could", Liara, who could remember her own failings when she was first being taught could understand the boy's frustrations, looked at him and told him, "hardly anybody gets it right on their first attempt, it takes a lot of practice, so don't worry you did well for your first attempt", the boy was still disapointed in himself, but he thanked Liara

Shepard then went to speak to the parents of the 2 children, "unlike mages you won't have to worry have to worry about demons in their dreams, biotics dream the same way as other non mages", the relief on the elven parents faces was clear to see, but Shepard had more to tell them, "however, you will notice that they will eat like demons, biotics need to eat about half as much more than non biotics". Aduria's mother then asked, "how long does being a biotic last?", Shepard answered, "it's lifelong", Sanur's father, worried over his son, then asked, "is there any side effects?", Shepard answered, "if they push themselves too hard, they can develop migraines and nosebleeds". In the past, there had been more side affects that biotics potentially could have to endure, but the vast majority of them had been mitigated thanks to research into biotics

The parents asked about future lessons and Shepard informed that she would be happy to provide them as long as they agreed to them and arrangements could be met and for that she would have to talk with Cullen. The group went over to Cullen and Shepard asked in a not too friendly manner, "who was the bonehead that thought it would be good idea to detonate 5 pounds of eezo near a residental area?" Cullen didn't exactly appreciate the aggressive tone that Shepard used to ask him and she answered equally aggressively, "it was the Grand Cleric and the Knight Commander, they wanted to experiment with the star element before they went ahead with their greater plan". Shepard could fathom the stupidity of Elthina and Meredith for thinking that detonating such an element would be a good idea, it was only with pure luck that half of Low Town wasn't levelled

"I'll arrange a meeting with the Grand Cleric and the Knight Commander at the Chantry", Cullen told Shepard, who responded by telling him, "oh, I look forward to it". Andruil was not so keen on the idea, "Shona, if they somehow suspect that you are not alone, so to say, this could make your meeting rather awkward to say the very least", Shepard asked Andruil, "could they be able to detect you?" Andruil replied, "normally, no, but a wrong word, phrase or gesture could raise their suspicions, so please be careful, Ma Vhenan", to the outside world the internal dialogue between Shepard and Andruil merely looked like Shepard was deep in thought and Cullen startled her when he asked, "are you alright", she replied quite quickly, "yes, I was just thinking to myself, that's all". Cullen raised an eyebrow at her, Shepard anc Andruil knew that they would have to be careful

When the group and Cullen left, a bald elven mage stepped out of the shadows and approached the parents of Sanur and Aduria, "you are wise to take up her offer to instruct your children in their new arts". The mage had been watching Shepard ever since the shambles with Kelly and still wanted to know about her, he had more or less disappeared since leaving the Lavellan until he reached Kirkwall, where he was taken in by sympathisers in the alienage. Aduria's father asked him, "is what she and her blue partner do, magic?", the mage answered evenly, "no, but it is very close, they cannot enter the Fade at will or attract spirits or summon a blizzard like a mage can, but they have abilities that even the most powerful mage would kill to have". This gave the parents of the 2 children comfort as well as cause for concern as they thought about what the mage had told them


	66. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council and Normandy crew discuss Shepard's condition and the Chantry tells them of other complications

"SHE'S DONE WHAT?" roared Sparatus as he heard what Tevos told him about what Shepard had agreed to let happen to her, Osoba and Esheel were equally stunned. Tevos had told them about Andruil and it had caused pandemonium within the Council with Esheel asking, "what do we know about this entity Spectre Shepard has agreed to share her body with?", Tevos replied "it claims it was once proclaimed as a hunting goddess for a species called elves", that got Osoba's attention, "elves, the creatures from our mythology?" Tevos replied, "yes, but they are no longer creatues of myth, they are very real and they live on a multi species world along with a newly discovered type of humanity", Tevos then handed detailed files obtained from Shepard and Hackett on the various sentinent races that lived on Thedas, showing images taken from Shepard's armour cam

Ashley had informed Garrus, Tali and Wrex of what had happened to Shepard with Garrus, not being overly thrilled, "please tell me you're kidding, right?" Ashley looking somewhat dejected, shook her head and replied, "no, she really has let some entity share her body", Tali, whose voice shook as she asked, "w,w,why would she do such a thing?" Tali was greatly concerned for her friends safety and sanity and had been since the end of the war and was extremely worried about what had caused her to take such action, Ashley answered her, "Shepard felt that she needed a stablising presence within her and one that could protect her from the demons trying to possess her". "BULLSHIT", bellowed the large Krogan, "Liara is more than capable of doing that, something else must being pressuriing her", Ashley wished she didn't have to say what she had to say, "she tried to kill Liara"

"I don't think I quite heard you there, you said Shepard tried to kill Liara?", Garrus asked in very questioning manner, Ashley was hardly believing the words coming out of her own mouth, "I did say that, she did try Liara". Garrus leaned forward and looked straight at Ashley, "you better start at the beginning", Ashley told them the whole story about their journey to save a young boy in the Fade and watched as they all looked at her in disbelief until Wrex burst out laughing, "oh, you really got us going there, Ash". Ashley just looked grimfaced while the others laughed and lamented, "no, I am afraid it is all true and there is more", "what else could there be?", Garrus asked, becoming more serious. What Ashley had to tell them was going to rock them, "the entity she has within is called Andruil, but she is now bound eternally to another entity called Mythal"

The Chantry was only a short distance from the Hawke estate as Shepard and Liara went to meet Elthina and Meredith about what had happened in Low Town. The meeting had been arranged by Cullen and he was there when the pair arrived, Elthina greeted them as they walked through the doors, "welcome, admiral, doctor, I am surprised to see you here considering that your peoples abruptly left". An Alliance was still actually in their star system as was an Asari contingent that joined them and would be for quite some time, Shepard subtly let her know, "oh, they're still around". Elthina knew what that meant as she took the group to a room in the upper level, they all sat down around a large table and Elthina began, "I understand that you have seen the children in the alienage, the ones who have newly developed abilities, similar to your own"

Shepard was there to hopefully secure the ability for herself and Liara to train not only the 2 elven children, but the others who had developed signs of biotic potential, "yes, and we know that some idiot detonated 5 pounds of the eezo that was stolen from us", she watched for signs of guilt among the Chantry congregation at the table and found plenty of them. Meredith tried to defend the Chantry's decision, "yes, we did detonate the eezo, but we detonated it on boats on the waterways near Low Town and the Alienage, we don't have flight never mind orbital capabilities to spread the fallout". Shepard was furious at the casual nature of Meredith's response, "have you any idea what you could have caused?, you could have easily wiped out half of the lower end of your city, casualties could have been in the thousands, it's only by some miracle that did not happen"

"Please tell me that you have no more plans to carry on with this insanity", Shepard was hoping that what had happened with the alienage would have served as ome kind of warning, but alas she was to be disappointed when Elthina answered, "we have sent portions of what you call eezo with instructions to other Chantries and we have secured another amount of eezo". Shepard waved off the initial shock of they being so stupid as to do what they did to ask, "how did you acquire this new source?" Elthina looked please with herself as she stated "we found another crashed ship in the Hissing Wastes, much larger than the 2 before and we took a portion from its hold, but we also found rows of bodies in glass containers, some we took for study, they were all gray skinned and had metal parts", she looked less pleased when she went on, "some of them awoke and escaped us"

"BY THE GODDESS", Liara blurted out as she realised to what Elthina was referring to and to which Shepard added, "and I see that the bodies weren't the only thing to escaped you". Elthina stayed quiet, but Meredith took umbridge at the implication, "what do you mean by that?", she demanded, Shepard answered, "by the sound of things, you took bodies from a Reaper Processor ship". Elthina not quite processing what was being referred to asked, "Processor ship?", it was Liara who replied, "during the war the Reapers would take hordes of prisoners onto these ships and convert them into Reaper creatures with some of the said creatures being able to make more on their own", Shepard then added, "now I understand where the Baobhan Sith have came from". "Baobhan Sith?", Cullen enquired, Shepard had her head in her hands, "Reaperised elves"

The colour went out of Elthina's face when she heard that, but was competent enough to enquire, "why do you call them that?", Shepard remember what happened with the elven refugee at the Sabrae camp just wanted to strangle her, but she kept her calm, "the Baobhan Sith were female vampires, male victims they would feast upon and female victims they would convert into more of their kind and it has been only been female elves that have been converted". Meredith then went to tell them of the incident at Val Royeaux, "one of the ones that we awoken still looked half human when we brought her out, it's reported she begged to be killed, but the cleric refused, the creature fully converted and killed the cleric by launching strange coils and giving out a fearful screech". Shepard gripped her seat tight and had a look of sheer terror on her face

Liara went over to her bondmate, who had a far away look on her as her body started to shake with fear as her fingernails dug into the armrests of her chair, "siame, calm down, you're safe here", Andruil was calming her down from within, significantly keeping her balanced and still, instead of going into full blown panic. Cullen had seen fear on soldiers faces before, but nothing like this, "what's wrong with her?", Liara momentarily closed her eyes, "what you have just described is a Provocateur, she was very nearly converted into one during the war, but we managed to stop the process, they tried several more times during the war and nearly succeeded at getting to her each time, your cleric may have made a mistake that may cost thousands their lives and maybe the origin of the creation of the Baobhan Sith". The atmosphere within the room darkened as they contemplated what they had been told


	67. New Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Liara begin training the children

The situation that they were now in was starting to sink in to the Chantry contingent, their mistake of waking the contained bodies could cost them dear, Shepard agreed that she and Liara would help with the problem as long it would be her and Liara that would train the new Thedasian biotics, at first there was some reservations until it was pointed out that training biotics was different than training mages and no one on Thedas had any prior experience. Meredith was about to point out their experiments with Red Sand when she remembered the disasterous results, Elthina said that they could train at the old Qunari compound at the Docks under Templar supervision, Shepard protested this, "I will not be running a concentration camp, I told their parents that they would not be treated as Mages", Elthina replied and you wont be and they are free to go home each day, but the compound is our property"

In addition to Sanur and Aduria, the pair would be instructing a human boy, Penan, a human girl, Conielia and a Dwarven girl, Elidith, they were all accompanied by their parents for their induction. The mother of the human girl noticed the Dwarven girl and asked, "why is a Dwarf here?, they can't do magic", she was soon corrected, "that's because what we do isn't magic, magic uses a connection to other realms, we do not, we attune ourselves to use the eezo in our bodies to connect to the very energy that makes our reality". She then quickly injected the new students with their Bio Amp nanites, "I have put something into the 3 of you that help you to control the flow of eezo within you". The Dwarf girl's father was puzzled, "eezo?", Shepard knew this question would come up and she would have to explain what it was and how it related to their children's new abilities

"Eezo is short for Element Zero, it comes from when material is touched by the impact of a star going supernova or in other words dying, people who come into contact with this material or are exposed to the radius of this material exploding can become biotic, normally this happens when a child is still in the womb or is very young, you're children are a rare exception". The dwarven father then asked, "how did you become biotic?", "I, like my partner was born this way, she answered" . She then turned to the students, "although it is too early just now, at a later date we assess at what level you are at and how to procede from there, but for now we will concentrate on the basics, of how to control the flow the energy in your bodies, what foods you should eat, how to use your abilities responsibly, keeping your bodies in good condition and for now the initial skills that every biotic first learns

Liara took over from Shepard at the moment, "the very first skill is how to project a Barrier, we showed Sanur and Aduria the basics on how to deploy this skill, so the rest of you try to focus and watch as to what we do". The children watched to what Liara and Shepard were doing when they errected their Barriers and tried to copy what they had seen, to very limited success, only Sanur and Aduria were a little more than adequate as they been previously be instructed in the alienage. They sighs of frustration coming from the children as they struggled to maintain their Barriers, Liara comforted the children on their frustrations, "don't worry, no one gets it right the first few times, it takes practice". They spent the rest of the day's session learning more about the basics of element zero and dark energy, they didn't go too deep as they wanted the children to understand

After the session, Cullen came over to Shepard, "that was a bit short only about a couple of hours", Shepard's first lessons in biotics were also short when she took them a over quarter of a century earler, "yes, the first lessons are always short, they are unused to handling that type of energy and we have to take baby steps until they learn to handle the flow more easily otherwise they could do damage to themselves". Cullen became concerned when he heard that, "damage, what sort of damage?", Shepard answered, "if they push themselves too far, it can cause nosebleeds for example because of pressure on the brain, this is why I told the kids to practice working on their barriers sparringly". Cullen saw the connection between power and the use of it in what Shepard had just told him and in that he also saw a conection between biotics, mages and templars

The discussion between Wrex, Tali and Garrus over what to do with Shepard had become heated, "we can't just make decisions for her, she knows her own mind", Tali tried to reason, Garrus was not so sure, but we was willing to entertain the idea, "perhaps she does, Tali, but we need to know a lot more about what she has gotten herself into". Wrex was in no mood for reasoning, "no, we don't, we rip that thing out of Shepard", Garrus was half thinking about doing the exact same thing, but there was just one problem, "that's all well and good, Wrex, but it's not just something you can rip out and we have to keep in mind that she actually did volunteer for it to happen to her". Wrex listened to his friend, but rejected the idea out of hand, "Garrus, I think you done one too many calibrations, something must have happened to Shepard for her to allow that to happen"

Trust was something that came hard to Krogans and to Wrex in particularly, yes, they had to be put down for what they did during the Krogan Rebellions, but not to be continually kept being put down for the next almost 1500 years, yes, Wrex could understand why the galaxy wanted them demilitarised, but the Genophage? That was too much and it's continued used of it over the centuries had caused the Krogan to mistrust others, that was until Wrex met Shepard and all that she did during the war to bring about the Genophage cure, bringing hope back to people that had forgotten what the word had meant. That was not something that a people like the Krogan forget and it was especially something that Wrex would never forget, his friend had helped bring his people back from the brink, now he would help his friend and learn the truth of what had befallen her

"So your people don't believe in the Maker?", Cullen suddenly asked Shepard, who replied, "no, my people have many different beliefs, however our biggest religion, Christianity and it's biggest denomination, Roman Catholicism has many parallels with your Andrastianism, you have a Devine elected by a conclave of Grand Clerics, we have a Pope elected by a college of cardinals. She went on to make comparisons, "both prophets were betrayed by someone close to them and executed by the state, your Chant of Light is our Beatitudes", she gave an example of one of them, "blessed are they who hunger and thirst to see right prevail, for they shall be satisfied", Cullen immediately replied with, "blessed are they stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter", he smiled as he went on to say, "so our beliefs are not so different after all"

Shepard felt good that at least she had something, at least basically, in common with the man responsible for guarding the students while they were in training. They had a friendly relationship with each other, but she knew that would change in an instant should he ever learn the truth about her. If he were to learn about Andruil sharing her body he would waste no time in drawing out his sword and try to kill Shepard as a possessed being, which would likely lead to his own death and Shepard didn't want that, she felt a sort of kinship with the young Templar that came from being soldiers, both had seen the worst that sentient life could produce and both were steadfast in their devotion to what they believed, but they differed in one viewpoint, Shepard saw the Circles as an injustice while Cullen saw them as a necessary evil, although his viewpoint on this was starting to wane


	68. Denarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybodies favourite Tevinter

Hawke had went to see Fenris at the delapitated manor house he was squatting at, "I see you have kept this place in it's classical manner", she quipped with a smile, "and I have noticed that you have some old friends back at the estate", he quipped back, "but that is not why I called you here, I received a letter from my sister, Varania, she says she wants to meet at the Hanged Man". Hawke knew that Fenris suspected something amiss, "you think this is a trap", Fenris scowled as he voiced his suspicions, "yes, I do, Hadriana said that my sister was one of Denarius's servants, so I suspect he isn't far behind", he then pleaded, "come with me, Hawke". Hawke had been with him up until this point and she wasn't going to back out now, "I'll come with you, but let me bring Isabela and Shepard", Fenris still had a dislike of Shepard, but he had a respect of her ability

They entered the Low Town tavern, which was basically a constructed cave with shoddy wooden furnisher, Shepard had been in pisshole bars before, but this beat all, she had been in it before and it was primitive even compared to the rest of Kirkwall. Fenris saw Varania sat a table and said out in her name in awed surprise, Varania looked up at him with a look of sadness and said, "hello, Leto". He asked, "why do you call me that?", she answered, "it was the name Mother called you", it was then Hawke noticed that something was very wrong, "Fenris, we have to get out of here", it was then that Denerius with horde of guards came down the steps leadinb to some back rooms". He had a smug, satisfied look of someone who thought he couldn't be touched, "ah, my little Fenris, it is so good to see you, you have come back to me at last", he then spotted Hawke, "and this must be your new mistress"

"My, my, he is quite talented, isn't he, my dear?", Denerius asked Hawke with a mocking grin, Fenris snapped, "shut your filthy mouth, Denerius", Denerius then spoke as if he was talking to a disobedient child, "the word, you're looking for is master". He then spotted Shepard, "oh, what do we have here?", he like the other Tevinter magisters had been informed about Shepard and her unique abilities and now he was looking at her and like all the others wanted her and went to touch her. Shepard went to swipe his hand away as he tried to touch her face, "keep your fucking hands off me or I wiil tear your arms off", he had heard what happened with the magister during the Qunari reserrection and wisely backed off, but not without making a stinging comment, "my, you have spirit, I wonder how long you'll have that same spirit, when you belong to me"

He then turned to Fenris, "if you allow me to take her, then I will no longer claim you and you can be reunited with your sister", Shepard added, "don't even think about it or you'll end up like him". Fenris mused, "yes, I will, won't I?", then he replied to Denerius's offer, "I got a better one, you walk out and leave and you get to keep your life", Denerius mockingly sighed, "how disappointing". He then retreated as his guards attacked the quartet. Isabela deftly used her twin blades to cut through an axeman who swung straight at her head, the heavy axe being more of a hinderance compared to Isabela's more flexible twin blades, Fenris used his great sword like a scythe cutting his assailant as if they were wheat, Hawke used her staff to fire spirit bolt and Shepard used Pulls to pick up Denerius guards then Throws to send them full force into their comrades

Denerius noticing that his guards were getting trounced, up the ante by summoning Shades and Corpses to aid against the quartet, which they did, but one thing was very noticible, the summoned demons all seemed to be making a beeline towards Shepard and they were being highly aggressive. This was no attempt at possession or mindless aggression, which demons when in the physical realm were known for, this was a concentrated effort to get at Shepard or to be more accurate Andruil, as she noted that they were minions of one of her enemies in the Fade. "Please, cherished one, let me fight this", Andruil pleaded and Shepard gladly agreed and Andruil took control of Shepard's body once more, an forceful smile came across Shepard's face as Andruil powered up a warp to fire at a group of Shades, that were soon disintergrating as they swirled back into the ground

"YOU WILL ALL BE MY PREY" cried out Andruil as she open up Shepard's Cryo Blast and used her Lash as a whip in combination to attack the Corpses and Shades, some of whom managed somehow to get through to her to strike at Shepard's body with double axe handle blows. Shepard's body struggled with the blows, but Andruil was able to repair the damage as the others came to her aid, she then continued to strike out at the summoned demons as Denerius himself joined the fray, he struck out with a Fade Blast that nanage to knock the quartet down for a moment. Andruil smiled as she got back up, "poor deluded Tevinter, you should have left while you had the chance, now you never will", and hit him with a Throw that flung into pillar almost snapping his spine, he then found himself being picked up a single arm, only it was Fenris who raised him off the ground

The physical fight that just took place was relatively easy, the guards where used to beaten down slaves and not prepared for those who had known what fighting constant just to survive was, the summoned demons had no real strategy other than target Andruil and Denerius believed him superior and believed that Fenris would simply obey him as he did when Denerius came for him on Sehron. This time Fenris would not be so obedient, "YOU ARE NO LONGER MY MASTER", he snarled as he finished Denerius off, now would come a much tougher battle. Fenris saw his sister Varania, cowering and furious shouted out, "you set me up", she in panic cried out, "he was going to make me a magister", Fenris was enraged, "you were going to sell out your own brother to become a magister?" Varania then told him, "when you won the Lyrium markings, you also won a boon"

Fenris demanded what his sister meant, Varania then informed, "you fought to get those markings and the boon you won was the have mother and me freed, but I think you won the greater prize, freedom was no boon". He could not take in what he was being told, but he knew it was the truth, he had fought the win the markings he so cursed and now his own sister tried to betray him so that she could become the one thing he hated the most. "I would have given you anything", she tried to defend herself, "we were left with nothing, this was my only hope", Fenris angrly retorted and "now you have no hope at all", as he visciously grabbed her. Shepard knew what was actually behing Varania's betrayal and had to intervene, she went up to Fenris, "stop, before you do something you'll regret", he retorted, "why, what is she to me?", Shepard simply replied, "your sister and a slave"

"Slave, how can she still be a slave, what would you know of it" Fenris demanded as he held his grip on his sister, Shepard had seen many Varania's in her career, people so broken that they still feel themselves worthless even after the leash has been taken away and become so desperate to prove themselves, even to those who once abused them. Shepard gently answered Fenris, "look at her, I have seen this many times, this wasn't out of malice, that bastard still had a grip on her, she would have done anything he asked, no matter the cost", Fenris looked at the pitiful look of his sister and knew that Shepard was right, he let her go and told her to get out, they were more words between them before she left, he then turned to the others, "magic, it's been a curse and now I find that I willed it upon myself", Hawke tried to comfort him, but he lamented, "and now I find mabes among my only friends"


	69. Squeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team see their first Baobhan Sith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos

They exited the Hanged Man and Fenris began to discuss with the others what had just transpired inside when they heard a high pitched squeal coming from a nearby alley, they ran to investigate and what they discovered stunned them. They saw the body of a man that had been cut wide open and kneeling over it was an ash grey skinned monstrousity, it was clearly a former female elf, it still had it's ears and lithe frame, but it now had 2 thick tubes on each leg running from the top to just above the knee, 3 large green lights on each side of it's torso, sharpen talons as nails, sickly green electronic eyes and an electronic green mockery of Vallasin. It was a sight that sickened Fenris, "what is that thing?", the creature looked up to see the quartet and as it did it spotted one amongst the quartet and quickly raised itself from the body of it's victim and gave out a squeal that effected Shepard

They watched Shepard drop to her knees, grasping both sides of her head in her hands, screaming, "THAT THING IS IN MY FUCKING HEAD", the creature focused all of it's attention on Shepard as it transformed it's talons on it's left hand into needles. It kept it's focused stare on Shepard as it is said in it's squealing voice, "at long last, sister, you will join us", it was a type of phrase that Shepard hadn't heard in 3 years and could go without hearing it, there was now no doubt what the origin of the Baobhan Sith was, but how was still a mystery, but that was a question for another time. Fenris readied his great sword, "Hawke, what does it mean calling Shepard, sister?", Hawke was getting to set cast a spell on the mutated creature as she had a horrible feeling in her gut as she saw the panicked state Shepard was now in as Isabela tried to get Shepard out of her stupor

Liara could feel Shepard's panic through the link, "please siame, you have to snap out of it", several attacks and near conversions by Provocateurs during the war had taken it's mental toll on Shepard and now after 3 years of thinking the danger was past and now seeing this had finally seemed to have broken Shepard. Liara could also feel Andruil trying to rally the near stupified Shepard, through the link she pleaded to Andruil, "please do what you must, don't let that thing take her", Andruil reassurred Liara, "don't worry, dearest one, it will not take her", and for the second time that day Andruil took control of Shepard's body. Isabella tried to defend Shepard with her twin blades as it leapt towards them, but the creature's talons on it's right hand swipe at her hands causing her to flinch and lose her usually exceptional balance and crash on to the ground

"Oh, damn, I've seemed to have miss my step", Isabela half joked as she painfully picked herself back off the ground, Hawke fired a Spirit Bolt at the creature, which errected a kinetic shield that deflected the shot. The Baobhan Sith then summoned 3 Biotic Orbs that spun around it's waste as it stalked the 3 Thedasians defending Shepard, it moved in closer to the trio, watching their every step as they readied themselves to fight off the creature. It suddenly launched it's orbs at the trio, who each had to move quickly to get out of the way, it was then that Andruil made a discovery based on what she could get from Shepard's memories, this creature was not a natural biotic, it's biotic potential had been put there almost as if it were a sandtripper using Red Sand to get temporary biotic ability, unfortunately in this case it was unlikely to be only temporary

To a non biotic, the power coming from a natural biotic and an unnatural biotic looked pretty much the same, but a natural biotic could always tell, there was always a type of anomaly to an unnatural biotic, almost if it were a child handling it's parent's work tools, it would have the basic knowledge of what to do with them, but never the mastery. Fenris swung his great sword at the creature, which retaliated by sending an electrical blast, that unlike the orbs did not miss, Fenris cried out in agony as the electricity coursed through his body, the only time he could remember being in more pain was when Denerius put the Lyrium markings on him. The creature was then blasted by a Warp coming from Andruil that staggered it before it could finish off Fenris, "so good of you to rejoin us", quipped Isabela as she readied her twin blades to strike at the creature

Hawke knew that it wasn't Shepard that launched the Warp, that it was actually Andruil, but she kept quiet about it for very obvious reasons, Isabela managed to get in a few Explosive Strikes, keeping the creature staggered until she got knocked back down by a hit by the creatures hand. Hawke used her staff to fire a few shots at the Baobhan Sith, a few hit until the creature made a massive leap and landed on top of her, pinning her on to the ground, readying itself to use it's talons when it was knocked off by a Throw from Andruil. Andruil called out, "we have to combine our abilities to finish it before it can regenerate", the others wasted no time in preparing to use their talents in combination to finish the unfortunate creature. Fenris had now somewhat recovered from the effects of the creatures attack on him and was now going to add his own abilities

Andruil powered up an Annihilation Field and got within range of the creature, she then signalled for Hawke to act, which Hawke obliged by firing another Spirit Bolt catching the creature in combo explosion, severely weakening it. Fenris and Isabela wasted no opportunity to use their blades to finally finish off the Baobhan Sith, the fight was soon over as the creature collapsed on the ground dead. Shepard now back in control of her body, slid back down on to the ground, rocking her body back and forth, hugging and looking oiut into the middle distance in absolute fear. Isabela and Fenris demanded to know what was going on, "Hawke, what was that creature?", Isabela wanted to know, Hawke was trying to comfort Shepard, "I think that was a Baobhan Sith, it's a corrupted female elf", Isabela looked at the creature in horror, "THAT WAS AN ELF?"

Hawke looked at the creature with pity for she knew how it was created, "yes, this poor woman was once an elf", she now started to feel sick as she now knew what fate awaited the poor refugee elf at the Sabrae camp and that they were more of these creatures out there. Fenris needed to know, referring to Shepard, "it called her, sister, and at long last she would join them, what did it mean?" Hawke didn't want to answer, "I have to deal with this first", Fenris wouldn't wait for answers, so he demanded answers from Shepard, who now was almost catatonic, Andruil was keeping her in this state to prevent a full mental collapse. Fenris kept questioning her, but she remained unresponsive and his patience eventually grew short, not that it was long to begin with, and grabbed and struck her face with the back of his hand so hard that she fully collapsed on to the ground

"ANIMAL", cried out a voice in fury that was rapidly approaching them, they had seen what Fenris had done to Shepard and Fenris soon found himself flung against a wall by a powerful Throw by the owner of the voice, Liara. She saw her siame half lying on the ground looking up at her with a look that tore at Liara's heart, it was evident that only Andruil's encouragement was keeping any semblance of stability within Shepard, Liara could feel Andruil's presence through the link and was very thankful. Following Liara was Merrill, Hawke could not let her see the horror that was on the ground, "please, Merrill, don't look", she pleaded, but it was too late, Merrill had seen the Baobhan Sith, "oh no, please Creators, don't let it be true", Merrill sobbed out as Hawke came to hug her. The commotion by now had alert the City Guard, who had came to investigated


	70. The Ghost Haunting Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara explains to the others Shepard's near breakdown

The guardsmen saw the 2 dead bodies, one of the shredded human male and the other they could not fathom, "what is that thing?" the guard sargeant asked in shock, he then turned to one of his subordinates, "go, get the guard captain". The squad waited for Aveline to arrive, when she did she asked her guardsmen what was going on, they pointed her in the direction of the bodies, she took at cursory look at the human male then looked hard at the second body and asked Hawke in controlled shock, "what was that thing?" Hawke answered still holding a horrified Merrill, "a Baobhan Sith, it was once an elven woman". "That was an elf, how?", Aveline was keeping a professional stance, but it was clear to see that she was flabbergasted underneath it and she was now faced by another problem as a crowd had started to gather around the scene of the battle

There was murmurs from the crowd as they watched the aftermath of the fight that had taken place, 2 dead bodies, one human male and the other, several of the elven members of the crowd were calling out, "it looks like one of the people", "what happened to her?", an elven male picking himself off the ground and a human female on the ground in the arms of a blue skinned female. Shepard was crying into the shoulder of Liara, "it was in my head, it was in my head", Shepard was not crying like an adult looking for comfort from her partner, but as a child looking for protection from it's mother. Liara thanked the goddess for Andruil for stopping a near disaster from turning into a complete catastrophe by nullifying as much as possible the creatures effect on Shepard's psyche, but she now vowed to near leave Shepard's side as she looked at her near broken siame

They were questions that would need to be answered, but Aveline noticing the state Shepard was in knew it was not the best time to ask her for answers, so she encouraged Liara and Hawke to take her back to the estate. Shepard slowly got back off the grounc with Liara's encouragement. Liara had never seen her siame like this, but knew it was a long time in coming, no one, no matter who they are could possibly go through what she had in their adult lives without mental damage and only Andruil's presence was preventing the breakdown. Shepard silently agreed to follow Liara and the others back to the estate, when they got back Hawke told Liara to put Shepard to bed to let her sleep off the day's traumatic events, Liara stayed with Shepard until she finally fell asleep, she then left Shepard to rest and went back to the others who were waiting in the main room

Isabela was still curious as to why the creature called Shepard sister, "what was that all about, that creature calling Shepard, sister?", Liara was completely sure, but she answered as best she could, "I don't how or why, but the Baobhan Sith you faced today was probably created by another Baobhan Sith, but they original ones would have been created by a creature called a Provocateur, how this is possible, as I have said, I cannot fully be certain, but I can be certain on the origin". Isabela reacted in shock, "you mean they are more of those things?", Liara hated the fact that this world was tainted by the Reapers from the beyond the grave, the Reapers, the Catalyst and the vast majority of their creatures were all killed when the Red Wave spread through out the galaxy, but a few, as in a few million had somehow survived, it was a very low number that survived in comparison

The question as to why the creature called Shepard sister still had to be answered, "during the war, as I have said before, the Reapers made troops out of twisting capitives and some of them were able to reproduce themselves on the field by injecting a poison into those they encountered, one of these were the Provocateurs, they would seek out human female Sentinels to turn into their own". Liara took a short pause as she want to be calm as she continued, "you know that Shona was nearly turned into one and had to be sent to a special facility to stop the process, we thought that all of the poison had taken out, but we were wrong, some of it remained and it still does, they made further attempts during the war to convert her and each time she said that they were in her head and each time they called her sister and told her it was time for her to join them"

"She managed to fight off the effect they had on her psyche each time, but to be someone who is usually considerably assured to be so vunerable has taken it's toll, in addition to the other things that had happened to her, I fear that without support she would have been completely broken by now". Hawke knew exactly of whom that support also now included, but she couldn't say who in front of Isabela or Aveline, she listen on to what Liara had to say, "for why female elves are getting targeted for conversion, I cannot say other than only female human Sentinels were targeted for conversion by these creatures". Aveline was repulsed but still curious, "you said that the Reapers took capitives and twisted them into creatures, how many types were there?" Liara replied, "for most races only one type of creature was made out of each one, but for humanity it was several"

"But why target her people so intently", Aveline wanted to know why the elf boned were so targeted, Liara told them of how the fight against the Reapers began, "3 years before the war, Shepard managed to uncover the fact of the Reapers existence and was instrumental in destroying their vanguard before it could summon the rest of the Reapers to begin their harvest, of course it was only a delay and Shepard knew it". Liara came from a society that saw the council as a force for galatic unity, but her time with Shepard had sullied her opinion on the decrepit organisation, "she kept telling them of the impending invasion, but her claims were totally dismissed every time and when they finally did invade, the galaxy was totally unprepared". Liara, like most people in the galaxy only tolerated the continued existence of the council out of the need for order

The fear of being turned into such creatures could be understood by anyone with a functioning mind and to be a constant target vor such conversion would wear even on the strongest personality, added to it was the responsibility that was placed on Shepard during the war. Although post war Shepard was given respite to live her life with Liara, she was still seen as a person of great responsibility by some in influential spheres and this also included her choice of partner. They were some who wanted her to partnered with a purely human partner to signify hunan resilience and those who wanted her partnered with a alien male partner to signify galactic unity, of course the actual issue of the actual person that she would be partnered with wasn't the most important aspect. She was the most famous woman in the galaxy and that was important

She was like a queen and like any queen who she was with was of great political importance and for that reason they were many in influential circles , even Asari ones, that didn't want her bonded with Liara, it wasn't that these Asari didn't want Shepard bonded to an Asari, it was just they didn't want her bonded to THAT Asari. Also like any queen, there was also the issue of the offspring she would produce, some human groups wanted her as a start of a new human line and some alien groups wanted her to be the mother of hybrid children. The ultimate issue, of course that people had been and still were trying to mold her into what they wanted her to be and this included the delusional armchair social engineers, the military and the politicians, organisations like Cerberus and vile groups like the Reapers and the Fade demons and the fact that the last 2 almost succeeded multi times was the ghost that haunted her heart


	71. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard or rather Liara tells Hackett of events on Thedas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vir Enasalin - Elvhen for we will endure

Shepard walked back down the stairs to hear Liara on her Omni-Tool talking to Admiral Hackett, "we have some disturbing news, admiral, the Chantry, the main religious group of this world has been investigating a crashed Reaper Processor ship and have been moving bodies from it". Shepard could clearly hear Hackett's anguished response, "what, have they any idea what they might have gotten themselves into?" Liara cast her head down, "it gets worse, admiral, some of the bodies have become active".....Liara paused, "and escaped and at least one of them has started converted some of the local female elven population into creatures we are calling Baobhan Sith". Hackett was a man that by now nothing shocked, but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned, "have you had any encounters with these new creatures?" Liara's voice went quiet as she told him, "yes"

"Shepard and 3 Thedasians encountered one in the poorer district of the city, it had the same effect on her as a Provocateur", she briefly paused, "if it weren't for the entity, she would have had a mental collapse". Hackett absorbed what he was being told and was thinking of the consequences, but he need to also know about the eezo explosion, "and what of the eezo detonation?", Liara replied, there was no structural damage, but it did create 5 older child biotics, of whom Shepard and I have started training". Hackett was thankful at least that the children had Shepard and Liara to train them, but he also knew that an eezo detonation that caused such an usual amount of older child biotics was goinb to have health implications on some of the others that were caught in the detenation radius. He knew that was going to cause Shepard and Liara to stay much longer on Thedas

Hackett ordered the Kilimanjaro to make a scan of the planet, "we tracked a Reaper ship signal to a desert area of the planet, south west of your location", Liara answered, "yes it is in a place called the Hissing Wastes". The Chantry members that were taking the bodies were fortunate, in that at least the destruction of the Catalyst had destroyed the indoctrination capabilities of Reaper derelicts, this had made the removal of them much more easier. This had helped also with the still careful and very selective study of Reaper tech, the Citadel Council actually got something completely right in their very heavy handed enforcement over who could study and what could be studied when it came to derelict Reaper tech. Of course, like always they were bozo's who thought they could look into restrictive fields like A.I processing on the Reaper derelicts, they were first warned and on the second time they were caught, they were simply shot

Yes, the policy was draconian, but if a Reaper A.I processor could somehow be reactivated it could spell absolute disaster for a galaxy that had lot so much. The vast majority of Reaper derelicts had towed into stars or gas giants to be destroyed over the last 3 years, the one on Thedas would present a challenge, they couldn't just send a number of ships to tow it, Thedas was a pre flight, never mind a pre spaceflight civilisation and nor could they just simply bomb it from orbit, it would have to be carefully be dismantled. The one good thing was that it was a Processor ship and no A.I processor, they were essentially drone ships controlled by sentient Reapers. Although the term sentient as far the Reapers had been concerned had been called in question over the years since the war, their was no question the Catalyst was fully sentient, it's Reapers despite their terrifying abilities seemed a lot of the time to act like basic programmed machines

Shepard had been listening at the door, "I hear you've been telling Hackett of what's being going on here", Liara turned round to see Shepard at the door frame, "yes, I've been telling him about the Processor ship, he's sending a team to see how to proceed on dismantling it. Shepard agreed with Hackett's wisdom on the matter, "he's got the right idea, there's enough people who know that we're not from around here without large ships suddenly appearing, so when is he sending down the team?" Liara answered, "if you are ready, we can go now, Hackett's sending a shuttle to land near the co-ordinates of our ship". Shepard didn't want to revel too much on her encounter with the Baobhabn Sith and believed that going to meet the shuttle would take her mind off the disastrous encounter, "okay, let's go meet this team Hackett is sending"

The quartet soon found themselves back at the landing site at Sundermount as the shuttle came into land, Shepard noticed it wasn't a standard shuttle like they had on the Normandy, but a troop transport. The shuttle landed and the first to come out was Kaiden, Ashley and Vega, followed by Shi'ala and Samara, Ashley addressed Shepard, "admiral, Hackett sent down a team he believed that the natives would be used to dealing with and Councillor Tevos sent these two to give her a first hand update. Shi'ala hugged Liara, "it's good to see you again", Liara reciprocated, "and you too, Shi'ala", Samara was more aloof, but still friendly, "hello, Shepard, it been some time since we last saw each other", Shepard replied, "it's great to have you here, Samara, how's Falare?", Samara in her usual straight foward way told her, "she is here with me"

Shepard was a bit worried, "er, Samara, I don't think bringing an Ardat Yakshi to this world, is such a good idea", the words Ardat Yakshi were both heard by Hawke and Merrill, who shouted out, "VIR ENASALIN", as they both powered up their staffs, which caused Samara to power up her biotics. Shepard had to quickly calm things down, "hey, calm down both of you, we can trust Falare", Hawke furiously responded, "trust her after all you've have told us of her kind?" Samara noticing that Shepard had told Hawke and Merrill wondered who else she had told, but she needed to defend her daughter first, "she is under my supervision, she will not harm you", Hawke responded "any decent mother would defend their daughter, Samara stayed stoic, "yes, but I have killed one daughter and left another to die while she sacrificed herself, I love my only remaining daughter, but I would not hesitate to strike her down if she were to give in to her condition"

"YOU KILLED YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AND LEFT ANOTHER TO DIE?", Merrill cried out incrediously, Samara still with her stone face, replied, "yes, both times, sadly, were neccessary", Merrill was about to ask what could be possibly be necessary for her to do that when Shepard intervened, "now, is not the time, Merrill". She then turned to Garrus and Tali, "Kaiden, Vega and Ashley have been sent by Hackett, Shi'ala and Samara by Tevos, why are you pair here?" Garrus looked at his friend with great scrutiny, "is that Shepard, I am talking to or something else?" Liara was shocked that some like Garrus could ask such a question, "Garrus, of course it's Shepard, who else would it be?" Garrus kept his stare on Shepard, "I don't know I've heard some disturbing things, like her body being cohabitated by some other being", Shepard sighed, "you've heard right, but it's nothing to worry about"

"Nothing to worry about?", if Garrus had eyebrows he would have being raising one as he replied to Shepard, "oh, so it's just that, the voices in your head from drinking some funny water, and you trying to kill Liara, you're right Shepard, nothing to worry about". The sacrastic tone coming from Garrus was more than obvious as Shepard tried to alay his fears, "it's because of these events and other reasons that I willing agreed to share my body with Andruil, I went in to this with my eyes open, Garrus, and to be honest I glad that I did, I like Andruil being with me, she has being a calming voice with in me". Garrus was flabbergasted, "what about Liara, isn't she enough, you're not replacing her are you?" Shepard chuckled, "of course not, Andruil and I are happy with each other, but those we are both most in love with are other people, for me that is Liara and for Andruil that is Ghilain'nain"


	72. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andruil tells them about Shepard's missing 2 years, at least in part

Tali was puzzled, "who's Ghilain'nain?", the next word came from Shepard's mouth, "she is my love", at the sound of these words, Garrus swiftly aimed his Carnifex at Shepard. Tali became horrified at what Garrus was doing, "Garrus, what are you doing, why are you pointinb your gun at Shepard?" Garrus replied, "Tali, that's not Shepard, not anymore", Tali was confused, "what do you mean?, she right in front of us", Garrus being a Turrian had the ability to tell the difference in subvocals and although both Shepard and Andruil shared the same voice, there was a minute difference in subvocals between when each one was speaking, very minute, but Garrus could tell it was there. Garrus keeping his pistol trained on Shepard told Tali, "her subvocals have changed, you can't tell, but I can, that's not Shepard speaking to us right now", Liara was nervous on what Garrus was going to do, "please, Garrus, it is still Shepard in there"

Shepard's voice then spoke, "your friend is telling you the truth, the one you call Shepard is still here, she can hear every word, I have not nor would I wish to take over from her, I am merely sharing her body", Garrus was still very suspicious, "why did she allow you to share her body?, if she was willing that is". Andruil answered, "the cherished one was suffering the agonies of the Fade and she called out to someone who could help her and as she was the one who helped me beyond measure, I could not refuse", Andruil was looking at the faces of the newcomers that had looks of puzzlement and suspicion, "she was suffering the after effects of events that no living being could help her with, not even her ma'vhenan and I needed to help, but I confess it has grown to be far more than that, it might not be as intense as it is with our respective ma'vhenans, but the want and need to be together is there"

Garrus was starting to become really annoyed, "Fade, ma'vhenan, by the spirits, what are you on about?" Andruil smiled, "rather interesting that you said spirits, but I digress, ma'vhenan is Elvhan for my heart or my love, depending on the context and the Fade is where you go when you dream, but it is also the abode of spirits and demons and it is a place between this realm and the great beyond, and the cherished one spent a long time there and visited it fully conscious twice since her return to this realm". Garrus was curious, "what do you mean fully conscious?", Andruil answered, "when most people dream they are only semi aware, but mages have the ability to go there fully aware or to send others there fully aware, Shepard has done so twice, the last time she tried to kill Liara when they were both in the Fade when a Desire Demon managed to deceive her"

Garrus tightened his grip on his pistol, "is anyone actually buying this crap?", he snarled, Liara came up to him, "Garrus, do you trust me?" Garrus without taking his eyes off Shepard answered, "yes, I do", Liara then gently touched his arm, "then trust me now, everythibg Andruil has been saying has been the truth", Garrus kept his aim, "how can it....", he was about to continue when Shepard's voice changed tempo, "please, Garrus", Garrus's aim quivered, "Shepard?" He now heard Shepard unique subvocals, "Shepard, is that really you?, She answered half jokingly, "we've had our moments, Garrus, but I never knew it wss this personal", he gave a light chuckle, "have you been listening this whole time?", she smiled that impish grin, "you know me, Garrus, always like to listen to those who worship me", Garrus again chuckled and Liara sighed

He was worried about his friend, "so that thing in you has been telling me about you being tricked by something called a Desire Demon, what exactly is that, Shepard?" After he asked he noticed Liara shuddering and Hawke tensing, as Shepard was about to answer, not too happily, "they are the embodiment of lust and want, I've fought them in the Fade and here in the real world, they use your inner most desires to control your perceptions, the one that turned against Liara was trying to possess me and turn me into a whore, so that it could gain control over anyone that would fall for my charms as it were". Garrus was furious, but still intrigued with Shepard's condition, "and how does that differ from the thing you've got in you now?" Shepard wasn't sure how he'd take it, but answered, "Andruil has my best interests and unlike that thing, she was once a flesh and blood being"

"A flesh and blood being you say", asked Garrus understandably skeptical, Shepard could understand his skepticism, "yes, she was born from a mother like we were, she lived and was murdered thousands of years ago, she was an elf like Merrill here", Merrill was a bit unnerved by the comparison, "oooohh, I don't know if she was exactly like me". Shepard went on, "but because of the circumstances of her murder she was forever stuck in the Fade with her loved one, only able to return to this realm for a time if she found a willing and compatible host that would be willing to share their body". Garrus was still perplexed, "so why did you volunteer yourself to be that host?" Shepard answered, "because I needed her help, I will let Andruil gave an answer that will be hopefully far more clear than the answer that I could give", with that Garrus noted that the subvocals changed and Andruil was back

Andruil began "as she said, she did willingly volunteer for exchange for help for herself and members of her people, but I was willing to help f or what she had already done for me". Andruil looked at her audience who were intrigued as she started her story, "first I will need to explain some background, for some of you here, the cherished one was missing 3 years and dead 2, but what you don't know is what she has did in those 2 years in the Fade". Andruil knew what she was going to explain could be a bit difficult for her audience to take in, "when the cherished one was dragged back into this realm she lost all memories of all that she was in the Fade or at least that what was thought, but they have been slowly being emerging in her consciousness and I have volunteered to help her manage these memories as they will emerge and help her manage the consequence"

Andruil had to expain a major difference in the Fade and the waking realm, "in the Fade, time works far differently from what you might understand, for even although to you she was only dead for 2 years, she spent the equivalent of many centuries in the Fade". Andruil turned to Liara, "she never forgot you, her ceart-leth, in all that time", Liara became visibly shaken when she heard this and Andruil gave her a moment as she was comforted by Ashley. Andruil continued, "the Fade is not a place governed by physical laws, but by ideas, concepts, memories and willpower, even the spirits and demons are defined by the concepts of mortals as they visit in dreams, the spirits are named, Faith, Purpose, Hope, Command and such like and the demons are named, Pride, Desire, Despair and Envy and such like, the spirits represent virtues and the demons represent vices"

Andruil was now about to give some backstory, "after myself and my love were betrayed and killed, the ones who committed the acts were banished to another realm, but unfortunately they had powerful allies that could track us in the Fade through each other and make us suffer unimaginationable torment should they catch us, so therefore we needed to part". Andruil looked saddened as she went on, "I was apart from my ma'vhenan for age after age suffering, ironically, torment until she came, Shona Shepard, she like us was also stuck in the Fade, but for a differing reason". Those listening knew what that was as Andruil furthered her story, "it took us a while to know and trust each other, such is the nature of the Fade, we told each other our tales and seeing the injustice of mine, she decided to help me be with my ma'vhenan"


	73. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andruil continues her story

Andruil became more lighter, "she helped me track down my love and because ideas take form in the fade and if a person with concepts spends enough time in the Fade then their ideas become louder as hers did". Andruil was almost speaking with a tone of wonder in her voice, "she conceived of a sanctuary for myself and Ghilain'nain to be together and it took form, but alas there were great limitations". Hawke and Merrill could understand of ideas becoming actualised in the Fade, that was the basis of most magic, make something in the Fade manifest and bring it into the waking realm. Andruil's tone saddened somewhat, "we had conceived of such ideas before, but being apart for so long and always being chased had worn down our will, she was vinally able to give us that sanctuary, but she is only a single woman and her concepts are still limited, even with our help"

Andruil set out he limitations, "first of all we could only spend a limit amount of time together on each time we were together there and the times we can be together are also limited, as the sanctuary's protection against their tracking was very limited, also for the sanctuary to remain, one of us had to remain in or near it". Fade concepts were things that could disappear as easily as they could appear, "we elected that Ghilain'nain should stay there as I did not want her to have to run any more, even if I had to continue to do so, but alas they came close to tracking me and if they did so, it would only be a matter of time before they caught up with my ma'vehenan, so to stop that from occurring I needed to get away and the rest you know". Andruil had told her story of why she and Shepard were now together sharing a body, but there was more she needed to tell them

Andruil began, "as you might have surmised, I have had to paid a price in leaving the Fade after being there so long, in that I needed a willing host to survive as myself intact, but I am not the only one to pay a price, no being after being in the Fade for so long can come back here without paying a price". Liara looked extremely worried as Andruil was about tell them what the price Shepard had to pay was, "when Shepard came back she lost all memory of the Fade or rather it was blocked like a dam holds back a torrent river, but the dam began to give way and slowly these memories have started to flood her mind, they can no longer be blocked or forgotten". Liara was now getting extremely worried for her siame as listened to what Andruil had to say, "however they can be regulated to pass into her mind slowly as if the dam were to fully burst, she would suddenly have centuries of memories flooding in"

Liara didn't exactly need a translator to understand what having centuries of memories suddenly flooding into a mind could do, but Andruil had yet had more to say, "she will eventually became aware to not only every memory, but also every concept that she came across in the Fade and if the wrong types get to know what she would have, then she would become a target, that is all I will reveal to you, for now". Shepard now spoke, "a little bit of a reveal wouldn't you say?" Liara came up to her, the tone of Andruil voice told her there was more, much more to the price that Shepard would have to pay for her to come back to them, the others knew this as well. Ashley asked Shepard, "are you going to be OK?", worrying about what her friend would have to eventually face and what she had already been through, Shepard simply answered, "I'll be fine, Ash"

Ashley didn't believe that would be the case and neither did any of the others, but they all kept quite, they believed what Andruil had told them was true, mostly, but they were going to keep a careful watch on her while they were here. They still had a Reaper derelict to gather reconnaissance on, they all boarded the shuttle, which came tightly packed. The journey wasn't far in comparison, but they had to fly above cloud cover as to not to attract anymore attention than they might of had. They soon got near to the site and landed, it was night time in the Hissing Waste, but the stars were plentiful in the sky and Thedas's moon was illuminous in the sky, Thedas's moon was much closer than Luna had been to Earth, you could easily craters and valleys on it's surface without the need for magnifying equipment, it looked so huge in the night sky

It was only a short walk from the shuttle to the ship, the Chantry had cleared out leaving the area open, as they came into sight of the ship, Merrill became nervous, "ooohh, it really is horrible looking isn't it?". The rest of them could only agree with Ashley saying, "wait until you get inside", which comforted Merrill no end. They got in the half mile long ship and Shepard ordered, "keep your weapons ready", it was hardly needed to be said as the very inside of the place made one feel uneasy, they noticed many containers with varying Reaper creatures within them and it was noticable that some containers had been opened or taken meaning that they were dozens of these creatures loose on Thedas and would need to be destroyed. Tali commentated, "all those people, sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, all innocent, all turned into these things", they could all feel sadness and anger rising in them

Hawke came across an area of 2 large vats of greyish paste, "what's this?", Shepard and Liara went over to where Hawke was and looked at the vats, Liara answered with revulsion evident, "the ones they did not kill, indoctrinated or turn into those things where melted down into this paste and the Reapers used it to make their ships", Merrill was shaken, "those poor people, how could anyone do such a thing?" Shepard remembering her time with the Catalyst answered, "because the one who ordered it was pure evil, it thought itself a god when it was nothing more than a construct, it believed it had the right to decide fate" The revealing of the existence of the Catalyst after the war was the main reason why the Citadel Council and every other galactic government without exception clapped down hard on A.I, even harder than they did before the war

Merrill needed to get out of that horrible place and the others decided that they also had enough, their missions were merely to make reports to give to their superiors and they had enough to give one on this den of nightmares. Although they was no longer anyone from the Chantry around the area of the crashed Reaper ship, they were still those interested in looting it. Bandits had been watching the team go in to the ship and as they team exited they tried to ambush them. It would be their last mistake, they were more numerous than the team, but they were completely outmatched, they were using melee weapons against magic, biotics and firearms, it was absolutely one side, but one of the bzndits had made a mistake far more fatal than any of his compadres, he came close to Liara while she was occupied, holding a dagger ready to stab her and Shepard caught him

Shepard, like she did with the Tevinters picked up the unfortunate would be assassin clear off the ground with her right arm using her taloned nails and like with the second Tevinter, she with a face contorted with fury used her left arm to reach around to the back of his neck and with a deafening scream used her left hand's taloned nails to tear out his brain stem and toss his corpse off her arms. Liara, Hawke and Merrill had known about previous incidents when Shepard did this and were just as horrified, the others were utterly stunned, after the bandits had been dispatched with, they turned their attention to Shepard with Ashley, Vega, Tali and Garrus pointing their weapons at Shepard and Shi'ala running over to Liara to protect her. "What are you doing?", Liara cried out, Ashley answered, "that thing inside her is twisting her, look at what she did", Liara loking forlong replied, "she's being doing this sort of action before Andruil"


	74. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who just landed on Thedas agree there is something very wrong

"SHE'S DONE THIS BEFORE SHE ALLOWED THAT THING INSIDE HER?", Ashley practically screamed, Liara quietly replied, "yes", Ashley when she heard Liara's firm, but angst confirmation turned to her, but still kept her gun on Shepard, "you knew she was being this way and you said nothing?" Liara tried to defend herself and Shepard, "she only been this way with those who have been a threat", Vega intervened, "hey, I get taking out cabrones, but I don't know, blue, this is kinda loco", Samara added, "I would concur"


End file.
